Avengers and Justice League: Omniverse
by Elespaiderman
Summary: Después de millones de años, Tyranus el gran emperador del Multiverso ah regresado para reclamar un tesoro que le pertenece por derecho, buscando traer la destrucción en todos los universos y dimensiones, ahora solo los equipos más poderosos de superhéroes tendrán que detenerlo en una terrible guerra sin cuartel.
1. Capítulo1 Los invasores

**_Hola amigos ¿como estan?, bueno ahora les traigo un nuevo fanfic, del cual eh retomado de la idea del escritor "Franko Finicky" sobre su fanfic entre DC y Marvel. Quiero aclarar que eh contactado a el autor para retomar su idea y continuar con su proyecto el cual me ah encantado, por lo tanto yo continuaré con el fic de este escritor, al cual por sierto tarde mucho en contactar. Como siempre voy a modificar algunas cosas de la historia y pues espero que disfruten del fanfic._**

**_Antes de comenzar unas pequeñas notas_**

**_1\. Yo voy a tomar al Peter Parker de Tom Holland, pero igualmente en este fanfic Peter nunca conoció a Tony Stark por lo cual Tony nunca le dio el traje al hombre araña._**

**_2.La historia esta dentro del MCU y el DCU al igual que en las películas animadas de DC comics y en el Arrowverso._**

**_3._****_ La historia se situa después de los sucesos de la película Thor Ragnarok y de igual forma los sucesos ocurridos en Infinity War y de End Game nunca ocurrieron._**

**_4._****_ La historia va hacer un Crossover principalmente entre, Los Vengadores y la Liga de la Justicia, aunque otros personajes como los guardianes de la galaxia, los jovenes titanes, la Liga de la Justicia Oscura, los Runaways entre otros superhéroes tendrán una participación muy importante en el fanfic._**

**_5._****_ Como en la idea principal del autor el universo de DC y Marvel es uno mismo_**.

**_6._****_En el fic no habrá personajes principales, por lo cual todos tendrán el mismo protagonismo y la misma importancia._**

**_7._****_La historia se basa en el MCU y en el DCU principalmente, aunque también agregare más personajes que nunca han aparecido en los universos extendidos de ambas compañías_**.

**_8._****_De igual forma los personajes no me pertenecen y son parte de sus respectivas compañías, lo que pase con ellos es solo parte del fanfic, los personajes de mi autoría serán los antagonistas solamente._**

**_9.Todos los diseños de los personajes se encuentran en mi cuenta de DeviantArt, pueden buscarme como Francisco.A.C.C_**

**_Bueno ya que eh aclarado estos puntos pasemos al primer capítulo._**

**_Capítulo.1 Los _****_invasores_**

**_Planeta Xandar_**

Nuestra historia comienza en Xandar, hogar de los patrulleros intergalácticos Nova Corps el cual estaba sufriendo un terrible ataque invasor causado por unos seres de procedencia desconocida. En la órbita del planeta se encontraba una gigantesca nave espacial, la cual a su vez era abordada por otras naves más pequeñas las cuales surcaban el cielo de Xandar probocando destrucción.

En el palacio de Xandar un grupo de sujetos corría a la base de mando siendo perseguidos por un grupo invasor que intentaba capturarlos. Los sujetos que se descubrieron que eran 4 entraron a la cabina de mando mientras tecleaban unos códigos en el monitor de la computadora.

-¡Estan por llegar, apresurence!-grito uno de ellos que por su tono de voz se descubrió que era un hombre.

Finalmente el sujeto que estaba en la computadora término de teclear los códigos activando una pequeña nave, de tansolo 3 tripulantes. Sin pensarlo dos veces el grupo de individuos corrió a la nave pero en ese momento una exploción abrumo sus oídos de manera pertinente.

Apareció un grupo de seres róboticos que parecían ser esqueletos hechos de metal, se movían de forma bastante extraña, mientras que su líder era un ser de unos 3 metros de altura, era muy musculoso de piel azul, llevaba una armadura de color negro con detalles dorados y plateados, mientras que lo más llamativo era su arma, la cual era un cañón que estaba conectado a su cráneo y antebrazo derecho, la mitad de su rostro es de metal.

-¡Gusanos, rindanse y entréguenme la semilla!-reclamó aquel temible ser con tono de exigencia.

-¡Oh no!-grito una mujer desde la nave.

-Ustedes vayanse, yo me encargaré de detenerlos-.

-¡No Alan!-grito la mujer-¡No nos iremos sin ti!-.

El sujeto que se descubrió que era Alan Scott, el primero en recibir el nombre de Linterna Verde se puso al frente a los invasores, listo para atacarlos.

-¡Que se vayan les digo, no puedo permitir que ellos se apoderen de la semilla, ahora! ¡Váyanse!-.

-Tenemos que irnos Capitana, recuerda que la prioridad es proteger la semilla-dijo otro sujeto cuyo tono de voz era familiar.

-¡Descuide maestra, si Alan muere por lo menos su sácrificio no quedará impune!-menciono otro sujeto su tono de voz era más joven.

La famosa Capitana Marvel suspiró hondamente y miró a sus dos compañeros-¡Tienes razón Nova!-.

El nombrado Nova despegó la nave la cual no tardo en emprender el vuelo, los invasores dispararon pero Alan creo una barrera con su anillo bloqueando los ataques.

La nave finalmente salio del castillo, Alan sonrió mientras trataba de recistir los disparos que finalmente atravesarón su barrera en una poderosa exploción que lo arrojó contra el suelo.

-¡Estúpido Linterna Verde!-dijo el sujeto con despreció.

-Ja' maldito aunque me mates jamás tendrás la semilla-.

-¡Te equivocas!-el invasor comenzó a reunir energía en su arma mientras que con su visor apuntó a la nave en donde Nova, la Capitana Marvel y el último tercer tripulante cuya identidad aún era desconocida habían escapado, Alan sabía que si ese disparo se impactaba con la nave sería devastador así que enfrento a su atacante distrayendolo.

-¡Detente!-grito mientras se lanzaba contra el invasor, al cual se estrelló contra una de las paredes del palacio.

-¡Insecto maldito!-.

El invasor tomo a Alan del rostro y lo estrello contra el suelo, sin embargo Scott fue muy ágil y con ambas piernas le dio una patada en la quijada quitandoselo de encima.

-¡No dejaré que destruyas la nave!-.

Alan comenzó a golpear ferozmente al invasor con sus puños y aunque parecía tenerlo dominado el atacante detuvo uno de sus golpes rompiendole el brazo.

Scott lanzó un grito de dolor, al momento en que recibía un puñetazo en la cara y después un rodillazo en el estómago, Alan choco contra el suelo para finalmente caer derrotado por un disparo del cañón del invasor.

-¡Ustedes ya no son nada contra nosotros!-.

El invasor aplastó la mano de Scott, el impacto fue tan poderoso que destruyó su anillo de Linterna Verde regresando a Scott a hacer un humano ordinario.

-¡Es hora de que comience el show!-el invasor volvió a apuntar disparando un poderoso ataque contra la nave.

La nave no tardo en explotar en mil pedazos, Alan lanzó un grito de ira mientras golpeaba el suelo apretando el puño con furia el invasor sonrío mientras giraba y miraba a un devastado Scott.

-¡Ahora es tu turno!-.

El invasor tomo una pistola de rayos y disparo un ataque el cual perforó la cabeza de Alan culminando con su vida.

-Es hora de irnos ¡Andando!-.

Nova, la Capitana Marvel y el tercer tripulante fueron transportados a la nave principal, donde un grupo de individuos se encontraban reunidos en el salón del trono los cuales ocultaban sus identidades con túnicas negras, mientras que el más llamativo de todos era el único que se encontraba sentado en el trono real.

-Ah llegado la hora Capitana Marvel, reconosco que fue admirable su esfuerzo pero...nada impedirá que me apodere de lo que es mío-dijo aquel ser cuya voz gruesa y grave sonaba desalmada, cruel y siniestra como ninguna otra.

La Capitana Marvel levantó la mirada mientras que un terror invadía su cuerpo completamente.

-Ese poder ya no te pertenece Tyranus, no fuiste digno de el y nunca lo serás, por eso lo perdiste-.

Aquel sujeto cuyo nombre se descubrió que era Tyranus se levantó de su trono y se acercó a los héroes.

-¿Acaso te atrevés a desafíar al emperador del Multiverso?-cuestiono uno de los individuos cuya voz era fría y por su tono se descubrió que era mujer.

-¡Detective Marciano, tú política me tiene sin cuidado!-agredió el nombrado Tyranus de una forma burlona-Me voy a encargar personalmente de desencadenar un mar de agonía divina contra ti, hasta que supliques por la muerte, y luego de eso mi querido Detective-Tyranus miro hacía las infinitas estrellas del espacio-¡Te voy a eliminar!-amenazó en un tono de maldad pura mientras serraba el puño en un gesto de destrucción.

-¡Maldito!-musito Nova con furia.

-Ahora lo dire una última vez ¡Denme la semilla!-ordeno con maldad.

-¡Jamás!-respondió la Capitana Marvel con determinación.

-¡Necios!-.

Tyranus arrojó una onda de energía contra Carol arrojandola contra el suelo con violencia, el Detective Marciano enfurecido se lanzó contra Tyranus dandole poderosos golpes que lo obligarón a retroceder mientras que Nova le disparaba un rayo de sus manos que provoco una fuerte exploción.

Una vez que el humo se disipó apareció Tyranus rodeado de un escudo de energía-¡Si así lo quieren, así será entonces!-.

El temible invasor intergaláctico lanzó una ráfaga de energía que arrojó al Detective Marciano y Nova contra el suelo, Carol quien se levanto luego del ataque, disparó energía que Tyranus detuvo con su brazo izquierdo y luego con el derecho y haciendo uso de poderes de telequinesis atrapó el cuepo de Danvers recibiendola con un fuerte golpe en el estómago y otro en el rostro, Danvers cayó y aunque intento ponerse de pie no lo consiguió.

-¡Bastardo!-insultó la mujer, aunque por su gesto se vio que lo hizó con mucho esfuerzo.

El Detective Marciano trató de golpear a Tyranus una vez más pero el emperador lo esquivo sin problemas y luego lo golpeo justo en la cien derribandolo, Nova disparo más energía pero el guerrero la desvío con solo mover su brazo derecho y después le dio un fuerte golpe en el abdomen, para finalmente derribarlo con una patada y aplastar su cráneo sin compasión.

-Pudo haber sido tán fácil para ustedes, pero son unos estúpidos es por eso que deben morir-dijo Tyranus con aires de victoria.

-¡Típico de los humanos!-susurro uno de sus siervos cuya voz róbotica sonaba familiar.

-Bien y ahora ya es momento de tomar lo que por derecho me pertenece-.

Tyranus camino al cuerpo de Nova quien tenía en su cintura un pequeño cofre que brillaba intensamente, Tyranus los observó por unos momentos mientras que sus siervos lo miraban atentamente.

-¡Por fin!-grito victorioso al tiempo en que destruía el cofre y tomaba una semilla que brillaba intensamente-La semilla de la destruccion, una de las 6 semillas que dierón vida a todo el Multiverso, por fin en mis manos-.

Tyranus sonrió mientras que una especie orbe en su pecho comenzaba a absorber el poder de la semilla la cual cambió su color amarillento a uno oscuro creando una luz rojiza al momento en que un humo negro atrapaba su cuerpo completamente, Nova, la Capitana Marvel y el Detective Marciano tubieron que apartar la mirada asombrados, mientras que los siervos de Tyranus se arrodillaban en cuestión de respeto.

Finalmente Tyranus término de absorber el poder de la semilla, mientras que todo su cuerpo brillaba de un intenso color rojo.

-¡Esto es magnífico!-grito Tyranus triunfal.

-¡Mi señor!-dijo uno de sus siervos-Mi ser se inclina ante su grandesa al ver que esta apunto de alcanzar el máximo poder de destrucción, usted será un dios para todos estos neófitos incultos, usted va ah purificar al universo y gobernará hasta el final de los tiempos, usted será el ser más poderoso del Multiverso-.

En la mirada de la Capitana Marvel se reflejaba la preocupación, pues sabía ahora que todo el universo estaba en un gran peligro y que la paz como la conocían ya no sería la misma.

Tyranus regresó a su trono cuando apareció el mismo guerrero que había asesinado a Alan, mientras se arrodillaba ante Tyranus.

-Mi señor, las tropas han regresado triunfales de Xandar, el planeta esta esperando a que usted decida su destino-.

Tyranus se levantó mientras caminaba al balcón mirando el planeta totalmente destruido.

-¡Buen trabajo Devastador!-felicito-Ahora es momento de enviar un mensaje a la galaxia y a todos aquellos que se atrevan a desafiarme-.

El cuerpo de Tyranus comenzó a brillar de un tono rojizo como la sangre, mientras que al mismo tiempo habría sus manos y en sus ojos se reflejaba Xandar el cual comenzó a pudrirse como los frutos de un árbol, y en cuanto Tyranus cerraba más las manos, el planeta de los Nova Corps se pudría aún más, hasta que finalmente Tyranus serró sus puños y junto con eso puso final a Xandar destruyendolo en una poderosa exploción que arrojo una onda de energía cósmica, mientras que los espectadores miraban impactados lo ocurrido.

-¡Destruyó Xandar!-grito el Detective Marciano impresionado y asustado a la vez.

-¡Maldito!-grito Nova con enojo al ver la destrucción de su hogar.

Tyranus sonrió-¡Capturenlos!-ordeno mientras aparecia un grupo de soldados esposando a Nova, la Capitana Marvel y al Detective marciano, quienes quedarón indefensos ante el ataque-Llevenlos al laboratorio, es bueno saber que ahora tendre unos nuevos juguetitos en mi ejercito-.

Tyranus regreso a su trono mientras reía maquiavélico.

-¡Hay dos semillas más en la Tierra, vayan por ellas y traiganlas ante mi! ¿Entendido?-.

**_Tierra..._**

En el planeta Tierra para ser preciso en la famosa ciudad Gótica lugar que había sido escenario de la pelea contra los parademonios enviados por Darkseid se reponia poco a poco luego de esa terrible invasión, sin embargo los problemas continuaban y solo podían ser detenidos por el único hombre que se había encaminado en la lucha contra el crimen, el mítico caballero de la noche, Batman.

En el banco central de ciudad Gótica se llevaba acabo un terrible asalto, a manos de uno de los más despiadados enemigos del caballero de la noche, el Sr. frío.

Batman se dirigia a toda velocidad en su Batimóvil mientras encendia la computadora y monitoreaba la ubicación del temible señor Frío atraves del GPS.

-¡El murciélago se acerca señor!-informo uno de los secuases del Sr. Frío.

-¡Ese maldito! ¡Recojan el motín y entren al camión pronto!-.

El Sr. Frío junto a sus secuases terminaron de llenar el remolque con bolsas llenas de dinero y escaparón del banco a toda prisa sin embargo el Caballero de la Noche ya les pisaba los talones pues iba tras ellos a toda velocidad.

-No escaparas esta vez Frío-sentencio el mítico caballero de la noche.

Batman oprimió un botón que disparo un gancho al remolque del camión del Sr. Frío, y luego puso el piloto automático y salió del Batimóvil, mientras ocupaba el lazo del gancho para moverse al camión del villano

Una vez que Batman estubo cerca del camión del Sr. Frío saltó y subió encima del remolque, mientras ponia una mina para crear un agujero y entrar.

Batman entro al remolque el cual se encontraba custodiado por dos de los secuaces del Sr. Frío que se lanzarón contra Batman. El primero trato de patearlo pero Batman lo esquivo y le dio un golpe con su codo justo en la garganta, el segundo lanzó un puñetazo pero Batman lo detubo y rompió su muñeca al tiempo en que le daba una patada en la boca del estómago y lo arrojaba contra la puerta del remolque.

-¡Maldito murciélago!-.

El Sr. Frío freno el camión haciendo que Batman chocará contra el remolque con fuerza.

-¡Destruyanlo!-ordenó el Sr. Frío mientras salía de la cabina del conductor junto a 3 secuaces más.

Batman por otro lado permaneció dentro remolque esperando a que los hombres del Sr. Frío entrarán para así poder contraatacar.

-¿En dónde está?-grito uno de los villanos buscándolo.

-¡Desapareció!-exclamó el otro impresionado.

-¡Imposible!-musitó el Sr. Frío con enojo-Búsquenlo y tráiganlo ante mí, no puedo dejar que ese infeliz intervenga en mis planes-.

Los soldados del Sr. Frío comenzarón a buscar a Batman, pero parecía como si el caballero de la noche nunca ubiese estado allí, su precensia se había desbanecido sin dejar rastro alguno.

-¡Maldito Batman, no permitiré que...!-.

Antes de que el Sr. Frío pudiera terminar de hablar, Batman lo sorprendió de un feroz golpe en la mandíbula haciendolo caer, sus secuaces rápidamente se lanzarón al ataque aunque Batman ya estaba listo para enfrentarlos.

-¡Hay que combatir el fuego con fuego, o en este caso el hielo con hielo!-.

Batman lanzo dos granadas de hielo que explotaron justo sobre los secuaces del señor Frío dejandolos inmóviles como estatuas.

-Maldio murciélago, te haré pagar por eso-.

El Sr. Frío se lanzó contra Batman quien arrojó dos Batarangs que apenas y pudo esquivar el malvado villano y lo golpearon justo en la cara.

-¡No te distraigas!-.

Batman sorprendio al Sr. Frío con un golpe en su naris, el villano retrocedio y lanzó una patada que el murcielago bloqueo sin problemas, y luego con su pierna derecha se barrió derribando al Sr. Frío.

-Sabes que podría hacer esto todo el día, será mejor que te rindas y enfrentes a las autoridades por tu bien-.

El Caballero de la Noche se aserco al Sr. Frío quien suciamente activo una cápsula congelante en los pies de Batman dejandolo inmóvil de la cintura para abajo.

-¿Apuesto a que no te lo esperabas? ¡Batman!-dijo el Sr. Frío levantándose-te dije que no intentarás meterte conmigo pero eres un necio y ahora pagarás por tu insolencia-.

Batman se notaba tranquilo y nada preocupado, mientras miraba al Sr. Frío detenidamente.

-Creo que eres más ingenuo de lo que pense Frío-.

Batman dío un salto liberandose del agarre del Sr. Frío quien quedo atónito al ver eso.

-¡Imposible!-grito-¿Pero cómo?-.

-Este traje guarda muchas sorpresas Frío, e inclusive unas muy especiales contra tus jueguitos, ahora ya es momento que ponga tu horrible cara de princesa maquillada en su lugar-.

Batman le dio una feroz patada en el abdomen al señor Frío, luego tomo uno de su brazós y con una llave se lo rompió, el Sr. Frío grito adolorido y trato de golpear a Batman quien detubo su golpe sin problemas y luego con una patada quebro su rodilla haciendolo caer.

-¡Maldito Batman, nos...volveremos a ver, esto aún no ah terminado, no ah TERMINADO!-amenazó el Sr. Frío dedicandole una mirada de ira al murciélago.

-¡Yo creo que sí!-.

Batman le dio un feroz golpe en la cara al Sr. Frío quien callo noqueado al suelo.

Con eso último el caballero de la noche regreso a su Batimóvil, mientras contactaba al escuadron del Comisionado Gordón para que terminará el trabajo.

-Comisionado Gordón, en la calle 13 Av. Water hay unos amigos que le quiero presentar, llevenlos a Arkham ya que necesitan donde pasar la noche-.

Batman se marcho del lugar tan sigilosamente que cuando la polícia llego a la escena del crimen no había rastro alguno de Batman, como si nunca ubiese estado allí.

-¡Lo volviste hacer murciélago, buen trabajo!-dijo el Comisionado mirando hacía el cielo.

**_Nueva York._**

Mientras tanto en las calles de Nueva York, el vigilante arácnido el famoso Peter Parker; Spider-Man vigilaba la ciudad como era de costumbre, el jovén super héroe ya estaba listo para combatir al crimen pues luego de su lucha contra el Buitre el chico estaba dispuesto a defender a las nobles personas de la gran manzana de cualquier amenaza.

-¡Muy bien villanos, preparence para sufrir la ira de la araña!-dijo Peter mientras se colocaba su mascara; su traje ahora se notaba diferente pues ahora tenía mas detalles azules en la parte inferior, con detalles rojos en las zapatillas, el visor de sus lentes ahora era más oscuro al igual que una mejora a sus lanzadores.

Peter comenzó a balancearse por los edificios de la ciudad mientras que con su sentido arácnido detectaba el peligro en las calles de Nueva York.

-¡Por allá!-grito y giro a la derecha mientras se columpiaba de pared en pared hasta que llego a una de las avenidas principales de Broklyn donde se encontraba uno de sus más temibles enemigos, Rhino.

Nota:(Pondré a algunos de los enemigos de las trilogias pasadas de las película del Hombre Araña, ya que en la película de Spiderman Homecoming el solo enfrentó al Buitre)

-¡Sufrán mi ira bastardos!-.

Rhino comenzó a disparar utilizando sus metralletas contra las personas de la ciudad las cuales tubierón que salir aterradas, mientras que el temible Aleksei causaba destrozos en la ciudad alterando la paz, la polícia había tratado de detenerlo pero sus intentos fueron frustados con fácilidad.

-Creo que un rinoceronte se escapó del zoologíco, ya es hora de llamar a control de animales-.

El Hombre Araña se columpio atravéz de un poste de luz, mientras descendia dandole una poderosa patada con ambas piernas a Rhino, quien retrocedió un poco logrando mantenerse firme.

Los Neoyorkinos gritarón emocionados al ver al Hombre Araña aparecer, quien se posaba triunfador saludando a las perosanas de Nueva York como modelo en pasarela.

-¡Mirren nada más quien llego, el payaso arraña, parece que te perdisde en tu ida al circo!-dijo Rhino

-Lo sé, no podía hacer mi acto de magia sin mi rinoceronte parlanchin favorito ¿No crees?-pregunto Peter bromeando como siempre.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¡Voy hacerte pagar por ese insulto! ¡Conocerás mi irra arraña!-amenazó Aleksei golpeando el suelo con fuerza.

-¡Huy que miedo, no lo hagas por favor!-contesto el superhéroe con burla.

-¡Ya me canse de tu tonto tono ironico! ¡Sufre bastardo!-.

De su traje mécanico Rhino disparo dos misiles contra Spiderman quien salto para esquivarlos, y con sus telarañas los detubo en el aire, mientras que de un giro se los regresó a Rhino quien se cubrió con ambos brazos para amortiguar la exploción la cual fue terrible y lo hizó retroceder.

La gente de Nueva York grito emocionada mientras aplaudian al Hombre Araña.

-¡Es todo un ejemplo!-decia el líder del escuadrón de polícias mientras aplaudia con una sonrisa en su rostro y limpiaba una lagrima de sus ojos.

-¿Ya te rindes? o ¿quieres que llame a todo el equipo de control animal?-.

Aleksei lanzó un grito de ira mientras se lanzaba contra el Hombre Araña en sus cuatro patas y trataba de golpearlo con su cuerno, como si de un toro se tratase.

-¡Óle!grito Spiderman esquivandolo de un salto mientras caía detrás de Rhino.

-Arraña estúpida-.

Rhino giro y atrapo al Hombre Araña estrellandolo contra el suelo, la gente de Nueva York grito aterrada mientras que Rhino apretaba más su agarre.

-¡Ya es hora de fumigar a una arraña!-dijo Aleksei malvado.

-¿Enserio? ¿fumigar? ¿Cuantas neuronas necesitaste para decir ese terrible chiste?-cuestiono Peter con gracia.

Una daga de metal salió del brazó derecho de la armadura de Aleksei, mientras lanzaba un corte que el Hombre Araña esquivo y luego con ambas piernas golpeó a Rhino liberandose de su agarre, mientras que de un salto trataba de montar a Rhino pero este le dio un golpe que lo arrojó contra un restaurante atravesandolo y chocando contra una de las mesas del lugar.

Las personas en el restaurante salierón aterradas mientras que Aleksei se lanzaba contra Peter, embistiendolo con violencia.

-¿Qué pasa hombrecito? ¿Ya no te burlas como antes verdad?-.

El Hombre Araña salió de los escombros mientras trepaba una de las paredes-¿Acaso no te gustarón mis chistes? ¡Rinoceronte con sindrome!-.

Rhino lanzó un golpe contra Peter quien lo esquivo de un gran salto y se colocó detrás de Aleksei dandole un golpe en la espalda, Aleksei giro y trato de aplastar al Hombre Araña quien se deslizo por debajo de las piernas de Rhino utilizando su telaraña y después con la misma se impulso para darle una feroz patada justo en su cuerno, Rhino retrocedió y después comenzó a lanzar fuego de sus lanzallamas.

-¡Te voy a cocinar arraña!-grito Rhino de forma maniática.

-¿Si sabes que las arañas no se cocinan verdad retrasado?-.

Peter dio un salto y pateo a Rhino nuevamente, mientras lanzaba telaraña a los pies y brazos de la armadura dejándolo inmóvil.

-¡Imposible!-grito Rhino con enojo.

-¿Sorprendido?-pregunto Peter burlesco.

-No tanto como lo estaras tú-.

Rhino trato de golpear al Hombre Araña quien dio un salto y se colocó detrás de Rhino, mientras arrojaba telaraña al visor de la armadura segandolo por unos segundos.

-¡Con eso bastará!-.

El Hombre Araña subió a la armadura de Rhino y comenzó a dañar sus circuitos, probocando fallos en el traje del siniestro villano.

-¡Bájate, bájate!-.

Rhino comenzó a agitarse con violencia tratando de quitarse a Peter de encima, pero por mas que lo intentaba no lograba liberarse del Hombre Araña.

-¡Espera, a tu armadura le hacen falta unos retoques de moda!-.

Peter dio maromas en el aire y salió del restaurante.

-¿Qué me hiciste maldito?-rugió Aleksei molesto.

-¡Ya lo verás!-dijo el Hombre Araña con misterio-¡Todos apartence!-.

Antes de que Rhino puediera hacer otro movimiento, su armadura estallo en pedazos, por suerte el Hombre Araña arrojo a Aleksei fuera de la armadura antes de que explotará, para que así el Ruso no se extinguiera junto con su traje.

-¡Mis hombres de azul aquí esta el pequeño y ahora indefenso rinoceronte!-dijo Peter burlandose.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¿Cómo es que estallo mi armadura?-.

-¡Fácil, simplemente destrui los circuitos de tu armadura, quisiera decir que no fue sabotaje, pero si...si fue sabotaje!-dijo Peter incrédulo.

Aleksei se levanto-¡Maldito pero ni creas que me atraparán!-grito levantandose y tratando de huir.

-¡Detengase!-amanazaron los polícias apuntandole con sus armas.

-Descuiden-.

El Hombre Araña arrojo telaraña a los pies de Aleksei haciendolo caer y haciendo que sus pantaloncillos cayeran y todos se burlaran de el.

-¡Hay son de ositos!-dijo Peter burlandose de sus calzoncillos.

**_Centrode los Nuevos Vengadores_**

Mientras tanto en el Centro de los Nuevos Vengadores, lugar que había sustituido a la Torre Stark como la base de operaciones de los Vengadores, ahora Tony Stark se encargaba de la administración, mientras trabajaba en un nuevo traje el cual prometia sería el más increíble que crearía.

Pepper Pops su futura esposa entro a la sala principal mientras que Tony tecleaba un par de códigos en su computadora.

-¡Señor, la señorita Pops ah entrado al edificio, todo ya esta listo para su gran noche!-.

-Gracias Viernes, ahora es momento de ponerme galán-.

Tony oprimio un botón de un brazalete en su muñeca derecha, mientras que al momento su cuerpo se vestia de un elegante Smoking de más de 800 dólares.

-¡Encargate de términar el trabajo Viernes, te veo en la mañana!-.

-¡Como ordene Señor!-.

Tony salió del laboratorio y camino a la sala principal donde se encontraba Pepper esperandolo.

-¡Oh, mirate que guapo y elegante! ¿Hace cuanto es que no te veo así?-pregunto Papper riéndose.

-¡No te burles!-dijo Tony-¡Esta noche es especial y no me podía ver como mécanico después de 8 horas de trabajo!-.

-En eso tienes razón Tony, vaya que si piensas en ti-Pepper volvió a burlarse.

-Lo sé, me eh descuidado mucho este tiempo ¿Qué te parece si pasamos a la mesa?-invitó con amabilidad.

-¡Me parece bien!-.

Tony junto con Pepper pasarón a sentarse mientras que uno de sus robots pasaba a servirles el platillo principal.

-¡Vaya veo que han mejorado!-dijo Pepper mirando el robot.

-Lo se aún tienen algunas fallas pero estan mejorando poco a poco, pero no hablemos de eso ahora y pasemos a comer-.

-Huy justo al grano, me gusta-.

Tony sirvio un poco de vino tinto a las copas dandole una Pepper y una para el.

-¡Brindemos!-pidió Tony-¡Por nosotros!-.

-¡Por nosotros!-respondió Pepper tomando un sorbo de su copa-¿Y que preparaste de cenar? espero que me sorprendas-.

-Y lo arás-aseguro Tony-¡La especialidad de la noche!-Tony quito el domo del platillo principal, descubriendo una caliente y recien preparada Pizza de peperoni.

-¿Pizza?-cuestiono Pepper mirando a Tony.

-Emm, si pizza...te dije que te sorprenderias-.

-Vaya, no es muy clásico, pero es tu estilo y eso me gusta-.

-Siempre pienso en lo mejor-dijo Tony engrandesiendose.

Luego de una muy didactica y divertida cena, Tony y Pepper pasarón a la sala de estar donde estubierón platicando de sus anécdotas durantes los últimos 3 años.

-¿Enserio crees eso Tony?-cuestiono Pepper riéndose.

-Claro, yo creo que...creo que esto puede ir más allá, imaginate, tu, yo y una hermosa casa en el lago, la vida que siempre soñamos-.

-Me agrada que lo veas de ese modo, y aunque no lo creas, yo...ya estoy lista para dar ese paso

-¡Pepper!-Tony miro a su amada.

-¡Dime Tony!-dijo Pepper mirándolo.

-Sabes que hemos pasado por cosas muy duras, pero apesar de eso seguimos...¿juntos?-.

-¡Prosigue!-dijo Pepper.

Tony se detubo un momento y luego se rio un poco-¡Nunca eh sido bueno con las palabras, el punto es que!-Tony sacó un pequeño cofre, el cual contenía un anillo dorado con pequeños diamantes incrustados-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?-preguntó.

Pepper sonrió de alegría mientras miraba a Tony-¡Claro Tony, si me quiero casar contigo!-dijo mientras le daba un beso y después lo abrazó.

Tony respondió al abrazó mientras miraba hacía el cielo, sabía que apartir de ahora todo cambiaría, pero sería para bien.

-¡Ahora ya no habra más peleas Tony, solo seremos tu y yo!-dijo Pepper sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Así es Pepper, solo tu y yo-.

**_Órbita de la Tierra_**.

En la órbita terrestre se encontraba la Supernova la cual se mantenía surcando la atmósfera esperando instrucciones del temible emperador Tyranus.

-¡Mi señor hemos llegado a la Tierra, estamos esperando sus ordenes para proceder con el ataque!-informo uno de sus heraldos que por su voz se intuía que era mujer.

-¡Excelente, vayan por las semillas y llevenlas a Monarquía, quiero que todos vean como el imperio más poderoso del universo surge de las cenizas para gobernar por siempre como debe ser!-.

-¡Así será señor!-.

-¡Te lo dejo en tus manos Karai!-con eso último se corto la transmisión.

-¡Inicien el ataque!-ordeno mientras blandia su espada.

**_Continuará._****_.._**

**_Bueno ya terminó el primer capítulo el cuál espero les haya gustado, bien algunos personajes ya se dierón a conocer pero aún hay muchos misterios por descubrir._**

**_Comenten chicos._**


	2. Capítulo2 Ataque a Nueva York

**_Comienza un nuevo capítulo el cual espero les guste comenzando con el ataque que Tyranus ah enviado a Nueva York para que los humanos sepan a que se enfrentan, la pregunta es ¿podrán protejer la ciudad de los rascacielos_****_?_**

**_Quiero agradecer a los primeros comentarios del capítulo 1, en serio amigos es un honor traer historias a esta comunidad y espero que me continúen apoyando :3_**

**_Ahora si pasemos a leer el capítulo._**

**_Capítulo.2 Ataque a Nueva York_**

De la Supernova comenzó a desprenderse una gran esfera de metal la cual no tardó en caer a la Tierra mientras se dividia en 5 fragmentos que descendían en picada como poderosos meteoritos envueltos en llamaradas de fuego.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de la defensa nacional de los Estados Unidos, se detecto la presencia de la nave, mientras que Ross, el secretario de la defensa se ponía al tanto de la situación.

-¡Señor nuestros radares detectaron 5 objetos no identificados apróximarse a la Tierra, nuestros informes indican que no son de procedencia Rusa o Japonesa!-.

-¿En cuanto tiempo tocarán tierra?-cuestiono.

-¡En menos de 2 minutos!-.

-¡No debemos permitirlo! ¡Inicien el plan de defensa, 2-5-9-5!-.

-¡Entendido señor!-.

De la tierra emergieron 5 misiles los cuáles salieron disparados contra las distintas naves, sin embargo cuando estos golpearón las naves, quedarón totalmente ilesas.

-¡Los misiles fallarón señor, repito fallarón!-.

Las 5 naves se asercaban cada vez más a la Tierra, precisamente a la ciudad de Nueva York. Por otra parte en el punte de Manhattan había un terrible tráfico acausa de un choque entre dos conductores, todo el puente se encontraba enfrescado en el enbotellamiento y no había ni entrada ni salida.

-¡Mira mamá! ¿Qué es eso?-señaló un niño desde uno de los automóviles cuando una de las naves choco contra el punte atravesandolo por completo mientras que arrojaba cientos de carros por los aires.

Las personas comenzarón a huir aterradas pues el puente estaba comenzando a colapsar, mientras que otras 3 naves caían en el mar con gran potencia, la nave principal atravesó uno de los rascacielos de la ciudad, dividiendolo en dos probocando un terrible caos en el centro de Manhattan.

Las personas huían aterradas del sitio habandonando edificios, carros, restaurantes y tiendas comerciales, al momento en que un ejercito de soldados esqueléticos surgía de la nave principal comenzando a disparar con sus armas contra todas las personas de la gran manzana.

Del mar también aparecierón más soldados los cuales dispararón contra los automóviles y personas del punte Manhattan levantando grandes explociones por todo el lugar, todas las personas corrían aterradas tratando de salvar sus vidas de ese terrible ataque.

De la nave principal apareció el ser tal vez más llamativo, se trataba de un humanoide de aspecto femenino, su tez era de un tono gris azulado, tiene un par de cuernos metálicos dorados en la cabeza que se doblan hacía arriba, de mirada fría e inexpresiva, viste una armadura oscura con detalles dorados, su cabello es negro como la noche y su arma principal es una lanza dorada.

-_"¿Angelei ya tienes la semilla?"-cuestionó_ Karai comunicándose desde la nave.

-¡Aún no, ya hemos comenzado con el ataque, y ahora mismo estoy rastreando la señal, descuida en unos instantes regresaremos triunfales de este mugroso planeta!-aseguro la nombrada Angelei caminando por la avenida principal de Manhattan.

-_"Muy bien, una vez que obtengas la semilla traemela a la nave ¿Entendido?"-._

_-_¡No te fallare Karai dejalo en mis manos!-con eso último Angelei corto la transmisión-¡Mis aniquiladores, destruyanlos a todos y encuentren la semilla!-ordeno mientras que los aniquiladores iniciaban el ataque.

En uno de los vecindarios Queen Nueva York, el joven Peter Parker ya se preparaba para ir a la escuela como todas las mañanas , mientras se despedía de su tía y salía de su casa a tomar el camión escolar.

-¡Ya me voy tía Mey, nos vemos en la noche!-se despidió Peter cerrando la puerta cuando se percató de la situación gracias a sus ohídos superdesarrollados y volteo rápidamente a su hemisferio derecho-¡Algo esta ocurriendo!-dijo mientras fruncia el ceño

Sin dudarlo Peter se coloco sus brazaletes y corrió a la ciudad columpiandose con sus telarañas atravez de las casas.

Por otro lado en el Centro de los Nuevos Vengadores, Tony continuaba trabajando en su nuevo traje, con la ayuda de su inteligencia artificial Viernes, sin embargo su proyecto aún no estaba terminado.

-¡Hay algo que nos esta faltando Viernes, estamos olvidando un punto muy importante que no nos permite completar la ecuación!-decía Tony algo desesperado.

-¿Ya intento con Vibranium?-pregunto Viernes.

-Ya lo intente con cada uno de los elementos de la tabla periódica y aún así hay algo que se me esta...escapando...-Tony se quito sus anteojos-...necesito un descanso-.

Stark dio un sorbo a su taza de café, Pepper entro en ese momento mientras se asercaba a Tony.

-¿Ya terminaste?-pregunto sonrriendole.

-No aún...me hacen falta unos ajustes pero...muy pronto estará terminada-.

Pepper miro a Tony y este se rio nervioso-¡Ven, tienes que despejarte, te mostrare los preparativos que eh estado viendo para la boda, vamos!-.

-Okey hagámoslo-Tony dejo su taza de café eh iba a ir con su prometida ah ver los detalles para su boda, pero de pronto Viernes lo puso al tanto de la situación.

-¡Señor creo que querrá ver esto!-informo Viernes mientras encendia la pantalla mostrando el canal de noticias.

-"¡Nueva York esta bajo ataque luego de que objetos no identificados cayeron del espacio liberando una orda se seres asesinos que comenzarón a causar una destrucción a diestra y siniestra por toda la gran manzana, la polícia a intentado detenerlos pero hace poco sus esfuerzos fueron frustados, el secretario de la defensa declaro en estado de emergencia al país, el gobernador a ordenado la evacuación inmediata de la ciudad, los civiles serán recogidos en aviones y llevados a albergues para que el ejército pueda intervenir!"-.

Tony miro a Pepper quien rápidamente se nego ya que sabía perfectamente la decisión de Tony sobre el asunto.

-¡No Tony, no lo arás, vamos a evacuar como el resto de los civiles y...!-.

-¡Pepper!-nombro Tony tomandola de los hombros-¡Tengo que ir a ayudar, sabes muy bien que el ejército no podrá hacer nada contra ataques de esa magnitud!-.

-¿Y tu podrás?-cuestiono Pepper indecisa.

-Sabes que tengo el equipo, la tecnología, dejame hacer esto-Tony miro a Pepper a los ojos-¡Tengo que protegerte Pepper, por favor, será la última vez-.

-¿Lo prometes?-.

-¡Lo prometo!-Tony le dio un beso a Pepper en la frente-¡Viernes activa los escudos el protocolo caja fuerte!-indicó Stark al tiempo en que el Centro reforzaba su seguridad con puertas y ventanas de acero como modo de protección.

Tony se quito sus lentes mientras que aparecía su armadura la cual se coloco en su cuerpo atravez de unos brazaletes con el simple movimiento de sus muñecas.

Nota:(La armadura es la misma que utilizo Iron Man en la película de Spider-Man Homecoming)

-¡Echame poder Viernes!-.

Iron Man salió volando del Centro de los Nuevos Vengadores mientras aumentaba la velocidad activando todos los propulsores de la armadura.

Peter por otro lado había llegado a uno de los edificios en el centro de la ciudad, en donde los ataques continuaban tanto como por aire y tierra, mientras que los civiles intentaban huir desesperados.

-¡Son demasiados, no podré detenerlos a todos, pero algo se tiene que hacer!-.

Peter se quito su ropa y la guardo en su mochila, mientras se ponía su traje y activaba sus lanzadores.

-¡Hay que hacer esto!-.

El Hombre Araña se dio vuelta y lanzó un par de telarañas las cuales atraparon a un aniquilador el cual se llevo al Hombre Araña de corbata debido a la velocidad con la que se desplazaba sobre su aéreodeslizador.

-¡Hoyes! ¿Qué te pasa?-gritaba Peter tratando de sostenerse de la cintura del aniquilador para no caer, sin embargo el soldado comenzó a disparle con su arma-¡No, no...hagas...eso...!-.

El Hombre Araña dio un salto para esquivar los disparos y cayó sobre otro Aniquilador, el cual se desvió chocando contra un edificio lanzando una exploción que arrojó al Hombre Araña dentro de una tienda de ropa.

-¡No fue...una buena idea hacer eso!-dijo mientras trataba de levantarse.

Iron Man por otro lado había llegado al centro de Manhattan donde los aniquiladores estaban destruyendo todo, las personas igualmente corrían aterradas buscando salvar sus vidas del temible ataque.

-¡Todos corran a la Quinta avenida directo a la autopista, andando!-.

Los civiles comenzarón a correr hacia la Quinta avenida la cual los llevaría directo a la autopista fuera de Nueva York y aunque los aniquiladores trataron de detenerlos, Tony les hizó frente.

-¡No, no lo harán!-.

Tony disparó dos rayos de sus manos los cuales atravesaron el pecho de 3 aniquiladores, otro trato de golpearlo pero Iron Man lo esquivo impulsandose con los propulsores de su pecho y después lo atraveso con su puño y aunque tres más comenzarón a dispararle por la espalda, Iron Man ya tenia listo su próximo ataque.

-¡Dame fuego Viernes!-.

De la espalda de la armadura de Iron Man se habrierón pequeñas compuertas que dispararón misiles contra los aniquiladores destruyendolos con suma facilidad.

-¡Señor una orda se aserca por la calle 45 !-informo Viernes.

-Bien pues, hay que recibirlos con el platillo principal-.

Tony se elevó con los propulsores en sus pies mientras activaba el reactor Arc.

-¡Viernes toda la energía en el pecho!-indicó Tony.

-¡Listo señor Stark!-.

-¡Tragense esto, costales de huesos!-.

Iron Man disparo su poderoso Unirayo, el cual basto para destruir a la orda de aniquiladores que se apróximaba hacía el.

-Bien, todo ya esta limpio aquí, vamos-.

Mientras tanto el Hombre Araña estaba oculto en uno de los edificios de la ciudad esperando el momento indicado para atacar ya que sabía que el solo no iba a poder contra todos esos soldados.

-¿De donde rayos salen todos estos rufianes?-dijo Peter suspirando-enserio no entiendo-Peter echó un vistaso hacía la calle esperando el momento indicado para atacar, cuando se topó con la presencia de la subordinada de Tyranus quien iba escoltada por dos aniquiladores mientras disparaba contra las personas de la ciudad-¡Creo que ya encontre a la abeja reina!-.

**_Ciudad Gótica _**

En ciudad Gótica para ser preciso en la Baticueva, el centro de operaciones del legendario caballero de la noche se mantenia al tanto de todo, pues Alfred el fiel mayordomo de Bruce Wayne monitoreaba la ciudad gracias a las cámaras de vigilancia de Gotham.

-¡Buenos días Alfred!-saludo Bruce entrando con una taza de café.

-¡Buenos días señor Bruce! ¿Como amenecio hoy?-.

-¡Muy bien gracias!-respondió Bruce con amabilidad-¿Dime que hay denuevo en la ciudad?-.

-Nada fuera de lo normal, ubo dos asesinatos en el centro de la ciudad y un saqueó a una tienda comercial, aunque últimamente la taza de homicidios y robos a disminuido en un 15% durante estos últimos 3 meses-informaba Alfred.

-Es bueno saber que la escoria esta en su lugar, sin embargo no devemos confiarnos, un solo error nos puede salir caro-.

-¡Eso es raro para ti Bruce!-dijo una voz muy conocida por Wayne quien giro al reconocerla.

-¿Hal qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?-cuestiono Bruce observando a Hal Jordan, el linterna verde que había detenido a Parallax para salvar a la galaxia.

-¿Así es como recives a tus invitados Bruce?-cuestiono sonriendo.

-¡Yo nunca te invite!-respondió Bruce sentándose en su sofá-¿A que veniste? ¡La reunión con la Liga de la Justicia es dentro de dos semanas!-.

-¿Qué no vez la televisión Bruce?-.

Hal encendío la televisión-¿Veniste haber las caricaturas Hal?-cuestiono Bruce mirando Carton Network.

-¡No!-grito Hal cambiando al canal de noticias donde Bruce pudo apresiar como los reporteros y camarógrafos transmitían el ataque a Nueva York.

-¿Y?-cuestionó Bruce sin inmutarse.

-¿Qué no lo vez? ¡Nueva York esta sufriendo un ataque, devemos de ir ayudar Bruce, gente inocente morirá si no lo hacemos!-.

-Lo siento pero no protejo ciudades que no son mías-respondió Bruce tomando un sorbo de café.

-¿Es enserió Bruce? ¿Dejarás que personas inocentes mueran?-.

-¿Y quién crees que soy? ¿Un guardian del universo?, Hal Nueva York tiene a los Vengadores y siendo sinceró no quiero y nunca voy a colaborar con alguno de ellos-.

-Eres un cretino Bruce-grito Hal enojado.

-Tal vez lo sea, pero me preocupó por el bienestar de mi ciudad, y si lo descuidó entonces mis enemigos podrían aprovecharlo-Bruce termino de tomar su café mientras tomaba su periódico.

-¡Okey Bruce!-dijo Hal levantandose-¡gracias por nada, tenemos que irnos!-.

-¿Tenemos quienes?-pregunto Bruce bajando su periódico.

-¿Qué hay Bruce?-.

-¿Barry?-descubrió Bruce mirando a Barry Allen-¿En donde estabas?-.

-¡Lo siento, tenía que usar tu baño, esos tacos mexicanos que comí ayer me hizierón daño y si yo fuera tu no entraría allí por un largo tiempo!-dijo Barry sonriendo.

-¡Que asco!-dijo Bruce con repulsión.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Vas a ir o te quedarás aquí sentado como si te hubiesen expulsado de la sociedad ?-pregunto Barry mirandolo.

Bruce suspiro hondamente-¡Esta bien iré con ustedes!-aceptó, Hal y Barry sonrieron pero Bruce volteó a verlos-¡Solo mantenganse alejados de mi camino!-.

Wayne se puso su traje mientras que Alfred tecleaba unos códigos en la computadora principal y al momento apareció el mítico Batplane.

-¡Tenga cuidado señor Bruce!-advirtió Alfred.

-Descuida Alfred lo cuidaremos como a un niño en el parque-dijo Hal burlandose.

Los 3 subierón al Batplane el cual despegó a una velocidad de más de 400 k/h.

**_Nueva York._**

El ataque contra Nueva York continuaba, la ciudad ya estaba muy destruida, los aniquiladores atacaban todo lo que se moviera y aunque el Hombre Araña y Iron Man trataban de destruirlos, aquellos soldados aún eran bastantes y estaban esparcidos por toda la ciudad.

-¡Debo detenerlos, oh no tardarán en llegar con mi tía!-se decía el Hombre Araña preocupado.

Por otra parte Angelei continuaba avansando mientras utilizaba un radar para rastrear la señal de la semilla.

-¡Es aquí!-descubrió Angelei mientras que el localizador señalaba hacía Central Park, justo a 5 calles de donde estaba ella-¡Andando, busquen la semilla para mí!-ordeno.

En ese momento el amigo y vecino Hombre Araña hizó acto de presencia subiendo al remolque de un camión volcado y llamando la atención de la invasora.

-¡Ey tu cara de metal!-llamo el Hombre Araña mientras que la mujer volteaba junto con sus soldados-¿No saben que atacar ciudades de otras personas esta prohibido?-cuestiono-¡Será mejor que se vayan para que no los lastime!-.

Angelei se río un poco un cuestiónde burla-Humano idiota, será mejor que cuides tus palabras, y agradescas ya que tendrás el honor de morir ante uno de los siervos de Tyranus-.

-¿Tyranus?-se pregunto el Hombre Araña sin entender-¡Mira...no me importa si tu gefe se llama Tiberius o tarado, si se meten con Nueva York se meterán conmigo!-grito el Hombre Araña amenzante.

-¡Humano insolente pagarás por tu insultó! ¡Destruyanlo!-.

Los aniquiladores dispararón contra el Hombre Araña quien salto para esquivar los ataques y después lanzó dos telarañas al suelo, impulsandose con ellas para golpear a los aniquiladores.

-¡A ustedes les hace falta probar los puños de la araña!-.

El Hombre Araña golpeo a uno de los aniquiladores, pero el otro lo pateo justo en las costillas, el joven héroe giro y respondió con una patada mientras se deslisaba por las piernas del otro aniquilador para esquivar su disparo y luego lo atrapo con su telaraña envolviendolo en un capullo, el segundo aniquilador trato de golpearlo pero Spidey lanzó telaraña a sus ojos, luego lo golpeó con ambas piernas estrellandolo en un automóvil, tomo su arma y disparo al pecho del aniquilador, mientras que con otro salto disparaba al último de ellos que estaba detrás de él destruyendolo.

-¿Tu también quieres probar estos puños?-grito el Hombre Araña desafiante.

-¿Crees que por derrotar a unos cuantos soldados ya eres especial? Pobre ingenuo voy hacer que mi lanza atraviese tu pecho hasta desgarrar tu corazón y te ahoges con tu propia sangre suplicando el perdón del gran Tyranus-los ojos de Angelei cambiaron de color.

-¡Huy...creo que eso no es bueno!-.

Angelei tomo su lanza mientras la hacía girar y lanzó una onda cortante de energía la cual el Hombre Araña esquivo a duras penas. La onda de energía corto con suma facilidad varios carros y establecimientos de la zona, mientras que Spider Man descendía impactado al ver eso.

-¡Rayos!-grito aliviado mientras miraba a Angelei.

-¡Pagarás muy caro tu impertinencia!-.

La lanza de Angelei se desintegro en particulas, y se transformo en dos dagas con las cuales comenzó a atacar al arácnido, quien se movía velozmente para evadir los ataques.

-¡Oyes esperate bruja loca, solo estaba bromeando!-.

El Hombre Araña lanzó una telaraña a uno de los edificios para salir de ese ataque, al momento en que disparaba más telaraña contra Angelei.

-¡Esos trucos no serviran contra mi!-.

Angelei volvió a crear su lanza, mientras la hacía girar desviando todos los disparos.

-¡Hay no! ¿Es enserio?-exclamó el Hombre Araña desesperado.

Spiderman dio un salto y comenzó a columpiarse por los edificios para esquivar los ataques de Angelei los cuales eran veloces y muy letales. El arácnido se columpio de un semáforo y trato de golpear a la guerrera quien lo esquivo aunque el joven héroe consiguío evadir la caída rodando por el suelo.

-No puedes competir contra mi humano, mi tecnología me brinda toda la ventaja, rindete y te dejaré vivir como mi mascota-propuso Angelei con aires de victoria.

Peter giro y luego subio a una pila de escombros.

-¡No seré la mascota de nadie y menos de una bruja como tú!-.

Spiderman lanzó dos telarañas a sus costados atrapando dos escombros que arrojó contra Angeli, quien se cubrió con ambos brazos para resistir el golpe.

-¡Eso es!-grito el chico contento.

-¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? ¿arrojar piedritas? si que eres patético-.

Angelei toco el suelo con su lanza para impulsarse y dar un gran salto, al tiempo en que descendia tratando de cortar al Hombre Araña quien rodo por el suelo esquivando su ataque y luego con sus telarañas se deslizo para colocarse detrás de la guerrera.

-Bruja róbotica no dejaré que destruyas mi ciudad-.

Spiderman disparo más telaraña atrapando la lanza de Angelei.

-¡Te tengo!-dijo el Hombre Araña con alegría.

-¡No lo creo!-corrigió Angelei al momento en que sostenía su lanza con ambas manos y disparaba un rayo que lanzó al chico por el aire-¡Pelea!-.

Angelei se elevo y disparo dos rayos más, el Hombre Araña se sostubo de los muros de un edificio para no caer mientras daba un gran salto para esquivar los ataques.

-¡Si quieres pelea eso te daré!-.

Spiderman arrojó más telaraña, pero Angelei lo esquivo y disparo un rayo que estubo apunto de golpear al Hombre Araña levantando una gran exploción que destruyo gran parte del edificio.

-¡No lo harás bruja asquerosa!-.

Spiderman salto y con sus telarañas atrapo uno de los escombros esparcidos de la exploción, mientras que de un giro se lo regresaba a Angelei.

-¡Maldito!-.

Angelei disparo y ambos ataques golpearon al otro, haciendolos caer pesadamente contra el suelo.

-¡Agh!-grito Peter adolorido-¡Las costillas no!-dijo mientras trataba de levantarse.

Angelei por otro laso se levantó luego de ese ataque como si nada, mientras caminaba hacia el Hombre Araña quien a duras penas consiguió ponerse de pie.

-Pagarás por esto humano asqueroso, esa fue la última telaraña que disparaste trepamuros-.

Angelei apunto contra Peter quien se rió con gracia al ver la situación.

-¡Carajo y nunca conocí el amor, vaya injusta vida!-dijo mientras se reía de si mismo.

-¡Muere!-.

Antes de que Angelei disparará contra Peter,

Iron Man apareció cesando el ataque de Angelei quien se detubo al verlo.

-¿Estas bien mocoso?-pregunto Iron Man mientras apuntaba contra Angelei con sus manos.

Peter miro a Iron Man y lanzó un grito de emoción como niña al ver a su cantante favorito.

-¡Waaaaaooooo! ¡Es...es...Iron Man!-grito emocionado.

-¡Em...tomare eso como un si!-dijo Iron Man y después miro a Angelei.

-¡Humano impertinente! ¿Como te atrevés a interrumpirme? voy acabar contigo y después...-.

-Antes de que continues con tu discurso de extraterrestre malvado dime...-interrumpió Tony con su siempre tono grosero-¿Por qué esta ciudad?-cuestiono-Ósea hay más de mil ciudades en todo el mundo y precisamente es Nueva York la que todos los ovnis raros del universo deciden atacar ¿Acaso es un tipo de ciudad imán contra extraterrestres o qué esta pasando?-.

Angelei gruño con molestia y cuando iba a hablar nuevamente fue interrumpida pero ahora por Peter.

-¿Usted es Iron Man?-pregunto mirando a Tony quien volteó a verlo.

-¡No sé! ¡Tu dimelo!-grito Tony con ironía.

-¡Waaaooo! ¡Si es Iron Man!-exclamó Peter con emoción.

-¡Creo que este niño no es muy inteligente!-dijo Tony mirándolo.

-No puedo creerlo es Iron Man, uno de los más grandes Superheroes de toda la historia, aquel que salvo Nueva York hace 5 años y destruyó a Ultron en Sokovia, no puedo creerlo-decía Peter muy emocionado-Hay pero en donde estan mis modales, hola yo soy Peter Parker, más conocido como el Hombre Araña-se presento.

-¡Así ya te recuerdo...tú eres ese chico, el trepamuros!-respondió Tony algo desconsertado-¡Recuerdo verte visto peleando contra un pajarraco en las noticias!-.

-¿Usted vio mi pelea?-pregunto Peter más emocionado.

-¡Si!-respondió Tony.

-¿Y vio cómo lo derrote?-.

-¡Yo solo vi que te daban una paliza!-dijo Tony cuando Angelei gruño enfurecida.

-¡Mortales inmundos voy ah...!-.

-¿Mortales?-pregunto Tony-¿Qué eres un vampiro?-.

Angelei disparo contra Peter y Tony quienes esquivarón los ataques y se prepararón para la ofensiva.

-Mira hay más de esas cosas esqueléticas dirigiendose a Central Park, tienes que ir y detenerlos ¿Entendido?-.

-¡Descuide señor Stark yo me haré cargo!-.

Se hizó un silencio entre ambos mientras que Peter miraba a Iron Man aún impactado.

-¡Es para ahora!-grito Tony haciendolo reaccionar.

-¡Así es verdad!-Peter disparo dos telarañas mientras se contraía como un resorte para tomar vuelo-¡Destruyala señor Stark!-dijo levantando el pulgar y se lanzó a la batalla.

El Hombre Araña se marcho mientras que Iron Man se preparaba para su lucha contra Angelei.

-¡Solo quedamos tu y yo, preparate!-.

Iron man comenzó a reunir energía en sus manos.

-¡No te equivocas!-corrigió Angelei mientras sus ojos azules cambiaban a un tono rojizo-¡Sólo quedaré yo!-.

-¡Viernes ahora!-.

Iron Man disparo contra Angelei quien desvió todos los disparos girando su lanza tal y como lo hizo contra Peter.

-¡Viernes la energía en todos los propulsores!-indicó Tony sin dejar de disparar mientras que todos los propulsores de su armadura se activaban.

-¡Listo señor!-indicó Viernes.

-¡Ahora!-.

Iron Man emprendió el vuelo embistiendo a Angelei, quien atraveso un edificio debido a la intensidad del golpe el cual la arrojó contra uno de los carros de la otra calle.

-¡Dame fuego Viernes!-.

Del antebrazo de la armadura de Iron Man se habrió un mecanismo que lanzó un pequeño misil rojo el cual golpeo a Angelei directamente levantando una gran exploción de fuego.

-¡Viernes informe!-pidió Tony descendiendo.

-¡Me es imposible hacer un análisis completo señor!-.

De las llamas una figura comenzó a notarse la cual caminaba lentamente hacía Iron Man quien luego de unos segundos descubrió a una ilesa Angelei surgir de las llamas.

-¿Estas viendo lo mismo que yo Viernes?-cuestionó Tony con mucho asombro al ver lo que estaba pasando.

La armadura de Angelei comenzó a regenerarse, al igual que su lanza como si ambas poseyeran propiedades regenerativas.

-¡Es nanotecnología!-descubrió Tony-¡La...la pieza clave de mi éxito, como no lo deduje antes!-.

-¡Destruiré cada parte de tú asquerosa armadura pedazo de chatarra!-prometió Angelei con maldad.

-¡Ey, tampoco me insultes!-.

Angelei se elevó con la ayuda de los propulsores se su armadura y transformo su lanza en un cañón de rayos láseres el cual arremetió contra Iron Man con violencia disparando 3 rayos que el hombre de hierro pudo evadir justo a tiempo.

-¿Eso es lo único que puedes hacer con tanta tecnología?-cuestiono Stark.

-Subestimas nuestra tecnología cuando es la más avanzada en todo el Multiverso, pobre humano neófito-.

Iron Man se lanzó contra Angelei tratando de golpearla pero esta lo evadió sin problemas y lo arrojó contra uno de los edificios de la ciudad.

-¡Aprenderás a no subestimar nuestra tecnología gusano sin cerebro!-.

Angelei trato de atravezar a Iron Man con su lanza pero el codiciado multimillonario se movió justo a tiempo y luego disparo dos rayos de sus manos golpeando directamente a Angelei quien tubo que retroceder.

-¡Eso debio doler!-dijo Tony Stark en modo de burla.

-¡No tanto como te dolerá a ti!-.

Angelei lanzó un rayo, Iron Man se cubrió con ambos brazos pero el disparo lo mando contra el suelo.

-¡Creo que ya la hicimos enojar!-comentó Tony levantándose.

-Peor aún, conocerás mi verdadera fuerza humano-.

Antes de que Stark pudiera reaccionar fue sorprendido por un golpe que lo obligo a retroceder dejandolo algo aturdido cosa que Angelei aprobecho para darle una patada en el pecho, tomo su brazo izquierdo y lo arrojó contra el suelo mientras creaba una daga con la cual estubo apunto de atravesar su armadura.

-¡No lo arás cabeza de ojalata!-.

Se habrierón dos compuertas en el pecho de la mark 47 disparando minúsculas municiones de alto calibre y lanzarón a Angelei por los aires.

-¡Parasito estúpido!-.

Angelei se detubo antes de chocar contra un edificio y regreso al ataque.

-¡Analisa su estilo de pelea Viernes!-indicó Tony.

-¡Trabajo en eso!-respondió Viernes analizando a Angelei.

-¡Sufre bastardo!-.

Angelei lanzó un corte que Iron Man detubo, aunque la guerrara era muy hábil y materializó otra daga con la cual corto parte del hombro de la armadura de Stark, Iron Man disparo un rayo pero Angelei salto colocandose detrás del hombre de hierro y lanzó otro corte hacía su espalda mientras lo tomaba del cráneo y comenzaba a golpearlo con sus puños.

-¡Viernes aquí arriba mi cabeza no la esta pasando nada bien!-dijo Tony preocupado.

Angelei continuaba golpeando a Iron Man quien no encontraba la manera de defenderse apesar de que su armadura era muy recistente.

-¡Análisis completo señor!-informo Viernes cuando Angelei pateo a Iron Man haciendo que atravesara los cimientos del Museo Brooklyn.

Iron Man se detubo antes de chocar contra un camión de gas mientras miraba a Angelei quien había creado una espada con su lanza.

-¡Es hora del contraataque Viernes!-.

La mark 47 comenzó a cargar energía justo en el reactor ark acumulando una gran cantidad que expulso en un poderoso rayo amarillento.

-¡Patético!-.

Angelei construyó un martillo que arrojó contra Iron Man golpeándolo justo en su hombro derecho, el golpe fue tan poderoso que lo mando a volar a varios metros de distancia haciéndolo chocar contra múltiples edificios.

Iron Man fue a caer hasta Central Park donde los ataques por parte de los aniquiladores continuaban de manera atroz y agresiva.

-¡La armadura se dañó en un 40% señor!-informo Viernes.

Tony gimió adolorido mientras intentaba reponerse del ataque.

-No puedo creer como es que... fallo el unirayo, debemos hacer algo o si no...esa demente nos va a matar-.

Iron Man se levanto a duras penas, mientras escaneaba las piezas de su armadura las cuáles habían quedado muy destruidas.

-¡Viernes dame más piezas!-ordeno.

-¡Enseguida señor!-.

Del satélite especial de Tony Stark se desprendieron tres piezas las cuales se dirigieron hacía Iron Man hasta llegar a Central Park.

-¿Señor Stark? ¿Qué le paso?-pregunto el Hombre Araña apareciendo.

-¿Quieres que te diga que me dieron una paliza?-Tony miro al Hombre Araña

-¡Si ya entendí!-dijo el Hombre Araña comprensivo.

-¿Por sierto tú no tienes algo que hacer?-pregunto Tony mirando al Hombre Araña.

-Descuide, tengo todo bajo control, soy el Hombre Araña y...-.

Antes de que Peter pudiera seguir alardeando, más aniquiladpres comenzarón a atacar Central Park y las personas que aún intentaban huir tubierón que correr hacía el famoso parque para poder refugiarse.

-¡Si claro tienes todo bajo control!-dijo Tony con sarcasmo.

-Enserio le juro que no se de donde salieron-explico el Hombre Araña sin entender.

-Pues ahora ya tienes un trabajo, ve por ellos niño-Tony le dio un pequeño empujoncito a Peter señalandole que tenía que ir a destruir a esos aniquiladores.

-¡Okey esta bien!-acepto Peter haciendo un puchero-¡Y yo no soy un niño!-.

Angelei por otra parte apareció en Central Park mientras caminaba lentamente hacía el punto que indicaba su rastreador.

-¡Viernes! ¿Qué paso con esas piezas?-pregunto Tony algo preocupado al ver a Angelei acercándose.

-¡Es aqui!-Angelei transformo su lanza en un taladro y comenzó a perforar el suelo creando en menos de 30 segundos un agujero de 2 metros de profundidad-¿Qué pasa?-exclamo-¡Aquí no hay nada, mierda creo que esta cosa se averió!-dijo golpeando su rastreador para poder identificar bien la señal.

-¿Qué rayos esta haciendo?-las piezas dañadas de la mark 47 se desprendierón y fuerón reemplazadas por unas nuevas y mejoradas-¡Sea lo que sea no creo que sea algo bueno!-.

Iron Man disparo sus rayos repulsores los cuales golpearón a Angelei mandandola contra unas rocas.

La guerrera rugió con molestia mientras se levantaba a una levocidad alarmante y regresava a la batalla-¡Maldito, te haré pagar por eso!-.

Por otra parte los aniquiladores continuaban destruyendo todo Nueva York solo que esta vez su fuego estaba concentrado en Central Park acorralando a los civiles que se encontraban allí.

-¡No lo arás cara de metal!-.

Spiderman disparó telaraña a la cara de un aniquilador que había acorralado a una mujer, mientras le daba una patada con ambas piernas estrellandolo contra un árbol.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Peter ayudandola a levantarse.

-¡Si...si!-respondió la chica con temor.

-¡Okey corre y ve a la calle 45 allí es donde estan todos reunidos!-.

La chica se marcho mientras Peter se le quedaba mirando.

-¡Cielos que chica tan hermosa!-decía soñador cuando un golpe de uno de los aniquiladores lo derribo-¡Oyes maldito! ¿Qué te pasa?-.

El aniquilador rugio y después disparó con su arma, el Hombre Araña saltó mientras arrancaba el tronco de un árbol con sus telarañas y golpeaba al aniquilador el cual choco contra unas rocas donde estallo en una gran exploción.

-¡Así aprenderás!-dijo mientras comenzaba a luchar contra otros 6 aniquiladores.

Mientras tanto Angelei y Iron Man continuaban su enfrentamiento ambos se disparaban energía levantando estallidos por todas partes.

-¡Morirás!-.

Angelei disparó dos rayos contra Iron Man quien los evadió girando en el aire y luego golpeo a la guerrera justo en la cara derribandola, luego de eso le disparo un rayo láser, aunque Angelei lo bloqueo creando un escudo.

-¡Impresionante!-reconoció Iron Man al ver su tecnología y sin dejar de disparar.

-¡Tonto! te asombras con ver algo tan insignificante, cuando aún no has visto el máximo potencial de nuestra tecnología-.

Angeleí volvio a crear su lanza y disparó un rayo, Iron Man respondió con sus rayos repulsores y los ataques levantarón una pequeña exploción de energía junto a una cortina de polvo.

-¡Viernes activa el visor avansado!-indicó Tony mientras que el brillo de su visor cambiaba de azul a verde.

-¡Aquí estoy tonto!-.

Angelei ataco con su lanza a Iron Man la cual lo golpeo directamente apagando todos sus sistemas para asombro del millonario.

-¿Qué es esto?-exclamó Tony mientras caía al suelo sin poderse mover-¿Qué rayos fue lo que hiciste?

Angelei tomo su lanza y comenzó a cargar energía en la punta de su lanza-Como podrás ver, nuestra tecnología tiene multiples funciones a la hora del combate, una de ellas es poder apagar los sistemas de un circuito por un periodo limitado de tiempo y su capacidad es tan grande que puede apagar una planta de luz completa-explicó Angelei ante el asombro de Tony.

-¡Okey, eso no me lo esperé!-dijo Tony muy asombrado.

-Bien ya es hora de acabar con tu miserable vida y obtener esa semilla, espero que estes listo por que este será tu fin-.

Angelei estaba apunto de disparar contra Tony cuando un gigantesco puño de energía verde la mando a volar haciendo que atravesará varios edificios devido a la intencidad del golpe.

Tony miro a su salvador quien descendió mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-¿Estas bien hombre maquina?-pregunto Hal dándole la mano.

-¡Creo que si, y debo desir gracias por salvarme chico de los anillos!-respondió Tony levantándose.

Por otro lado el Hombre Araña había sido arrinconado por un grupo de aniquiladores los cuales estaban ganando terreno en todo Central Park.

-¡Hay no! ¡me ganan, ME GANAN!-gritaba el Hombre Araña desesperado buscando como escapar de los aniquiladores.

Un aniquilador le disparo, el Hombre Araña salto y lanzó una red de su lanzador, luego giro y detubo el golpe de otro aniquilador, pero otro de ellos le disparo justo en las costillas lanzandolo contra el suelo.

-¡Hay no! este traje no, es el quinto que me dañan en esta semana-se quejo el Hombre Araña con berrinche.

Otro aniquilador le disparo más energía, Spidey se cubrió con sus manos mientras saltaba hacia atrás e intento disparar telaraña pero su lanzador no respondía.

-¡Carajo lo que me faltaba! ¿Ahora que voy hacer?-.

Antes de que un aniquilador pudiera disparar otra vez, el legendario caballero de la noche apareció, mientras que desde su Batplane disparaba contra los aniquiladores destruyendolos.

-¿Qué? ¿Quien es?-cuestiono el Hombre Araña mirando hacia el Batplane.

-¿Estas listo Barry?-pregunto Batman mirándolo.

-¡Tranquilo viejo Bruce, no hay extraterrestre que pueda detener al gran Flash!-grito Barry con orgullo.

-¿Quieres que te recuerde que casi te mata un gorila?-le pregunto Batman bajandole su ego.

-¡Tenias que recordarmelo!-.

Flash desapareció a una velocidad impresionante mientras que Batman aterrizaba el Batplane y se preparaba para el combate.

-¡Es hora de trabajar!-.

La compuerta del Batplane se habrió mientras el caballero de la noche aparecía haciendo uso de su Disruptor con el cual desactivo las armas de los aniquiladores antes de que pudiesen hacer algo contra el murciélago.

-¡Asombroso!-grito Spiderman observando como Batman sin ningún problema les hacía frente a todos esos aniquiladores.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Batman pues un aniquilador estaba apunto de golpear al Hombre Araña, pero Batman se mostro más agil y disparo su disruptor-¿Estas bien?-.

-¡Si...si claro!-.

Mientras tanto el velocista Barry Allen mejor conocido como Flash, golpeaba a los aniquiladores como una ráfaga de aire, puesto a que sus golpes eran imperceptibles para los saldados de Angelei.

-¡Ja, no me pueden alcanzar tortugas!-.

Flash comenzó a destrozar a cada uno de los aniquiladores a una velocidad mucho mayor a la del sonido por lo cual solo se podía ver la onda de energía electrizante que dejaba a su paso.

Batman mientras tanto continuaba disparando contra los aniquiladores los cuales no podían hacerle nada apesar de que también le disparaban poderosos ataques.

-¡Mierda!-bramo Batman mientras arrojaba su disruptor al suelo y se oculto detrás de un árbol-¡Es hora de utilizar la artillería pesada entonces!-.

Batman salto y lanzó tres granadas de humo las cuales estallaron encerrando a un grupo de aniquiladores en una nube de gas metano.

-¡Traguen un poco de fuego chatarras!-.

El murciélago proboco una pequeña chispa levantando una gran exploción que acabo con los aniquiladores en cuestión de segundos consumiendolos en las llamas.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Tony.

-Ese Bruce siempre llamando la atención-dijo Hal elevandose para tener una mejor visibilidad.

Batman apareció mientras se quitaba su máscara antigases-¡Todo esta libre en esta zona! ¿Como vas Jordan?-pregunto Batman mirándolo.

-Tranquilo Bruce todo esta bajo control-dijo Hal con calma.

-¿Y este Drácula de donde salió?-pregunto Tony haciendo una referencia.

-¡Ja te llamo Drácula!-se rio Hal mientras Batman le dedicaba una mirada glacial-¡Huy perdón!-.

-¡Se dice gracias imbécil, y si no fuera por nosotros tu oxidado trasero ya estubiera en una lata de atún!-dijo Batman acercándose.

-¡Pero el que me salvo fue el, no tú princesa dark!-insulto Tony mirando a Bruce

-Ya tranquilas niñas luego se retocan el maquillaje ahora hay cosas por hacer-menciono Hal al ver una tropa de aniquiladores volar hacía ellos.

-¡El tiene razón, por lo menos ya se quien es el piensa entre ustedes dos!-dijo Tony.

-¿Insinuas algo robot de pacotilla?-cuestiono Batman.

-No insinuo afirmó-respondió Tony-¡Ahora si me permites hay una tropa de robots asesinos intentando destruirnos, así que dejate de niñerias y vamos a trabajar!-.

-Bien, yo me encargo de la mujer, ustedes destruyan a sus soldados, o lo que sea que sean-indicó Hal.

-¡Ten cuidado, es muy agresiva!-advirtió Tony.

-El robot con color de táxi de la ciudad de México tiene razón Hal-dijo Batman-No debes confiarte-.

-¡Tranquilos, las mujeres son mi especialidad!-Hal trono sus nudillo y se marcho mientras Tony se acercaba a Batman.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-exclamo.

-¡Ya dejate de niñerias y ponte a trabajar!-respondió Batman golpeando a un aniquilador.

-¡Ese sujeto...no me cayo nada bien!-dijo Tony elevandose.

Mientras tanto Hal se acerco a Angelei quien apenas se reponia del golpe que Jordan le había dado.

Angelei miro a Hal y gruño-¡Maldito Linterna Verde!-gruño levantandose-¡Me encargaré de regar tu asquerosa sangre, tal y como lo hicimos con los Linternas Verdes en Xandar!-.

Hal se rio un poco con su porte confiado, pero después de unos segundos reacciono al escuchar eso-¡Espera! ¿A qué...a qué te refieres con eso?-cuestiono sin entender.

-¿Tú qué crees?-pregunto Angelei con maldad-¡Los destruimos a todos, junto con ese asqueroso planeta!-.

Hal recordo un llamado de auxilio de Alan Scott le hizó, antes que Xandar fuera destruido a manos de la armada de Tyranus, algo que había ignorado pues creía que no era de importancia-¡Estas mintiendo bruja, tu mientes...no pudieron destruir Xandar tan pronto!-.

Hal creo un jet de combate con ayuda de su anillo de poder y comenzó a disparar contra Angelei quien ágilmente desvió todos los ataques con su lanza y después disparo contra el jet destruyendolo y levantando una poderosa exploción que arrojó a Hal contra un edificio atravezandolo.

-Estúpido Linterna Verde ahora mismo me encargaré de destruirte-.

Angelei dio un gran salto y estubo apunto de atravesar a Jordan con su lanza sin embargo el lintena Verde creo un campo de fuerza que bloqueo el ataque.

-No se quienes sean o que búsquen aquí, pero se metierón con las personas equivocadas y ese será un error que pagarán muy caro-.

Jordan disparo un rayo con su anillo y lanzó a Angelei contra el suelo.

-No lo creo, ya que tu y los mugrosos humanos estan condenados a dedaparecer-sentenció Angelei mientras que su lanza se transformaba en una espada.

Hal creo una espada también y ambos comenzarón una lucha mano a mano, mientras chocaban sus armas terriblemente.

-¿Como se atreven unos seres inferiores como ustedes a desafiarnos? solo están provocando que la ira del gran Tyranus aumente y que su castigo sea peor para sus insignificantes vidas-dijo Angelei maligna.

Angelei corto a Hal de su hombro derecho y luego de la pierna izquierda, el Linterna Verde retrocedió adolorido mientras la temible guerrera le daba una patada y después disparaba un rayo que mando a Hal contra el suelo.

-¡Ya es hora de términar con tu miserable existencia!-dijo Angelei al tiempo en que lanzaba un rayo con su lanza que levanto una gran exploción.

En Central Park los ataques por parte de los aniquiladores continuaban, mientrás que Iron Man, Batman, Flash y el Hombre Araña trataban de detenerlos.

-¡Tengan un poco de pataditas!-.

Spiderman brinco y pateo a un aniquilador mientras que de su lanzador disparaba tres ataques que derribarón a otros 3 aniquiladores, se columpio de un árbol y golpeo a dos con ambas piernas, giro y lanzó telaraña a los ojos de otro y le dio una patada para finalizar el trabajo.

Batman también luchaba con determinación, no por nada era el mayor héroe de ciudad Gótica, y por lo tanto su gran variedad de artilugios le daban una clara ventaja.

-¿Qué les parece esto pedazos de chatarra?-.

Batman lanzó pequeñas minas contra los aniquiladores las cuales se activaron casi al instante destruyendolos en varias explociones.

-¡No lo hace nada mál el hombre emo!-dijo Iron Man mientras lanzaba dos misiles que estallarón terriblemente contra los aniquiladores.

-Huy todos están muy explocibos-dijo Flash mientras destruía a el último grupo de Aniquiladores a una gran velocidad-¡Esos erán todos!-.

Los 4 se reunierón mientras observaban a su alrrededor.

-¡Ya todos fuerón destruidos!-dijo Batman analisador.

-¡Uff que alivio, esto fue muy agotador!-dijo Peter apoyado de sus rodillas respirando agitadamente.

-Aún no es tiempo de celebrar, esto no ah terminado-indico Batman al ver a Angelei aparecer sosteniendo el cuerpo de Hal quien se encontraba inconsiente.

-¡Hal!-musito Batman por debajo.

-¡Le dije que tubiera cuidado!-dijo Tony.

-¡Maldita! ¿Qué le hiciste?-grito Flash con molestia.

Angelei arrojó el cuerpo de Hal al suelo-Ya me canse de sus absurdos juegos humanos, voy a destruirlos a todos y después encontraré esa semilla-.

-¿Semilla?-pregunto Tony-¿Acaso piensas sembrar árboles?-.

Angelei se lanzó contra Batman, Iron Man, Spider Man y Flash quienes se pusierón en guardía listos para recibir el ataque fue cuando un rayo luz emitido del cielo apareció todos apartarón la mirada pues esa ñuz era muy brillante para ellos.

-¡Devastador!-dijo Angelei al verlo aparecer.

El temible Devastador hizó su aparición mientras cargaba su cañon y se preparaba para el combate.

-¡En nombre del emperador Tyranus!-declaro-Yo Devastador uno de los siervos del gran conquistador, exijo su inminente rendición para que acepten su destino y destrucción-.

Batman lo miro analizador, había algo en el nombre de Tyranus que lo atemorizaba como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

-_"¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué...por qué siento este temor recorrer todo mi cuerpo?"_-se preguntaba paralizado sin dejar de mirar a Devastador.

-¡Es mejor que tomen sus cosas y se larguen de aquí!-grito Tony-¡Así que marchense o tendrán serios problemas Transformers mal hechos!-.

Devastador creo una gran espadaba que apuntaba hacia la garganta de Iron Man quien retrocedió pues apenas y había visto su movimiento.

-¡Ten cuidado cuando te refieras al gran regerente del Multiverso, humano asqueroso!-advirtió Devastador amenazante.

Angelei se rio con gracia mientras daba unos pasos-Como me dan risa humanos, solo son un error de la creación, la peor raza que pudo haber existido, es por eso que cuando Tyranus obtenga las semillas, se encargará de borrar su existencia de la fibra cósmica, nadie los recordará-una siniestra sonrisa paralizante se dibujo en el rostro de Angelei, todos no pudierón evitar sentirse incomodos al verla pues transmitia una vibra negativa muy poderosa.

-¡Yo no lo creo!-.

Iron Man se elevo y trato de golpear a Devastador quien lo esquivo fácilmente y con un simple movimiento de su mano lo mando contra el suelo haciendo que chocara contra unos árboles.

-¡Señor Stark!-.

El Hombre Araña salto sobre Devastador pero Angelei lanzó unos grilletes mecánicos que atraparon el cuerpo del arácnido apretandolo fuertemente y dejandolo inmóvil.

-¡Maldita!-dijo sin poder moverse.

Flash corrió contra Devastador y comenzó a golpearlo a una velocidad impresionante y por todas partes, Devastador se cubrió con su escudo tratando de resistir los ataques de Flash los cuales eran muy veloces y agresivos.

-Sufrirás por tu insolencia-.

Devastadador se elevo y disparo un proyectil al suelo el cuál estallo arrojando a Flash contra el suelo.

Batman reacciono en ese momento y miro a Devastador quien de igual manera lo observo y sus miradas se cruzarón por un momento.

-¡Toma esto maldito!-.

Batman le arrojo dos granadas de humo a Devastador justo en la cara, luego brinco y le dio una patada con ambas piernas en el pecho obligandolo a retroceder un poco, mientras caía sobre su espalda y al mismo tiempo lanzó dos Batarangs que golpearon a Devastador directamente.

-¡Patético!-.

Devastador tomo a Batman del cuello y comenzó a ahorcarlo mientras le daba un golpe en la cara y después con un disparo lo arrojo contra el suelo.

-¡Bas...bastardo!-dijo Batman tratando de levantarse.

-¡Viernes informe!-pidió Tony recuperandose del golpe.

-¡La armadura se dañó en un 50%!-informo.

-¡No importa aún podemos continuar!-.

Iron Man se impulso con los propulsores de sus pies y se lanzó contra Devastador pero Angelei se percato de su golpe y lo detubo justo a tiempo mientras retrocedia sosteniendo el puño de Tony Stark.

-¡No lo arás humano engreído!-dijo Angelei lanzandolo hacia atrás.

Iron Man se elevó mientras que de su espalda y brazos disparaba los últimos misiles que le quedaban, todos chocarón contra Angelei quien se cubrió con un escudo metálico levantando una pequeña cortina de humo.

-¡Dame más poder Viernes!-indicó Tony mientras disparaba sus rayos repulsores contra Devastador quien detubo los disparos del hombre de hierro mientras caminaba lentamente hacía el.

-¡Poder al 30%!-informaba Viernes.

Iron Man aumento el poder de sus rayos pero aún así el habanse de Devastador continuaba.

-¡Poder al 10%!-.

Finalmente Devastador llegó con Iron Man mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza con su cañón destruyendo su casco, luego pateo a Iron Man justo en el pecho haciendo que escupiera un poco de sangre, y para terminar tomo a Tony del pie izquierdo y lo estrello contra unas rocas dañando gravemente su armadura.

-¡Tienen voluntad, pero no la suficiente!-.

El pecho y rostro de Devastador se transformaron en un gran cañón de fotones, mientras apuntaba al cuerpo de Tony Stark y disparo un poderoso rayo que destruyo su armadura completamente.

Devastador e Angelei rierón triunfadores mientras que Batman levantaba la mirada dedicandosela a los dos invasores.

-¿Ya tienes la semilla?-pregunto Devastador.

-El rastreador se averió, la semilla no se encuentra aquí-informo Angelei.

-El emperador ya lo veía venir, hay que regresar a la nave-.

Los dos guerreros fueron transportados a la nave la cual giro su curso a la atmósfera marchándose de la Tierra.

Peter corrió hacia Tony quien se encontraba inconsiente en el suelo después del ataque.

-¡Recista señor Stark, la ayuda ya esta en camino!-dijo Peter quitándose su mascara.

Batman ayudo a Hal y Barry a levantarse quienes se encontraban ya muy lastimados.

-¿Qué aremos ahora Bruce?-pregunto Barry con preocupación.

Bruce miro hacia el cielo y tomo aire-¡Hay que reunir a la Liga de la Justicia, a toda la Liga!-.

**_Continuará..._**

**_Ya quedo este capítulo el cual espero que les haya gustado, bueno las cosas comienzan a ponerse terribles mientras que Tyranus comienza su búsqueda por todo el universo para conseguir las semillas la pregunta es ¿Podrán los Avengers y la Liga de la Justicia detenerlo?._**

**_Nuevamente agradezco a los que comentaron y siguen la historia, espero seguir teniendo su apoyó y que la historia crezca cada vez más._**

**_Comenten :3_**


	3. Capítulo3 conociendo al enemigo

**_Bueno amigos hoy comienza un nuevo capítulo el cuál espero les vaya a gustar, ya que hoy conoceremos un poco sobre la historia de Tyranus y cuales son sus intenciones, mientras que sus heraldos continuarán causando destrozos por todo el mundo para obtener las semillas pero la pregunta es ¿Qué clase de poder guardan esas entidades?._**

**_Capítulo.3 Conociendo al enemigo._**

Luego del ataque contra Nueva York, Batman, Spider Man, Flash, Linterna Verde e Iron Man se reunieron en el Centro de los Nuevos Vengadores donde Tony fue atendido luego del ataque que recibió por parte de Devastador, sin embargo la armadura había amortiguado el ataque y Tony solo había sufrido una pequeña inconciencia.

-¡Tony!-grito Peper preocupada al verlo mientras corría hacia el.

-¡Tranquila linda...no es nada!-dijo Tony mientras se recostaba sobre su sofá.

-¿Como de que no es nada?-grito Peper muy enojada-¡Mira como estás! ¡No volveré a dejar que salgas de este edificio! ¿Me entiendes?-reclamaba preocupada.

-¡Entiende Peper tenía que hacerlo, esto es más grave de lo que creí y tal vez...!-Tony no pudo continuar.

-¿Tal vez qué?-cuestiono Peper, Tony permaneció en silencio por un momento y luego la miro a los ojos.

-¡Tal vez tenga que volver de mis días de retiro!-término, Peper lo miro por unos instantes, se hizó un silencio incomodo entre todos.

-¡No puedo con esto Tony Stark, símplemente no puedo!-.

Peper salió de la habitación Tony trato de detenerla pero Bruce lo detubo.

-¡Tranquilo, ella esta enojada en este momento, trata de hablar con ella cuando este más calmada!-aconsejo Bruce mientras Tony veía como Peper se marchaba con impotencia.

-No quiero arruinar el momento señor Stark-dijo Peter llamando la atención-Pero...¿Qué es lo que vamos hacer ahora?-exclamó-¡Esos sujetos se marcharon pero estoy completamente seguro de que volverán y debemos estar preparados!-.

-¡El tiene razón, esos tipos van a volver y no podemos sacrificar más vidas inocentes!-dijo Barry preocupado.

-¿Y que proponen que hagamos?-cuestiono Stark levantandose.

-¡Yo propongo que...!-antes de que Hal terminará Bruce lo interrumpió.

-¡Hay que reunir pistas!-sugirió Batman inteligentemente.

-¿Qué quiere decir señor murciélago?-cuestiono Peter sin entender.

Batman lo miro glacial-¡Lo que quiero decir es que debemos rescatar las cosas más importantes, esos sujetos mencionaron cosas muy relevantes que tal vez nos puedan ayudar para que nosotros contraataquemos!-dijo Bruce.

-¡Mencionaron a un tal Tyranus!-comento Barry.

-¡Si es su jefe por lo que me entendí!-grito Peter.

-¡Y ellos estaban buscando una...semilla!-complemento Bruce.

-¡Por lo tanto, lo que buscan es una semilla!-supuso Barry.

-¿Pero? ¿Para qué?-se cuestiono Bruce intrigado.

-¡No lo sé...para plantar árboles yo creo!-opino Tony.

-¿Será por la contaminación?-se cuestionó Peter.

-¡No creo, ni con un millón de árboles terminarían con la contaminación del planeta!-dijo Barry con obviedad.

-¡Allí esta!-grito Tony-¡Ellos son ovnis ecologistas!-comento.

-¡Carajo lo que nos faltaba, extraterrestres Hipsters, no cabe duda de que el universo es muy grande y extraño!-dijo Peter cruzandose de brazos.

-¡Si bueno!-interrumpió Batman-¡Ya que terminaron con su plática infantil! ¿podemos continuar con la investigación?-.

-¡Huy pues lo siento, creo que somos los únicos que le vemos un lado positivo a las cosas, no todo en el mundo es oscuridad princesa emo!-insulto Tony.

-¿Positivo?-cuestiono Batman con seriedad-¡Creo que aún no entiendes la magnitud del asunto, el universo no solo la Tierra pueden estar en peligro y tú solo te burlas, creo que en vez de ese traje te ubieras conseguido el de un payaso!-.

Antes de que alguno dijera algo Hal intervino-¡La mujer dijo algo importante!-dijo en tono preocupado llamando la atención de los demás-¡Dijo que habían destruido Xandar, un planeta que se encuentra en el sector 14 en la galaxia de Andrómeda y si es así entonces puede ser que ya tengan una de esas semillas en su poder!-dedujo.

-¡Eso quiere decir que...hay una o inclusive más de esas cosas en la Tierra!-pensó Batman analizador.

-¿Entonces que vamos hacer?-pregunto Barry.

-¡Tenemos que dividirnos, empezar a buscar respuestas, si esos sujetos se nos adelantan puede ser un error que vamos a lamentar, ya sabemos que su prioridad es encontrar esas semillas ahora debemos ser más rápidos y encontrarlas antes que ellos!-indicó Batman con inteligencia.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso cerebrito?-cuestiono Stark-¡Nisiquiera sabemos donde estan esas mentadas semillas...si me permiten!-pausa-¡Yo tengo un mejor plan el cual puede brindarnos una clara ventaja sobre esas cosas!-.

-¿Y cuál es?-cuestionó Peter con ansias.

-Mi plan es...esperar a que ataquen e ir hacía ellos neutralizarlos y quitarles sus semillitas para destruirlas, puede que obtengan las demás pero si una les hace falta todos sus planes quedarán frustrados-propuso Tony astuto.

-¡Tú plan suena bien!-reconoció Bruce-¡Pero para un grupo de retrasados!-término el caballero de la noche-¡Solo un estúpido enfrentaría a esos monstruos luego de ver todo su armamento, no estamos preparados para una lucha contra esas cosas, sería un total suicidio!-.

-Bruce tiene razón-opino Barry-Esos sujetos tienen una tecnología muy superior a la nuestra, nisiquiera pudimos hacer nada contra esa cosa cuando nos ataco-dijo recordando la batalla contra Devastador.

Tony se rió un poco mientras caminaba a su laboratorio-¿Sucede algo señor Stark?-pregunto Peter mirandolo.

-¡Me subestiman!-dijo Tony sonriendo-¡Aquí tengo el arma principal que nos brindará nuestra victoria!-Tony mostro uno de los fragmentos de la armadura de Angelei el cual a simple vista parecía insignificante-¡Solo hace falta esta pequeña muestra para convertir las nanoparticulas de este fragmento en todo un centenar de nanoparticulas y así igualar e inclusive superar la tecnología de esos alienigenas!-.

-¡Cielos!-grito Hal impresionado-¡Que inteligente, denle un premio nobel!-.

-¿Podría hacerlo señor Stark?-cuestionó Peter asombrado.

-Pero por supuesto, estas hablando con Tony Stark niño-dijo Tony con arrogancia-Por sierto creo que puedo mejorar tú traje y...ponerle tecnología Stark también-.

Peter lanzó un grito de emoción-¿Enserio?-.

-¡Claro, solo necesito que me lo dejes unos días!-.

-¡Pero por supuesto!-grito Peter mientras comenzaba a desbestirse.

-¡Hoye, hoye! ¿Qué estas haciendo?-cuestiono Tony sin entender.

-¡Le voy a dar mi traje!-respondió Peter con simplicidad.

-¡Si pero aquí no, nadie quiere mirar tu fruto de la pasión!-.

Peter se detubo y miro a todos a su alrrededor-¡Es sierto!-se queda pensando-¡Tengo que ir a su baño!-.

Tony solo nego con la cabeza-¡Tenemos que irnos, es momento de comenzar a movernos!-dijo Batman mientras subia a su Batplane.

-¿Te vas o te quedas Hal?-cuestiono Barry subiendo a la nave de Batman.

-¡Tengo que ir a Oa, si es verdad que esos sujetos destruyeron Xandar Oa debe estar informado!-.

-¡Okey, nosotros comenzaremos a reunir a los integrantes de la Liga de la Justicia, si queremos ganar esta batalla debemos tener refuerzos!-.

Batman despegó con su Batplane, Tony solo se aserco a la pista de aterrizaje mientras se despedía de Bruce, Hal y Barry quienes respondieron a la despedida y luego de eso se marcharon.

-¡Nos vemos hombre maquina!-se despidió Hal y salió volando a la atmósfera en surso a Oa el planeta de los Green Lantern Corps.

-¡Hasta luego hombre verde!-Tony regreso a su laboratorio mientras tronaba sus nudillos y cuello-¡Es hora de trabajar, Viernes contacta a Peper!-.

-¡Por supuesto señor!-.

**_Santuario._**

Por otro lado en el santuario, el maestro de las artes misticas, me refiero al Doctor Strange, apareció junto junto con su aliado Wong, luego de que fueran alertados por la Ancestral sobre el ataque contra Nueva York

-¡Finalmente pudimos llegar!-dijo el Doctor Strange un poco agotado-¡No comprendo que esta pasando, parece como si algún tipo de poder ubiese afectado nuestra magia!-.

-Tal vez era a lo que se refería la Ancestral cuando nos dijo que el equilibrio cósmico estaba siendo perturbado-menciono Wong.

-Y no solo eso-.

El Doctor Strange y Wong voltearon a ver hacía la calle principal, la cual se miraba debastada debido a los atroces ataques hechos por Angelei, por suerte el Santuario estaba ileso gracias a un hechizo de protección que el Doctor Strange arrojó al Santuario en caso de emergencias como esa.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-cuestiono el Doctor Strange sin entender.

-Parece como si una orda de zombies hayan arrazado con este lugar-opino Wong mirando los cadáveres de los aniquiladores.

-¿Tipo de The Walking Dead?-pregunto el Doctor Strange.

-Yo pensaría más en Resident Evil-dijo Wong.

-Un poco exagerado pero no esta mal ¡Hay que entrar!-.

El Doctor Strange junto a Wong caminaron a la entrada del Santuario cuando de pronto un portal dimensional se habrío justo en el cielo, ambos hechiceros griraron rápidamente mientras se ponían en guardia invocando los anillos de Raggador listos para el combate.

Una extraña casa flotante apareció de aquel portal la cual se mantuvo en el aire por unos instantes y luego descendió aplastando varios carros.

-¡Preparate Wong, no sabemos que tipo de mago o demonio vaya a salir por esa puerta!-dijo el Doctor Strange listo para el ataque.

La puerta se habrío y apareció un hombre común y corriente, ambos hechiceros al verlo solo suspiraron hondamente y bajaron la guardia.

-¡John Constantine!-nombró el Doctor Strange revelando la identidad de aquel individuo.

Se trataba nada menos que de John Constantine el legendario detective de lo paranormal y estafador profesional, quien apareció con una mirada de absoluto asombro.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo aquí?-bufo Constantine con molestia.

-¿Enserio este tipo de nuevo?-exclamo Wong.

-¿John que haces aquí?-cuestiono Strange sin entender.

-¿En Nueva York? ¿Una cuidad que no le llega ni a los talones a Inglaterra? ¡No sé tu dimelo! ¡Mejor dejen las preguntas y dejenme entrar brujos!-.

-¿Brujos?-cuestiono Wong por debajo.

-¿Y esa casa de donde salió?-cuestiono el Doctor Strange sin entender.

-¡Es un pequeño regalo de un viejo amigo del otro mundo, no tiene importancia!-.

-Tiene un toque rústico, nada mal para tu estilo-respondió Strange mirandola.

-¿Ah que has venido Constantine?-cuestiono Wong confrontandolo.

John camino hacia Wong mientras se apoyaba de su hombro-El detective soy yo mi querido Kong, ahora dejenme pasar-exclamo John con su siempre tono grosero.

-¿Y la casa?-pregunto el doctor extrano.

John movió su muñeca mientras que su casa comenzaba a desaparecer.

Luego de eso los tres hechiceros entraron al santuario John como era de costumbre se sento en el sofá mientras subia sus pies sobre la mesa de centro.

-¡Baja tus patas de la mesa del santuario!-ordeno Strange serio.

John solo se encogió en hombros y prendió un cigarrillo-¡Relajate Strange, no tienes que ponerte así cada vez que nos vemos, mira que no eh venido aquí por gusto...!-.

Strange desapareció la mesa donde John tenía sus pies-¡Entonces explica! ¿a que has venido?-interrogo Wong sin entender la inoportuna llegada del detective.

Johm apago su cigarrillo mientras cambiaba su expresión alegre a una muy seria algo que llamo la atención del Doctor Strange y su aliado Wong.

-¡Algo esta pasando con las dimensiones!-explicó John-Hace unos días una energía desconocida comenzó a alterar las dimensiones y no sólo la nuestra, si no también al mismo infierno estube investigando al respecto pero la misma energía nego mi magía-.

Stephen miro a Wong mientras compartian miradas sobre lo que dijo John-¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Y...y que rayos estabas haciendo en el infierno John?-.

-¡Imagina una orgía con dos brujas y un demonio! ¿Tentador no? Es algo que no puedes conseguir en tu trabajo de medio tiempo como cirujano Strange, lo importante es que era una escena exitante, pero portales extradimencionales se habrieron en el infierno, yo estube días viajando de dimensiones en dimensiones, hasta que pude seguir la primer corriente de energía que por mala suerte, para ti porsupuesto, me trajo hasta acá-.

-¡Que repugnante, sexo con demonios, aunque no me extraña de un sujeto como tú!-dijo Wong repulsivo.

-Vivo la vida Kong, además ser el exclavo sexual de un sujeto como Strange no debe de estar mal para ti-.

-¡Callate! ¡Y mi nombre es Wong!-.

-Da igual su pelea infantil, lo importante ahora es averiguar que esta pasando, a nosotros nos paso lo mismo por lo cual puedo intuir que se trata de la misma energía-Strange miro a John-¿No habrás habierto las puertas del infierno por accidente verdad?-.

-Eh tenido bastante de demonios, con Berul y el tonto Nergal ¿Crees que sería lo suficientemente estúpido como para traer a un ejercito de sedientos y sádicos demonios a la tierra? ¡Por favor! ¿Con quien crees que estas hablando? ¡Ya tube suficiente con lo de Newcastle sabes!-.

-La Ancestral nos llamo por que nos dijo que algo estaba perturbando al universo y alterando no solo la magia, si no también todos los aspectos existentes, la energía, la materia, la vida...-el Doctor Strange se detubo-Y la muerte-.

-¡Sea lo que sea esta causando un desequilibrio a nivel cósmico y esta afectando al universo pero la pregunta es! ¿Qué clase de energía posee esa clase de poder?-se pregunto Wong sin entender.

-Si queremos respuestas, tenemos que empezar a investigar, andando-el Doctor Strange habrió un portal.

-¿Tenemos?-cuestiono John sin entender-¡Strange, la última vez que forme un equipo fue para detener a un payaso llanado Destino, y fue un completo caos, una experiencia lo suficientemente buena o mala como para jamás querer volver a trabajar en equipo!-.

-Como quieras lo único que sé, es que si algo o alguien esta alterando todo el equilibrio cósmico, tendremos que tener aliados, y tu y yo sabemos quienes son los indicados-.

John se río gracioso-¿Enserio? ¿hablas de los Vengadores y la Liga de la Justicia? ¿los tipos en mallas? ¡Inútiles contra la magia negra, no creo que un grupo de coloridos sean de gran ayuda en asuntos de ocultismo y magia oscura!-.

John salió del santuario y entro a la casa del misterio.

-Si cambias de opinión aquí estaremos-ofreció Strange con amabilidad.

-Sabes que eso nunca pasará Strange, pero descuida yo pienso investigar por mi parte-John entro a la casa y se marcho, mientras que el Hechicero Supremo y Wong compartian miradas.

**_Temiscira_**

En el famoso reino de Temiscira hogar de las increíbles y valientes guerraras amazonas, luego del enfrentamiento contra Steppenwolf el reino se recuperaba poco a poco. En el palacio la princesa Diana apenas se levantaba, la guerrera se despertó muy temprano para ir a ver a su madre quien se encontraba contemplando su reino como todos los días.

-¡Hola madre!-saludo la princesa Diana acercándose.

-¡Diana!-la reina Hippolyta se acercó a su hija-¡¡Mira nuestro reino, nuestro querido hogar, el lugar que te vio nacer, crecer y convertirte en guerra, convertirte en...la princesa Diana!-.

Diama miro algo desconsertada a su madre-¿Por qué...por qué dices eso madre?-le pregunto al no entender el significado de sus palabras.

La reina Hippolyta suspiro ondamente y caminó al balcón, la princesa Diana se le acercó mientras que la reina miraba hacía el cielo con la mirada profunda en las nubes.

-¿Qué ocurre madre?-pregunto nuevamente Diana algo angustiada.

-¡El cosmos me ah hablado!-respondió Hippolyta-¡Y me dice que algo se acerca...algo muy grande!-.

-¿Algo cómo...qué?-pregunto Diana frunciendo el ceño.

-¡No lo sé aún, pero...!-se detubo-¡Presiento que es halgo que va a separarnos!-.

La princesa Diana se aserco a su madre y la abrazó fuertemente-Tranquila madre, en este mundo no existe fuerza alguna que destruya nuestra voluntad-dijo con firmesa.

Mientras tanto en el coliseo del reino, las guerreras amazonas llevaban acado su entrenamiento diario, las amazonas eran guerreras formidables que no paraban de entrenar debido a que debían superar sus propias habilidades.

-¡Cada día son mejores!-decía Donna mirando el enorme espiritu guerrero de las amazonas-¡Me llena de orgullo ver su voluntad, su determinación esto es...totalmente placentero!-.

Las guerreras entrenaban con espíritu, se podía admirar su voluntad, sin duda alguna eran las guerreras por excelencia de la Tierra.

En ese preciso ininstante un pertinente estruendo llamó la atención de las amazonas, al momento en que todas dirigian su mirada hacía el cielo donde vieron emerger una gigantesca nave espacial, las guerreras amazonas comenzarón a moverse mientras tomaban sus armas y armaduras.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto la princesa Diana desde el palacio al ver la precencia de la nave.

La reina Hippolyta habrío mucho los ojos al verla mientras cambiaba su expresión a una que la dejo petrificada.

-¡Esto no puede ser!-exclamó con asombro.

-¿Qué...qué pasa?-pregunto Diana cuando la reina la tomo de la mano y corrió rápidamente hacía lo más recóndito del palacio.

-¡Esto no puede ser, esto no puede ser, esto no puede ser!-se decía una y otra vez la reina muy asustada.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre madre?-exclamó Diana sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

La nave aterrizó en el océano, las amazonas se prepararon para el ataque mientras que Donna se ponía al mando de la división que estaba dispuesta a enfrentar esa armada invasora.

De la nave aparecieron dos seres, uno era el ya antes mencionado Devastador y el segundo se trataba de una mujer que llevaba una armadura oscura con dorado, de tez grisesca, su cabello era de color vino junto con un casco que poseía unos cuernos dorados que se doblaban hacia abajo y unos más pequeños hacía arriba, su mirada era fría y desalmada junto con unos ojos rojos y una sonrisa siniestra.

-¡En nombre de el gran emperador Tyranus, nosotros sus leales heraldos, Karai!-se presento la mujer-¡Y Devastador!-el mencionado cargo su cañón-¡venimos por el poder más grande del multiverso, entreguenlo o sufran la extinción de su reino!-.

Donna se puso en guardia-No se quienes sean, o que busquen aquí, pero lo único que obtendrán de nostras es guerra-declaró Donna con determinación mientras las guerreras la apoyaban con un grito de guerra.

-¡Aún no han entendido!-grito Karai-Hemos venido por el tesoro que nos pertenece por derecho, si se niegan, sufrirán el peor de los castigos encomendado por el gran emperador-.

-Aquí estan en Temiscira hogar de las guerreras amazonas, y si hemos de pelear contta ustedes lo haremos -grito Donna preparandose.

-¡Bien!-dijo Karai mientras una sonrisa maligna se dibujaba en su rostro-¡Entonces enfrenten su destino! ¡Ataquen!-.

Las compuertas de la nave se abrieron mientras que un ejercito de aniquiladores hacía su aparición, los cuales comenzarón a disparar contra las amazonas las cuales iniciaron una feroz contienda.

Por otra parte Hippolyta y Diana llegaron hasta un cuarto secretro debajo del castillo la reina destruyo las cadenas que sellaban la puerta mientras corría a través del pasillo principal que la llevo hasta un pequeño cofre de madera.

-¿Qué ocurre madre? ¿Qué esta pasando?-pregunto Diana muy preocupada.

La reina tomo el cofre y se lo dio a Diana-¡Toma, este cofre guarda el poder mas grande emergido en todo el universo y las dimenciones, tienes que protegerlo con tu vida e irte de aquí, yo me encargaré de distraer a esos invasores pero tú tienes que irte y pedir ayuda!-.

-No madre yo me quedaré a pelear, no dejare a mi hogar y a ti desprotegidos-grito Diana mirando a su madre.

-¡NO!-grito Hippolyta-El mal supremo se acerca, Tyranus el gran gobernante de la destrucción, el regerente en el multiverso, ah regresado, por años Tyranus goberno el multiverso con el poder de las semillas, sin embargo fue sellado en otra dimensión pero ahora ese sello se rompió y ah vuelto, para destruirlo todo y si obtiene las semillas podrá erradicar toda la vida existente en el multiverso simplemente con pensarlo-explicó la reina.

-¡Pero no puedo dejarte aquí madre, yo...yo soy una guerrera y...!-Diana no pudo continuar.

-¡No hay nada que puedas hacer Diana!-declaro su madre para asombro de la princesa-Tienes que irte de aquí y evitar que Tyranus obtenga esta semilla, entiende que este es un mal sin precedentes, mayor que Ares, inclusive de Darkseid, debes irte y proteger la semilla con tu propia vida-.

-¡No madre, yo...!-.

-No te lo pido como tu reina Diana-Hippolyta se aserco a su hija-¡Te lo pido como tu madre!-.

Diana no pudo evitar soltar algunas lagrimas al escuchar esas palabras mientras tomaba el cofre con la semilla-¡Esta bien madre, protegere esta... semilla con en último aliento de mi vida!-.

La reina sonrío al escuchar esas palabras mientras abrazaba a su hija quien comenzó a llorar debido al momento.

-¡Siempre estaré orgulloza de ti Diana!-.

**_Oa_**

Hal Jordan llegó a Oa planeta de los patrulleros intergalácticos Linternas Verdes donde los guardianes del universo se encontraban reunidos en la corte cuando el Linterna Verde apareció.

-¡Soldado!-llamó uno de los guardianes-Explica tu visita-.

Hal caminó mientras miraba a cada uno de los guardianes quienes de igual manera observaban a Jordan detenidamente-¡Algo esta ocurriendo en el universo!-se detubo un momento-Me informaron que Xandar fue destruido junto con cientos de Linternas Verdes...diganme ¿Es eso sierto?-pregunto Hal.

Los guardianes se miraron entre si, Jordan se extraño por esa reacción ya que parecía comp si todos los guardianes ocultaran algo.

-¿Hay algo de lo que deba enterarme?-pregunto Hal.

-¡Me temo que si!-dijo uno de ellos con un tono de angustia-El regerente del universo ah despertado y con ello una orda de caos y destrucción más grande e inimaginable de todos los tiempos-explico uno de los Guardianes con angustia.

-Muchos lo llaman la muerte, otros lo llaman el verdugo, pero lo sierto es que...Tyranus ah vuelto para destruir al multiverso-.

Hal abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar eso mientras sentía como un terror inexplicable invadia su cuerpo completamente.

-¿Y...quién es Tyranus?-.

-Se dijo que millones de años atrás, antes de que el big ban ocurriera y que se formará la estructura del cosmos, existia una raza celestial, única en toda la creación, conocida como los Monarcas-el guardian se detubo-Ellos recibieron el máximo poder del creador de todo y se les fue concedido en forma de 7 semillas que representaban los aspectos y el equilibrio del universo y su única misión sería crear todo lo que existe en el, y junto con ello todos los seres vivos, dimensiones y universos-.

-¿Y qué paso?-pregunto Hal intrigado.

-Zoc el rey de Monarchia era un ser noble, pero su hijo, Tyranus vio un poder más allá dentro de las semillas, y mientras que Zoc veía a todos por igual, Tyranus solo creía en el poder, odiando la debilidad-.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con todo esto?-cuestiono Hal sin entender.

Uno de los guardianes suspiro y prosiguió con la explicación-Tyranus espero al día en que su padre muriera, para tomar el trono, y a base de mentiras, engaño a los Monarcas con el fin de levantar una revolución contra el regimen del creador de todo y obtener las semillas para destruir la creacion de su padre y crear un nuevo multiverso pero a su imagen-.

Hal comprendía ahora el enorme peligro que corría todo el Multiverso, ahora sabía que una inminente destrucción se asercaba, una que estaba dispuesta a acabar con todo.

-¡Debes prepararte Linterna Verde por que la paz como la conocemos no volverá hacer la misma!-.

**_Temiscira_**

Las guerreras amazonas continuaban su lucha contra los heraldos de Tyranus los cuales ya habían ganado terrero pues cada vez más se acercaban al palacio de la reina.

-¡No dejen que lleguen al palacio!-grito Donna enfrentando una orda de aniquiladores que la derribaron.

Algunas guerreras amazonas corrieron al palacio para protegerlo, aunque eso solo hizó sonreir a Karai, quien lamió sus labios con jn gesto malicioso

-Es admirable su resistencia, pero hace falta más que voluntad para detener lo que avecina-sentenció Karai mientras avanzaba lentamente.

-Tú jamás destruiras nuestro reino, nosotras no somos cualquier guerreras, nosotras somos las amazonas y los vamos a destruir-.

Donna se lanzó al ataque contra Karai empuñando su espada en la mano derecha y su escudo en la izquierda.

-¡Destruyela!-ordeno Karai mientras Devastador arremetía contra Donna quien se protegió con su escudo para evadir el golpe de Devastador quien la derrivo.

Otras dos más amazonas se lanzaron contra Devastador quien convirtió su cañón en un martillo y golpeo a una de ellas con violencia, otra trato de cortarlo con su espada pero Devastador le dio una patada con la planta de su pie arrojandola contra el suelo.

-Humanos impertinentes, solo saben causar problemas-.

Devastador disparo contra la amazona pero en ese momento Donna apareció interponiendose entre Devastador y su compañera mientras repelia el disparo con su escudo.

-¡Gracias hermana!-.

Devastador lanzó un golpe con su martillo, Donna se cubrió mientras daba un salto y con su espada logro cortar a Devastador en su hombro.

-¡Tú no vas a hacer nada maldito!-.

Donna comenzó a combatir ferozmente contra Devastador quien bloqueaba sus ataques sin problemas e inclusive pudo evadir los ataques de las demás amazonas.

-¿Eso es todo lo que pueden hacer?-.

Devastador golpeo a una de las amazonas con su martillo, mientras tomaba a otra de la cabeza y la arrojaba contra el suelo.

-¡Bastardo!-grito Donna y se lanzó contra Devastador dandole un golpe en la cara que lo obligó a retroceder mientras que con su escudo golpeaba su pierna haciendo que callera de rodillas-¡Te mataré!-.

Donna atravesó el pecho de Devastador con su espada lanzando un grito de guerra, mientras enterraba más su espada para provocarle más daño al invasor.

-¡Morirás por lo que hiciste maldito!-sentenció.

Antes de que Donna pudiera hacer algo más, Devastador la tomo del cuello apretandola con fuerza, la mujer trató de soltarse pero el agarre del invasor era más fuerte que ella.

-La única que morirá aquí, eres tú-.

Devastador le dio un golpe en la cara a Donna, luego la tomo del cabello y la arrojo contra el suelo golpeandola en la cabeza.

Mientras tanto Karai había llegado a la entrada del palacio donde había dos amazonas listas para hacerle frente.

-¿Acaso intentan desafiarme?-cuestiono Karai con aires de grandeza.

-Lo aremos de ser necesario, la única forma de pasar sobre esta puerta es a través de nuestros cadaveres-desafío una de ellas valientemente.

-¡Bueno!-Karai sonrío-¡Entonces agamoslo a mi modo!-.

Ambas amazonas se lanzaron contra Karai quien invoco un sable y detubo el ataque de ambas guerreras sin el más mínimo esfuerzo.

-Sufrirán el castigo encarnado por la ira del emperador Tyranus-.

Karai comenzó un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra las amazonas quienes sin temor comenzarón a enfrentarla. Karai lanzó un corte con su sable pero una de las guerreras lo detubo con su escudo mientras que la otra atacaba con su espada, Karai dio un giro hacía atrás mientras detenía el ataque de ambas amazonas con su sable y luego las arrojó contra el suelo.

-¡No vine aquí a jugar!-.

De la armadura de Karai se desplegaron dos pequeños cañones que disparon dos rayos de 5 megatones contra las amazonas quienes se cubrieron con sus escudos y aunque trataron de resistir las dos cayeron derrotadas.

Karai solo sonrío divertida ante su cometido, mientras que Devastador aparecía junto a ella-¡Derribala!-ordeno la mujer apuntando a la puerta con su sable.

Devastador construyó su poderoso cañon de fotones, mientras disparaba destruyendo la entrada del palacio en una gran explosión.

En el palacio ya los esperaba Hippolyta quien se mantenía en guardia lista para enfrentar a esos terribles invasores.

-¡Reina Hippolyta!-pronunció Karai-Veo que estas preparada para enfrentarnos, o más bien dicho, para tu muerte-Karai rio maligna.

-Siempre eh estado lista para la muerte-grito la reina con determinación-De aquí no se llevarán nada, ni mucho menos la semilla-.

-¡Te equivocas!-grito Karai-Sabes que la semilla es un tesoro que nos pertenece por derecho, y no importa si tenga que quitartesela de tu cadaver, lo aré si es necesario-.

-Entonces ven, y quitamela-desafío Hippolyta, Karai rugió furioza y se lanzó contra la reina quien detubo su ataque con su espada y luego la empujo hacía atrás, Karai se deslizó por el suelo pero se mantuvo firme y volvió al ataque lanzando multiples cortes con su sable, la reina los bloqueo todos provocando fuertes estruendos que se escucharon por todo el palacio.

-¡Dame la semilla!-ordeno Karai mirandola.

-¡Antes muerta!-.

Hippolyta giro sobre Karai y le dio un golpe con su escudo, la monarca retrocedió, pero al mismo tiempo, con unos brazaletes en sus muñecas disparó varios rayos que obligaron a la reina ir hacía atrás, aunque la amazona lograba mantenerse firme apesar de que los rayos la golpeaban directamente.

-¿Eso es todo?-desafío la reina sin temor.

-Pobre estúpida, aún no has visto nada-.

Karai dio un giro y con su sable corto el escudo de la reina en dos, aunque Hippolyta

reacciono justo a tiempo y detubo el golpe de Karai con su espada.

-¡No voy a morir y menos aquí!-grito la reina.

-Es una lástima entonces, por que tu cadaver sera la decoración principal de esta masacre-.

Devatador golpeo con su martillo a la reina, quien choco contra uno de los muros del palacio atravesandolos.

Karai camino hacía la reina quien se encontraba en el suelo muy lastimada debido al golpe de Devastador.

-No tengo tiempo para lidiar contigo Hippolyta, ahora dame la semilla-exigió Karai con firmesa.

La reina miro a Karai mientras tosia un poco tratando de recuper el aliento-Jamás te dare la semilla...además!-tose un poco más-¡Ya nisiquiera la tengo aquí!-.

-¿Qué dices?-grito Karai sorprendida.

Karai tomo a la reina del cuello levantandola, en ese momento apareció Donna quien se lanzó contra Devastador.

-¡No Donna!-exclamó la reina.

Devastador disparó con su cañón golpeando directamente a la amazona quien salió despedida hacía atrás atravesando las paredes del castillo.

-¡NO!-grito la reina con impotencia mientras que Karai sonrió malignamente y luego volteo a ver a Hippolyta.

-¿Quién tiene la semilla?-pregunto-No lo preguntaré una vez más ¡HABLA!-exigió Karai y la arrojó contra el suelo.

Hippolyta miro a Karai con enojo mientras trataba de ponerse de pie-Nunca...te...lo diré-rrespondió la reina haciendo especial énfasis en nunca.

Karai gruño furioza y atraveso a la reina con su sable, sin piedad alguna, la amazona lanzó un alarido de dolor, mientras escupia sangre de la boca sin dejar de mirar a Karai mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente.

-¡Estúpida pudo ser más fácil para ti!-.

Karai arrojo el cuerpo sin vida de la reinacontra el suelo mientras se acercaba a ella y ponía su mano derecha en su cabeza para ver los últimos recuerdos de la reina antes de que falleciera.

-¡La semilla la tiene su hija!-desifro Karai mientras se marchaba del lugar junto a Devastador-¡Hay que movernos! ¡Rápido!-.

**_Espacio._**

Mientras tanto en uno de los confines del espacio, más allá de las estrellas y la vía láctea se encontraba una nave la cuál se descubrió que era la Estadista, la nave del dios del trueno, Thor, junto a los últimos sobreviviente de Asgard luego de que fuera destruido por el Ragnarok probocado por el temible demonio Surtur.

Thor se acerco a una de las ventanas de la nave mirando hacía el oscuro espacio mientras su nave viajaba sin rumbo por el universo.

-¿Ocurre algo Thor?-pregunto Heimdall acercandose.

Thor volteó a verlo y suspiro-¡No sé que será de nosotros ahora...Asgard fue destruido y esta nave va en destino hacía ningún lugar, no sé si podremos sobrevivir, yo...aún no estoy preparado para gobernar Asgard!-.

Heimdall puso su mano en el hombro de Thor en cuestión de apoyo-Por algo Odín te encomendo una responsabilidad tan grande, el confió en ti por que vio bondad y liderazgo en tus capacidades, tú estás listo para esto Thor, este es tú destino y así como destruiste a Hella de la misma forma ayudarás a tú pueblo y honrarás la memoria de tú padre-.

Thor sonrío un poco-¡Eso espero!-.

Uno de los pocos soldados que habían quedado luego de la batalla contra Hella apareció y no con buenas noticias.

-Rey Thor la nave se esta quedadon sin combustible, tenemos que aterrizar de improvisó o si no, nos quedaremos varados en el espacio-informo el soldado muy preocupado.

-Esto no puede ser-Thor corrió a la cabina de mando mientras Hulk, Valquiria y Loki se incorporaban también.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Loki sin entender.

-La nave se esta quedadon sin combustible, tenemos aterrizar en algún planeta cercano si no nos quedaremos varados en el espacio-explicó Thor preocupado.

-¿Y que piensas hacer hermano?-cuestiono Loki.

-¿No hay ninguna ubicación a un planeta sercano?-pregunto Thor preocupado.

-¡El más serca esta a unos 1200 kilometros al norte, un planeta llamado Arcadia!-.

-¿Crees que podramos llegar?-pregunto Valquiria mirando a Thor quien no respondió al momento-¡Responde Thor! ¿Crees que podramos?-.

-¡No lo sé!-grito Thor desesperado-¡Pero tenemos que intentarlo!-.

**_Tierra._**

Diana llego Gotham ciudad de los criminales más peligrosos de la Tierra pero también hogar del caballero de la noche, la Amazona estaciono su nave en uno de los callejones de ciudad Gótica mientras ocultaba la nave con el modo sigiloso para que nadie la encontrará.

-¡Debo reunir a toda la Liga de la Justicia e informarles sobre el peligro que se avecina!-Diana salió de la nave y continuó a pie, así llamaría menos la atención de Karai.

La mujer se ocultaba entre los callejones de Ciudad Gótica los cuales eran oscuros y sombríos. El principal objetivo de la mujer era llegar a la base de la Liga de la Justicia y contactar a todos.

-¡Allí esta!-dijo Diana pero al momento un disparo la derribó por la espaldad, la amazona se puso de pie casi al momento y encaro a sus atacantes.

-Es momento de que nos entregues la semilla y encomiendes tu alma al gobernante del multiverso-declaró Karai apuntando con su arma.

**_Continuará..._**

**_Ya terminó este capítulo el cual espero les haya gustado, bueno ahora que sabemos un poco sobre Tyranus y que es lo que planea, nuestros héroes saben que se aproxima un peligro muy grande, pero de igual forma aún hay muchos secretos por descubrir._**

**_comenten amigos. _**


	4. Capítulo4

**_Comienza un nuevo capítulo el cual espero les guste, bueno Tyranus continua con su búsqueda y aunque ya conocemos que es lo que planea el maligno emperador, aún existen muchos secretos por descubrir, secretos muy grandes y de gran importancia que tal vez puedan ayudar a nuestros héroes._**

**_Pido una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, lo que pasa es que eh estado muy ocupado pero no se preocupen ya que estaré actualizando más seguido._**

**_Ahora si pasemos a leer el capítulo_**

**_Capítulo.4 Un peligro inminente._**

Karai y Devastador acorralaron a Diana quien no dudo en hacerles frente apesar de que se veía superada en número .

-No hay hacía donde correr, entregame la semilla y te prometo no hacerte sufrir-ofreció Karai con maldad.

Diana retrocedió un poco manteniéndose firme-Nunca les entregaría un poder tan grande a unos monstruos como ustedes-declaro Diana con firmesa-¿Qué fue lo que hicieron con mi madre y las demás amazonas?-pregunto, Karai rio con gracia a la interrogante mientras compartía mirada con Devastador-¡Contesta!-.

-¡Es gracioso que lo preguntes, cuando la respuesta es evidente!-.

Diana habrío muchos los ojos al escuchar esas frías palabras por parte de Karai, quien simplemente se reía de la expresión de asombro de la princesa.

-¡No!- grito Diana sin aceptarlo-¡Estúpida! ¿Dime que no es verdad?-.

-Mocosa no vine aquí a escuchar tú patético drama ¡Entreganos la semilla, o muere!-grito Karai en tono de exigencia.

-¡NUNCA!-Diana invocó un escudo mientras blandia su espada-¡Pagarán por lo que hicieron hijos de perra!-.

La Mujer Maravilla lanzó su escudo contra Karai quien lo desvió lanzando una ráfaga de aire tan solo con levantar su mano.

-¡Patético!-dijo Karai con frialdad.

Diana gruño con molestia y se lanzó al ataque mientras pateaba a Devastador quien apesar de que se cubrió del golpe no pudo evitar chocar contra las paredes de un edificio abandonado.

-¡Sufrirás mi ira maldita! ¡Por Hera!-.

Diana trato de cortar a Karai con su espada pero la guerrera detubo su ataque con su sable y arrojo a Diana hacía atrás.

-¿Crees que puedes derrotarme?-desafío Karai con superioridad.

-¡No lo sabremos hasta que no lo intente!-.

La Mujer Maravilla hizó uso de su legendario Lazo de la verdad con el cual atrapo uno de los brazos de Karai inmovilizandola.

-¡Tus trucos inutiles no funcionan contra mi!-.

Karai atrapo el lazo con su otra mano y con el mismo arrojo a Diana sobre ella recibiendola con un golpe justo en la cara que la derribo. Diana cayo sobre su espalda pero se incorporo casi al instante mientras tomaba de nuevo su espada y comenzaba a atacar a Karai con ferocidad.

-Puede que tengas una gran voluntad niña tonta, pero no puedes comparar tú voluntad con mi experiencia en combate-.

Karai pateo a Diana, quien retrocedió hacía atrás mientras que con uno de sus cañones disparaba contra un automóvil que arrojo contra la princesa quien logro bloquear el ataque cortando el carro a la mitad.

-¿Eso es todo?-reto Diana mirando a Karai fijamente.

-¡Estaba esperando a que lo preguntarás!-.

Karai se lanzó contra Diana mientras estrellaba su cuerpo contra las paredes de un edificio y luego arrojaba a la amazona contra el suelo. Diana cayó pero afortunadamente pudo amortiguar la caida rodando por el suelo.

-¡Te uniras a tú madre luego de entregarme esa semilla!-.

Karai comenzó a disparar varios rayos de energía contra Diana quien los desvió todos utilizando los brazaletes de sus muñecas mientras se levantaban pequeñas explosiones en el lugar.

-¡No te atrevas a insultar el honor de mi madre!-.

Antes de que Diana pudiera hacer algo más, Devastador apareció atrapando a Diana con su garra mecanica mientras arrojaba a la princesa con fuerza haciendo que atravesará los muros de concreto de una construcción, hasta chocar contra varios automóviles de un estacionamiento a la otra calle.

Karai sonrió malignamente mientras que con las nanoparticulas de su armadura creaba varios grilletes que lanzó contra Diana para inmovilizarla.

-¡Ya lo vez!-dijo Karai con maldad-tarde o temprano la muerte llega, tu destino es morir por lo tanto ya esta aquí-.

Diana le dedicó una mirada de ira a Karai, mientras trataba de quitarse los grilletes los cuales eran muy poderosos hasta para ella.

-Jamás voy a darles la semilla, yo le juré a mi madre que la protegería y no dejaré que su muerte sea en vano-dijo Diana con determinación.

-Tus absurdas promesas no valen nada amazona, ahora ¡Entrega la semilla!-.

-¡NO!-grito Diana sin temor.

-¡Estúpida!-.

Karai estaba apunto de atravesar a Diana con su sable cuando unos disparos la obligaron a retroceder a ella tanto como a Devastador.

Diana volteó a ver a su salvador quien desde las sombras revelo su identidad mientras tronaba sus nudillos listo para la pelea.

-¡Steve Rogers-grito Diana con asombro y alegría a la vez.

-¡Y no viene solo!-declaro una mujer saliendo de las sombras quien se descubrió que era Natasha Romanoff, la Viuda Negra, mientras que un tercer acompañante descendió del cielo quien se revelo que era el fiel acompañante de Steve Rogers, Falcón.

**_Baticueva_**

Mientras tanto en la Baticueva, Batman examinaba las pistas que hasta ahora tenía sobre el ataque a Nueva York, todo estaba perfectamente en su lugar, pero había algo que no le parecía curioso al caballero de la noche.

-¿Ocurre algo señor Bruce?-le preguntó Alfred entrando a la Baticueva.

-Suceden muchas cosas Alfred, cosas que no encajan en todo esto, ¿Por que atacaron Nueva York y no se llevaron nada? ¿Cuál es el objetivo principal que tienen con esas semillas? y me pregunto ¿si es que habrán más de esas semillas en la Tierra?-Bruce suspiro ondamente.

-¡Yo creo que necesita relajarse un poco señor, ah sido un largo día para usted! ¿Por que no se va descansar?-propuso Alfred amablemente.

-No...no puedo Alfred, no sabemos si esto es más grande de lo que imagino, pero lo sierto es que tenemos que prepararnos ¿Ya contactaste a los demás miembros de la Liga de la Justicia?-preguntó Bruce.

-Ya señor, lo hice hace una hora, pero algo que se me hizó extraño es que la princesa Diana no respondió al llamado-informo Alfred, Bruce abrió los ojos con impacto y se acerco a su fiel mayardomo.

-¿Qué dices Alfred?-exclamó asombrado-¡Diana es uno de los miembros más activos de la Liga! ¿Como puede ser que no respondió ha un llamado de emergencia?-.

Batman se acercó a la computadora principal y comenzó a monitorear la ubicación de el reino de Temiscira, sin embargo su señal había desaparecido.

-¡La señal de Temiscira desapareció del mapa!-descubrió Batman mientras fruncia el seño preocupado.

**_Espacio._**

Mientras tanto en la Estadista la nave donde se encontraban los Asgardianos sobrevivientes del Ragnarök continuaba navegando por el espacio con la intención de llegar a Arcadia para tratar de conseguir un poco de combustible y llegar a su destino final, la Tierra.

-¡Estamos a 500 kilometros!-informo el comandante mientras Thor fijaba su mirada hacía el oscuro espacio el cual parecía eterno.

-¿Y tú no puedes transportarnos a la Tierra de una vez?-cuestionó Loki mirando a Heimdall.

-Eso es imposible, cuando Asgard fue destruido perdí gran parte de mis poderes, y por la batalla no me queda suficiente energía para transportar a todosexplicó Heimdall apretando los dientes.

-¡Maldición esto no puede ser!-bramo Loki enojado.

-¡300 kilómetros!-informo el comandante nuevamente.

-Yo los llevare a Arcadia de una u otra forma-.

Thor camino a la entrada de la nave mientras ataba unas cadenas a su cintura-¿Qué haces Thorsito?-pregunto Korg mirandolo.

-¡Necesito tú arma!-pidió Thor mientras que Korg le entregaba su Blaster.

-¿Pero que vas hacer? ¿Estás loco? ¡Morirás!-grito Valquiria tratando de detener a Thor.

-Eh estado cerca de la muerte muchas veces, y te aseguro que esto no se acerca ni un poco a esa sensación-Thor terminó de amarrar la cadena a su cintura-¡Infórmame cuando estemos a 100 kilómetros de Arcadia!-.

-¡Ya estamos cerca!-informo el comandante.

Thor salió de la nave mientras anclaba la cadena a la compuerta principal, el dios del trueno camino sobre la Estadista tratando de resistir a las poderosas rafagas de viento que golpeaban su cuerpo a más de 100 kilómetros por hora.

-¡No se que es lo que ará pero estoy muy nervioso!-grito Korg.

-¡Espero que esto...funcione!-Thor consiguió llegar a la punta de la Estadista mientras se ponía de pie a duras penas y comenzó a girar el arma de Korg como si se tratará del Mjolnir-¡Por el poder de Odín!-grito.

Unos pequeños relámpagos comenzarón a emerger del cuerpo de Thor y en cuanto más giraba el blaster más relámpagos aparecían iluminando la Estadista con su esplendor.

-¿Qué esta haciendo?-cuestiono Loki imprecionado.

-Ya alcanzamos los 100 kilómetros-grito el comandante-¡Pero el combustible esta casi agotado, no podremos aterrizar!-.

Arcadia ya podía observarse, se trataba de un gigantesco planeta rojo, con dos cinturones de asteroides como los anillos de Saturno con una gravedad 2 veces mayor a la de la Tierra y un clima mayormente templado.

-¡Tú puedes Thor, tú puedes!-decía Heimdall mirando a Thor con esperanza.

-¡Ahora!-.

Thor levanto su mano mientras se lanzaba al vacío, todos creyeron que el hijo de Odín había perdido la cordura, pero su expresión cambió cuando una fuerza de atracción muy poderosa atrajo a la Estadista llevandola hacía la atmósfera de Arcadia a una gran velocidad.

-¡Todos sostenganse de algo, este será un aterrizaje muy doloroso!-indicó Heimdall.

-No tienes que decirlo-grito Valquiria.

-¡Rayos ahora voy morir aquí, creo que fue un error salir de Sakaar!-grito Korg como niña aterrada.

La Estadista no tardo en atravesar la atmósfera de Arcadia, mientras se envolvía en llamas como si de un meteorito se tratase.

-¡Maldito Thor, no dejaré que te lleves todo el crédito!-.

Loki creo un campo de energía mágica que protegió a la Estadista la cuál no tardo en chocar contra el suelo terriblemente sufriendo graves daños y colapsos en el interior y exterior de la nave mientras que sus tripulantes a duras penas y lograron resistir al impacto; Thor por otra parte salió despedido de allí chocando contra unas rocas que lo dejaron inconciente.

Luego de que todo cesará, Loki, Heimdall, Valquiria y Korg salieron de la Estadista la cual había quedado muy destruida.

-¿Están todos bien?-cuestiono Heimdall levantandose.

-Creo que sé-respondió Valquiria-Tenemos que encontrar a Thor ¡Pronto!-.

Heimdal y Valquiria salieron de la estadista, solo para observar el hostil ambiente en el que se encontraban.

-Que lugar tan más horrible-dijo Valquiria mirando a su alrrededor, Arcadia era un planeta muy frío, el cielo era oscuro y el suelo se veia agrietado como si un terremoto ubiese destruido ese lugar.

-¡Parece un desierto, estamos en un desierto definitivamente!-aclaro Heimdall.

-Perfecto, ahora tenemos dos problemas, la nave quedo destruida y estamos en un planeta desértico, esto no puede estar mejor-reclamaba Loki molesto.

-Pues no teniamos muchas opciones Loki, esto es mejor a morir en el espacio así que no te quejes-regaño Valquiria.

-¡Oigan!-llamó Korg con un tono de terror-¡creo que querrán venir a ver esto!-.

Heimdall, Valquiria y Loki caminaron hacía una especie de acantilado donde se encontraba Korg solo para descubrir una gigantesca ciudad en ruinas que se veía que estaba o había sufrido una terrible invasión.

-¿Qué...diablos?-La expresión de Heimdall cambió al ver aquel escenario de terror-¿Qué carajos está ocurriendo aquí?-preguntó impactado.

-¡Parece que...este planeta esta bajo ataque!-dijo Valquiria de igual modo.

-Esto no es bueno, definitivamente no lo es-Loki comenzó a caminar hacía la Estadista.

-¡Ah no!-grito Korg-¡Yo no me refería a la ciudad, yo me refería a Thor, miren está allá abajo!-señaló Korg hacía abajo donde se encontraba Thor tendido en el suelo con golpes y quemaduras en todo el cuerpo.

-¡Hola!-saludo Thor sonriendo-¿Ya vieron el planeta al que llegamos?-pregunto divertido y despreocupado mientras Loki negaba con la cabeza.

**_Tierra._**

Karai se acerco a Steve Rogers y a Natasha Romanoff quienes se pusierion en guardia listos para cualquier ofensiva por parte de la Monarca.

-No se quienes sean ustedes, pero si desean intervenir en una guerra que no es suya, tendrán que sufrir las consecuencias-advirtió Karai amenazante.

-Claro que es nuestra guerra, si atentan contra la Tierra y sus habitantes la convierte en nuestra guerra también-grito Steve con sabiduría.

-¡Bien, entonces sufran!-Karai sonrío malignamente.

Devastador ataco a Steve Rogers y a Natasha Romanoff con su martillo, pero por suerte ambos pudieron esquivar el ataque rodando por el suelo.

-¡Yo te protejo Cap!-informo Falcón mientras disparaba contra Devastador utilizando sus armas haciéndolo retroceder.

-¡Humanos insolentes!-.

Karai se lanzó contra el Capitán América y le dio una patada justo en el pecho, el Capitán retrocedio pero se mantubo firme y comenzó un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra la Monarca.

-¡No comenzarás la diversión sin mi Rogers!-.

Natasha saltó sobre Karai mientras que con sus bastones le daba una potente descarga eléctrica, Karai lanzó un grito de dolor descuidando su guardia por lo cual recibió un golpe del Capitán América que la obligó a retroceder.

-¡Los voy hacer pagar por su atrevimiento!-.

Karai creo un escudo para cubrirse de los golpes del Capitán, ientras que con su mano izquierda disparaba dos rayos que golpearon a la Viuda Negra mandandola al suelo.

-¡NO!-grito Diana mientras conseguía liberarse del agarre de Karai uniendose a la batalla.

-¡Diana, una vez que acabe con tus amiguitos con gusto te mandaré junto con tu madre!-.

Karai golpeo a el Capitán con su escudo haciendolo caer mientras le disparaba un rayo que por suerte Steve esquivó y se levantó al momento.

-¡No creo que puedas sostener esas palabras!-.

Steve dio un saltó y trató de golpear a Karai quien lo evadió con un giro mientras que con su sable repelia el ataque de Diana, la Viuda Negra trató de golpear a la Monarca con sus bastones nuevamente, pero esta vez un mecanismo se habrió en el pecho de Karai y disparó un rayo que la golpeo directamente.

-¡Yo los protejo!-grito Falcón tratando de volar hacía Karai pero Devastador lo golpeo con su martillo mientras lanzaba unos grilletes mecánicos que lo dejaron inmovil-¡Carajo, esto no puede ser!-exclamó molesto.

-¡Ahora sigues tú!-.

Karai disparo contra el Capitán América quien dio un salto y rodó por el suelo esquivando los disparos.

-¡Capitán ahora!-.

Diana le lanzó su escudo al Capitán América quien de un salto lo atrapó mientras se cubría de los disparos de Karai desviandolos.

-¡Un tonto escudo no te va a proteger!-decía Karai sin dejar de disparar.

-¡Lo sé...!-dijo el Capitán tratando de resisitir los disparos-¡Pero ese no es el plan! ¡AHORA DIANA!-.

La Mujer Maravilla apareció en ese momento, mientras que con su espada cortaba a Karai dañando su armadura gravemente, la Monarca dio unos pasos hacía adelante, mientras que el Capitán le daba un golpe con su escudo derribandola.

-¡Bien echo Capitán!-felicitó Diana incorporándose.

-Sabes que siempre es un placer contar con los viejos amigos-le respondió el héroe sonriendole.

-No quiero interrumpir el reencuentro pero, ¿podrían venirme a ayudar?-exclamo Falcón.

Diana y el Capitán corrieron en la ayuda de Falcón liberandolo de los grilletes que lo tenían inmóvil, mientras que el Capitán América ayudaba a Natasha a levantarse.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Steve mirando un poco de sangre en la frente de la heroína.

-Descuidare, e sobrevivido a mucho más que esto-dijo Natasha sonriendo.

Pero mientras que ellos se recuperaban, Karai también lo hacía, regenarando su armadura con las nanoparticulas, Devastador se incorporó a ella mientras que La Mujer Maravilla, el Capitán América, la Viuda Negra y Falcón se ponían en guardia listos para la pelea.

-¡Hoy es un buen día para morir!-dijo el Cap mirando a sus compañeros.

-¿Tenías que decirlo?-pregunto Falcón mirandolo glacial.

-¡De todas maneras sabemos que tenemos que pelear si queremos salir de aquí con vida!-dijo Natasha tomando sus bastones con fuerza.

-¡Estoy contigo!-apoyó Diana mientras empuñaba su espada.

-a estubo bueno de juegos, humanos asquerosos-declaró Karai furioza-¡No voy a permitir que unos seres inferiores me derroten! ¡Destruyelos!-.

Devastador volvió a utilizar su poderoso cañón de protones, mientras apuntaba contra los héroes quienes se mantuvieron firmes en todo momento.

-¡Desaparezcan!-Devastador disparo su poderoso ataque contra los héroes sin embargo en ese momento dos portales se abrieron, donde el Doctor Strange y Wong hicieron acto de presencia.

-¡No lo arás lata oxidada!-Wong invocó el escudo de los Serafines con ambas manos el cual a duras penas pudo detener el ataque de Devastador quien continuó disparando obligando al mago a retroceder.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?-pregunto Steve sin entender la repentina aparición de Strange y Wong.

-¡Yo soy el Doctor Stephen Strange, el maestro de las artes místicas y el es...!-el Doctor no pudo continuar.

-¡Y yo soy Wong!-terminó a duras penas-¡Bien ahora que todos ya nos conocemos! ¿Podemos tomar el Té en otra parte? ¡Creanme que aquí no la estoy pasando nada bien!-dijo Wong tratando de resistir los disparos.

-¡Todos entren al portal! ¡Ahora!-indicó el Doctor Strange, todos cruzaron el portal sin pensarlo, el cual se cerró justo a tiempo antes de que los disparos de Devastador destruyeran el escudo de Wong.

-¿A donde fueron?-cuestionó Devastador sin entender.

-¡Parece que escaparon con la ayuda de esos magos!-musito Karai con molestia-¡Pero ni crean que podrán huir! ¡hay que regresar a la nave no hay tiempo que perder!-.

**_Arcadia_**

En Arcadia Thor fue atendido de sus heridas junto con los demás Asgardianos que resultaron lesionados por la caída de la Estadista, mientras que Heimdall, Loki, Valquiria y Thor buscaban la forma de salir de allí.

-El poder que tengo ahora no me ayudaría a transportar al resto de Asgardianos, debemos de buscar otra forma de salir de aquí-decía Heimdall preocupado.

-¿Y como se supone que saldrémos de este mugroso lugar si es un planeta en reuinas?-exclamó Loki con molestia.

-No lo sé aún Loki...pero la principal prioridad ahora es proteger al resto de sobrevivientes y buscar otra nave para salir de aquí-.

-Ese es tu problema Thor, recuerda que...ahora es tú reino...no el mío-dijo Loki haciendo una referencia.

-¡Ambos somos los herederos Loki, Odín también era tú padre!-exclamó Thor confrontando a Loki.

-¡El no era mi padre!-grito Loki con molestia mientras desviaba la mirada al suelo-Y nunca fui heredero a este trono-.

-Basta los dos, su pelea no solucionará nada-grito Valquiria calmando las cosas.

Antes de que alguno dijera algo un estruendo llamo la atención de todos, mientras que Thor, Valquiria Loki, Heimdall y Korg corrian al alcantilado donde observaron como una gigantesca nave emergia del centro de aquella ciudad devastada.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?-cuestiono Heimdall al ver tal imponente nave espacial.

-¿Ya vieron el tamaño de esa cosa?-cuestiono Korg brincando de alegría -¡Son nuestros salvadores!-.

-¡No!-dijo Thor corriendo a la Estadista siendo seguido por los demás-¡No creo que esa nave tenga buenas intenciones!-.

Desde lo lejos se pudo apreciar las figuras de varias siluetas moverse por las rocas, todas iban en dirección a la Estadista, montando bestias similares a los dinosaurios.

-¿A que clase de Parque Jurásico nos tragiste Thor?-grito Loki sin dejar de correr.

-¡Callate y sigue corriendo!-regañó Thor sin mirar atrás.

-¡Corran mis valientes guerreros, corran!-Un ser que se veía que era el más llamativo guiaba a su ejercito hacía las ruinas donde Thor y su gente se encontraban.

-¿Es enserio? ¿Justo aquí tienen que venir?-bramo Valquiria.

-Es una trágica coinsidencia que no tiene ningún sentido-grito Heimdall sin dejar de correr.

Antes de que esas criaturas lograran alcanzarlos, un poderoso rayo desde aquella nave que se descubrió que era la Supernova, desintegro a todos esos guerreros en medio de una explosión de energía oscura que arrojo a Thor, Loki, Heimdall, Valquiria y Korg contra el suelo.

-¿Hay mami qué fue eso?-grito Korg asustado.

-¡Desintegro a todas esas criaturas de un solo disparo!-dijo Heimdall impactado.

Los 5 guerreros trataron de levantarse, pero en ese momento un rayo transporto a dos seres hacía la corteza terrestre del planeta, Thor y el resto de Asgardianos miraron impactados como esas siluetas se mostraban imponentes, sin revelar su identidad.

-¡Es hora de que rindan tributó y encomienden sus miserables vidas al gram emperador!-declaró uno de ellos en cuya voz había algo familiar, algo que Thor reconoció pero no con claridad.

-¡No buscamos problemas, solo venimos de polizones a este planeta!-aclaró Loki levantando las manos declarando su rendisión.

-Mortales, ustedes no han comprendido, el sacrifició de sus insignificantes vidas es vital para que la estructura cósmica se reforme, y que el Multiverso alcance la máxima purificación, solo los más fuertes prevaleceran y los débiles...van a desaparecer como se dictó al inició de los tiempos-.

Thor miro a aquel ser el cual ocultaba su apariencia con una túnica que solo dejaba ver sus ojos rojos, aunque había algo en su voz que le resultaba muy familiar.

-¡Dices puras estupideces!-grito Thor-Por nosotros ustedes se pueden matar en sus guerritas infantiles, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con sus tontas peleas-.

El sujeto que se descubrió que era el temible Tyranus, abrió su muñeca y comenzó a someter a Thor en una especie de energía que contrajo su cuerpo contra el suelo con fuerza.

-¿Qué haces maldito?-cuestiono Valquiria con furia, mientras que el resto de Asgardianos miraban aterrorizados la escena.

-¡Asgardiano insolente!-pronunció Tyranus con despreció-Deberías cuidar tus palabras cuando te refieres a tú emperador, ustedes los Asgardianos se cren dioses cuando no saben nada, con sus patéticas políticas solo han causado un desequilibrio en el universo, uno que ahora tengo que corregir-Tyranus sometió aún más a Thor contra el suelo cuasandole más daño-¡Y la mejor manera de hacerlo es, eliminandolos por completo!-.

Loki se lanzó contra Tyranus tratando de apuñalarlo con sus dagas, sin embargo los reflejos de Tyranus estaban tan desarrollados que bloqueo su ataque solo con un movimiento de su mano, mientras que con la otra le disparaba un rayo de energía cosmica que lo lanzó contra unas rocas.

-¡Loki!-grito Thor cuando el subordinado de Tyranus lo pateo justo en el rostro con violencia, Thor rodo por el suelo y aunque trato de levantarse de nuevo el subordinado le disparó un rayo que lo hizó caer.

-¡Malditos!-.

Heimdall, Valquiria y Korg trataron de golpear a Tyranus con un ataque combinado, pero al maligno emperador no le costo nada de trabajo bloquear sus ataques tan solo utilizando sus manos.

-¡Mortales, no entiendo por que se empeñan en sobrevivir cuando su único destino es la muerte!-.

Tyranus golpeo ferosmente a Korg con su puño izquierdo derribandolo con facilidad, Heimdall aprovechó esta distracción y trato de cortar a Tyranus quien simplemente levantó su mano y bloqueo su ataque dejando al Asgardiano petrificado.

-¡Imposible!-grito Heimdall con impacto.

-¡Pobre tonto, te asombras con algo tan insignificante, que patético!-.

Tyranus pateo a Heimdall en la boca del estómago mandandolo contra el suelo.

Valquiria blandió su espada y trato de cortar a Tyranus quien bloqueo el golpe con su brazo y después sometió a la guerrera tomandola del cuello.

El resto de Asgardianos solo retrocedieron asustados pues solo quedaban familias Asgardianas que no tenian experiencia en combate.

-Asgardianos, sufriran mi castigo encarnado en mi ira-.

Valquiria golpeó a Tyranus en la cara liberandose de su agarre, mientras trataba de atravesarlo con su espada pero el emperador le arrojó energía que la mando contra el suelo.

Thor se levantó a duras penas y trato de golpear a Tyranus quien lo esquivo con facilidad y luego le dio una patada que volvió a derribarlo.

-¡Ahora mismo aré que se arrepientan por su atrevimiento!-.

Antes de que Tyranus hiciera algo más, de los restos de la Estadista apareció un enfurecido Hulk el cuál rugio ferozmente y se abalanzó contra el emperador sin ningún temor.

Hulk golpeo justo en el rostro a Tyranus quien retrocedió mientras era seguido por una serie de poderosos golpes que lo obligaron a retroceder.

-¡Yo ser Hulk! ¡Hulk ser el más fuerte! ¡Hulk aplasta!-.

Hulk continuaba golpeando a Tyranus quien no podía protegerse de los ataques del gigante esmeralda, quien parecía tener dominado al emperador pues sus golpes lo hicieron retroceder hasta chocar contra unas rocas levantando una cortina de polvo

Por un momento pareció que Hulk había derrotado a Tyranus sin embargo luego de que el polvo se disipará se descubrió a un ileso Tyranus.

-¡Imposible!-grito Thor con horror al ver que Hulk no le había hecho nada con esos ataques a Tyranus quien finalmente reveló su apariencia física, era de tez grisesca, llevaba puesta una armadura de nanotecnología de color azul con detalles dorados que cubría su pecho, hombros, biceps y piernas, junto a un par de botas de combate y unos brazaletes del mismo color, llevaba un casco que cubría su cabeza del cual salían dos imponente cuernos que se doblaban hacía arriba, sus ojos eran rojos como el mismo infierno y su mirada era profunda, fría y desalmada que era acompañada con una expresión maligna y una sonrisa paralizante y aterradora, pero lo más llamativo era el nucleo que llevaba en su pecho como el reactor Arc de Tony Stark pero dos veces más grande el cual brillaba con una intensa luz blanca la cual iluminaba su armadura, media tres metros de altura con una prominente musculatura y de ancha complexión.

-¿Qué intentaste hacer con eso?-cuestiono Tyranus limpiandose la gota de sangre de su labio, Thor y los demás estaban asustados, pues el tanto como Loki y Valquiria sabían cuán poderoso era Hulk y sus golpes no le habían hecho nada a Tyranus.

-¡Imposible!-grito Valquiria paralizada.

-¡Luego de que Hulk lo ataco con todas sus fuerzas no le pasó absolutamente nada...esto es...es...!-Loki nisiquiera pudo terminar su oración pues la escena lo había dejado petrificado.

Tyranus comenzó a caminar hacía Hulk quien apesar de que fue testigo de que sus ataques no le hicieron nada al gobernante intento atacarlo nuevamente.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-Tyranus detubo el ataque de Hulk como si nada, mientras lo tomaba del cuello ejerciendo presión en su tráquea mientras lo levantaba del suelo sin realizar el mínimo esfuerzo y aunque el gigante esmeralda trató de liberarse del agarré de Tyranus no lo consiguió-¡Pagarás por tú atrevimiento!-.

Tyranus golpeó ferosmente a Hulk justo en el estómago quién retrocedió mientras ponía sus manos justo en donde lo había golpeado el emperador, quien prosiguió su cometido golpeando repetidas veces a Hulk en sus puntos débiles causando un gran daño al gigante esmeralda.

-¡Ya eh llegado al límite de mi piedad mortales!-La esfera en el pecho de Tyranus comenzó a brillar intensamente mientras su cuerpo se veía atrapado por un brillo color Rubí -¡Sufrirás el castigo del gran Tyranus!-.

Tyranus disparó un rayo de energía destructiva de su mano, lo suficientemente poderoso como para dejar a Hulk fuera de combate quien calló al suelo inconsciente mientras regresaba hacer simplemente Bruce Banner.

-¡No!-grito Thor con enojo e impacto a la vez.

-¡Bien, ahora que eh terminado con la vida de tu miserable amigo, es momento de obtener lo que es mío!-.

Tyranus volteó a ver al resto de familias Asgardianas las cuales solo retrocedieron al verlo mientras una sonrisa maligna se dibujaba en su rostro.

-¡Maldito no te atrevas!-rugió Thor intentando levantarse.

El subordinado de Tyranus le disparó un rayo a Thor quien cayó denuevo al suelo-¡Silencio mortal, deberían sentirse agradecidos por que tendrán la oportunidad de ser eliminados por el gran tirano, ese es un privilegio que muy pocos pueden poseer!-.

Tyranus sonrío con maldad mientras que su subordinado se le acercaba-¡Llego la hora Asgardianos, de que acepten su destino y purifiquen al Multiverso con su muerte!-.

El cuerpo de Tyranus volvió a brillar pero esta vez su esplendor también atrapo al resto de Asgardianos, Thor trato de detenerlo pero el siervo de Tyranus lo aplasto con su pie, mientras que Heimdall, Valquiria y Loki permanecían tendidos en el suelo.

-¡Desaparescan!-.

Tyranus cerró su puño y con ello puso fin a la vida de los Asgardianos los cuales fueron calcinados por una explocion de intensas llamas de fuego color Rubí, las cuales hicieron cenizas a los Asgardianos.

-¡Miserable!-grito Thor con furia e impotencia al ver la muerte de su gente.

Tyranus volteó a ver a Thor quien de igual forma lo miro y ambos se dedicaron una mirada-¡Ahora es su turno!-.

Nota:(Aquí voy a agregar un pequeño homenaje a la película de Avengers Infinity War, por lo menos al inició de la película).

Heimdall se dio cuenta de que aquel ser no estaba jugando, así que tenía que enviar mensajeros a la Tierra para que advirtiera a todos sobre la amenaza que se aproximaba.

-¡Padres de todo...!-Heimdall levantó su espada con mucho esfuerzo apuntando al cielo-¡Que la magia oscura fluya en mi una última...vez!-.

Utilizando la última gota de energía oscura, Heimdall envió a Banner, Valquiria y Korg hacía la Tierra, puede que ellos tal vez murieran pero por lo menos alguien informaría a los héroes de la Tierra sobre esa terrible amenaza.

Tyranus volteó a ver a Heimdall, mientras caminaba hacía el-¡Pagarás por tú imprudencia, con tú vida Asgardiano!-Tyranus construyó una espada con la nanotecnología de su armadura la cuál tomó con ambas manos-¡Sufre mi castigó!-.

Tyranus clavó la espada en el estómago de Heimdall quién lanzó un terrible alarido de dolor, mientras escupía sangre de la boca ante la mirada fría y desalmada de Tyranus.

-¡NO!-grito Thor con ira-¡Maldito, te morirás por eso bastardo, voy...a...matarte!-prometió Thor con furia.

-¡Elige con cuidado tus palabras muchacho!-advirtió Tyranus amenazante.

Loki se levanto con mucho esfuerzo y se aserco a Tyranus quien volteó a verlo y ambos quedaron frente al otro.

-Veo que...eres alguien bastante poderoso, alguien sabio con un enorme carácter de gobernante...y la verdad no deseo morir en este lugar, es por eso que yo, Loki, dios de las mentiras, príncipe de Asgard, futuro rey de Jotunheim, hijo...de Odín...te ofrezco mi...eterna...lealtad-.

Thor se quedó mirando a Loki quien sonreía de forma maliciosa, pero detrás de su espalda había invocado un pequeño cuchillo con el cuál planeaba asesinar a Tyranus.

Se hizó un corto silencio en el que nadie dijo nada hasta que Loki aprovechó un pequeño descuido de Tyranus para apuñalarlo, sin embargo el emperador detubo su ataque tomandolo del brazo.

-¿Acaso eso es lo que dura tú lealtad? ¿20 segundos?-pregunto Tyranus gracioso.

Loki comenzó a sentir como un miedo aterrador invadía su cuerpo completamente, ahora estaba inmóvil ya que sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría.

-¡Creo que es hora de que reflexiones sobre tus actos! ¿No lo crees?-.

oTyranus rompió la muñeca de Loki quien lanzó un grito de dolor, seguido de eso Tyranus lo tomo del cuello y comenzó a asfixiarlo mientras tomaba el cuchillo de Loki con su otra mano.

-¡Veamos que tanto daño puede causar esta cosa!-.

Tyranus apuñaló a Loki con su propia arma, mientras desgarraba sus órganos e intestinos causandole un enorme daño irreversible.

-¡Pobre tonto!-.

Tyrsnus lanzó el cuerpo de Loki sin piedad contra el suelo, Thor por su parte se aserco al cuerpo de su fallecido hermano mientras lloraba en silencio sobre el mismo.

-¡Aquí esta!-dijo Tyranus quien entre los escombros de la destruida Estadista encontro una de las 6 semillas del Multiverso-¡La semilla del control, con este poder en mis manos ahora todos los elementos básicos del universo son míos!-.

Tyranus comenzó a absorber la energía de la semilla tal y como lo había echo en Xandar, pero esta vez un brillo color azul zafiro fue el que atrapo su cuerpo, sus ojos también brillaron del mismo color mientras que Thor miraba paralizado la escena.

-¡El poder es...mío!-grito Tyranus cuando finalmente término de absorber el poder de la semilla, mientras que una energía muy poderosa atrapaba su cuerpo completamente-¡Es asombroso!-dijo Tyranus mirandose-¡Todo este poder, en las palmas de mis manos, esta sensación es simplemente indescriptible!-.

El siervo de Tyranus se arrodillo en cuestión de respeto-¡Mi señor!-dijo aquel sujeto.

-¡Ya es hora de irnos de este planeta, además...esas semillas no se encontrarán solas! ¿Oh no es así Ultron?-.

Thor se quedo paralizado al escuchar ese nombre, mientras se levantaba y encaraba a ambos Monarcas.

-¿Di...dijiste Ultron?-cuestiono sin entender-¿Acaso dijiste Ultron?-.

El subordinado de Tyranus volteó mientras se quitaba la túnica del cuerpo-¡Bien ya es hora de quitarnos las máscaras mi querido Thor!-dijo Ultron mientras revelaba su identidad.

**_Continuará..._**

**_Bien ya quedó este capítulo el cual espero les haya gustado, y bueno pues como pudieron ver las cosas cada vez se dificultan más, pero apesar de que Diana pudo proteger la semilla que le dio su madre de las manos de Karai, Thor no pudo decir lo mismo pues ahora a sufrido la perdida de sus amigos, y peor aún con la llegada de un viejo enemigo._**


	5. Capítulo5 Secretos

**_Comienza un nuevo capítulo el cual espero les guste, bueno pues como hemos visto una amenaza muy grande se acerca, Tyranus no solo amenaza con destruir el universo, si no que deasea destruir todo lo que existe_** **_pero aún hay varios misterios ocultos por resolver._**

**_Capítulo.5 _****_Secretos _**

Thor estaba realmente impresionado por lo que su ojo veía, no podía creer que Ultron siguierá con vida luego de que había sido destruido por Visión.

-¿Sorprendido de verme, Thor?-pregunto Ultron malignamemte-Su ingenuidad los traiciono mi querido Thor, pues mientras que ustedes jugaban hacer los defensores de la Tierra, yo llevaba acabo mi último plan, el cual sería perfecto, como todo debe de ser-.

Nota:(La apariencia de Ultron es una combinación entre el Ultron del video juego Marvel vs Capcom y el Ultron el MCU, pueden ver el boseto en mi cuenta de DeviantArt).

Thor se levantó a duras penas, mientras respiraba agitadamente y encaraba a Ultron.

-¿Cómo es que...lograste sobrevivir maldito?-cuestiono Thor furiozo-Si Visión te elimino de la Red y te destruyo en tú forma física, es...imposible que sigas vivo-.

Ultron se río con gracia al escuchar esas palabras-Antes de que fuera la batalla final en Sokovia, yo cree una red aparte junto con un softwere especializado en el cual copie todos mis recuerdos, memoria y objetivos y en caso de que mi plan llegará a fallar, ese Software se activaria en un plano interdimencional, sin embargo...-Ultron se detubo-Un viejo amigo de los vengadores, conocido como Scott Lang habrío una puerta al reino cuantico donde...-.

-¡Nosotros estabamos encerrados!-terminó Tyranus serrando el puño.

Ahora todo comenzaba a tomar sentido, Thor comprendia el enorme peligro que el nombrado Scott había liberado.

-Es así como el gran Tyranus me salvo y me dio una nueva vida, un nuevo cuerpo, una nueva oportunidad...yo eh comprendido su intención...el es el salvador de este universo, el es el único que debe gobernar-.

Tyranus camino hacía Thor-ien ahora que ya lo sabes es momento de que enfrentes tú destino Asgardiano y te unas con el resto de tú camada-.

Tyranus tanto con Ultron regresaron a la Supernova la cual comenzó a alejarse de Arcadia mientras que Thor corría hacía los restos de la Estadista y activo una de las naves de escape.

-¡Tengo que salir de aquí!-decía tratando de hacer despegar la cápsula.

Mientras tanto en la órbita de Arcadia la nave de Tyranus se detubo mientras que el temible emperador caminaba a la terrasa de su nave.

-Ya es hora de que este mundo enfrente su extinsión-Tyranus activo el poder de la semilla de la destrucción mientras sus ojos brillaban de un intenso color rubí y al momento Arcadia comenzó a pudrirse tal y como lo hizó Xandar.

Thor miraba a su alrrededor sin entender lo que ocurría y solo podía ver como Arcadia se destruía en pedazos causando una enorme destrucción.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-cuestionaba Thor mirando a su alrrededor-¡Tengo que salir rápido!-.

Cada vez en que los segundos habanzaban Arcadia se destruía más y más causando un desequlibrio en el cosmos, mientras que Tyranus solo observaba la destrucción con una mirada fría y desalmada.

-¡Ya es hora de que esto acabe!-.

Tyranus cerro su puño y en cuanto lo hizó una exploción de energía rojiza que ilumino el oscuro espacio puso fin a Arcadia y todo lo que existia en el, en un temible estallido de energía cósmica que arrojo una poderosa ráfaga de aire.

-¡Maldición!-grito Thor antes de que Arcadia se destruyerá por completo.

Tyranus sonrió malignamente mientras regresaba a su trono triunfal.

-Felicidades mi señor, ese fue todo un exito-felicito Ultron arrodillandose

-Lo fue-admitió Tyranus-Pero no uno total, ademas ya es hora de hacerle una visita a un viejo amigo ¡Andando!-Ordeno Tyranus mientras que la nave se alejaba de los restos de Arcadia.

**_Santuario._**

Mientras tanto en el Santuario, el Doctor Strange, Wong junto a La Mujer Maravilla, el Capitan America, la Viuda Negra y Falcón, se encontraban reunidos, sanos y salvos.

-¿Ustedes quienes son?-pregunto el Capitán América aún sin entender lo que había ocurrido.

-Nosotros somos los máximos hechiceros de este mundo, y nuestro deber es proteger las dimenciones y la realidad-explicó el Doctor Strange.

-¿Y cómo fue que nos encontrarón?-pregunto Diana-¿Acaso son aliados de esos sujetos?-Diana desanbaino su espada.

-¡Neutralizala!-ordeno el Doctor Strange mientras que Diana trataba de cortar con su espada al hechizero supremo, pero cuando se dio cuenta, su espada se había convertido en un paraguas y ella estaba sentada en un sillón.

-¿Qué?-pregunto mirando alrrededor-¿Y mi espada? ¿Qué...qué clase de brujos son ustedes?-.

-¿Brujos?-pregunto Wong por debajo.

-En primer lugar nosotros no servimos a esos invasores y en segundo lugar no somos brujos, somos hechiceros-aclaro el Doctor serenando las cosas.

-¿Entonces cómo nos encontraron y cómo sabían que estabamos en peligro?-pregunto Steve sin entender.

-¡Por algo es que somos los protectores de esta dimención!-explico Wong con simpleza y obviedad.

-¡Su respuesta tiene lógica!-dijo Natasha guardando sus bastones.

-Si bueno no me interesa si son del circo o del zoológico, lo que me importa a mi es proteger esta semilla y entender por que esos sujetos la están buscando-.

Strange se teletransporto detrás de Diana quien dio un salto de terror al verlo.

-¡Por un demonio no se aparezca de esa manera!-grito Diana.

-¡Que sujetos tan extraños!-dijo Sam negando con la cabeza.

-¿A qué semilla te refieres?-pregunto el Doctor Strange curioso.

Diana tomo la semilla que llevaba en su cintura, mostrandosela a el Doctor Strange y a los demás, quienes quedaron impactados al ver tal imponente cosa.

-¿Qué clase de energía es esta?-pregunto el Doctor Strange tratando de tomarla pero un tipo de campo de energía repelio su magia.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el Capitán America sin entender.

-¡Necesito que me acompañen!-.

-¿Acompañar? pero ¿a donde?-pregunto Natasha con sospechas.

-Visitaremos a la Ancestral-.

**_Baticueva_**

En la Baticueva Batman seguía analizando la información, buscando respuestas y más pistas que lo ayudarán a resolver el enigma que encerraban las Semillas.

-¿Has descubierto algo Bruce?-pregunto Barry.

-Aún no, la respuesta sobre lo que esas semillas puedan ser capaz es algo que me perturva-Bruce activo el monitor de su computadora-¿Aún no sabes nada de Diana?-.

-¡No, parece como si ah ella y a Temiscira se las tragó la tierra, no hay ningún rastro!-respondió Barry.

-Pues entonces tenemos que ir a Nueva York para buscar más pistas, hayá veremos a Aquaman y a Cyborg ¡Andando!-.

Bruce y Barry subieron al Batplane-¡Mantenme al tanto de cualquier actividad sospechosa Alfred!-.

-¡Despreocupese señor Bruce, y vaya con cuidado!-.

El Batplane despego hacía Nueva York sin embargo en uno de los edificios principales de Ciudad Gótica, el enemigo más peligroso del caballero de la noche monitoreaba sus pasos desde las sombras.

-¡Eso Bruce, muerde el sebo mi querido murcielago, muerdelo!-dijo sonriendo con una desquisiada sonrisa maniática.

**_Kamar-taj_**

El Doctor Strange junto a Wong, la Mujer Varavilla, el Capitán América, la Viuda Negra y Falcón llegaron al Kamar-taj para buscar respuestas sobre el poder que encerraban las semillas.

-¡Siganme!-indico Stephen caminando hasta la sima del palacio donde encontraron a la Ancestral, quien meditaba en el centro de la habitación.

-¡Stephen Strange, Wong!-saludo la Ancestral sin habrir los ojos.

(Nota: en este fanfic la Ancestral nunca murió, por lo tanto sigue siendo la hechicera suprema).

-¡Ancestral!-respondieron ambos al unisono en cuestión de respeto.

La Ancestral dio un gran suspiro, y después habrió lentamente los ojos y se acerco a sus disipulos.

-¡Diganme! ¿A que han venido?-pregunto la Ancestral con un tono calmado y sereno.

-¡Permitame presentarme!-pidió el Capitán América con respeto-¡Yo soy Steve Rogers y ellos son...!-.

-¡Ya se quienes son ustedes!-respondió la Ancesteal para asombro de todos-¡Ahora respondan! ¿A que han venido?-.

-¡Ancestral!-dijo el Doctor Strange muy serio-¡Hemos venido hasta aquí para averiguar un misterio que esta fuera de mi conocimiento!-.

La Ancestral observo a Strange-¡Dime de que se trata!-pidió con un tono calmado y amable.

Diana asintió y tomo la semilla que tenía atada a su cintura, mientras la mostraba a la Ancestral quien cambió su expresión al verla.

-¡Niña! ¿De dónde sacaste esto?-cuestionó la Ancestral con impacto.

La reacción de la Ancestral, asustó a todos, inclusive al Doctor Strange y a Wong, quienes nunca habían visto a la Ancestral, estremecerse de esa manera.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto el Capitán América al notar la expresión de la Ancestral.

En un instante todos fueron transportados a la biblioteca del Kamar-taj, especialmente en el pasillo de libros prohibidos, a los que solo tenía acceso la Ancestral.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero a qué hora llegamos aquí?-pregunto Sam sin entender.

-Estos sujetos si que son muy extraños-dijo Natasha de igual forma.

-¡Entendí tu referencia Romanoff!-dijo Steve haciendo alusión al nombre de Stephen Strange.

-¡Digame! ¿Qué esta pasando?-pregunto Diana confundida.

La Ancestral camino rápidamente por todo el están, hasta que tomo un extraño libro el cuál se veía muy viejo devido a la textura y color de sus páginas, mientras que su pasta era muy vieja y rasgada, de un color café con las esquinas doradas.

El libro se habrío en un apartado muy llamativo, el cuál a simple vista contenía un texto difícil de entender debido a su lenguaje culto y su escritura simbólica.

-¡Nunca había visto ese libro!-dijo Wong por debajo.

-¡Yo tampoco, creo que es como una clase de libro no apto para seres inferiores!-dijo el Doctor Strange mirando el libro detenidamente.

-¿Como una revista erótica?-cuestiono Wong.

-¡Hoye!-exclamó Stephen-¡Bueno si lo vemos desde la perspectiva de los padres para que un niño no vea esa clase de contenido entonces si!-.

-¡La semilla de la creación!-dijo la Ancestral llamando la atención de todos-Hace mucho tiempo, millones de años atrás antes de que el mismo Big Bang ocurriera, el ser conocido como el creador de todo, encomendo a una raza de guerreros el poder más grande emergido en todos los universos y dimensiones, para que ellos lo protegieran y lo usarán con responsabilidad, por lo tanto el rey de dicha raza creo un árbol, el árbol de la vida!-todos se miraban entre si, sin entender lo que La Ancestral leía, aunque Steve Rogers se veía serio y analizador tratando de comprender esa lectura-¡El árbol de la vida es la representacion de toda la vida existente en el multiverso, sus ramas representa los universos alternos, paralelos y dimenciones, mientras que las hojas representan las galaxias, sistemas y planetas dentro de las que en conjunto estructuran al Árbol de manera jerarquica formando así el tallo que es el centro del Multiverso, se predijo que este universo tenía un principio y un fin, y cuando el fin llegará las semillas que dieron vida a el Árbol serían reunidas por un ser con las cualidades para poseerlas para que el Árbol volviera a renacer con una nueva estructura-termino la Ancestral, aunque eso solo los había dejado aún más confundidos.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con la destrucción de mi reino? ¡No entiendo nada! ¡Necesito respuestas!-grito Diana furioza.

La Ancestral suspiro-Tal vez, necesites aprender a ver y a escuchar, por que la respuesta que tu buscas puede ser más evidente de lo que imagines-.

Steve Rogers continuaba analizador, tratando de comprender lo que la Ancestral había dicho, pues había algo que no encajaba en todo eso.

-¡Entonces Ancestral! ¿Quiere decir que esta cosa, es una semilla?-pregunto el Doctor Strange.

-¡En efecto!-respondió.

-¿Y cuáles serían las consecuencias si son reunidas?-pregunto Natasha intrigada.

-Las consecuencias se resumen a una destrucción masiva y la más grande de la existencia, con una escala universal, que reformaria la estructura cósmica a niveles incomprendibles, todo lo que existe sería destruido, el espacio, tiempo, realidad, vida, muerte, dimensiones, el universo y nosotros junto con el-.

-¿Cuántas son?-pregunto Steve.

-¡6 en total, se dice que quien las obtenga y domine podrá destruirlo todo!-.

-¿Que sabe usted de un tal Tyranus?-cuestionó Diana y la Ancestral volteó a verla.

-Durante mi entrenamiento cuando aún era joven, una vez llegué a escuchar ese nombre, solo una vez y jamás lo olvide, se dice que Tyranus fue el hijo del gobernante de un planeta extinto llamado Monarchia, su padre, un rey generoso y bondadoso, fue el que dio vida y estructuro a todo el Multiverso como hoy lo conocemos, todo esto concebido de la mano del gran creador, quien vio en el pureza, sin embargo cuando llego su hora de morir y de heredar su trono, su hijo Tyranus tomo el control total del planeta e intento destruir la creación de su padre, sin embargo el creador de todo encerro a Tyranus en otra dimensión donde se tenía contemplado que permanecerá por siempre mientras que exparsio a las semillas en los confines del Multiverso para que jamás fuesen encontradas-.

Las páginas del libro mostraban gráficamente lo que la Ancestral decía, en medio de dibujos contemporáneos y símbolos extraños pero muy evidentes.

Diana ahora comenzaba a comprender lo que ocurría, puesto a lo que la Ancestral había dicho encajaba perfectamente con lo que su madre le dijo antes de morir, ahora ella sabía de lo que las semillas eran capaces de hacer y de igual forma sabía que tenía que proteger la que tenía en su poder.

-¿Usted sabe donde encontrarlas Ancestral?-pregunto el Doctor Strange.

-Desconosco esa información, ya que por milenios se creyó que lo de las semillas era un simple mito, y muchos llegaron a confundirlas con las gemas del infinito, lo sierto es que su poder es superior inclusive al de las gemas juntas-.

Todos se miraron entre si-¡Se ah donde debemos ir!-dijo Diana.

-¿Qué vas hacer con la semilla?-pregunto Steve mirando a la Amazonas.

-¡La llevaré conmigo!-respondió sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¡Disculpa que interfiera!-dijo Natasha-Pero creo conveniente que es mejor dejar la semilla en este lugar, aquí podría estar más segura que hayá afuera-.

-La rubia tiene razón, puede que ese Tyranus te encuentre, pero estoy seguro que jamás podra repeler la defensa del Kamar-Taj-aseguro el Doctor Strange.

-Yo jure proteger esta semilla con mi vida y por lo tanto no debo perderla en ningún momento, la semilla se queda conmigo-dijo Diana con firmeza.

Steve se acerco a la amazonas-Diana, yo se que eres una mujer muy orgulloza, pero el peligro es muy grande, estamos hablando de la destrucción más grande de todas, puede que Tyranus obtenga las demás semillas, pero esta puede hacer la diferencia en que ganemos o perdamos-.

Diana suspiro hondamente y miro a Steve Rogers-¡Tienes razón Steve tal vez...!-Diana no pudo continuar pues una terrible explosión llamó su atención y la de los demás.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?-cuestiono Sam alarmado.

-¡Vino de afuera!-dijo Natasha observadora.

-¡Son ellos!-dedujo Diana.

-Imposible, no pudieron rastrear un lugar sagrado tan fácilmente-dijo Wong.

-Creeme que si-Diana tomo su espada.

-Tenemos que irnos-dijo Steve.

El Doctor Strange habrió un portal y todos lo cruzaron, sin embargo aparecieron en la cima del palacio del Kamar-taj, confundidos y alarmados al apreciar la nave espacial que estaba atacando a diestra y siniestra a los habitantes de aquel lugar sagrado.

-¿Qué demonios?-exclamó Strange confundido.

-Ocurrió lo mismo otra vez-dijo Wong.

-¿Otra vez?-bramo Diana-¿A qué se refieren?-.

-Al parecer la energía de esas semillas es tan poderosa que puede alterar la misma magía, y ahora no podemos salir hasta que...-.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Falcón al tiempo en que una exploción los arrojaba contra el suelo con violencia.

-¡Mierda!-gruño Natasha levantandose.

-¡Que voquica hoye!-dijo Steve.

-¡Devemos proteger el Kamar-taj!-grito Wong preparándose para el combate.

-¡No!-grito la Ancestral apareciendo-¡Ustedes deben de irse y proteger esa semilla, la prioridad es mantenerla lo más lejos de aquí!-.

-¡Pero, Ancestral...!-el Doctor Strange miro a la Ancestral.

-Hagan lo que les digo, además se necesita más que una simple nave para destruir este lugar sagrado ¡Ahora vayanse!-.

La nave continuaba disparando contra el Kamar-taj mientras que los monjes y hechiceros trataban de repeler los ataques utilizando los escudos de los serafines los cuales podían detener a duras penas los disparos.

-¡Ya los ubique!-informo el comandante de la nave, Karai se levanto de su asiento y sonrío con malicia mientras lamia sus labios y sus ojos brillaban.

-¡Disparenles!-.

La nave dejo de disparar contra los monjes del Kamar-taj y ahora fijo el fuego contra el castillo el cual se encontraba desprotegido y era blanco fácil para los disparos.

-¡Ya es hora de irnos!-.

El Doctor Strange se concentro mientras reunia energía mística en sus manos-¡No me falles, no me falles!-Finalmente arrojo aqueya energía y abrío un portal hacía el santuario, todos gritaron emocionados pero cuando estaban apunto de cruzarlo, los disparos impactaron al castillo causandole un enorme daño que hizó que comenzará a colapsar.

-¡No, el castillo!-grito Wong.

Los ataques continuaban y el castillo se destruía con cada disparo, apesar de que era una construcción muy fuerte.

-¡Esto no puede ser!-exclamo el Doctor Strange al ver que el portal se había serrado de nuevo.

-¡Hay no, mierda!-grito el Capitán América en tono preocupado.

-¡Hey esa voquita!-regaño Natasha sonriendole.

-¡Mi magia no funciona, la semilla esta corrompiendola!-dijo el Doctor alarmado.

Todos estaban muy preocupados, esos disparos eran muy poderosos, y no tardarían mucho en derribar el castillo, por lo tanto tenían que buscar la manera de salir de allí lo más antes posible.

Finalmente el castillo comenzó a derrumbarse, todos los que estaban en el ultimo piso sabían que era muy peligroso permanecer allí ya que una caída de esa magnitud podía ser muy peligrosa para todos.

-¡El castillo no recistira!-grito Falcon preocupado.

-¡Descuiden!-grito el Doctor-¡Tal vez no podemos irnos, pero de ninguna manera vamos a morir aquí!-.

El Doctor Strange invocó al escudo de los Serafines, el cual protegió a todos de la caída del palacio el cual no tardo mucho en derrumbarse causando una enorme destrucción en el Kamar-taj.

Karai sonrió al ver la caída del palacio, mientras que era transportada junto con Devastador al centro del Kamar-taj donde yacían los restos del palacio.

Ambos monarcas caminaron por los escombros del castillo el cual había sido reducido a puro polvo.

-¡Encuentra a la chica y traeme la semilla!-ordeno Karai, Devastador asintió y comenzó a buscar entre los escombros, fue en ese momento en el que la Mujer Maravilla apareció atacando a Devastador con su escudo y lo golpeo directamente en la cara obligandolo a retroceder.

Karai reacciono al momento y disparo dos rayos contra Diana pero Wong los bloqueo utilizando los anillos de Raggador.

-¡Miserables!-Karai transformó sus brazos en dos cañones de energía y volvió a arremeter, esta vez sus ataques derribaron a Wong quien cayo pesadamente al suelo inconsiente.

-¡No!-.

Sam se elevo y disparo su Redwing contra Karai, pero la maligna monarca desvio los ataques utilizando su sable y luego disparo

una rafaga de energía que afecto los circuitos de las alas mecánicas de Falcón probocando que cayera al suelo.

-¡Denme la semilla!-.

Karai se saltó sobre Diana tratando de atravesarla con su lanza, pero el Capitán América bloqueo su ataque con una patada, y luego le lanzó un puñetazo que la guerrera detubo justo a tiempo y le dio una patada en el estómago lanzandolo al suelo.

-¡Humanos insolentes, sufrirán la ira encarnada del gran emperador!-sentenció Karai con molestia y arrojo a Steve Rogers contra unos muros de piedra.

Devastador se transformo en un gigantesco cañón de energía cósmica y apunto contra los héroes quiénes estában justo en la mira del temible monarca.

-¡Serán purificados, sucios mortales!-Devastador disparó su poderoso rayo contra los héroes quienes se quedaron petreficados al ver tan imponente ataque aproximándose hacía ellos.

-¡No lo arás!-el Doctor Srange utilizó la dimensión espejo para mandar el ataque fuera del mundo real, sin embargo el impacto había sido muy poderoso y el hechicero salió volando por los aires.

-¡Los tengo!-.

Karai apareció sorpresivamente detras de Diana mientras lanzaba al suelo varias minas explosivas donde la amazona estaba parada, la Ancestral las iba a detener con su magia pero Devastador disparó un ataque con su arma dejándola aturdida.

-¡No! ¡Ancestral!-grito Wong levantándose.

-¡Escapen ahora!-ordeno la Ancestral.

-No la dejaremos-dijo el Doctor Strange corriendo hacía ella.

Devastador volvió a disparar pero esta vez la Ancestral levanto una gigantesca muralla de piedra que bloqueo los ataques.

-¡Deven irse ahora!-La Ancestral habrío un portal en el suelo que absorbió a el Doctor Strange quien fue transportado al santuario, Wong muy a su pesar tubo que atravesar el portal puesto a que sabía que la prioridad era proteger al santuario, de el lo siguieron el Capitán América, la Viuda Negra, Falcón y la Mujer Maravilla hasta el último.

-¡Gracias!-dijo Diana sonriendole y cruzo el portal

-¡Hechizera patética!-.

Devastador creo un subfusil con sus manos y disparo un potente ataque que destruyo la berrera de la Ancestral, sin embargo cuando el monarca logro atravesarla los héroes ya se habían marchado de allí.

-Se fueron-grito Karai con molestia.

-Descuiden-dijo la ancestral levantándose-Por que ahora se tendrán que enfrentar a la hechicera suprema-.

La ancestral utilizó su magia y levantó varias plataformas de piedra que lanzo contra los invasores quienes bloquearon sus ataques sin problemas.

-¡Pagarás por tu atrevimiento, estúpida bruja!-.

Karai dio un salto y trato de golpear a la Ancestral quien detubo su ataque utilizando sus abanicos de energía y luego invoco una espada con la cual trato de cortar a Karai, sin embargo la guerrera desanbaino su sable y detuvo su corte.

-No podrás ganarme en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, será mejor que te rindas y me digas donde estan tus amigos-dijo Karai con malicia.

-Solo pierdes tu tiempo, jamas voy a decirte nada-grito la Ancestral.

-Bien, entonces tendré que hacer esto por las malas-.

Karai comenzó a atacar con su sable a la Ancestral, quien bloqueaba sus ataques casi al mismo tiempo provocando varios estruendos por todo el lugar.

-¿En donde esta la Semilla?-cuestiono Karai con furia.

-¡En un lugar fuera de tu imaginación!-.

Karai tomo su sable con ambas manos y disparo varios rayos de energía, pero la Ancestral utilizo su magia para habrir dos portales, uno frente a ella que absorbió los disparos, y otro detrás de Karai quien recibió los ataques directamente.

-Vas a pagar por esto-.

Karai se levantó totalmente ilesa y corrió velozmente contra la Ancestral, quien ahora levanto varias estructuras rocosas del suelo para cerrarle el paso a la monarca.

-Tus patéticos trucos no van a funcionar conmigo-.

Karai transformó su brazo en un cañón y disparó un poderoso rayo de energía el cual estuvo apunto de golpear a la Ancestral, de no ser por un escudo de rocas que se interpuso entre ella y el disparo.

-¡No deberías subestimar el poder de la magia!-dijo la Ancestral con sabiduría.

-Y tú tampoco deberías confiarte-.

Karai apareció detrás de la Ancestral y le dio una patada que la arrojó contra el suelo dejandola muy aturdida.

-¡Ya no tienes escapatoria!-dijo Karai acercándose lentamente-ahora dime ¿En donde esta la semilla?-.

La Ancestral se puso de pie muy a duras penas y sonrió-¡Nunca!-.

Karai gruño furiosa y le dio una patada en la rodilla a la Ancestral y luego con una maniobra hizó que soltara su espada, después le hizó un desgarrador corte en la mejilla izquierda con su sable y luego la tomó el cuello apretandola con fuerza.

-¡Ahora dame la semilla!-.

Devastador apunto a la cabeza de la Ancestral con su arma quien ya no podía hacer nada para librarse de ese aprieto puesto a que su magia de poco le ayudaría contra sus adversarios.

-¡Jamás!-grito la Ancestral.

Karai rugio furioza y con su sable atravesó el pecho de la Ancestral, quien solo pudo apretar sus ojos con fuerza al sentir como el acero frío del sable de Karai desgarraba sus órganos e intestinos hasta atravesar su cuerpo completamente, todo en medio de un terrible baño de sangre que se exparsio por el suelo.

La guerrera arrojo el cuerpo sin vida de la Ancestral contra el suelo mientras lamia la sangre de su sable deleitando sus papilas gustativas como si estuviese en medio de un festín.

-¡Vamonos a la nave!-ordenó mientras disparaba un rayo contra uno de los monjes del Kamar-taj asesinandolo fría y cruelmente.

**_Santuario._**

Todos los héroes aparecieron en el Santuario, muy confundidos por lo que había ocurrido, aunque de lo que estaban completamente seguros era de que tenían que prepararse por que ese ataque no era nada a lo que se aproximaba.

-¿Cómo aparecimos aquí? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Qué le ocurrió a la Ancestral?-preguntaba Wong histérico.

-¡Oye amigo relajate!-pidió Falcón apoyandose del hombro del Capitán América.

-¿Qué pasará ahora?-pregunto Natasha preocupada.

-¡Tenemos que preparnos!-respondió Diana con simplesa-¡Esos sujetos ya atacaron dos veces, y con la tecnología que tienen estoy segura que tarde o temprano nos encontrarán, es por eso que debemos movernos y conseguir aliados, muchos aliados!-.

El Capitán America apreto los puños -Tienes razón Diana, tenemos que empezar a ganar terreno, yo tengo varios contactos que nos serán de gran ayuda, si queremos ganar esta batalla tenemos que prepararnos y mantenernos juntos y al margen-.

-¡Bien, yo también voy a contactar a los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia!-dijo Diana.

-Yo estoy contigo Steve-apoyo Natasha con firmeza.

Falcón sonrío y se incorporo a su equipo-¡No pueden hacer esto sin mi!-dijo sonriendo.

El Capitán América observo a sus compañeros con una mirada de esperanza

-Bien, entonces, ya es hora de volver del retir-.

Todos compartieron miradas de determinación, estaban dispuestos a ganar esa terrible contienda aunque sabían que no sería nada fácil y que esto apenas estaba empezando.

Centro de los Nuevos Vengadores

Por otro lado Tony Stark se encontraba trabajando en su nuevo traje con la ayuda de la nanotecnología que había obtenido de la armadura de Angelei, aunque el proyecto estaba resultando más complicado de lo que el magnate empresario había esperado.

-¡Señor Stark tiene un nuevo mensaje de la señorita Pops!-informo Viernes, Tony se levantó de su asiento y utilizó el sistema de hologramas para ver el nuevo mensaje que Peper le había enviado.

-_"Tony, sólo llamo para...informarte que estoy bien...aunque no se si quiero volver luego de lo que hiciste, yo se que...tu trabajo es muy importante para ti, pero...la verdad no...no sé si quiero estar junto a alguien que prefiere su trabajo que a la persona con la que quiere estar por el resto de su vida...te quiero Tony, realmente espero que estes bien"-._

Tony Stark suspiro hondamente, mientras apagaba el sistema holográfico y caminaba a la sala de estar.

-¿Esta bien señor?-pregunto Viernes.

-Si Viernes, sólo...necesito tomar un descanso-.

Tony apago el sistema de Viernes por un momento y sirvio un poco de Whisky en un baso, el millonario dio un gran trago y volvió a servir más Whisky mientras tomaba una foto de Peper contemplandola.

-¡No entiendes que...todo esto lo hago por nuestro futuro!-dijo Tony tomando otro trago de Whisky.

-¡Hola, hola señor Stark!-saludo Peter entrando a la base con mucha energía- ¿Cómo amaneció el día de hoy? ¡Espero que bien sabe, eh estado investigando sobre...!-.

-¡Hey, hey niño! ¿Como entraste aquí?-pregunto Tony interrumpiendo a Peter.

-¡Pues por la puerta!-respondió Peter-Le enseñó si quiere-.

-¡A lo que me refiero es que! ¿Quién te dejo entrar?-.

-Ah es que como ya tenemos una relación más formal, me dije a mi mismo ¡El señor Stark debe necesitar un compañero, más que un compañero, un amigo, que digo un amigo, un hermano para luchar contra el crimen, y defender a la ciudad de los malos!-Contaba Peter muy entuciasta aunque Tony no se veía muy animado-¡Fijese que ayer, yo...!-Peter se detubo y se acercó a Tony Stark-¿Ocurre algo señor Stark?-pregunto Peter mirandolo detenidamente.

Stark reacciono y miro a Peter-¡No no es nada! ¿Por sierto a que has venido mocoso? ¡por que yo no te debo nada!-.

-¿Lo olvidó?-cuestiono Peter.

-¿Olvidar qué?-pregunto Stark con ironía.

-¡Mi traje!-grito Peter-usted dijo que lo iba a mejorar ¿No me diga que lo olvidó señor Stark?-cuestionó Peter con un acento de detective en pleno interrogatorio.

-¿Olvidar? ¿Yo?-Stark camino a su sala especial de trajes donde no solo se encontraba su colección completa y mejorada de todas sus armaduras, si no también tenía el nuevo traje de Peter-¡Allí esta, mejorado con la más habanzada tecnología Stark, ahora no solo tu traje es más recistente gracias a las microfibras que le adheri, también me di a la tarea de añadirle un rastreador arácnido con el cual podrás rastrear y ubicar todo en cualquier momento gracias al sistema de GPS , esto lo puedes hacer gracias al nuevo visor de los lentes que te permitira ver con mayor claridad a grandes distancias, o con la araña de tu traje, la cual guarda varios secretos ocultos, tus lanzadores y sus modalidades fueron mejoradas y ahora añadí un cinturon de utilidades con 4 repuestos de telarañas y un sistema de paracaídas!-explico Tony luciendose.

-¡Wow, señor Stark no se que decir estoy muy, wow! ¿Puedo probarmelo?-pregunto Peter con ancias.

-¡Hazme el honor por favor!-permitió Tony.

Peter se puso su nuevo traje el cual sonaba prometedor pero a la hora de ponerselo algo no estaba bien.

-¡Señor Stark!-llamo Peter mirandose al espejo-¡Creo que no le calculo muy bien a la talla!-dijo Peter puesto a que su traje le quedaba 3 tallas más grande.

-¿Por que no presionas la araña en tu pecho?-propuso Tony muy calmado.

-¿Cuál? ¿Esta? ¡Hay!-grito Peter pues cuando presiono la araña el traje se ajusto perfectamente a su cuerpo, el cual ahora se sentia más fresco y con mayor movilidad.

-¡Señor Stark que increible, esto es asombroso!-decía Peter muy emocionado mirandose en el espejo-¡Siento mi cuerpo más ligero, y no siento ese calor sofocante como con mi anterior traje!-.

-¡Eso es por que le agrege un sistema de calefacción, por lo tanto el traje se adaptará a la temperatura de tu cuerpo!-explicó Tony.

-¡Increíble!-dijo Peter muy emocionado.

-¡Pero eso no es todo!-dijo Tony-¡Ya que agrege al traje una inteligencia artificial! ¡Saluda a Karen por favor!-.

La inteligencia artificial del traje de Peter se activo, mientras que en su visor se mostraban apartados muy peculiares y análisis sobre todo lo que estaba a su alrrededor.

-¿Qué una inteligencia artificial?-grito Peter asombrado-¡Esto es fenomenal señor Stark, por sierto hola Karen!-.

-¡Buenos días Peter!-saludo Karen con amabilidad.

-¡Karen te va a acesorar sobre todas las funcionalidades del traje, de igual forma esta programada para ser una asistente en todo caso que la necesites!-.

Peter se quito la máscara y miro a Tony quien le regresó la mirada desconcertado.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?-pregunto con un tono grosero.

-¡Gracias señor Stark!-agradeció Peter habrazansolo.

Stark se sorprendió por eso pero después sonrío con alegría.

-¡De nada niño!-dijo habrásandolo de igual forma.

**_Espacio._**

Mientras tanto en el espacio exterior, una nave viajaba a altas velocidades hacía las cordenadas del planeta Arcadia, donde la señal de ayuda de la Estadista había sido enviada antes de ser destruida.

La nave se descubrió que era la de los guardianes de la galaxia, quienes después de vivir un sin fin de aventuras ahora se dedicaban a acudir a señales de auxilio para ayudar a todos aquellos que se encontraran en peligro.

-¿Por qué rayos tenemos que hacer esto?-cuestiono Drax bostezando-¿Qué acaso no hay más sujetos que puedan hacer el trabajo por nosotros?-.

-¡No!-grito Rocket reparando una de sus armas-¡Por que nosotros somos los buenos, y los buenos siempre tienen que ayudar!-decía en tono sarcastico.

-¡Así es!-dijo Peter Quill bailando una de sus peculiares canciones-¿No entiendo por que no les agrada hacer esto? ¡Si es...divertido!-.

-¡Aburrido querrás decir!-corrigió Rocket-¿Qué de divertido tiene ir por el espacio ayudando a cualquiera que lo necesita? y ni siquiera nos pagan, sabes que en este momento podía estar en un bar, tomando cerveza y con dos mujersuelas a mi lado ¡Que injusta es la vida!-.

-¡La ardilla tiene razón!-opino Drax subiendo sus pies a la cabina de control.

-¡Hey baja tus sucias patas de mi nave!-regaño Peter.

-¡Huy, lo siento princesa Quill!-Drax se levanto y camino al refrigerador.

-¡Se les olvida la verdadera intención de nuestro trabajo, el cual es ayudar a las personas que lo necesiten!-dijo Gamora.

-¡Y ganar dinero!-grito Rocket-¡Por que yo voy a empezar a cobrar una gran cantidad de plata por nuestro trabajo ahora!-.

-¡Exacto, el dinero es el que mueve todo, y es lo que nos mueve a nosotros!-dijo Peter sonriendo.

Gamora le dedico una mirada glacial mientras Peter le guiñaba un ojo y le lanzaba un beso.

-Claro que no, no lo aremos por dinero-regaño Gamora.

-¿Estas loca? ¡Necesitamos dinero, no tenemos comida, mira a Mantis ya está en los huesos!-grito Rocket señalandola.

-¡No es sierto, así es mi complexión!-dijo Mantis con un tono dulce.

-No me culpen a mi-dijo Drax comiendo como ogro en la mesa-No es mi culpa que ustedes compren comida tan deliciosa-.

Gamora volteo los ojos y suspiro ondamente-¡Bueno es verdad necesitamos dinero!-.

-¡Ya lo vez, hoye Groot pasame las pinzas!-pidió Rocket estirando su mano pero no recibió respuesta-¡Groot las pinzas!-repitió levantando la voz-¡Groot deja ese estúpido juego y pasame las pinzas!-.

-¡Yo soy Groot!-rugio con un tono rebelde y desafiante, mientras todos se sorprendian por su respuesta.

-¡Hey, hey, hey, pequeño pedazo de tronco no voy a tolerar malas palabras en mi nave!-regaño Peter Quill-Al menos no tuyas, ya es suficiente con escuchar el vocabulario de microbusero de Rocket-.

-¡Creo que le hicieron faltas unas nalgadas!-opino Drax por debajo.

-¡Ya vamos a llegar!-grito Mantis con temor llamando la atención de todos.

-Bien, entonces prepárense todos, no sabemos con que clase de sorpresita nos vayamos a encontrar-indicó Star Lord mientras que la Milano se acercaba al lugar indicado por las cordenadas que los Asgardianos enviaron desde la Estadista, pero en lugar de encontrar una nave, encontraron los restos de un planeta destruido, los restos de Arcadia.

-¿Pero qué...diablos fue lo que paso aquí?-pregunto Gamora asombrada y aterrada a la vez.

-Parece como si algo, o alguien haya destruido este lugar-opino Peter mirando impactado.

-¿Es encerio? ¿Y el dinero? ¡Me lleva la...!-.

-¡Rocket!-grito Gamora.

Los Guardianes de la Galaxia estaban muy sorprendidos pues ese lugar parecía como si ubiera sufrido un terrible ataque que había devastado todo el planeta, no había nadie todo estaba destruido.

-¡Si bueno! ¿nos vamos a ir o vamos a quedarnos a observar el esplendoroso paisaje?-cuestiono Rocket.

-¡Esperen!-grito Mantis mientras sus antenas brillaban.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Peter.

-¡Hay una precensia muy serca de aquí, puedo sentirla solo que no sé...!-.

Mantis no pudo continuar pues un estruendo arriba de la nave llamo la atención de los guardianes, quienes se precipitaron al escucharla.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Drax.

-¡Parece venir de arriba!-dijo Gamora volteando al techo.

-¡Descuiden, eh creado un nuevo juguetito para recibir a quien sea con mucho cariño!-dijo Rocket cargando su arma y sonriendo maniaticamente.

Todos permanecieron en sielencio por un momento para poder adivinar de que se trataba, pero antes de que alguno hiciera un movimiento, una mujer de tez morena y cabello ondulado oscuro, apareció, flotando justo enfrente de la nave.

**_Continuará..._**

**_Ya _****_quedo este capítulo el cual espero les haya gustado, bueno pues como pudieron ver las semillas ocultan un poder muy devastador, con el cual Tyranus desea destruir todo lo que existe, aunque nuestros héroes ya estan comenzando a moverse, las cosas se ponen cada vez más tensas y preocupantes_**.


	6. Capítulo6 Escape

**_Comienza un nuevo capítulo el cual espero les guste, bueno el misterio con las Semillas de la creación crea cada vez más rebuelo, pues ahora que nuestros héroes ya saben de que son capaces, ahorq eben preparse para una inminente batalla sin cuartel la cual apenas esta comenzando._**

**_Capítulo.6 Escape_****_._**

Los Guardianes de la Galaxia lanzaron un grito de terror al ver a aquella mujer quien cargaba en sus brazos a un moribundo Thor.

-¡Disparenle, disparenle!-grito Rocket.

-¡Esperen!-llamó Gamora-¡Dejenla entrar!-.

-¿Qué estas loca? ¡No voy a dejar entrar a esa tipeja en mi nave, tal vez nos haga lo mismo, o peor aún nos asesine y se lleva mi nave!-exclamó Peter Quill de forma infantil.

Gamora le dedico una mirada asesina, haciendo que Peter accediera a habrir la Compuerta del Benatar para que aquella mujer pudiera entrar.

-¿Tú eres parte del cuerpo de los Linterna Verde? ¿Verdad?-cuestiono Gamora observando a la mujer.

-¡Si, mi nombre es Jessica Cruz!-se presentó la mujer-Soy parte del cuerpo intergaláctico de los Linterna Verde, y la verdad yo tampoco se que es lo que ocurrió aquí!-Contaba Jessica-Recibí un mensaje de auxilio, así que vine lo más pronto que pude, pero cuando llegue encontre todo este desastre y a este hombre del cual desconosco su identidad-.

Todos se quedaron pensando sobre una posible respuesta a este acontecimiento, el cual aún era inexplicable para ellos, pero de lo que estaban seguros era que solo Thor sabía la respuesta a ese enigma.

-¿Y qué se supone que había en este lugar?-cuestionó Peter sin entender.

-En este sector se encontraba el planeta de Arcadia, justo en estas cordenadas, pero parece como si algo haya arrasado con este mundo-supuso Jessica.

Gamora observó a Thor quien yacia gravemente lastimado e inconsciente-¿Quién es el?-se preguntaba Gamora observandolo detenidamente.

-¡No lo sé!-dijo Drax-¡Pero lo que si sé, es que es un hombre!-Todos miraron a Drax.

-¡No! ¿Enserio?-exclamo Rocket con desdén.

-¡Si es un hombre!-repitió Drax muy seguro de su palabras-¡Un hombre, bastante fuerte, musculoso y muy varonil!-.

-¡Vaya que inteligente!-dijo Jessica por debajo.

-Ya deja de verle los musculos-grito Peter mirando a Gamora.

-¡Hay se puso celoso Peter, que ternura!-se burló Rocket gracioso.

-No son celos, solo digo que ¿Por qué tocarle los musculos a él? si me los puede tocar a mi-respondió Quill muy sonrriente.

-¡Ja'! ¿musculos tú?-pregunto Rocket con burla-¡Tus musculos Quill son equiparables al cerebro de Drax!-.

-¡Jajaja es cierto!-grito Drax riéndose-¿Espera qué?-.

-Ya cayense todos-grito Gamora-¡Despiertalo!-indicó mirando a Mantis quien asintió.

-¡Despierta!-susurro Mantis tocando la frente de Thor pero éste no respondió.

-¿Qué pasa?-exclamó Rocket.

-¡No despierta!-dijo Jesscia.

-Tal ves si se murio-opino Peter.

-¡No digas esas cosas Peter!-regaño Gamora-¡Intentalo otra vez!-.

-¡Despierta!-volvio a susurrar Mantis pero Thor no reaccionaba aún.

-Yo opino que arrojemos su cuerpo al espacio-propuso Rocket-¡Oh hay que extrirparle los órganos y venderlos en el mercado negro, imaginense que buen negocio!-.

Thor comenzó a despertar para impacto de todos quienes se asustaron un poco al verlo, el dios de Asgard abrió sus ojos lentamente mientras trataba de dilatar su vista la cual se tornaba borrosa.

-¡Esta despertando!-dijo Jessica.

Thor finalmente abrió sus ojos, mientras veía a su alrrededor, luego miro a los Guardianes de la Galaxia y a Jessica Cruz quienes se apartaron un poco para darle espacio.

-¿Donde estoy?-cuestiono levantándose-¿Qué...qué hago aquí? ¿En dónde estan mis amigos?-.

-¡Tranquilizate!-decía Gamora tratando de serenarlo.

Thor volteo a verlos con una mirada interrogativa y los confrontó-¿Qui...quienes son ustedes?-cuestionó mientras que todos se miraban entre si desconsertados.

**_Supernova._**

Por otra parte, en la nave de Tyranus la Supernova, en uno de los laboratorios de experimentación, se encontraban atados la Capitana Marvel y Nova, quienes después de ser derrotados en Xandar fueron tomados como conejillos de indias para macabros e inhumanos experimentos.

-¡Sam, Sam!-llamaba Carol susurrando, mientras trataba de liberarse de los grilletes que la mantenían inmóvil postrada en una camilla-¡Sam despierta!-.

El chico comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente solo para descubrir el terrible escenario en el que se encontraba, un espantoso laboratorio en el cual había cadaveres y huesos por todas partes resultado de los temibles experimentos que allí se llevaban acabo, de igual forma, sangre regada por todos lados y aparatos y máquinas de tortura muy mortales.

-¿En dónde estamos?-pregunto Nova.

-Parece que estamos en un tipo de laboratorio, tenemos que buscar la forma de salir de aquí-dijo la Capitana Marvel muy angustiada.

-¿Pero cómo?-cuestiono Nova tratando de liberarse-Este lugar es como una prisión, no hay forma de escapar-.

-Tranquilo, cuando nos trajeron para acá pude observar los distintos pasadizos secretos que oculta esta nave, sólo tenemos que liberarnos-.

En ese momento un ser espantoso con apariencia de cientifico entró al laboratorio, mientras caminaba lentamente hacía la Capitana Marvel siendo escoltado por dos aniquiladores.

-¡Vaya, vaya!-dijo con una voz siniestra-¡Veo que mis ratitas de laboratorio al fin despertaron, creo que ya es momento de iniciar con el experimento entonces!-.

-¡Estan enfermos!-grito la Capitana Marvel-¡No dejaremos que se salgan con las suyas, se van a arrepentir por esto!-.

El temible científico sonrío por eso último-Que ingenua eres pequeña-el temible científico caminó hacía sus aparatos de tortura buscando el más terrible para hacer sufrir a sus esclavos, pero la Capitana Marvel ya había ideado un plan que le ayudaría a escapar de allí.

La Capitana Marvel volteó a ver a Nova quien entendió su mensaje y asintió.

-¡Ahora!-susurro al momento en que Nova comenzaba a reunir energia en sus puños conteniendola en sus manos para generar una fuente de de calor tan grande que en cuestion de segundos derritió los grilletes y libero al chico de su agarre.

-¿Qué?-exclamó el científico con asombro-¡Atrapenlo!-.

Los aniquiladores comenzarón a disparar contra Nova quien dio un salto para esquivar los ataques y se puso detrás de los aniquiladores atravesando a uno con su puño y al otro le disparo un rayo de energía que lo arrojó contra una de las maquinas de tortura la cual se activo y comenzó a mutilar al saldado.

-¡No! ¡No!-grito el cientifico y trato de escapar pero Nova le lanzó un rayo que golpeo su cabeza dejandolo inconsciente.

-¡Descuide Capitana Marvel!-Nova corrió hacía la Capitana Marvel y destruyó los grilletes, la mujer se levantó con rapidez y corrió hacía la puerta la cuál derribo de un golpe.

-¡Vamos por aquí!-ambos comenzarón a correr por los pasillos de la Supernova la cual era una nave espacial gigantesca, llena de trampas que llevaban a destinos oscuros y dolorosos a todos aquellos que desearan escapar-¡Por aquí!-indicó Carol moviendose sigilosamente hacía la derecha.

-¿Esta segura Capitana Marvel?-pregunto Nova no muy convencido.

-Si, yo vi unos tubos de ventilación que nos pueden sacar de aquí, solo tenemos que encontrarlos y llegar al salón de naves espaciales para robar una y salir de aquí-dijo la Capitana mirando a los lados de un gran pasillo para asegurarse de no ser encontrados.

-¡Técnicamente no sería robar ya que la nave es nuestra, y no se podría catalogar como robo!-teoríasaba Nova alejandose de la Capitana.

-Ey Nova, deja de perder el tiempo y muevete-regaño Carol y Nova corrió hacía ella.

-¿Y por que no solo salimos utilizando nuestros poderes? Sería más fácil-propuso Nova.

-¿Acaso quieres que Tyranus nos descubra?-exclamo Carol-Sería un suicidio si lo enfrentamos, lo mejor es salir de aquí y buscar ayuda, no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer ahora que Tyranos no tiene una, si no dos semillas de la creación-.

Ambos corrieron hacía el salón de las armas, donde se encontraba un grupo de aniquiladores cuidando el lugar, algunos con armas y otros con espadas y lanzas.

-¡Cuidado!-susurro la Capitana Marvel ocuotandose atrás de un gran cañón.

-¿Ahora qué?-pregunto Nova esperando indicaciones.

-¡Mira!-señaló Carol hacía su derecha-¡Allí estan los tubos de ventilación, vamos a salir por allí!-.

-Pero hay muchas de esas cosas, nos descubrirá-grito Nova.

-¡Tenemos que arriesgarnos!-Carol y Sam se vieron incrédulos, sabían que era peligroso pero de igual forma sabían que era la única forma de salir de esa gigantesca fortaleza espacial.

Los dos corrieron lentamente hasta una catapulta mientras se escondían detrás de ella, miraron a su alrrededor y volvieron a correr hacía el panel de control que estaba cerca del conducto de aire.

-¡Vamos Nova!-.

Finalmente llegaron a unas escaleras que los llevarian al conducto de ventilación, los dos sabían que sería peligroso subirlas ya que serían descubiertos con facilidad.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos Capitana?-pregunto Nova mirándola.

-Espera aquí-Carol camino lentamente y disparó un pequeño y silencioso rayo de energía contra uno de los aniquiladores el cual fue golpeado justo en la espalda.

-¿Acaso me golpeaste?-cuestionó el aniquilador volteando a ver a su compañero de atrás.

-¿Quién yo?-.

-¡Si tu!-.

-¡Yo no te golpeé, estúpido!-.

-¿Me estas llamando mentiroso?-.

-¿Me llamas a mi mentiroso?-.

Ambos aniquiladores comenzarón a pelearse golpeando a otro aniquilador el cual se unió al conflico iniciando así una pelea campal entre los aniquiladores del salón.

-¡Es nuestra oportunidad!-Carol y Sam volaron hasta el conducto se aire al cual entraron rapidamente, ahora solo tenían que llegar hasta el salón de naves espaciales para poder salir de allí-¡Andando!-.

**_Benatar_**

En el Benatar, Thor se encontraba comiendo un poco de sopa, mientras escuchaba la historia de Gamora.

-El universo es un lugar muy grande, dijo mi padre, y guarda millones de secretos al igual que peligros inmensos, dijo eso solo una vez. Thanos es un ser terriblemente poderoso, pero apesar de todo su poder, me advirtió que, en todo el universo había solo un ser, al que jamás me tenía que acercar, y su nombre era...Tyranus-contaba Gamora muy seria con la vista perdida en el oscuro espacio.

-¿Y cuál es su misión?-pregunto Jessica sin entender.

-El mensiono, unas semillas...-respondió Thor-Con las cuales planea destruirlo todo-.

-¿Semillas?-pregunto Peter-¿Acaso piensa plantar flores y arbolitos?-.

Thor se levanto y se acerco a Quill-¿Acaso te burlas de mi?-preguntó en tono desafiante.

-¡No claro que no!-respondió Quill riendo nervioso-¡Solo digo que...! ¿Quién rayos busca semillas en el universo? ¿Acaso es un tipo de colectivo Hippie o algo así?-.

-¡Vez, Peter ya se hizó en los pantalones!-comentaba Rocket mirando a Drax.

-¡Que gran gallina Quill!-dijo Drax negando con la cabeza.

-No tengo ni idea para que Tyranus necesita esas semillas, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que encierran un poder tan grande que es capaz de destruir todo-.

-¿Cómo estas seguro de eso?-pregunto Jessica mirandolo.

-En el lugar que me encontraron solía estar un planeta llamado Arcadia, y Tyranus lo destruyó en cuestión de segundos, ni tiempo me dio de escapar-explicó Thor.

-Entonces ¿Cuál crees que sea su próximo golpe?-pregunto Gamora.

-El mencionó un planeta llamado Soult-respondió Thor-¡No sé quien, o que haya en lugar, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que el pagará por lo que le hizó a mis amigos y a mi pueblo!-.

Thor comenzó a tomar la comida de los Guardianes de la Galaxia y la guardo en una mochila.

-¡Oye esa es nuestra comida!-grito Peter acercándose.

-¡Error, ahora es mía!-dijo Thor sonrriente.

-Oye esa es mi mochila, no...no puedes llevartela-Peter se puso enfrente de Thor.

-¡Conosco a alguien que tal vez pueda saber información sobre las Semillas!-Todos volteron a ver a Jessica.

-¿Quién?-pregunto Gamora.

-El Coleccionista-.

Thor se rio por eso último-¡Jajaja, buena suerte con eso, el Coleccionista es un completo idiota, solo alguien con poco cerebro le entregaría un objeto de tal valor al Coleccionista!-.

-Tal vez-respondió Jessica-Pero el es un hombre que se mueve en toda la galaxia y hace tratos con los delincuentes más peligrosos del mercado negro, cabe la posibilidad de que el sepa algo o de alguien que pueda darnos pistas sobre las Semillas-.

-Ella tiene razón, debemos ir a Knowhere y tratar de buscar información valiosa sobre esas cosas, puede que tengamos suerte inclusive de conseguir una-pensó Gamora ingeniosa.

-¿Y no sería mejor ir a ese planeta llamado Soult de una buena vez?-exclamo Rocket-Solo perderíamos tiempo al ir con el coleccionista, dense cuenta-.

Quill volteó a ver a Gamora-Rocket tiene razón, si queremos ganarle a esos sujetos, debemos ir un paso adelante de ellos-.

Todos se miraron entre si compartiendo el mismo plan, aunque Thor no creía que eso fuera lo indicado.

-¡Pues buena suerte con eso brutos!-grito Thor mientras caminaba al panel de control del Benatar para activar su cápsula.

-¡Ey, ey! ¿Se te perdió algo?-cuestionó Rocket mirando a Thor.

-¡No pero si tu puedes activar esta cápsula me sería de gran ayuda!-dijo Thor golpeando el panel de control.

-¿Y para que necesitas nuestra cápsula exactamente?-pregunto Rocket curioso.

Thor sonrió y volteó a verlo-Para ir a Nidavellir y forjar el arma que es capaz de destruir a Tyranus-.

-¿Nidavellir?-pregunto Rocket-¿No ese lugar es inventado?-.

-¡Lo es!-respondió Thor-¡Pero si existe!-.

-A ver, a ver, para empezar ¿De que clase de arma estas hablando?-pregunto Quill acercándose-¡Y si es capaz de destruir a Tyranus! ¿No crees que todos deberíamos de tener una? ¿eh?-.

-Claro que no, no podrían soportar su poder, enloquecerian y serían destruidos-explicó Thor mientras Rocket se emocionaba.

-¿Enserio iras a Nidavelliir?-cuestionó el roedor con emoción-¡Eh escuchado que allí se fabrican las armas mas terribles de todo el universo!-Rocket comenzó a reir-¡Enserio me gustaria ir!-.

-Así es-respondió Thor riendo de igual forma-Estoy deacuerdo con la rata y se ve que es la más inteligente de todos ustedes-.

-¿La rata?-exclamó Rocket.

-¡Supongo que eres el capitán, pareces un líder nato! ¿Te gustaría unirte a mi cruzada?-.

-¿Qué si me gustaria? ¡Claro que voy!-grito Rocket subiendo al hombro de Thor.

-Bien es hora de partir-.

-¡Oye no pueden irse, yo soy el capitán!-grito Quill-¡No pueden llevarse mi nave!-.

-¡Claro que podemos Quill!-dijo Rocket sonriendo-Miren este es el plan, yo y Groot iremos a fabricar armas a Nidavellir, mientras que ustedes van Soult a tratar de detener a Tyranus o como sea que se llame ¿Cool no es sierto?-.

-¡Muy cool, andando tronco!-indicó Thor subiendo a la cápsula.

-¡Yo soy Groot!-gruño sin dejar de jugar con su videojuego.

Peter se acerco a la cápsula-¡Solo vas, por que no quieres enfrentar a Tyranus!-dijo Peter mirandolo detenidamente.

-¿Qué formas son esas de hablarle a tu capitán? ¡Eh Quill!-.

-¡Me voy y les deseo suerte brutos!-se despidió Thor mientras Rocket hacía despegar la cápsula, Peter solo gruño mientras hacía un berrinche de niño chiquito.

-¡Vasta Peter pareces un niño de 5 años!-grito Gamora.

-Pero es que yo queria ir-dijo mientras veía como su cápsula se alejaba del Benatar.

-Bien, hay que movernos, debemos estar un paso adelante de ese tal Tyranus si queremos ganar-dijo Jessica.

-¡Vamos Peter!-llamó Gamora, Quill se sento en el asiento del capitán y suspiro

-¡Bueno, agárrense todos, este va hacer un viaje largo y peligroso!-El Benatar salió disparado del lugar fijando su curso a Soult, no sabían que secretos podrían encontrar en ese desconocido lugar, pero los Guardianes de la Galaxia tenían esperanza de hayar información valiosa sobre las Semillas a como diera lugar.

**_Supernova._**

Luego de caminar por varios minutos en los conductos de aire, la Capitana Marvel y Nova llegaron al cuarto de naves, el cual estaba justo a lado del salón del trono donde Tyranus se encontraba comunicandose con sus subordinados.

-¡Es Tyranus!-dijo Nova bajando la voz.

-Parece que está en un tipo de reunión con sus siervos-notó Carol pues Tyranus estaba comunicándose con sus heraldos.

-¡Tenemos que irnos es nuestra oportunidad!-dijo Nova.

-¡Espera!-llamo Carol.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Nova.

-Tyranus esta revelando información muy valiosa, tal vez sea nuestra oportunidad de planear un contraataque si conocemos su próxima jugada-pensó Danvers inteligentemente.

-¡Es muy arriesgado!-dijo Nova-Tú misma me dijiste que no podíamos dejarnos descubrir por Tyranus, el nos matará si sabe que nosotros descubrimos sus planes-.

-¡Pero es nuestra única oportunidad de conocer sus siguientes movimientos!-.

Nova se quedo allí muy a su pesar ya que sabía que era muy arriesgado, pero aún así no se revelo ante la Capitana.

_-"Señor, conseguir la semilla de la Luz, esta resultando más difícil de lo que creímos, los humanos no son los mismos de hace años, ellos tienen guardianes y guerreros que no debemos __subestimar"_-decía Karai.

Tyranus sonrío un poco-Vaya, vaya, quien diría que la creación más débil y absurda de mi padre sería la que me separará de mi destino-el temible emperador se levanto de su trono-En este momento Ultron se dirige a Knowhere a buscar la semilla de la Oscuridad, será un trabajo fácil ya que un payaso conocido como el Coleccionista la tiene en su poder, pero ahora es momento de que nos dejemos de juegos, quiero que inicien un ataque contra la Tierra para que los humanos ofrescan su rendición, o mueran por su inmundo atrevimiento por desafiar a su dios-.

Carol y Nova se miraron entre si, sabían que debían ir a la Tierra e informarle a todos sobre lo que se aproximaba.

_-"En cuanto a Altair, hemos descubierto su ubicación ya que hace poco su radar se activó nuevamente, se encuentra en el sector 8 en un planeta llamado Conapxus ahora le mando las cordenas"-._Un par de cordenadas llegaron a la computadora principal, Tyranus sonrío con maldad y regresó a su trono.

-Perfecto, se las enviaré a Ultron para que vaya por el, ya es hora de que Altair y yo arreglemos cuentas pendientes y me diga donde esta la semilla de la creación-.

Eso último llamó mucho la atención de Carol quien sabía que tenía que ir rápido a la Tierra a preparar a los héroes para que protegieran la Semilla ya que de no ser así Tyranus podría obtenerla y eso sería debastador.

-Debemos de irnos pronto Nova, tenemos que preparar a todos en la Tierra-susurro la Capitana Marvel-No hay tiempo que perder andando-.

La Capitana Marvel y Nova camiaron hasta el salón de naves espaciales, el cual era custodiado por un gran grupo de aniquiladores.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora Capitana?-exclamó Nova preocupado al ver a los aniquiladores.

-Tenemos que arriesgarnos, el tiempo es Oro y puede que tengamos solo una oportunidad de proteger la Semilla, bien este es el plan...-.

La Capitana Marvel comenzó a contarle su improvisado plan a Sam quien lo entendió a la perfección así que sin pensarlo dos veces lo pusieron en marcha.

Nova comenzó disparando contra los aniquiladores los cuales rápidamente atacaron al joven utilizando sus rifles y cañones de energía.

-¡Espera un poco Nova!-La Capitana Marvel aprobecho la distracción que Nova había causado para subir a una de las nave, la cual se encontraba bloqueada por un sistema de códigos informáticos-¡Carajo!-.

Nova continuaba su combate contra los aniquiladores los cuales disparaban poderosas ordas de energía contra Sam.

-¿Ya esta Capitana?-pregunto Nova desde el comunicador.

-¡No, ese maldito de Tyranus bloqueo la nave con un código, tengo que adivinarlo si queremos salir de aquí!-.

-Okey no hay problema, solo apresurece por que Tyranus puede aparecer en cualquier momento-.

Nova disparo un rayo que destruyo a un aniquilador, después salto y pateo a uno justo en la espalda, se barrio y derribo a uno y después disparo un rayo de pura energía cósmica que destruyo al resto de aniquiladores.

-¡Esos eran todos!-grito con una enorme sonrisa la cual se apagó pues otra orda de aniquiladores apareció-¿Qué? ¿Esto es encerio?-.

Los aniquiladores dispararon contra Nova quien creo un campo de energía para bloquear los ataques.

Carol por otra parte ya había insertado 3 códigos en el panel de control y ahora solo le quedaba una oprtunidad o no podría desbloquear la nave-¿Qué clase de código pudo haber puesto ese monstruo?-Carol se mantubo pensativa por unos instantes hasta que reacciono-Es verdad-grito y tecleo en el monitor el número 666 con el cual desbloqueo la nave-¡Si exelente! ¡Vamos Nova!-llamó la Capitana Marvel subiendo a la nave.

-¡Esperé!-Nova comenzó a retroceder por los disparos los cuales eran muy poderosos y no lo dejaban contraatacar.

-¡Malditos parásitos!-.

La Capitana Marvel salió de la nave y arrojó una poderosa ráfaga de energía que destruyo a aquellos aniquiladores reduciendolos a pedazos.

-¡Guau!-grito Nova imprecionado.

-¡Vamos!-.

Nova y la Capitana Marvel corrieron hacía la nave pero al activar la compuerta la alarma contra intrusos se activo.

-¡Señor, hay prisioneros intentando escapar, hemos activado el sistema anti intrusos!-.

Tyranus se levanto muy calmado sin prestar la menor atención-¡Descuida, yo me encargaré, personalmente!-dijo con un tono macabro y de malicia.

Nova y Capitana Marvel no podían salir de la nave pues necesitaban que la compuerta se habriera completamente, pero las cosas se ponían cada vez más tensas puesto a que la alarma estaba sonando y Tyranus no tardaría en aparecer con su temible ejercito.

-¡Tenemos que irnos rápido!-grito Nova.

La compuerta finalmente se habrío y la nave estaba por despegar, cuando Tyranus apareció disparando contra el motor de la nave la cual no tardo mucho en destruirse en una terrible explosión.

Nova y la Capitana Marvel salieron volando, al tiempo en que sus cuerpos chocaban contra el suelo con violencia.

-¡Pobres ingenuos!-Tyranus camino lentamente a los cuerpos de Sam y Carol quienes apenas y podían ponerse de pie luego de ese ataque.

-¡Mal...dición!-rugio la Capitana Marvel apretando los dientes.

-¿En verdad creeyeron que podrían causar un desastre en mi nave, y escapar así nadamas?-exclamo Tyranus mientras que atrapaba a la Capitana Marvel y accedió a su mente, descubriendo todo lo que la Capitana había visto y escuchado-¡Vaya, vaya!-dijo Tyranus sonriendo con maldad-Ahora que saben esta información tan importante, no puedo dejarlos escapar, así que creo que me veré en la penosa necesidad de eliminarlos antes de lo pensado-.

Nova a duras penas y pudo ponerse de pie mientras encaraba al temible emperador sin miedo alguno.

-¡No lo arás...maldito!-gruño Sam-¡Por que mientras tengamos, voluntad podremos contra lo que sea, inclusive contigo!-.

Tyranus miro a Nova quien le sostuvo la mirada tanto a el como a la Capitana Narvel, ninguno hizó o dijo algo hasta que el emperador hablo.

-¿Enserio quieren desafiarme? ¡Insectos patéticos!-.

-De ser necesario lo aremos-dijo la Capitana Marvel desafiante.

Tyranus se río con maldad mientras sus ojos brillaban-¡Muy bien, entonces hagamoslo!-.

Nova comenzo a brillar y disparo un poderoso rayo de energía el cual Tyranus detubo solo con usar su mano.

-¿Qué?-exclamó Nova con absoluto asombro.

Tyranus arrojó a la Capitana Marvel contra el suelo y al mismo tiempo le regresó su ataque a Nova quien se elevo para esquivarlo y trato de golpear a Tyranus quien lo esquivo y le dio una patada con la planta de su pie que lo estrello contra las paredes del salón.

-Pobres tontos, no se dan cuenta que al enfrentarme solo estan provocando su muerte-amenazó Tyranus incrédulo.

Nova se lavanto mientras la Capitana Marvel se acacercaba a el-Su fuerza es muy grande, no vamos a poder derrotarlo-dijo Nova preocupado.

-¡No necesitamos derrotarlo!-dijo la Capitana Marvel-¡Solo tenemos que distraerlo!-.

Capitana Marvel se elevo y disparo dos rayos de energía púrpura, Tyranus los desvió solo con usar sus manos y corrió hacía Carol quien saltó esquivando su golpe y luego de un giro pateo al emperador justo en el estómago.

-¡Ahora!-grito la Capitana Marvel y Nova asintió.

-¡Toma esto maldito!-Nova disparo un poderoso rayo que golpeo directamente a Tyranus en la espalda, el rayo lo hizó retroceder un poco pero se mantuvo firme de pie.

-¡Vamos los dos ahora!-.

La Capitana Marvel y Nova comenzaron a atacar simultáneamente a Tyranus quien sin ningún problema podía combatir contra ambos.

-¿Creen que podrán vencerme con esos ataques tan insignificantes?-.

Tyranus bloqueo un golpe de Nova y luego giro golpeando a la Capitana Marvel, mientras que con su armadura formaba un gran cañón disparando un rayo contra Nova el cual lo derribo, la Capitana Marvel se elevó y disparo tres rayos pero Tyranus los detubo levantando una cortina de viento, y luego con su telequinesis atrapo el cuerpo de la heroína estrellandola contra el suelo.

-¡Morirás!-sentenció y le disparo un rayo justo en el estómago, la Capitana Marvel salió despedida atravesando un par de naves las cuál estallaron en una poderosa explosión que iluminó todo el salón atrapandolo en enormes llamas de fuego.

-¡No puede ser!-.

Nova se puso de pie y golpeo a Tyranus justo en la espalda, el emperador dio unos cuantos pasos hacía adelante, mientras giraba rápidamente tratando de golpear a Nova pero este se agachó para esquivarlo y le dio un feroz puñetazo en la barbilla.

-¡Veamos si puedes detener esto!-.

Nova comenzó a acumular energía en todo su cuerpo, y en cuestión de segundos, le descargo una potente ráfaga de pura energía cósmica, el ataque golpeó el pecho de Tyranus y este retrocedió aún más, mientras que la Capitana Marvel lo recibia con un potente golpe que lo estrello contra las paredes del salón atravesandolas.

Ambos héroes se incorporaron mientras respiraban agitadamente.

-Tenemos que lastimarlo un poco más-dijo la Capitana Marvel muy agitada y con cansancio.

**_Nueva York._**

En la ciudad de Nueva York se veía como el Bifrost caía desde el cielo, en el cual se podía ver a Bruce Banner, Korg y Brunnhilde quienes luego de ser enviados por Heimdall desde Arcadia llegaron a la Tierra.

El Doctor Strange se encontraba leeyendo algunos libros buscando más información sobre Tyranus o las semillas pero no había nada relevante en ellos.

-No hay nada en los libros-dijo el Doctor Strange con fastidio-Parece como si esos sujetos jamás hubiesen existido, tenemos que empezar a buscar información en otras partes si queremos conocer a nuestro enemigo-.

En ese momento se habrío un portal en el Santuario, Wong tanto como Doctor Strange se pusieron en guardia pero los que atravesaron el portal fueron nada menos que John Constantine y Zatanna quienes llegaron allí luego de que Constantine fuera por la hechicera luego de su acto de magia en un teatro muy conocido en Hollywood.

-¡Contantine, Zatanna que alivió!-dijo el Doctor Strange.

-¡Hola Stephen!-saludo Zatanna abrazandolo-¿Como has estado?-pregunto.

-Bien muy bien, es un gusto verte de nuevo-.

-¡Hola Wong!-.

-¡Hola Zatanna!-.

-¿Pero que hacen aquí?-pregunto Strange sin entender-¡Constantine dijiste que no necesitabas de nuestra ayuda!-.

-No creas que vine por cortesia Strange-dijo John-Zatanna me obligo, dice que es mejor trabajar en equipo que hacerlo solos, vaya que enorme estupidez-.

-Tu pediste mi ayuda por algo John, no puedes hacer esto solo, y que mejor ayuda podemos tener si no es con Strange-.

-Pues gracias por venir Zatanna, creeme que nos serás de gran ayuda-agradeció el Doctor Strange con gratitud.

-No tienes que agradecer Stephen, sabes que siempre es un placer ayudar-.

-Si si luego nos agradecemos y cantamos villancicos-interrumpió Constantine prendiendo su cigarrillo-Ahora hay que comenzar a movernos e investigar sobre estos extraños acotecimientos-.

-Que impaciente Constantine, parece que estas muy concentrado por resolver este caso-dijo Zatanna observadora.

-Soy un detective ¿Qué esperabas?-.

-Esperaba al incumplido que dejaba lo importante hasta el final, si que has cambiado John-Zatanna sonrío divertida.

-Como sea, ¿Qué acotecimientos nuevos han ocurrido extraño?-pregunto Contantine refiriéndose al Doctor

-¡Que falta de respeto!-dijo Wong por debajo.

-Lo siento no puedo evitarlo-Constantine tomo a Wong de los cachetes y se los apretó.

-Sobre eso-interrumpió el Doctor Strange-Tenemos una idea a lo que nos enfrentamos, se trata de un grupo, al parecer de invasores, el líder se llama Tyranus y lo que busca son unas extrañas y muy poderosas semillas-.

-¿Semillas?-pregunto Zatanna sin entender volteando a ver a Strange.

-Si, seis semillas que juntas serán capaces de destruir al Universo y todo junto con el según palabras de la Ancestral-explico el Doctor Strange.

Zatanna y Constantine se quedaron pensando por un momento, fue cuando el Bifrost choco contra el Santuario. Todos corrieron hacía donde cayó el rayo descubriendo a unos lastimados, Brunnhilde, Korg y Bruce Banner, quienes tenían una expresión de miedo absoluto en sus rostros.

-¡Tyranus ya viene!-dijo Banner con gran terror-¡ya viene!-replico desesperado, mientras todos compartieron miradas entre ellos.

**_Centro de los Nuevos Vengadores._**

En el Centro de los Vengadores, Tony seguía trabajando en su nueva armadura la cuál aún no estaba terminada debido a que tenía que contener el traje en una unidad de nanopartículas con la intención de que el traje se desplegará en caso de ser necesitado.

-¿Cómo va el proceso de contención?-pregunto Tony diseñando el modelo del traje en sus pantallas táctiles.

-¡Muy bien señor Stark, el reactor ah podido alojar mas de 10 billones de nanopartículas y sigue incrementando!-informó Viernes.

-Bien, que siga fluyendo entonces-.

Tony continuaba diseñando su nueva armadura, fue cuando un portal se habrío justo en su laboratorio y apareció el Doctor Strange con una expresión sería y preocupada.

-¡Tony Stark, soy el Doctor Strange y necesito que me acompañes!-se presento en un tono desesperado.

-¿Qué?-grito Stark-¿Acaso ahora todos pueden entrar aquí? ¿Qué paso con el sistema de seguridad?-exclamó.

-Requerimos tu ayuda-dijo Doctor Strange con seriedad-No estoy bromeando al decir que todo el Universo esta en un gran peligro-.

-¿Requerimos quienes? ¿Tu y tu conejillo mágico?-.

Banner apareció para asombro de Tony, quien después de 5 años volvía a ver a su antiguo compañero y amigo.

-¡Bruce!-dijo Tony con asombro.

-¡Hola Tony!-Bruce se acerco a Tony y le dio un gran abrazó el cuál desconcerto mucho al magnate debido a que Bruce se veía temeroso y preocupado.

**_Santuario._**

Tony Stark, el Doctor Strange y Bruce aparecieron en el santuario, donde Wong le estaba explicando a Stark sobre el peligro que significaba Tyranus.

-Mucho antes de la creación del universo, el ser conocido como el creador de todo, le concedio a un mortal el máximo poder emergido en todo el universo, con el único fin de crear el mundo que hoy conocemos, todo esto a través de las semillas de la creación-explicaba.

Tony Stark se mantubo analizador observando el esquema que Wong había expuesto con su magia y luego miro a Banner-¿Como dices que se llama?-.

-¡Tyranus!-respondió Bruce-es un ser terrible, su intención es destruir todo lo que existe en el universo, el cree en la supervivencia, y su ideología es que solo los más fuertes deben prevalecer y los más débiles morir-.

Tony suspiro mientras que en su mirada se reflejaba la preocupación-¿Cuantas semillas son?-.

-Seis en total-respondió el Doctor Strange.

-¡Ya tiene dos en su poder, eso lo convierte en un ser practicamente invencible, inclusive Hulk no pudo con él!-explicó Banner recordando su pelea contra Tyranus.

-La pregunta ahora es ¿En donde estan las demás?-se cuestiono Tony.

-La semilla de la creación esta a salvo con la princesa de Temiscira, pero necesitamos de tú ayuda para que estudies su estructura, hemos investigado que si las semillas son expuestas a una fuente de poder muy grande podrían destruirse-explicó el Doctor Strange.

-¿Y en donde se encuentra esa princesa?-cuestiono Stark.

-Se dirige al reino de Atlantis, y esta junto a el Capitan América-.

Tony tomo aire profundamente al escuchar eso último-¡Pues, no será fácil!-.

Bruce se puso de pie y se acerco a Tony sin entender-¿Por qué Tony?-pregunto Banner.

-Esque hace tiempo que no nos vemos ¿Verdad?-Tony puso su mano en el hombro de Bruce-¡El Cap y yo nos peleamos, los Vengadores se separaron, ya no nos hablamos!-.

Bruce miro a Tony con asombro-¿En...en verdad se separaron?-.

-Lamento decir que sí-.

-¡Tony!-llamó Bruce preocupado-¡U...una guerra muy terrible se acerca, Tyranus ya biene, Thor murió y no importa con quien hables o no, ahora todos nos tenemos que mantener juntos si queremos ganar!-.

**_Supernova_**

El temible enfrentamiento entre Tyranus, Capitana Marvel y Nova continuaba, los héroes buscaban herir, lo suficiente para distraer a el maligno gobernante y así poder escapar.

-Gusanos patéticos, pagarán muy caro su atrevimiento, con el peor de los destinos el cual es morir-.

La Capitana Marvel disparó un rayo de sus manos pero Tyranos dio un salto para esquivarlo y trato de aplastarla, Capitana Marvel rodo por el suelo y volvió a disparar más energía pero el emperador la desvió sin problemas.

-¿Qué intentaste hacer con eso?-preguntó riendo con maldad.

La Capitana Marvel retrocedió mientras Nova se acercaba a ella.

-¡No hay forma de detenerlo, su fuerza y durabilidad son muy grandes!-dijo Nova.

-Sólo tenemos que distraerlo, ya hice mis cálculos y necesitamos exactamente solo diez segundos-.

-Les daré una última oportunidad-otorgó Tyranus-Si se rinden ahora y se unen a mi ejercito como mis soldados, les perdonaré sus miserables vidas, lo cual no es mucho, pero ya es algo-.

La Capitana Marvel gruño e intento golpear a Tyranus quien se movió c

velozmente a la derecha para esquivar el golpe de la Capitana Marvel y al mismo tiempo bloquear una patada de Nova.

-Nunca aceptaremos ese futuro, prefiero morir antes de estar con un monstruo como tú-grito Nova con determinación.

-¡Entonces mueran!-.

Tyranus tomo a Nova del cráneo y lo estrello contra el suelo con violencia, mientras se cubría de un rayo de la Capitana Marvel con un escudo que creo con su armadura y lo desvió sin el más mínimo esfuerzo.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Carol con mucho asombro.

-Pobres tontos, ahora mismo conocerán mi gran poder-.

Tyranus formo un poderoso cañón de energía que arremetió contra la Capitana Marvel quien no pudo reaccionar y fue golpeada por ese feroz ataque que la derribo dejándola muy aturdida.

-¿Cómo te atreves miserable?-.

Nova disparo un poderoso rayo de energía pero Tyranus lo absorbió con el núcleo de su pecho y después lo volvió arrojar contra Nova quién recibió su propio ataque el cuál lo dejo muy lastimado.

Tyranus sonrío de forma maligna y tomo a Nova del cuello apretandolo con fuerza obstruyendo su tráquea.

-¡Mal...maldito!-.

Tyranus sonrío de forma psicópata, pero cuando estaba apuntó de romper el cuello de Nova, la Capitana Marvel lo golpeó con un rayo de energía muy poderosa que derribo al emperador haciendo que chocará contra una de sus naves la cuál estallo en una feroz explosión.

-¡Ahora Nova!-.

La Capitana Marvel y Nova corrieron a una de las naves la cuál abordaron con rapidez.

-¡Enciendela, rápido!-grito Nova al ver a Tyranus levantarse como si nada después de recibir ese ataque tan poderoso.

-Ya esta, es hora de irnos-.

Tyranus corrió hacía la nave pero Nova le arrojo más energía, Tyranus se cubrió con sus manos y siguió avanzando hacía ellos.

-¡No escapará, malditos!-.

Tyranus activó la semilla de la destrucción pero antes de poder usarla contra la Capitana Marvel y Nova, la nave despegó a gran velocidad alejándose de la Supernovay del gran poder de Tyranus.

Tyranus solo pudo ver como la nave partia de la Supernova junto con Carol y Sam en ella-¡No puedo permitir que esos insectos arruinen mis planes!-el emperador corrió hasta el centro de mando de la nave.

-¿Qué quiere que hagamos señor?-preguntó uno de sus soldados.

-¡Rastreen la nave y siganla, no podemos permitir que esos insolentes escapen! ¡Ahora!-ordenó con ferocidad mientras que la Supernova comenzaba a avanzar destruyendo todo a su paso-¡Ya es momento de que yo mismo enfrente a mis enemigos!-.

**_Continuará..._**

**_Bien ya quedo este capítulo el espero les haya gustado, bueno la Capitana Marvel y Nova finalmente pudieron escapar de las manos de Tyranus, pero ahora el temible emperador no puede dejar que ellos hablen ya que arruinaran sus planes, la Tierra esta en un mayor peligro ahora ¿qué pasará?._**


	7. Capítulo7

**_Comienza un nuevo capítulo el cual espero les guste, bueno las cosas se estan poniendo cada vez más peor, pues ahora Tyranus ah decidido atacar por su cuenta, algo que es muy peligroso pues la Tierra y todos estan en un gran peligro, aunque puede que suceda un pequeño milagro._**

**_Capítulo.7 Planes_**

Tony miró a Bruce por unos segundos y luego suspiró ondamente-Se tienen que sacrificar grandes cosas para mantener la paz-Tony tomó un pequeño celular y comenzó a buscar el número telefónico del Capitan América, fue cuando la precensia de una extraña nave espacial llamó la atención de todos los que estaban dentro del Santuario, mientras que las personas al verla comenzaron a alejarse del Santuario para evitar lesiones o algo mucho peor.

-¿Qué es todo ese alboroto?-exclamo Tony Stark caminando a la entrada del Santuario.

El Doctor Strange, Bruce Banner y Wong fueron tras de Stark solo para descubrir la nave que se encontraba frente al Santuario, rápidamente los dos hechiceros se pusieron en guardia ya que reconocieron el vehículo, se trataba de una nave monarca.

-¡Mantenganse alejados!-grito el Doctor Strange-Se trata de los monarcas, finalmente nos encontraron, malditos-.

Pero cuando la compuerta se habrió aparecieron Nova y a la Capitana Marvel, ambos con una expresión de angustia y terror en sus rostros.

-¿Ustedes son los vengadores?- cuestiono la mujer, todos se miraron entre si y Tony respondió.

-Tal vez, dependiendo de quien lo pregunte-.

La Capitana Marvel y Nova bajaron de la nave y se acercaron a ellos-Pues preparence, por que un ataque sin precedentes se acerca-.

**_Ciudad Gótica _**

Mientras tanto en Ciudad Gótica, Batman regreso junto con Flash, Cyborg y Aquaman para poder planear una estrategia de contraataque en caso de que sucediera otro evento como el de Nueva York, todos tenían que estar listos ya que la prioridad era ganar sin arriesgar vidas.

-Alfred ¿Qué novedades han ocurrido?-cuestiono Bruce quitandose su máscara.

-Me extraña que desde hace algunas horas, pequeños sismos han estado sacudiendo la ciudad, eh intentado rastrear la ubicación y al parecer probienen de...-Alfred no pudo continuar.

-El asilo Arkham-termino Bruce mirando a la computadora.

-¿Crees que tenga que ver esto con lo que ocurrió en Nueva York?-pregunto Flash.

-No podemos descartar la idea, pero hasta que no estemos informados no voy a asegurar nada-Batman se acerco a la computadora.

-¿Ya pudiste localizar a Diana?-pregunto Aquaman acercándose.

-Eh activado mi satélite y aún no encuentro rastro de ella, es algo muy extraño, solo espero que este bien-.

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes un satélite?-exclamo Cyborg con asombro.

-¿Ya era hora no crees?-.

-¡No, no era hora, un tipo como tú ya es peligroso y con un satélite aún más!-.

Antes de que alguno dijera algo, el Jet del Capitan América aterrizó en la entrada de la Mansión Wayne, mientras aparecían todos sus tripulantes entre ellos la princesa Diana.

-¿Estas segura de que es aquí?-pregunto Natasha mirando a su alrrededor.

-Puede que no sea el lugar más hermoso, pero no te dejes llevar por las apariencias-Diana guió al equipo a la entrada de la mansión mientras guiaba al resto del equipo a la biblioteca.

-De una vez te digo que si un monstruo me come, será tu culpa Cap-susurro Falcón.

-No seas paranoico-.

-¿Aquí es?-cuestiono Natasha mirando los libros.

Diana oprimió un botón que abrió una compuerta justo sobre la chimenea-¡Vaya, debo decir que eso no me lo esperaba!-dijo Falcon con asombro.

-¡Por aquí, vamos!-Diana guió al equipo hasta que después de unos 5 minutos, llegaron a la entrada de la Baticueva mientras que Diana tecleaba el código para poder acceder.

-¿Quién es?-cuestiono Arthur girando rápidamente a la derecha.

-Esperen-en menos de un segundo Flash llego hasta la entrada de la Baticueva esperando a los intrusos que irrumpian en la base, fue cuando Bruce hizó uso de las cámaras de vigilancia para ver quienes eran los que estaban accediendo a la Baticueva.

-¡Barry espera!-.

Flash estubo a punto de golpear a Diana, pero por suerte se detubo justo a tiempo.

-¿Barry qué pasa?-exclamo Diana.

-¡Diana!-grito Barry sorprendido-¿E...enserio eres tú?-.

-Misma complexión, misma estatura, si soy yo-.

Barry abrazó a Diana quien le correspondió de igual manera.

-Me alegro mucho que estes bien, nos tenías muy preocupados-dijo Barry.

-¿Preocupados?-cuestiono Diana con una pequeña sonrisa-Pues ¿Quién más esta aquí?-pregunto.

-Pues solo Arthur y Victor, Hal fue a Oa por unos días, supongo que ya sabes sobre lo que esta ocurriendo ¿sierto?-.

-Lo sé, mejor que nadie-Diana cambió su expresión a una más seria.

-Vamos, Bruce ya esta reuniendo al resto de la Liga-Barry tomo a Diana de la mano-¿No bienen tus amigos?-.

Todos caminarón hacía donde estaban Bruce, Arthur y Victor quienes recibieron a Diana y los demás con alegría.

-¡Hola Diana!-saludo Arthur-Al fin sales de las sombras, ya se te extrañaba por aquí-.

-¿Sombras? ¿Crees que soy Bruce?-Diana se rio dibertida-¡Hola Victor!-saludo.

-Diana, ¿cómo esta mi princesa favorita eh?-.

Todos miraron con asombro a Cyborg-¡Guau!-grito Sam-¿Enserio...enserio eres un androide?-.

-¡Ey no seas mal educado!-regañó Natasha golpeandolo con su codo.

Cyborg se rió un poco-No importa, es gratificante y encantador que las personas se asombren de mi, es una de mis peculiaridades-.

-¿Y ellos son?-cuestiono Arthur mirando a los demás.

-Mira, el es Steve Rogers, un viejo amigo de la guerra-Steve saludo a los demás quienes respondierón al saludo-El es Samuel, y ella Nathasha Romanoff, una ex agente de Shield-.

-¿Conque agente de Shield eh?-Barry miro a Natasha-me encanta, vengan ponganse comodos-.

-¿Dónde esta el?-pregunto Diana.

-Donde siempre ya sabes-señaló Cyborg hacía la BatComputer.

Diana caminó hacía Bruce quien se encontraba serio y analizador-¡Bruce!-el nombrado volteó a verla.

-Hay muchas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar, Diana-respondió Bruce sin dejar de mirar la computadora.

**_Centro de los Nuevos Vengadores._**

Por otro lado, los demás héroes se reunierón en el Centro de los Vengadores, puesto a que ahora tenían que discutir sobre lo que se apróximaba y cual sería la ofensiva contra Tyranus.

-Tyranus es un ser cruel y desalmado, su ambisión por el poder es tal que fue capáz de matar a su propio padre para conseguirlo-explicaba Carol-No debemos subestimarlo, por que cualquier error podría resultar en un caos masivo totalmente irrebersible-.

-Ella tiene razón, nosotros fuimos testigos del enorme poder que ese tipo tiene, el no solo es fuerte, si no también inteligente y calculador-comento Banner.

-¿Entonces cual será la ofensiva?-cuestiono Brunnhilde.

-Su armada esta compusta por miles de soldados, su nave la SuperNova es una fortaleza espacial en todo el sentido de la palabra-dijo Carol.

-Eso quiere decir que podemos esperar un ataque grande-dedujo Zatanna.

-La prioridad es proteger las semillas sin que se sacrifiquen vidas, por ello tendriamos que pelear en un lugar fuera de esta dimensión-opino el Doctor Strange inteligente.

-¡Oh tal vez!-interrumpió Tony-Podríamos llevar la pelea a el-.

Carol y los demás lo miraron sin entender.

-¿Qué quieres decir Tony?-pregunto Banner con intriga.

-Miren, el ya ha planeado un ataque contra nosotros, pero no estaría preparado para un ataque de nosotros hacía el-explico.

-Espera, espera-grito el Doctor Strange-¿Estas proponiendo que nosotros vayamos contra el enemigo?-.

-¡Ese tipo esta loco!-dijo Korg.

-Si, pero me agrada la idea-dijo Brunnhilde-Continua-.

-Creeme que eso será lo último que querrá hacer, enfrentar a Tyranus en su territorio sería un suicidio-grito Nova.

-¿Entonces qué proponen que hagamos? ¿Esperar a que esos ovnis vengan y nos bailen bien sabroso sobre nuestros cadaveres?, yo también eh visto de lo que son capaces de hacer, por eso es mejor pelear en su territorio, es algo que el nunca esperaría-dijo Tonny.

-Tal vez tengas razón-dijo Carol para asombro de los demás-Pero aún así no podemos darnos el lujo de subestimar a Tyranus, si queremos que esto funcione, tenemos que idear un plan que cubra todas las fallas posibles-.

-¿Y qué pasará con la semilla?-pregunto Zatanna.

-Debemos destruirla-dijo Carol sin pensarlo.

-¿Podrías hacer eso?-pregunto el Doctor Strange.

-Yo podría, pero mi poder ahora no es suficiente como para destruir una de esas cosas-.

-¿Entonces que proponen que hagamos?-pregunto Wong.

-Tal vez-Bruce comenzó a pensar-Podría estudiar su composición atómica y descubrir un método para destruirla-.

-Bien Banner, eso...eso es lo que me gusta de ti, me alegra que hayas regresado-felicito Stark entusiasta.

-Ahora solo tenemos que contactar a Steve para que nos traiga la semilla y poder estudiarla-.

-Eso te toca a ti Tonny Stark-el Doctor Strange miro a Tony, quien volteo los ojos y suspiro.

-Bien, bien, tendré que hacerlo ya que parece que no tengo otra opción-.

Tony tomó el celular y comenzó a teclear el número de Steve mientras esperaba a que Rogers respondiera a la llamada.

**_Baticueva._**

-¿Entonces estas diciendo qué esta cosa es una semilla?-exclamó Barry al escuchar la explicación de Diana, quien de igual forma había explicado como Temiscira había caído, y todo por lo que tubo que pasar para proteger la semilla.

-Vaya y yo que creí que ya lo había visto todo-dijo Arthur impacto.

-Por sierto que buen look, esa barba te sienta bien-elogió Falcon mirando a Arthur.

-Jaja, gracias, al ser un rey debo de mantener una apariencie fuerte y varonil, son gajes sel oficio-explicó Arthur luciendose.

-¿Rey? ¿Rey de donde?-pregunto Natasha.

-Rey de los mares-respondió Arthur.

-¡Oh, como Poseídon!-dijo Falcon.

Cybor y Flash compartieron miradas-¡Algo así es difícil de explicar su historia!-comentó Cyborg dejando a Falcón intrigado.

-Cielos y yo que creí que era solo un mito, no volveré a ver los cuentos para niños de la misma forma-.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer con eso Diana?-pregunto Batman.

-No lo sé aún, debo de comprender ¿Como esto llegó aquí? y ¿Cuál es la relación con esos sujetos?-.

-Todo es un enigma inmenso, pero por ahora la prioridad es proteger esta cosa-opino Steve Rogers-No sabemos cuales son los objetivos verdaderos de esos sujetos por lo tanto no podemos bajar la guardia-.

-Steve tiene razón, no debemos permitir que de ninguna manera esos sujetos se apoderen de esta semilla-dijo Diana.

-Necesitarás un lugar seguro Diana, solo hasta que descubramos el verdadero potencial de esta energía lo mejor será mantenerte en un lugar seguro-propuso Batman.

-Tal vez tengas razón Bruce, es muy peligroso tener esta energía aquí afuera-acepto Diana muy a su pesar.

-Descuida Diana estaremos contigo-apoyó Steve poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la princesa.

-En Atlantis tendrán toda la protección de mi ejercito, alistare a todas las fuerzas del reino para que protejan esta semilla, nada ni nadie podrá llegar hasta ella-aseguro Arthur brindando su ayuda.

-Gracias, es honorable y gratificante para mi ver su ayuda-agradecio Diana-Esta semilla la protejeré con mi vida, por lo menos para honrrar la memoria de mi madre-.

En ese momento el celular de Steve comenzó a sonar, Steve tomo el celular y miro que se trataba de Stark.

-Nos necesitan-dijo Roger mientras regresaba al Jet junto con su equipo y Diana.

-Iremos con ustedes-grito Barry-Puede que necesiten ayuda y se la vamos a dar-.

Bruce, Barry, Arthur y Victor subieron al Batplane, mientras que ambos Jets fijaban curso a Nueva York.

**_Supernova_**

Mientras tanto en la Supernova Tyranus preparaba a sus tropas para el ataque contra la Tierra, mientras rastreaba la nave que Capitana Marvel y Nova habían robado.

-Señor hemos localizado la nave-informo uno de sus hombres.

-Activen la micro camára del exterior-ordeno.

Una camará se activo en la nave que Capitana Marvel y Nova habían robado, mientras aparecía una imagen sobre la ubicación exacta de los heroes, Tyranus sonrió y vio como estaban todos reunidos allí.

-¡Perfecto!-Una sonriasa maligna se dibujo en el rostro del temible emperador, quien se levanto de su trono y camino a la computadora-Fijen el curso a la Tierra y preparen a los destructores.

-Como ordene señor-.

El general corrió a un cuarto secreto dentro de la Supernova donde se encontraban unos extraños seres con apariencia de perros, se comportaban de manera salvaje y muy agresiva, pero no se revelaban ante Tyranus puesto a que en su cabeza llevaban puesto un dispositivo que los controlaba mentalmente.

-Ya es momento de que esos falsos heroes, vean a lo que se enfrentan-Tyranus cerró su puño y volvió a su trono mientras reía de manera triunfal.

**_So_****_ult_**

Los Guardianes de la Galaxia por otro lado llegarón a Soult, un planeta ubicado a más de 5 años luz de la Tierra, el lugar era muy colorido pues tenia un cielo azul, sus edificaciones eran colosales llegando alcanzar inclusive las nubes, pero la más llamativa era el palacio que se encontraba en el centro de aquella ciudadela, su gente era muy variada, pues se podían ver distintas razas de otros planetas en sus calles, al igual que sientos de naves espaciales que resguardaban el reino.

-¡Guau, es un lugar muy extraño!-dijo Peter Quill mirando hacía todo el lugar.

-Es un planeta lleno de mercenarios y corrupción, el principal comercio es el tráfico de armas super letales para los planetas en guerra, en resumen es un lugar muy peligroso-explico Jessica mirando la información registrada en la base de datos de los Green Lanters Corps proporcionada por su anillo de poder.

-Nos enfrentamos a un territorio peligroso, debemos tener cuidado y ser sigilosos- indicó Gamora.

-Tranquila Gamora, todo esta perfectamente calculado, lo único que hay que hacer es averiguar si esa, semilla esta aquí, en caso de que si este, golpear a uno que otro guardia con ayuda de Drax y Mantis-los aludidos tomaron sus armas de batalla-Y robar la semilla, ya vez es un trabajo sencillo-.

-Solo que no lo es-corrigió Jessica-El gobernante del planeta es el rey Zeruel, un hombre que posee maquinas y armas tan poderosas como para debastar todo un planeta en menos de una noche-advirtió Jessica.

-Tranquila-dijo Peter confiado-Hemos enfrentado a seres muy poderosos, como por ejemplo, enfrentamos a un Celestial, inclusive a un sujeto con una gema del infinito-.

-Jaja, es sierto, cuentale como salvaste al universo con tu sexy baile Quill-comento Drax gurdando sus dagas en sus fundas.

-¿Qué? ¿Baile?-cuestiono Jessica sin entender.

-Jeje, ignora eso-Quil miro a Drax-No tenías que contarle sobre eso Drax-gruño molesto.

-Lo siento, me es imposible mantener mi boca callada-dijo Drax frunciendo el seño.

El Benatar aterriso serca del palacio, justo en un callejon muy poco transitado para no llamar mucho la atención.

-Recuerden seguir el plan, nada tiene que fallar o nos meteremos en serios problemas-dijo Gamora en tono de liderazgo.

Todos asintieron menos Drax quien estaba bostezando mientras comía una bolsa con papitas fritas.

-¡Drax!-regaño Quill-Deja de tragar y mueve tu afeminado trasero-.

-Lo siento, me dio sueño desde que Gamora dijo que no olvidaramos plan-.

-¿No es muy inteligente verdad?-pregunto Jessica.

-Solo...-Gamora suspiro-Siguenos y no te apartes de nosotros-.

Todos bajaron del Benatar, mientras cargaban unas armas de asalto diseñadas por Roket para una ocasión especial.

-Que comience el show muchachos-.

Todos comenzarón a disparar contra las perosonas y los comercios del lugar probocando un terrible caos en todo el lugar al tiempo en que todos huían aterrados y los Guardianes avanzaban.

-¿Cuanto tiempo más aremos esto?-grito Jessica sin dejar de disparar con su anillo de poder.

-Hasta que la guardia real venga hasta nosotros-grito Quill lanzando una bomba de gravedad que arrojo a varios poblerinos por el aire.

-Jajaja esto si me gusta-Drax disparaba como loco destruyendo todo a su paso, luego de que el cargador de su arma se termino, tomo su daga y corrió hacía un hombre para apuñalarlo.

-¡Drax!-llamo Gamora y el nombrado se detubo-Te dije, sin apuñalar-.

Drax iba a protestar pero Gamora le dedico una mirada asesina-Esta bien-Drax arrojo al hombre por los aires y comenzó a destruir los establecimientos.

En el castillo de Soult, los guardias reales corrieron a informarle al rey sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo en las calles.

-¡Majestad, majestad!-llamo uno de sus soldados.

El rey era un hombre de piel roja, estatura promedio, complexión delgada, llevaba puesta una tunica blanca con dos hombreras doradas, con una pequeña barba balanca y cabello del mismo color, su piel era un poco arrugada y tenía unos simbolos extraños dibujados en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa?-cuestiono con un tono arrogante mientras que dos mujeres lo acariciaban y besaban.

-Señor-respira-Hay...hay-respira otra vez-unos...-toma aire profundamente-¡Uff que cansancio!-inhala-Afuera hay unos...-.

El rey disparo un rayo contra aquel hombre asesinandolo, mientras que ambas mujeres miraban la escena asustadas.

-Lo siento hermosas, eso pasa cuando alguien suele desesperarme, ahora sigan con lo suyo-.

Un holograma se activo en la pantalla del salón real, mientras que sus hombres le informaban al rey sobre el desastre que los Guardianes y Jessica estaban causando en las calles de la ciudad.

-¡Huy por dios pero que feas imagenes, quitenlas, quitenlas!-ordenaba mientras apartaba la mirada de la pantalla.

-Majestad, estos tipejos estan atacando la ciudad, necesitamos que nos ordene que hacer con ellos-.

El rey se levanto y camino al monitor-¿Con que esas tenemos eh?-el rey apretó los puños-Atrapenlos y traiganlos ante mi ¡Ahora!-.

Los Guardianes continuaban causando destrosos por las calles del reino, eso si, sin matar o atacar a los pobladores, ya que ellos solo querían llamar la atención, pero sin lastimar a nadie.

-Creo, que ya tenemos visitas-señaló Stard Lord mirando al cielo cuando una nave apareció, un grupo de soldados bajo de ella mientras apuntaba con sus armas.

-Por decreto del rey de Soult, les ordenamos que se rindan y enfrenten nuestra autoridad-ordeno uno de ellos-¿Lo dije bien?-pregunto mirando al líder del escuadrón.

-¡Okey, okey, nos rendimos!-Todos bajaron sus armas menos Drax-¿Drax que estas haciendo?-susurro Quill por debajo.

-Yo no me rendire, tengo que luchar para superar mis capacidades, yo enfrentare a estos tipejos-Drax se puso en guardia y los soldados cargaron sus armas.

-Drax, grandísimo soquete, suelta eso y rindete ahora-gruño Gamora entre dientes.

-Descuiden, yo me haré cargo de esto, ustedes corran, yo lucharé por mi dignidad-.

Drax se lanzó contra todos los soldados lanzando un grito de batalla, pero con un solo disparo callo vencido al suelo.

-¡Eso fue fácil!-dijo el comandante sin inmutarse-¡Atrapenlos a todos!-.

Los Guardianes junto con Jessica fueron apresados y llebados ante el rey a su palacio, quien ya los esperaba sentado en su trono muy feliz y sonriente.

-¡Hola, hola mis invitados, es un gusto conocerlos!-una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del rey mientras miraba a cada uno de ellos.

**_Tierra_**

Batman y los demás llegaron al Centro de los Nuevos Vengadores, donde todos los héroes ya los estaban esperaban, Carol y Sam por otra parte habían sido atendidos por sus heridas y ahora todos se preparaban para la ofensiva.

Todos bajaron de sus Jets mientras que Tony, Strange y los demás salían a saludar.

-Vienbenidos sean-recibio Tony Stark, Flash, y Batman lo saludaron, mientras que Aquamam, la Mujer Maravilla y Cyborg se presentaban al resto del equipo, por otro lado Falcón, Viuda Negra y el Capitan America saludaron al resto de los héroes.

-Roger-Tony miro a Steve y este le regreso la mirada.

-Tony, ah...pasado tiempo-.

Stark tomo aire-Sabes que odio, detesto el rencor...-Tony tomó el legendario escudo del Capitan America.

-Tony, yo...no estoy muy seguro-dijo Steve al verlo.

-Steve, odio decirlo pero me equivoque, el aceptar esos acuerdos ah sido uno de los peores errores de mi vida, yo sé que no se puede remediar todo lo que paso, pero por lo menos esto rectifica algo-.

Steve no sabía como reaccionar ya que no se esperaba esta acción por parte de Tony.

-Vamos tomalo, oh lo echaré al triturador de basura-.

Steve tomó su escudo mientras sonreía agradecido-Gracias Tony, ahora es momento de trabajar como un equipo-.

Todos se reunieron en el salón de juntas, donde ya se habían puesto al tanto de la situció a los nuevos miembros, Carol y Nova les explicaron a Batman, la Mujer Maravilla, Falcon, Capitán America, Viuda Negra, Aquaman, Flash y Cyborg sobre los objetivos de Tyranus y que era de lo que podría ser capaz si llegase a poseer todas las semillas.

-Es un gran riesgo, todo lo que existe se destruiría incluyendonos-decía Capitana Marvel.

-Nosotros fuimos testigos de su poder-comento Brunnhilde- Destruyó un planeta 3 veces más grande que la Tierra con tan solo abrir y cerrar los puños-.

-Si fue aterrador, por suerte nosotros escapamos, aunque no podemos decir lo mismo de Thorcito-Korg puso un gesto de tristesa.

-¿Dices que Thor murió?-cuestionó Steve impactado.

-Es lo más seguro-respondió Banner-Una exploción de esa magnitud fue tan poderosa inclusive para un ser como Thor, era energía pura a su máximo explendor-.

-Lo importante ahora-interrumpió Bruce Wayne-Es proteger la semilla de Diana, tenemos una en nuestro poder, y eso nos da una ventaja-.

-A eso me refiero-exclamo Banner-Las semillas son pura energía, pero tal vez podriamos utilizar esa ventaja para destruirla-.

-Explica tu punto-pidió Diana sin entender.

-A lo que me refiero es que, si pudieramos exponer la semilla a una fuente de poder demasiado grande, podríamos destruirla, y de esta forma aunque Tyranus consiguiese las demás semillas...-.

-Su plan fracasaría-termino Steve al comprender la propuesta de Banner.

-¿Podrías hacer eso?-cuestiono Barry asombrado.

-Primero tendría que estudiar su composición atómica y molecular para comprender con que, clase de energía estamos tratando-expuso Banner.

-Bien, entonces ya esta, tenemos brujos y hechiceras-Tony miro a Strange, Wong y Zatanna-Cientificos-miro a Banner-Seres de otros planetas-ahora volteó a ver a la Capitana Marvel, Nova y Valquiria-Metahumanos-miro a Cyborg y Flash este último se poso triunfal-Princesas y Reyes-Mujer Maravilla y Aquamam asintieron-Un grupo de humanos con alas mecanicas, con capa y mayas-los demás asintieron mientras que Batman ponía su mirada sería-Y un monstruo de piedra-Korg golpeo el suelo con su Blaster, mientras Tony y los demás lo miraban detenidamente-Sí, es el equipo soñado sin duda-.

**S****_oult_**

Los Guardianes de la Galaxia junto con Jessica Cruz estaban apresados en el palacio de Soult, mientras enfrentaban al rey y sus hombres.

-Antes que nada permitanme presentarme-pidió el rey amablemente-Mi nombre es Zeruel, y soy el rey, el gobernante, el todo poderoso, el invencible, el inevitable, que todo lo ve, soy el rey Zeruel-se presento con un tono de anunciador de televisión.

-¿Y eso qué?-cuestiono Jessica sin mostrar la minima atención.

-¿Comó de qué y eso qué? ¿Acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que dije?dices?-exclamo con enojo-¡Y tu deja de bostezar!-grito señalando a Drax-Pero que falta de respeto señores-.

-Antes de que continue con su tono de anunciador varato diganos ¿Qué rayos es este planeta?-exclamo Quill-¡Osea, mire nada más este lugar es horrendo, y el castillo ni se diga, parece sacado de un show con dos dolares de presopuesto!-.

-¿Acaso te atreves a insultar mi estilo de decoración?-cuestiono- ¡Por si no lo sabías mi estilo es el más influyente en todo el cosmos! ¿No es así sierventes míos?-.

Los guardias comenzarón a silbar mientras desbiaban sus miradas del rey Zeruel.

-Hay bueno no importa, lo que importa ahora es saber ¿Quién de todos ustedes, bola de inadaptados, planeo el ataque contra mi reino?-.

Todos se miraron entre si, mientras el rey esperaba su respuesta.

-¡Bien, los escucho!-.

-¡Fuimos todos!-respondió Peter Quill sin inmutarse.

-Osea, ya se que fueron todos soquete, mi pregunta es ¿Quién fue la mente maestra detrás de esos atroces cometidos?-.

Denuevo los héroes volvieron a mirarse entre ellos-¡Fuimos todos!-respondió Quill nuevamente.

-¡Agh!-rugió el rey-Me estan...me estan obligando a tomar medidas sádicas y violentas muchachos, así que como nadie piensa hablar, voy a tener que eliminarlos-el rey trono los dedos y sus guardias aparecierón con un gigantesco cañón, el cual apuntaba contra los héroes-Empezemos de nuevo ¿Quién de ustedes, planeo, el, ATAQUE?-rugió molesto.

-¿Si en caso de que alguno de nosotros fue el causante? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que nos aría?-pregunto Gamora.

-Lo inimaginable, con este cañón alimentado con la más pura energía del universo, los borraría a un nivel atomico hasta no dejar rastro de sus exóticos y muy llamativos cuerpos-explico el rey.

-¿Energía del universo?-cuestiono Jessica sin entender.

-Así es, la energía del universo es la funte de nuestras riquezas, pues cuando los primeros colonos comenzarón a aparecer, descubrieron la energía del universo, un poder con el cual se podía destruir todo lo que existe, nuestros ancestros utilizarón su ilimitado poder para forjar y crear armas de destrucción masiva, y comenzarón a venderlas a los planetas en guerra, con ello inició una era de renacimiento, y aquel poder paso de generación en generación hasta llegar a mis manos-.

-¿Esta diciendo entonces que esa energía es una fuente de poder?-cuestiono Gamora.

-La más poderosa de todo el cosmos, la energía del universo posee un poder destructivo inimaginable e ilimitado, nisiquiera nosotros sabemos cuales son sus verdaderas capacidades-.

-Vaya, entonces es un tesoro muy preciado ¿No?-Quill sonrió misterioso.

-Bien, ya estubo bueno de cátedras, ahora es momento de que sientan el poder encarnado de la energía del Universo-.

El rey Zeruel se puso detrás del cañón y lo activo, mientras que con el visor integrado apuntaba contra los héroes.

-¡Pobres tipos, se van a combertir en puro polvo!-susurro uno de los guardias.

-¿Listos?-el cañón cargo una gran cantidad de energía oscura, la cuál ilumino todo el salón del trono hasta que.

-¡Ahora!-grito Quill.

Jessica se libero de los grilletes y con su anillo de poder invocó un gigantesco mazo con el cual golpeo el cañón del rey, desviando la energía la cual no tardo en destruir todo el salón del trono en un gran estallido de energía oscura.

Cuando todo el humo se disipo, los guardias yacían en el suelo inconsientes mientras que Jessica, los Guardianes y el rey, se encontraban dentro de un domo de energía.

-¡Fue un buen plan y ustedes son excelentes actores!-felicito Quill-¡Ahora lo voy a decir una sola vez, nos va a llevar a donde se encuentra la energía del Universo, si hace algún mal movimiento, sus cesos van a volar tres metros de su cabeza! ¿Entendido?-Quill puso su Blaster en la cabeza del rey mientras lo dominaba con una llave de sumisión.

-¿Pe...pero para qué quieren la energía?-.

-No pregunte y solo haga lo que le decimos-grito Gamora amenazadora.

-Esta bien, esta bien-.

-Gamora, tu y los demás cubranme de los guardias-.

El rey comenzó a guiar a los héroes a su bóveda real donde se encontraba la energía del universo para poder robarla, aunque no la tendrían tan fácil pues la guardia del rey no tardo mucho en aparecer.

-Hay si mis guardias, protejanme, protejanme-gritaba el rey histérico.

-¡Tu callate¡-Quill golpeó al rey-¡Gamora, ya saben que hacer!-.

-No tienes que decirlo-.

Gamora, Mantis, Drax y Jessica se lanzaron encontra de los guardias, los cuales comenzaron a dispararles con sus cañones y armas de gran poder.

-A las de tres atacamos-indico Jessica y comenzó a contar-Uno, dos...-.

-¡Aghr!-.

Drax se lanzó al ataque golpendo a los guardias con sus cuchillas, mientras esquivaba los disparos de otros y arremetía contra ellos de manera descontrolada.

-Este imbécil ¿Acaso no sabe escuchar?-.

Mantis, Jessica y Gamora comenzaron a combatir contra los guardias, los cules disparaban con sus cañones, aunque los Guardianes y la Linterna Verde eran muy agiles y cordinados puesto a que estaban dominando la situacion de una forma muy coordinada.

Por otra parte Quill y el rey Zeruel llegaron a la bóveda real, donde se encontraba la energía del universo dentro de una caja de acero blindado.

-¡Allí esta!-señaló el rey.

-¡Perfecto, perfecto! ¡Ahora abre esa cosa!-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo el rey-¿Acaso no quieres que te limpie las botas también?-.

-No suena mal eh-dijo Quill pensando-Pero no gracias, ahora ¡Abre el mecanismo!-.

El rey camino a un panel escondido dentro de unas de las paredes del palacio y tecleo un código, mientras desactivaba el mecanismo de seguridad.

-¡Ya, ahí la tienes, pero ni creas que te saldrás con las tuyas, mis guardias van a...!-.

Quill golpeo al rey en la cabeza con su Blaster dejandolo inconsciente-Si si, ya cayate, que molesto por dios-.

Peter se acerco a la energía del universo, que en realidad se trataba de una de las semillas, aunque esta lucia muy diferente a las otras pues era la única cuyo espectro de color era oscuro junto con un aura purpura a su alrrededor.

-Tengo que ser cuidadoso-Quill tomó la semilla con un pañuelo de tela y la puso dentro de una cápsula de contención-Ahora tenemos que salir de aquí-.

Quill activo los propulsores de sus botas y voló a toda velocidad a la salida del palacio donde los Guardianes de la Galaxia junto con Jessica Cruz estaban luchando contra los guardias de seguridad.

-¿Cuanto tiempo más tardará?-cuestiono Jessica derribando a un grupo de guardias con un disparo de energía.

-No lo sé-Gamora atraveso a dos guardias con su espada y con una patada mando a otros tres contra el suelo-¿Quill en donde rayos estas?-cuestiono Gamora atravez del comunicador.

-Ya voy en camino, ustedes vayan hacía la nave allí los veré- indicó.

-¿Estas seguro?-pregunto Gamora indecisa.

-Solo hagan lo que les digo-ordeno Quill con firmesa.

Gamora corto la comunicación y continuo peleando contra los guardias hasta que se reunió con el equipo.

-Hay que irnos, Quill nos verá en la nave-informo Gamora algo agitada.

-Pero...es muy peligroso-dijo Mantis temerosa.

-Si el te dio esa indicación es por algo, hay que irnos-dijo Jessica.

Los héroes corrieron a la entrada del palacio, pero allí ya los estaban esperaban más guardias.

-¡Disparen!-.

Los guardias comenzaron a disparar con sus más poderosas y habanzadas armas de combate, por suerte Jessica creo una barrera de energía con su anillo para poder contrarrestar los disparos.

-Son muy fuertes, no podre resistir por mucho tiempo-Jessica retrocedió.

Gamora apretó los dientes buscando una solución a ese problema.

-Podemos salir por allí-señaló Mantis hacía una pequeña compuerta en el suelo.

-Todos corran hacía esa compuerta rápido- grito Gamora.

Los Guardianes corrieron hacía aquella compuerta mientras que Jessica creaba un buque de guerra acorazado con su anillo de poder para distraer a los guardias y escapar junto con los Guardianes de la galaxia.

Los héroes salieron finalmente del palacio, justo en un callejón a 8 cuadras del Benatar, por lo cual tenían que ser rápidos si querían salir de allí.

-Andando-grito Gamora mientras corrían hacía el Benatar.

Quill por otro lado llego a la entrada del palacio donde los guardias vigilaban el área buscando a los Guardianes.

-Encuentrenlos y destruyanlos-ordeno el comandante al mando.

-Bien, es hora de poner un poco música para acelerar el proceso-.

Quill puso uno de sus típicos cassettes en su Sony Walkman, mientras entraba al combate lanzando dos granadas contra los guardias los cuales salieron despedidos del luga.

-Eso es-.

Quill tomo su Blaster y comenzo a disparar ráfagas de energía que derribaron a varios guardias, los cuales respondieron al ataque obligando a que Star Lord se cubriera detrás de una estatua de hierro del rey Zeruel.

-Esto será más difícil de lo que creí-.

Quill cambio el cartucho de su Blaster y disparo una mina de gravedad al suelo, la cual atrajo a varios guardias los cuales quedaron inconsientes debido a la intensidad del golpe.

Mientras tanto los guardianes consiguieron llegar al Benatar, mientras lo encendian y esperaban a Peter Quill.

-Tenemos que irnos, esos guardias no tardarán en seguirnos-dijo Jessica preocupada.

-¡No!-grito Gamora-No nos iremos sin Peter-.

-Pues no creo que sea una buena opción quedarnos-Drax señaló hacía las ventanas del Benatar donde pudieron ver a varios guardias correr hacía la nave.

Por otra parte Star Lord consiguió deshacerse de los guardias del castillo, mientras activaba sus propulsores para volar hacía el Benatar.

-Gamora, enciende la nave, ya voy en camino-.

-¡Entendido!-.

Gamora encendio el Benatar el cual se elevó, mientras que por otro lado Mantis y Drax activaban las armas de la nave.

-¿Ya disparamos?-cuestiono Mantis.

-¡Aún no!-dijo Gamora.

-¿Ya?-exclamo Drax con impaciencia.

-Que aún no-replicó Gamora.

-Yo voy a disparar-Drax puso su mano en el mecanismo de disparo.

-¡Espera!-grito Gamora cuando a lo lejos pudo ver a Quill volar a toda velocidad hacía la nave-¡Ahora!-.

Mantis y Drax comenzaron a disparar contra los guardias, los cuales rápidamente calleron derrotados mientras que una gran cortina de polvo se levantaba.

Fue en ese momento en el que otra nave de mediano tamaño hizó acto de presencia, mientras comenzaba a disparar contra el reino de Soult destruyendo varías edificaciones, calles, vehículos y comercios, el Benatar resulto afectado también pues uno de esos disparos destruyeron las celdas de energía de la nave haciendo que chocará contra el suelo.

-General hemos ubicado la semilla-informo uno de los tripulantes de esa nave.

El general quien estaba sentado en un pequeño trono flotante, giro la cabeza descubriendo que se trataba de Ultron, mientras sus ojos rojos se iluminaban.

Luego de que todo cesó, en todo el lugar quedó una gran nube de humo que apenas dejaba ver lo que había pasado, mientras tanto un rayo transportador, llevo a Ultron junto con sus hombres a tierra firme.

-¡Vayan por la semilla, y maten a todo el que se interponga en su camino!-ordeno.

Los soldados asintieron mientras seguían la señal del rastreador, esparciendo un camino de muerte pues atacaban a todo aquel que estuviese frente a ellos.

**_Tierra._**

Por otro lado en el Centro de los Nuevos Vengadores, Bruce se encontraba estudiando la semilla en el laboratorio utilizando la tecnología Stark, mientras los héroes planeaban la estrategia al asalto a la nave de Tyranus.

Diana mientras tanto salió a tomar un poco de aire a la terraza, Bruce apareció y puso su mano sobre el hombro de la amazona, quien le sonrió.

-Sé lo que se siente Diana, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para proteger a los tuyos, pero no te preocupes, confía en que todo saldrá bien-.

Diana sonrió-Eso espero Bruce, creo que...nunca había enfrentado algo de esta magnitud, pero aún así debo mantenerme firme-.

-La fe es lo último que se pierde Diana, todo estara bien, te lo aseguro-.

Diana permanecio un poco en silencio y después miro detenidamente a Bruce-¿Qué sabes de el?-pregunto Diana.

-Hace más de 6 meses que salió de la Tierra y no ha vuelto, el localizador que le puse indica que esta fuera de nuestro sistema máshaya de las estrellas-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-No lo sé, ni yo mismo comprendo sus razones-.

-Solo espero que este bien-Diana suspiro.

-Y lo estará-.

En ese momento apareció el Doctor Strange-Necesito que me acompañen-dijo mirando a ambos.

-¿Acompañar? ¿a dónde?-cuestiono Bruce.

-Descuida, iremos al Santuario, quiero, proteger la semilla con un hechizo, en caso de... bueno ya saben-.

-Entiendo-dijo Diana-¿Bienes conmigo Bruce?-pregunto extendiendo su mano.

Bruce sonrió y entrelazo sus dedos con los de Diana y ambos cruzaron el portal que el Doctor Strange habrió.

Banner junto con Tony continuaban estudiando la semilla, debían de ser muy cuidadosos puesto a que no sabían las consecuencias si llegarán a cometer algún error.

-Amplifica el marco de la imagen a mil pixeles Viernes-indicó Tony.

En el monitor apareció una imagen de la estructura micro molecular de la semilla desde diferentes ángulos, un descubrimiento que dejo impactados a Bruce y Tony.

-Vez esto Tony-dijo Bruce asombrado.

-Es energía contenida-dijo Tony mirando la imagen-esta cosa tiene el poder para borrar una galaxia completa a un nivel subatómico-.

-Sin duda alguna es un poder inmenso, si queremos destruir algo como esta cosa vamos a necesitar una fuente de poder muy grande-dijo Bruce analizador.

-Pero-Tony se quedo pensando un poco.

-¿Qué pasa?-cuestiono Bruce.

-¿No crees que...la explosión sería inmensa?, esta cosa esta compuesta por capaz de energía, no hay nada más en las partículas, si llegasemos a destruir esta cosa tal vez podríamos causar una detonación millones de veces más grande que una bomba atómica-.

Bruce se quedo pensando por un momento-¿Entonces, crees tú que sea lo correcto?-pregunto Banner dudoso.

Tony no respondió al momento-Viernes, haz una simulación sobre un escenario en caso de que la semilla llegase a destruirse, quiero que indiques el radio de alcance de la explosión y cuales serían los resultados de dicha detonación-.

-Tardaré unos minutos señor, por favor espere-.

Viernes comenzó a trabajar en aquella simulación, por otro lado Natasha entro al laboratorio saludando a Bruce y a Tony.

-¡Hola Tony!-.

-Natasha, nuevo look-elogió Stark.

-Ya era hora de experimentar algo nuevo-dijo Natasha sonriendo.

-Te endiendo-Tony miro a Bruce-Tengo que... resolver algo aquí afuera, yo los dejo-.

Tony salió del laboratorio dejando solos a Natasha y a Bruce, este último se veía nervioso y algo asustado.

-¡Hola Bruce!-Natasha se acerco a Banner.

-Ho...hola Nat-saludo Bruce muy nervioso.

Romanoff tomo aire profundamente -Bruce yo...entiendo tus razones por las cuales...decidiste irte pero...-.

-Nat-Bruce miro a Romanoff-Creeme que... nada me ubiera gustado más que quedarme contigo pero...había algo que me decía que tenía que huir, Hulk ya no quería ser visto como un arma, y al dejar que el tomará el control, me sentí diferente, me senti libre, me sentí importante-.

-Tú siempre fuiste, y serás importante para todos nosotros-Natasha tomo la mano de Bruce-Nunca lo dudes-.

Flash, Cyborg, Zatanna y Brunnhilde se encontraban platicando en el balcón, fue cuando una gigantesca sombra comenzó a cubrir el Centro de los Nuevos Vengadores y toda la ciudad de Nueva York llamando su atención.

-¡Oigan, quizá quieran venir a ver esto!-grito Cyborg.

Todos los héroes se acercaron al balcón, mientras que Brunnhilde, Korg, Nova y la Capitana Marvel veían horrorizados la escena, se trataba de la Supernova, la imponente y gigantesca fortaleza espacial más poderosa de todo Monarchia.

-Esto no puede ser-grito Tony desde la terraza mientras corría junto con los demás al Centro de los Vengadores.

-¿Qué vamos hacer?-exclamó Natasha.

-¡Rendirnos!-grito Korg asustado.

-No, no es una opción-dijo Tony preparandose.

-Tenemos que sacar esa semilla de aquí-el Capitán América tomo su escudo-Natasha, Falcón y yo ayudaremos a Diana a sacar la semilla, los demás tendrán que quedarse a pelear en la ciudad-.

-Si pero ¿dónde esta Diana?-exclamo Falcon.

-¡Mierda!-grito Zatanna-Ella se fue con Strange al Santuario, dijo que iba a proteger la semilla con un hechizo, así que tendremos que ir por ella-.

-No creas que será tan fácil -dijo Carol Danvers preocupada.

-Esa nave...fue la misma que...invadió Xandar...-dijo Nova apretando los puños.

-Y la misma que atacó Arcadia-dijo Brunnhilde empuñando su espada.

-¿Qué significa entonces?-cuestionó Zatanna.

-Que finalmente Tyranus decidio venir por la semilla-Capitana Marvel tragó saliva, mientras que el resto de héroes se preparaban para la terrible batalla que se acercaba.

**_Continuará_****...**

**_Ya quedo este capítulo el cuál espero que les haya gustado, bueno los Guardianes han conseguido obtener una semilla, pero no será tan fácil sacarla de Zoult puesto a que ahora tendrán que enfrentar a Ultron, mientras que en la Tierra la invasión de Tyranus inicia ¿Qué pasará?_****_._**

**_Comenten :D._**


	8. Capítulo8

**_Comienza un nuevo capítulo el cual espero les guste, bueno ahora iniciará el terrible ataque de Tyranus hacía los héroes de la Tierra, mientras que los Guardianes de la Galaxia se verán envueltos en una confrontación contra el terrible Ultron._**

**_Capítulo. 8 Invasión_**

En el Centro de los Nuevos Vengadores todos discutían el como sacarían la semilla de allí, estaba claro que Tyranus estaba decidido a obtenerla así que tenían que hacer algo y pronto.

-Tenemos que irnos ahora, esos sujetos no tardarán en aparecer y eso no será algo que todos aquí querramos-dijo Natasha muy preocupada.

-Nat tiene razón, lo mejor es que se vayan ahora-opino Bruce del mismo modo.

-No podemos irnos sin Diana-dijo el Capitán América-Por algo ella es la protectora de esta semilla, y es nuestro deber ayudarla-.

-Pues no creo que eso sea una buena idea, no tardarán en aparecer esos malditos insectos mecanicos y no creo que sean muy flexibles con nosotros-dijo Tony.

-Trata de comunicarte con Strange, Zatanna por favor- pidió Steve.

-No será fácil, al parecer cada vez que esas semillas se encuentran juntas en un solo lugar corrompen la energía, inclusive la magia, lo mejor será ir por ellos físicamente-comento Zatanna.

Por otro lado en el Santuario, Strange, Wong Batman y la Mujer Maravilla trataban de teletransportarse al Centro de los Nuevos Vengadores, aunque era imposible debido a la cuestión que Zatanna había explicado anteriormente.

-Intente de nuevo por favor- pidió Diana preocupada.

-Me es imposible utilizar mi magia, esas semillas son más poderosas de lo que creí-dijo el Doctor Strange cayendo al suelo agotado.

Batman y Wong ayudaron al Doctor Strange a levantarse-Pues entonces tendremos que hacerlo al modo antiguo-dijo Batman y todos los apoyaron.

_-"¡Diana, Diana! ¿En dónde están?"-_ cuestiono Steve Rogers atraves del comunicador.

-Seguimos en el Santuario, no podemos transportarnos-informo Diana preocupada.

-_" Muy bien, quiero que se muevan a la primera avenida lo más rápido que puedan, allí los estaremos esperando con el Jet"-_ Indicó Steve.

-Entendido-Diana corto la comunicación.

-¿Qué pasa?-cuestiono Batman.

-Hay que movernos-.

En las calles de la Ciudad había un gran alboroto entre las personas, pues aquella imponente fortaleza causaba terror en los civiles de la gran manzana, los cuales comenzaron a huir aterrados pues la nave solo con su presencia causaba un enorme caos y terror en toda la ciudad.

Desde la cabina de mando, los generales de Tyranus se encontraban reunidos esperando las instrucciones del temible emperador para poder iniciar con el ataque.

-Que patéticos-dijo Angelei con desprecio-Se asombran solo con ver una simple nave, pobres seres inferiores-.

-Es normal que suceda eso, después de todo es la Supernova, la más poderosa fortaleza espacial de todo el universo-dijo Devastador cargando su arma.

-Aún así no debemos subestimarlos-dijo Karai- jamás imagine que unos seres tan patéticos como los humanos nos causarían tantos problemas, aunque eso lo hace más divertido-Karai sonrío.

En ese momento se abrió la compuerta principal y Tyranus apareció, sus siervos se arrodillaron ante el mientras el temible emperador sonreía malignamente.

-Ya es hora de iniciar con el ataque, mis muchachos vayan y traiganme la semilla-.

-No le fallaremos mi señor-dijo Karai con respeto.

De la Supernova comenzaron a desprenderse varias naves más pequeñas que comenzaron a disparar contra las personas de la ciudad destruyendo todo a su paso

Un ejercito de aniquiladores apareció los cuales descendieron hasta el suelo causando destrozos y disparando contra las personas que trataban de huir de aquel atroz ataque.

Los edificios no tardaron en destruirse, al igual que los puentes, vehículos, tiendas comerciales, todo estaba siendo destruido en aquella ola de caos.

Muchas personas trataron de huir ya sea a pie o en sus automóviles, pero el resultado era el mismo, inclusive los que trataron de ocultarse sufrieron el mismo destino, la muerte.

En el Centro de los Nuevos Vengadores, Zatanna, Brunnhilde, la Capitana Marvel, Nova, Korg, Flash y Cyborg se preparaban para la batalla, mientras que por otro lado, Aquaman, el Capitán América, la Viuda Negra y Falcón abordaron al Jet donde escaparian con Diana hacía Atlantis.

-¿Crees poder protegerla?-cuestiono Tony mirando a Steve.

-No te prometo nada, pero haré hasta lo imposible por mantenerla segura con nosotros, suerte Tony-.

Steve subio al jet-Cap-llamo Stark y Rogers volteó-Cuando lleguen a donde sea que vayan, destruyan esa cosa ¿entendido?-.

-No tienes que decirlo-.

La compuerta del Jet se cerró mientras Steve tomaba asiento del copiloto.

-Bien, abrochense bien sus cinturones-indico Aquaman mientras que el Jet se elevaba.

-¿Por que deberíamos hacerlo?-cuestiono Falcón sin entender.

Aquaman sonrió misterioso y tomó el volante del Jet-Por que este va hacer un lindo recorrido por todo Manhattan del cual tal vez no regresemos-.

Falcón se apresuro a abrochar su cinturón al escuchar esas palabras- ¿Asustado?- pregunto Natasha sonriendo.

-Ni lo menciones-.

El Jet despegó a toda velocidad hacía el centro de la ciudad, tratando de evadir las naves invasoras, mientras que la destrucción se expandía cada vez más.

-Bien, el resto iremos a la ciudad a destruir esas cosas, la prioridad es sacar la semilla de aquí, tenemos que mantener a esos ovnis distraidos para que el Cap y los demás consigan escapar ¿entendido?-cuestiono Tony.

-Nova y yo nos haremos cargo de las naves-dijo Carol Danvers invocando su traje de batalla.

-Nosotros pelearemos en Tierra- índico Flash refiriendose a Cyborg y Zatanna-¿Supongo que ustedes se unirán a nosotros? ¿no es sierto?-Flash miro a Valquiria y Korg.

-Porsupuesto, nada me llenará más de alegría que destrozar a estas cosas con mis propias manos-Valquiria blandio su espada.

Korg solo se encogio en hombros-Bueno, supongo que alguien tiene que vengar la muerte Thor-dijo tomando su Blaster.

Todos se miraron entre si con gran determinación, sabían que no sería algo sencillo, no después de haber visto el poder del ejercito de Tyranus, pero aún así los héroes no estaban dispuestos a permitir que esos terribles invasores ganarán tan facilmente.

-Bien, hagámoslo entonces-los héroes salieron del Centro de los Nuevos Vengadores, dirigiendose a sus respectivos puestos de batalla.

Tony por su parte entro a su laboratorio-¿Cuanto tiempo más tardará el proceso Viernes?-preguntó mirando sus pantallas holográficas

-El reactor estará listo en 20 minutos-informo.

-¡Perfecto!-dijo Tony y tomó un poco de vino, en ese momento aparecio Bruce Banner con una mirada de preocupación-¿Y tú qué? ¿No vas a ir a ayudar?-.

-Um...no lo creo-dijo Banner nervioso-por alguna razón, Hulk y yo tubimos una...cosa...no sé como explicarlo-.

-¡Bueno!-Tony suspiro-Comprendo que tienes que arreglar tus asuntos de pareja con Hulk, tómate tu tiempo-.

**_S_****_oult_**

Por otro lado en el reino Soult, Ultron se encontraba atacando el planeta mientras que los aniquiladores buscaban la semilla por toda la ciudad, los guardias del reino trataban de detenerlos pero la fuerza de aquellos invasores no tenía comparación.

Peter Quill salió de los escombros de un edificio colapsado, mientras trataba de comunicarse con Gamora y los demás.

-¿Gamora?-cuestiono utilizando el comunicador-¿Gamora estas allí? ¡Mierda!-.

Quill camino por los escombros pero la nube de polvo no lo dejaba ver nada, fue cuando unas luces rojizas llamaron su atención y se acercó a ellas.

-¿Quién esta allí?-cuestionó cuando un grupo de aniquiladores hizó su aparición, mientras apuntaban con sus armas-Creo que no debí preguntar eso-dijo tragando saliva.

En el Benatar, los Guardianes de la Galaxia junto con Jessica Cruz, trataban de localizar a Quill de igual forma, pero al parecer la señal del comunidador estaba fallando.

-No responde-grito Gamora angustiada.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí pronto, este planeta se pone cada vez más extraño y eso no me gusta nada-dijo Jessica mirando la nube de polvo.

-Y prligroso-Mantis se acerco a Drax.

-Vamos a ir a buscarlo, no debe estar muy lejos-dijo Gamora.

Los Guardianes y Jessica salieron del Benatar, pero en cuanto hicieron eso, fueron rodeados por un grupo de aniquiladores.

-Rindanse, y entreguen la semilla-ordeno uno de ellos mientras que los demás apuntaban con sus armas.

Peter, por otra parte fue sometido por los aniquiladores los cuales lo derribaron y empezaron a esculcar entre sus ropas.

-¡Hoye, hoye, cuidado con esas manos!-dijo Peter y un aniquilador le ordeno que se callara.

-El no la tiene, hay que seguir buscando- los aniquiladores dejaron que Quill se levantará mientras continuaban buscando la semilla.

-Que suerte-dijo Quill limpiando el sudor de su frente, lo que accidentalmente hizó que la cápsula donde tenía la semilla callera al suelo habriendose-No, mierda-.

Quill se lanzó hacía la cápsula pero antes de poderla agarrar, un aniquilador la tomó.

-Aquí esta-dijo contemplandola detenidamente.

-No, aquí no esta-.

Quill golpeó dos veces con su Blaster al aniquilador dejandolo aturdido, y luego le disparo un rayo que lo derribo.

-Tu no viste nada-dijo Peter tomando la cápsula mientras la colgaba en su lateral izquierdo.

Los aniquiladores tenían rodeados a los Guardianes de la Galaxia y a Jessica Cruz, mientras trataban de saquearlos buscando la semilla entre sus ropas.

Un aniquilador trato de asercarse a Gamora, quien tomo su espada retráctil y con un veloz movimiento sometió al aniquilador.

-Un paso más y les juro que le corto la cabeza-amenazo Gamora mientras apretaba más su agarre.

-Vaya esta Gamora si me gusta-grito Drax emocionado.

Los aniquiladores retrocedieron un poco, pero en ese momento apareció Ultron, mientras disparaba un rayo de su mano contra Jessica Cruz quien salió despedida hasta chocar contra las paredes de un edificio.

-No hemos venido aquí a jugar-dijo con un tono frío y desalmado-Ahora entregenme la semilla, o enfrenten a la muerte-.

Gampra noto rápidamente que ese sujeto era diferente a los demás y sabía que desafiarlo sería peor que acceder a sus peticiones.

-No...no sé, a que se refieren-dijo Gamora algo temerosa.

Ultron se rio con gracia y se acerco a ella-La ingenuidad es muy útil, una forma infalible y discreta para engañar, realmente la apreció, pero hoy...es uno de esos días en que no soporto ese tipo de comportamiento-utilizando sus poderes magnéticos el robot homicida arrebato la espada de Gamora de sus manos, mientras que con un rayo la golpeaba justo en el hombro, Gamora chocó contra el Benatar con fuerza y cayó al suelo muy lastimada-Ahora lo dire una última vez-Ultron limpió el polvo de sus hombreras-Denme, la semilla-.

**_Tierra_**

El ataque contra la Tierra continuaba de manera muy feroz, las naves tanto como los aniquiladores estaban atacando todo a diestra y siniestra, la ciudad se había convertido en el punto de origen de un ataque sin cuartel.

La Capitana Marvel y Nova lanzaban rayos de energía contra las distintas naves monarcas destruyendolas sin problemas, mientras trataban de habrirle paso a el Jet para facilitarle el trabajo.

Nova lanzo varios destellos de energía que destruyeron muchas de las naves, mientras derribaba a algunos aniquiladores que intentaron atacarlo.

-Esta vez no será como en Xandar malditas máquinas asesinas-.

Nova se elevo más arriba en el cielo mientras su cuerpo se iluminaba de un intenso color azul, al momento en que expulsaba una lluvia de rayos de energía que destruyeron cientos de naves espaciales a su alrrededor.

-Trata de no gastar mucha energía Nova-le indicó la Capitana Marvel golpeando una nave con sus puños partiendola a la mitad.

-Lo siento maestra, no puedo evitarlo, el solo pensar en lo que esos monstruos le hicieron a mi planeta me llena de furia-.

La Capitana Marvel arrojó una gran cantidad de energía en un rayo de luz que pulverizó cientos de naves monarcas en un radio de más de cincuenta metros y luego se incorporó a su discípulo.

-Lo entiendo Nova, pero recuerda que esto es apenas el comienzo, debemos prepararnos para enfrentar a la verdadera amenaza-.

-Entendido-.

Nova se lanzó contra un grupo de naves destruyendolas con facilidad, levantando grandes explosiones en todo el cielo.

Por otra parte, Batman, el Doctor Strange, Wong y la Mujer Maravilla, se movían estratégicamente entre las calles tratando de no llamar la atención de los aniquiladores, ya que lo que menos querrían era enfrentar un ejercito de maquinas asesinas sin refuerzos.

-Por aquí- guió Batman, los demás lo siguieron y se ocultaron dentro de una cafetería en reuinas-estamos a 3 calles de la primera avenida, la ruta más rápida es por la cuarta avenida entre la calle 42 y la 3ra avenida, vas a tener que ir tú sola Diana nosotros distraeremos a esos soldados para que puedas escapar-dijo Caballero de la Noche inteligentemente.

Diana le sonrió a Batman-Muchas gracias Bruce, nunca olvidaré tu ayuda-.

La amazona se despidió de los 3 héroes, mientras tomaba su escudo y su espada.

-Date prisa-griro Doctor Strange viendo cómo se acercaba un grupo de aniquiladores tanto por tierra como por aire, en dirección hacía donde estaban ellos.

-Bien ya es hora de comenzar con el espectáculo-dijo Batman tronando sus nudillos.

Batman lanzó unas bombas de humo creando una gran columna de gas segador que atrapo a los aniquiladores, los soldados se quedaron confundidos al ver esa gran cortina de polvo, pero apesar de ello continuaron avanzando sin importarles nada

-¡Ahora!-indicó Doctor Strange disparando un rayo de magia.

Batman asintió y arrojó varios Batarangs explosivos mientras que Wong lanzaba rayos de magia, los ataques se combinaron y levantaron una gran explosión de fuego que destruyo a todos esos aniquiladores.

Diana aprovechó la situación y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacía el punto indicado por el Capitán América, moviendose estratégicamente por la ciudad para no llamar la atención.

Por otro lado el Jet trataba de evadir a las naves y a los aniquiladores los cuales trataban de derribarlos a como diera lugar.

-Sostenganse-grito Aquaman.

El Jet giro en el aire esquivando los disparos de las naves monarcas, pero aún así había muchas de ellas pisandoles los talones.

-Bien ya es hora de que ponga en practica esos entrenamientos con los tiburones Blancos del océano-.

El Atlanteano maneobro el jet y consiguió hacer que dos naves chocaran entre ellas, mientras llevaba al vehículo más arriba y luego dio un giro invertido colocandose detrás de un grupo naves y las derribo con las armas del Jet.

-¡Eso es!-grito Falcon contento.

-Aún es muy pronto para celebrar-dijo Natasha pues más naves iban persiguiendolos.

-No podemos dejar que nos sigan-El Capitán América tomo su escudo-Nat pilotea la nave, nosotros nos encargaremos de destruirlas-.

Aquaman dejo el volante y se puso de pie rápidamente-Vaya, ya era hora-.

El Capitán America, junto con Falcón y Aquaman se lanzaron del Jet hacía las naves invasoras de los monarcas para destruirlas y así alejarlas del Jet.

El Capitán America salto arriba de una nave mientras lanzaba su escudo como un frisbee a los motores destruyendolos, la nave no tardo mucho en caer a el suelo golpeando a otras dos y las tres naves cayeron en picada.

Aquaman por otro lado destruia las naves utilizando solo sus propios puños, el Atlanteano era muy agil pues saltaba a una impresionante altura y descendía atravesando las naves y destruyendolas.

-Son demasiados-grito Falcon mientras se cubría con sus alas mecanicas para bloquear los disparos-Este no es mi día, definitivamente no lo es-Falcon activo su redwing el cual comenzó a identificar a los pilotos de las naves para luego arremeter contra ellos disparando pequeños misiles pero que al detonar eran muy poderosos y acabaron con varias naves.

Por otro lado en las calles, Flash, Cyborg, Brunnhilde, Zatanna y Korg luchaban contra los aniquiladores mientras trataban de evacuar a la mayor cantidad de civiles y llevarlos a lugares seguros.

Flash genero un tornado que atrapo a varios aniquiladores, mientras los destruía a una gran velocidad golpeándolo con sus puños en todo el cuerpo.

-Ey chico veloz tampoco quieras exagerar-grito Valquiria mientras atravesaba a un aniquilador con su espada, dio un salto hacía atrás esquivando varios disparos y luego clavo su espada al suelo para abrir una grieta que se trago a un grupo de aniquiladores.

Zatanna combatia ferozmente lanzando rayos de magía con sus manos y debes en cuando atacaba cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Tenemos que evacuar a esos civiles-grito Zatanna señalando hacía un grupo de personas que eran perseguidas por los Aniquiladores.

-Yo me encargo-grito Cyborg lanzandose contra ellos.

Cyborg utilizo su cañón para destruir a los aniquiladores, los cuales le respondieron con poderosas ráfagas de energía que obligaron a Cyborg a ocultarse detrás de un edificio en construcción.

-¿Alguien me ayuda?-grito Cyborg, Korg apareció en ese momento pegando un gran salto mientras golpeaba a los aniquiladores que atacaban a Cyborg-Vaya que servicial-.

Zatanna corrió en la ayuda de los civiles mientras los guiaba a una zona segura.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Zatanna y todos asintieron-Entonces vayanse de aquí, en el Woolworh estarán seguros, rápido-.

Todos se retiraron mientras que otro grupo de aniquiladores se acerba a gran velocidad hacía Zatanna

-Vaya y yo que creo que mi trabajo es difícil-dijo Zatanna suspirando profundamente.

Los aniquiladores se acercaron hasta que arrinconaron a Zatanna, pero la mujer no se veía nada preocupada ya que ella tenía un haz bajo la manga.

-Será mejor que se vayan-dijo Zatanna misteriosa, los aniquiladores se miraron entre si sin entender así que apuntaron contra la mujer-Como gusten entonces-el cuerpo de Zatanna comenzó a brillar de un intenso color azul zafiro, al tiempo en que creaba una barrera de energía del mismo color para bloquear los ataques.

Batman, el Doctor Strange y Wong también estaban peleando con determinación y valentía, distrayendo a los aniquiladores para que Diana pudiera huir.

Wong se cubrio de los disparos utilizando el escudo de los serafines mientras trataba de resistir a los feroces impactos de energía de esos poderosos cañones.

-Resiste Wong-.

El hechizero supremo realizó un extraño movimiento con sus manos, y al terminar una grieta se habrió en el suelo donde los aniquiladores estaban parados, en ese instante una columna de intensas llamas infernales atrapo a los soldados que fueron consumidos por completo.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto el Doctor Strange acercándose a su aliado.

-Si, no te preocupes extraño-Wong cayo al suelo exhausto-Ahora solo dejame respirar un poco-.

-No podemos descansar aún, así que tienes que levantarte-grito Batman con seriedad.

Y era cierto, por que apenas de destruir a esos soldados, otra orda de aniquiladores apareció casi al instante.

-El hombre murcielago tiene razón- el Doctor Strange ayudo a Wong a levantarse-¡Tienes que resistir un poco más Wong!-.

Desde la cabina de mando los heraldos de Tyranus observaban la invasión sonriendo divertidos, mientras que el temible emperador analizaba la situación detenidamente.

-Ya es hora de que se unan a la batalla mis leales generales-ordeno Tyranus-Los humanos aprenderán a no desafiar a sus dioses, y eso será un error que pagarán con la muerte-.

Sus siervos asintieron mientras se arrodillaban-No le fallaremos mi señor, nosotros regresaremos triunfales ante usted-.

Los tres terribles monarcas tomaron sus armas y se lanzaron al ataque, Tyranus por otro lado regreso a su trono y sonrió.

-¿No se unirá a la pelea mi señor?-cuestiono uno de sus soldados.

-¡No!-respondió con frialdad-¡Por ahora!-.

El primero en iniciar el ataque fue Devastador, quien arremetió contra Cyborg golpandolo ferozmente con un martillo que genero con la nanotecnologia de su armadura mandandolo a volar por los cielos.

-Creo que ya llego la artillería pesada-grito Valquiria y todos voltearón hacía donde estaba Devastador.

-Es el, denuevo-dijo Flash entre dientes.

-¿A qué te refieres Barry?-pregunto Zatanna sin entender y Flash la miro.

-Lo que quiero decir es que espero que tu trabajo cubra tus gastos médicos, por que ese tipejo nos va a dar una gran paliza-.

-Que entusiasta Barry, justo ahora no podrías ser más especifico-dijo Zatanna mirando al monarca con mucha atención.

-Lo siento, sabes que no puedo mantener mi voca cayada-dijo Barry sonriendo con inocencia.

Pero en ese momento Devastador disparó con su poderoso cañón de hadrones una potente ráfaga de energía, los héroes rodaron por el suelo para esquivarla mientras se incorporaban a la batalla.

-No se quien diablos seas, pero vas a caer-Valquiria tomo su espada y se lanzocontra Devastador-¡por Asgard!-.

Valquiria salto sobre Devastador y lo apuñalo tres veces astillando su armadura, pero antes de poder hacer algo más, el monarca la arrojó con fuerza contra los muros de concreto de un edificio que atreveso.

-Por aquí cara de ojalata-.

Flash le dio un mortal y veloz golpe a Devastador mientras estaba distraido, pero apesar de que el puñetazo logro moverlo, el terrible monarca se mantuvo firme.

-Tus ataques siguen siendo insignificantes, jamás me detendras con esos golpes tan mediocres-.

Devastador golpeó el suelo con su martillo generando una violenta sacudida, el movimiento provocó que Flash tropezara con unas rocas cuando estaba apunto de golpearlo otra vez.

-¡Barry!-.

Zatanna disparo un poderoso rayo que agarró al monarca desprevenido y lo golpeó directamente obligandolo a retroceder mientras que Korg le daba un golpe con su Blaster justo en la cara.

-¿Eso es todo?-cuestiono Devastador escupiendo un poco de sangre-Que patético-.

Devastador disparo un rayo que Zatanna a duras penas y pudo esquivar, Korg trato de golpearlo nuevamente, pero Devastador detubo su atataque y le disparo un rayo justo en el pecho que lo mando volando hasta chocar contra un edificio.

-Si que es fuerte-dijo Flash oculto atrás de un autobús escolar.

-Si no me dices no me daba cuenta-dijo Valquiria irónica.

-_"Barry...Barry ¿Me escuchas?"-_ Llamo Cyborg desde el comunicador.

-Te escucho fuerte y claro ¿Qué pasa?-.

-_" Creo conocer un método para detenerlos, pero necesito que lo distraigan por 20 minutos"-_.

-¿20minutos?-Barry volteo a ver a Devastador y tragó saliva-¡Okey, no será...problema! ¿Qué más necesitas?-.

-_"Solo eso, ah y también que corras como nunca has corrido en toda tu vida ¿me entiendes?"-._

-Okey pero ¿por qué?-cuestiono Barry sin entender.

_-"Ya lo verás"-_ Cyborg corto la comunicación, Barry solo se encogió en hombros y corrió cerca del monarca para llamar su atención.

Angelei por otro lado se mantenía en el aire, mientras intentaba de derribar el Jet de los Vengadores junto con un grupo de aniquiladores.

-¡Steve! ¿La vez?-cuestiono Romanoff.

-_"Si, pero estoy muy lejos de ella"-_dijo el Capitan America golpeando a un aniquilador con su escudo.

-_"Yo me encargo"-_grito Falcon mientras que de sus alas disparaba dos pequeños misiles que destruyeron a los aniquiladores llamando la atención de Angelei.

-Estúpido humano-dijo mientras volaba en dirección de Falcon-voy hacerte sufrir-.

Angelei atrapó a Falcon del cuello y lo llevo hasta el suelo donde lo estrello contra el remolque de un camión, Falcon cayo pesadamente al suelo, llevándose varios golpes y rasguños en todo el cuerpo.

Angelei sonrió con malicia y se acercó al Vengador, mientras lo tomaba del cuello y comenzaba a asfixiarlo.

-No debiste hacer eso-dijo Angelei con maldad-Ahora mismo pagarás por tu atrevimiento asqueroso humano-.

Falcon le escupió en la cara a Angelei-No creas que... me vas a detener, tan fácilmente-dijo el hombre con mucha dificultad.

-Ja'-se burlo Angelei limpiando su cara-Si aduras penas puedes levantarte ¿Cómo supones que me vas ah detener?-.

-¡Ahora mismo lo verás!-.

Falcon empujó a Angelei con sus dos piernas, y después con sus pistolas comenzó a disparar contra la monarca, sin embargo las balas simplemente rebotaron de su cuerpo desviandolas a direfentes direcciones.

-¿Pero que mierd...?-.

Angelei se movió velozmente y en un simple instante apareció frente a Falcon, mientras se barria para derrivarlo, el vengador rodo por el suelo pero se levantó rápidamente y trato de patear a Angelei.

-Si cres que puedes vencerme en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo estas muy equivocado humano estúpido-.

-¿Eso crees?-cuestionó Falcon con desafío.

-Ven y descúbrelo- reto Angelei y sonrió.

Falcon se puso en guardia y lanzo un par de patadas, Angelei las bloqueo sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, al tiempo en que golpeaba a Falcon en el estómago y en la tráquea, luego le dio una patada en su pierna derecha haciendo que cayera al suelo apoyado en su rodilla izquierda.

-¡Tú miserable vida hasta aquí llegó!-.

Angelei estaba apunto de apuñalar a Falcon con una daga, fue cuando apareció su redwing disparando contra Angelei quien tubo que retroceder ya que los disparos la agarraron de sorpresa.

-¡Te lo dije!-.

El redwing volvió a disparar contra Angelei, pero esta vez la monarca esquivó con agilidad todos los disparos y con su daga cortó al redwing por la mitad.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Flancon sorprendido-¿Pero cómo lo hizó?-.

-Pobre tonto, te asombras con ver algo tan insignificante, no cabe duda que ustedes los humanos son unos seres repugnantes-.

Angelei le dio una patada en la boca del estómago a Falcon y después con una maniobra lo estrello violentamente contra el suelo.

-Te mataría pero no voy a desperdiciar mi tiempo en una basura como tu-.

Angelei emprendió el vuelo y arremetió contra el Jet, tratando de derribarlo con disparos de energía magnética.

Diana por otro lado continuaba habanzando por las calles de la ciudad, tratando de no llamar mucho la atención y ocultandose entre los edificios.

-¡Allí esta!-dijo Diana y corrió rapidamente hacía su punto de encuentro con el Capitán America, pero antes de llegar, en un edifició los aniquiladores tenían acorraladas a un grupo de personas-¡Tengo que ayudarlos!-.

Diana se lanzó a una increíble velocidad contra los aniaquiladores cortandolos a todos con su espada en menos de un segundo.

-¡Estarab bien, ahora vayanse!-grito Diana y las personas subieron a un elevador para poder escapar.

Pero en ese instante otro grupo de aniquiladores apareció, mientras disparaban con sus armas encongra de Diana.

-Maquinas asquerosas-Diana se protegio con su escudo mientras trataba de resistir-¡Por Hera, van caer!-.

Diana se impulsó con sus dos piernas y dio un gran salto, al tiempo en que lanzaba su escudo contra un aniquilador el cual se destruyo en un gran explosión, otros tres trataron de golpearla pero la princesa de Temiscira los bloqueo con su espada.

-No podrán nunca contra una princesa con años de entrenamiento sucias maquinas-.

Diana atraveso a un aniquilador con su espada, mientras que con un salto le arrancaba los brazos a otro que trato de golpearla y al último lo pateo haciendo que chocara contra las ventanas del edificio atravesandolas.

-¡Eso es!-.

Diana recogió su escudo pero antes de poder hacer algo, un feroz disparo la mando a volar hasta chocar contra una tienda de ropa al otro lado de la calle.

La princesa a duras penas y pudo levantarse pues el golpe la había dejado muy aturdida, mientras veía a su atacante, se trataba nada menos que de la temible Karai.

-Tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente, princesita estúpida-.

**_S_****_oult_**

Ultron había tomado como sus prisioneros a varios de los nativos del reino, entre ellos a los Guardianes de la Galaxia, mientras los llevaba hacía su nave para torturarlos.

-¡Camina!-ordeno un aniquilador golpeando a Gamora con su arma

Gamora, Drax y Mantis caminaban lentamente, mientras trataban de buscar a Quill quien seguía sin aparecer.

-¡Esto no es bueno Gamora, estos sujetos son malos, muy malos!-decía Drax.

-Que observador eres Drax-dijo Gamora con molestia

La nave de Ultron apareció en ese monento mientras descendian más aniquiladores.

-General, ya hemos buscado por todo el reino pero la semilla no esta, tal vez se equivoco de...-.

Ultron le disparo un rayo al aniquilador asesinandolo-¡Estúpido, te atreves a cuestionarme! sigan buscando bola de inútiles esa semilla esta aquí y va hacer mía-.

Los aniquiladores asintierón mientras que Ultron se acercaba a Gomora y los demás.

-Saben, existen muchas formas de hacer hablar a alguien, unas muy sádicas y otras no tanto, prefiero las sádicas ya que el ver sufrir a alguien es como una orgía de placer, tengo mucho tiempo para hacerlos hablar, así que creo que nos divertiremos por un buen rato ¡Llevensolos!-.

Gamora, Drax y Mantis fueron obligados a subir a la nave, pero antes de que Ultron pudiera avordarla recibió un potente disparo que lo olbligo a retroceder.

Ultron se detubo justo antes de chocar contra uno de los edificios, y después guió su mirada al cielo.

-¡Maldita!-rugió con molestia-¡Ataquen!-.

Los aniquiladores se lanzarón contra Jessica Cruz disparando con sus cañones, la linterna verde al verlos creo un centenar de misiles teledirigidos con su anillo de poder y los lanzó contra los aniquiladores levantando una gran exploción de fuego que arrasó con todo el lugar.

-Si, esa si es una heroina-grito Drax emocionado.

-¡Drax deja de balbucear y ayudame!-.

Gamora logro romper las esposas de sus manos y tomo su espada mientras se lanzaba contra Ultron dandole un golpe en la cara con su rodilla y lo corto en la pierna izquierda.

-¡Vaya, vaya, entonces no tengo otra opción más que eliminarlos!-.

Ultrón disparo un rayo, Gamora lo esquivo de un salto y trato de patearlo pero el maligno robot bloqueo su golpe y luego la tomo del cuello.

-¡Dejala ir maldito robot homicida traga esteroides!-.

Quill apareció mientras disparaba con su Blaster, Ultron se cubrió con su brazo derecho y retrocedió mientras Gamora le daba una patada en quijada liberandose de su agarre.

-¡No!-.

Ultron arrojo energía de su boca, Quill salto sobre una casa y respondió con dos disparos que Ultron bloqueo con más energía probocando pequeños estruendos.

-Veo que no quieren coperar así que no me dejan otra opción-.

Ultron se elevo utilizando sus propulsores y disparo energía, Quill la esquivo de un salto y le lanzó una red electrica que atrapo al robot homicida haciendolo caer al tiempo en que recibia potentes descargas electricas por todo el cuerpo.

Dos aniquiladores trataron de golpear a Gamora, pero Quill les dio una patada mandandolos contra el suelo.

-¡Muevanse payasos!-Stard Lord ayudo a Gamora a levantarse-¿Estas bien?-pregunto.

-Descuida, ahora tenemos que ir por Drax y Mantis y salir de aquí-.

Jessica golpeó a un aniquilador, mientras que con su anillo de poder invocaba un sable y decapito a tres aniquiladores de un solo corte.

-No escaparán tan fácilmente-Ultron se libero de la red y se lanzó contra los Guardianes de la Galaxia.

-Tu liberalos, yo me are cargo de el-.

Quill se coloco su casco y se lanzó contra Ultron disparandole rayos con su Blaster, Ultros los desvió todos y luego tomo a Quill del cuello y lo estrello contra las paredes de un edificio.

-¡Dame la semilla, o ellos se mueren!-advirtió Ultron con un tono frío y cruel.

-Lo único que te voy a dar...va hacer una paliza por lastimar a Gamora, zombie robótico-.

Star Lorg golpeo a Ultron con su Blaster, el temible robot volo hacía atras y disparo energía que Peter Quill esquivó elevandose un poco más, pero Ultron lo sujeto de la pantorrilla y lo arrojo contra el suelo.

-¡Cuidado!-alerto la Linterna Verde y creo con su anillo de poder un colchón de algodón que amortiguo la caida de Star Lord.

-Me estas enfadando maldita Linterna Verde-.

Ultron se lanzó contra Jessica Cruz quien al verlo venir hacía ella, creó un campo de energía alrrededor para bloquear el golpe que fue tan poderoso que logro atravesar su escudo y lanzó a Jessica por los aires hasta atravesar un edificio.

-Seres inferiores se atreven a desafiar a alguien como yo, voy a quitarles su voluntad y a quebrar su mente hasta que deseen morir-.

-¡Ahorrate los discursos máquina!-.

Star Lord disparo una mina de gravedad que atrapó a Ultron, haciendo que callera pesadamente sobre una de las casas, donde quedó sepultado en una pila de escombros.

-No va a estar allí por mucho tiempo, tenemos que irnos ahora-dijo Jessica Cruz ayudando a los Guardianes de la Galaxia.

Todos corrieron hacía el Banatar para poder salir de ese planeta, pero los aniquiladores no tardaron en aparecer mientras atacaban a la nave disparando con sus armas.

-Enciendelo-grito Gamora.

-Eso trato de hacer pero no responde-Quill comenzó a oprimir todos los botones de la cabina de control pero el Benatar no encendia.

-Este lugar será nuestra tumba, aquí vamos a morir-dijo Drax mirando a su alrrededor.

-Gracias por el apoyo-dijo Jessica con sarcasmo.

-Estan entrando-dijo Mantis asustada.

-Solo queda una opción-Jessica salió del Benatar.

-¿Qué va hacer?-pregunto Gamora confundida.

Jessica golpeo a los aniquiladores un gigantesco guantele destrullendolos, luego con su anillo de poder creo una nueba turbina para remplazar la que se había dañado por la batalla.

-¿Y hasta ahora lo esta haciendo?-exclamo Peter.

Jesdica entro al Benatar el cual se elevo y sarpo a una gran velocidad, Ultron por otra se recupero del ataque de Peter Quill y se reincorporó.

-¡Tu, maquina mal hecha, tendrás que enfrentar al rey de Soult por los destrozos que causaste!-amenazo uno de los guardias del castillo mientras apuntaba con su arma.

-No tengo tiempo para lidiar con un ser como tu, escoria cósmica-.

Ultron utilizó sus habilidades magnéticas para lebantar un placa de piedra que arrojo contra los guardias y los aplastó.

-¡Suban a la nave, no debemos permitir que escaoen!-.

Ultron y sus soldados subieron a su nave, mientras que con el rastreador ubicaban el Benatar.

Los Guardianes de la Galaxia y Jessica Cruz salieron finalmente de Zoult, mientras que el Benatar aumentaba más su velocidad gracias a la turbina.

-Tenemos muy poca energía-dijo Quill-Solo podremos dar un salto-.

-Y es suficiente para llegar a Oa-dijo Jessica Cruz.

-Entonces sostenganse bien-Peter señaló en el mapa la ubicación de Oa, mientras que el Benatar comenzó a almacenar energía en sus propulsores incrementando su velocidad hasta atravesar el universo de un punto a otro hasta llegar a la órbita de Oa.

**_Tierra._**

La invasión en la Tierra continuaba, las naves tanto como los aniquiladores destruían todo, y aunque los héroes trataban de oponerse, sus intentos no eran suficientes para detener ese atroz ataque.

Batman esquivo los disparos de unos aniquiladores y lanzó dos batarangs que estallaron sobre los soldados, mientras que con su garfio se columpiaba hacía un edificio para evadir el ataque de otros cuatro aniquiladores más.

-¡Cuidado!-.

Doctor Strange habrío un portal que envió a los aniquiladores a otra parte de la Tierra antes de que pudieran arremeter contra el caballero de la noche.

-Aún son demasiados, no podremos contra todos ellos-grito Wong bloquando los disparos con los anillos de Raggador.

-La misión es sacar la semilla de aquí, deninguna manera podemos dejar que se apoderen de ella-dijo Doctor Strange agotado.

-Solo espero que Diana ya haya salido de este infierno-en la mirada de Batman se reflejo la preocupación pues nunca antes había enfrentado una amenaza de tal magnitud.

Diana estaba luchando ferozmente contra Karaii, quien la mantenía a raya utilizando su gran variedad de armas concedidas por la nanotecnología de su armadura que le brindaba gran ventaja.

-No podrás escapar por mucho tiempo, tarde o temprano tu semilla será nuestra, somos inevitables y tu destino es caer-.

Karai trato de cortar a Diana con su sable quien la bloqueo utilizando su espada y el choque de sus armas genero una rafaga de energía, ambas guerreras se miraron a desafiantes y continuaron atacandose.

-Mi fortaleza y voluntad me brindarán la victoria, tu caerás y probaras el frío acero de mi espada-.

-Valientes palabras, veamos si puedes sostenerlas-.

Diana le dio una patada a Karai quien giro para esquivarla y con su sable lanzó un corte, Diana lo bloqueo mientras le daba un puñetazo en la barbilla que derribo a Karai pero la maligna monarca se incorporó al momento.

-Reconosco que eres hábil-.

Karai tranformo su sable en un cañón de protones y disparó dos rafagas de energía, Diana los bloqueo con sus brazaletes pero los impactos la obligaron a retroceder hasta chocar contra un edificio en ruinas.

-Pero aún te hace falta mucho para superar mi estrategia en combate, princesa estúpida-.

Karai volvió a formar su sable y corto a Diana justo en la mejilla, mientras la tomaba del cuello y las estrellaba en el suelo.

-Sería un placer inigualable ver tu rojiza sangre correr por mi sable-Karai lamió sus labios mientras sus ojos se teñian de color rojo- Significaría mi victoria, pero no será total hasta que me entregues la semilla-.

Diana trato de golpear a Karai, pero la maligna monarca le arrojo dos grilletes que la dejaron inmóvil.

-No lo hagas tan difícil, te prometo que si me das la semilla te dejaré unirte con tu madre, en el infierno-.

Antes de que Karai hiciera algo más, el vigilante araña, apareció mientras le daba una patada a Karai quien salió volando hasta chocar contra las ventanas de un edificio.

-¿Esta bien señorita?-pregunto el Hombre Araña mientras rompía los grilletes.

-Gracias...por salvarme niño-dijo Diana respirando agitadamente.

-No es por nada, me conocen por aparecer en los momentos más oportunuos-Spider Man sonrío-Por sierto mi nombre es Peter Parker mucho gusto-se presentó.

-Yo soy la princesa de Temiscira-respondió Diana.

-¡Oh conque una princesa¡ ¡bueno entonces yo soy el Hombre Araña!-.

Antes de que Peter pudiera continuar un disparo lo mando contra el suelo, Diana asintió rápidamente y tomó su espada.

-¡Maldita, como te atreves!-.

Por otro lado, el Capitan America, Falcon, Acuaman, la Capitana Marvel y Nova se encontraban destruyendo las naves invasoras que se encontraban exparsidas por toda la ciudad y seguían causando destrozos.

El Capitán América salto sobre una nave monarca mientras destruía la carcasa de la cabina del piloto el cual al verlo le lanzó un rayo con su arma, el Capitán América lo esquivo moviendose velozmente hacía los lados y luego con su escudo le dio un golpe en la cara y después lo arrojó fuera de la nave probocando que perdiera el control y chocara contra otras dos naves más. El Capitán America cayo arriba de un edifició amortiguando la caída con su escudo.

-¿Arthur cómo vas?-.

-_"El lado norte esta limpió Capitán, Natasha esta por llegar con Diana, nos reuniremos en la quinta avenida para ir con ellas"-_informo Arthur pateando a un aniquilador.

-Entendido, hayá nos vemos entonces-.

El Capitán América salto del edificio y cayo sobre unos aniquiladpres derribandolos, otros dos les disparon pero el Capitán se protegió con su escudo y luego se los arrojo golopeandolos a ambos.

Por otro lado la Viuda Negra estaba ya a unas calles de llegar a su punto de encuentro con Diana, mientras les hacía frente a las naves y a los aniquiladores.

El Jet giro sobre un edificio esquivando los disparos de un grupo de aniquiladores, luego giro hacía la derecha para colocarse detras de los soldados y dispararles con sus armas.

-No me van a derribar tan fácil-Natasha disparo contra los aniquiladores destruyendolos.

-¡Y tu no vas a escapar!-.

Angelei se lanzó sobre el Jet mientras utilizaba su arma para destruir la compuerta, algo que llamo la atención de Natasha Romanoff.

-¿Qué rayos?-.

Natasha encendió el piloto automatico justo antes de que Angelei lanzará un corte con su arma que por suerte la Viuda Negra consiguío evadir y con sus piernas empujo a Angelei hacía atrás quitandosela de encima.

-Humana, aún no comprendes las consecuencias de tu comportamiento, será mejor que me entregues la semilla o enfrentarás la autoridad máxima egercida en en Universo-.

Angelei trato de golpear a Natasha pero la mujer esquivo su ataque mientras tomaba sus bastones y le daba una potente descarga electrica que la hizó retroceder.

-No creas que seré fácil de derrotar, no voy a caer ante unos monstruos repugnantes como ustedes-Natasha se puso en guardia.

Angelei se rio un poco mientras se recuperaba del ataque-Honorable debo decir, pero aún así eres inferior a mi no me van a vencer-.

Ambas comenzarón un combate con sus armas, mientras trataban de derribar a la otra haciendo uso de sus habilidades como peleadoras, ambas eran formidables guerreras que no cederian ante la otra.

-La rubia esta en peligro, tengo que ir a ayudarla-Aquaman arrojo una nave con sus manos haciendo que chocará contra unos aniquiladores, pero antes de poder ir en la ayuda de Natasha un disparo lo arrojo hacía un edificio atravesandolo.

Unos aniquiladores rodearon al rey de los mares quien se levanto luego del golpe y sonrío de forma desafiante.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de un duelo de verdad-.

Aquaman se lanzó contra los aniquiladores y le dio un rodillaso a uno, otro trato de golpearlo, pero el rey se agachó y con su pierna le dio una patada en el pecho, giro y le dio un golpe con su codo a otro que intento dispararle, mientras que al último le dió un golpe con la planta de su pie arrojandolo fuera del edificio.

-Nada mal para el calentamiento-dijo mientras abandonaba el edificio.

Mientras tanto, Korg, Zatanna y Valquiria continuaban enfrentadando a Devastador, mientras que Flash y Cyborg ideaban un plan para detenerlo.

-¿Eso es todo lo que saben hacer?-Exclamo Devastador mientras disparaba con su arma-Me esperaba un combate de verdad, esto sera más fácil de lo que pense-.

Korg trato de golpear a Devastador quien detubo su golpe con su mano mientras saltaba y se ponía detrás del Kronano y le daba tres patadas que lo dejaron aturdido.

-¡Resiste Korg!-..

Valquiria salto y le dio un puñetazo a Devastador, mientras se deslizaba por debajo de sus piernas y lo cortaba con su espada.

-¡Pagarás por tu atrevimiento, Asgardiana!-.

Devastador giro y le dio una patada a Valquiria quien se cubrió con ambas manos y el golpe la hizó retroceder hasta chocar contra unos muros de concreto.

-¡Maldito!-Zatanna se unió a la pelea mientras que con su magia invocaba una katana.

-Bruja, tu magia no es sufiente para detenerme-.

Zatanna le dio una patada a Devastador en la mejilla, y luego lo corto en su pierna derecha, después salto sobre el y le disparo un rayo de magía que obligo al monarca a retroceder.

-¡Esto...no me detendrá!-Devastador desvío el rayo de Zatanna con su escudo mientras que con su cañón de hadrones disparaba levantando una explosión que arrojo a Zatanna hacía el suelo dejandola inconsiente.

Flash y Cyborg se habían reunido mientras planeaban como detener a Devastador y a los aniquiladores.

-¿Cómo pienzas detenerlos?-pregunto Flash.

-Su armadura y el resto de esas maquinas poseen una bateria de poder que contiene una carga positiva de protones, así que si puedo generar una onda de choque electromagnética pero con carga negativa expansiva que abarque un radio que cubra toda la ciudad, podría apagar su sistema, eso nos daría una ventaja de almenos 30 segundos antes de que su sistema vuelva a reactivarse-.

-¿Solo 30 segundos?-exclamo Flash.

-¿Prefieres 10?-Cyborg miro a Flash.

-Okey no volvere a cuestionarte-dijo Flash.

-Bueno necesito que me consigas todos los cables de tensión de 100 volteos que encuentres y los lleves a la planta de luz te veo en 10 minutos-.

-¡No será problema, tu solo observa, bueno no por que soy muy veloz!-.

Flash comenzó a recorrer toda la ciudad a una velocidad 10 veces mayor a la del sonido, mientras que Cyborg volaba a la planta de luz de Manhhathan destruyendo algunas naves para habrirse paso en el camino.

Angelei consiguió arrinconar a Natasha, mientras que con su lanza amenazaba con cortar su garganta.

-No tienes hacía donde correr, dame la semilla y esto no será tan doloroso para ti-dijo Angelei piadosa.

-Si la quieres, tendrás que quitarsela a mi cadaver-dijo la Viuda Negra desafiante.

-No será problema entonces-.

Angelei arrojo a Natasha contra el suelo mientras convertia su lanza en una soga metálica y comenzó a asfixiarla.

-No te preocupes, esto no te dolera mucho, bueno solo un poco-.

Natasha no podía defenderse, estaba a merced de Angelei quien estaba dispuesta a todo para obtener la semilla.

La vista de Natasha comenzó a nublarse, su piel comenzo a verse palida y sus movimientos eran cada vez más torpes, Angelei solo mantenía su sonrisa psicópata mientras apretaba más el agarre, fue cuando Falcon entro al Jet y le dio un golpe con sus alas a Ángelei, quien salió volando de la nave, pero su pierna accidentalmente desactivo el piloto automático lo que hizo caer al vehículo.

-Nat...Nat ¿Estas bien?-Falcón trataba de auxiliar a Natasha, quien comenzó a recuperar el conocimiento mientras respiraba agitadamente.

-El, Jet...el Jet-.

Falcon reacciono y corrió a la cabina de control y trato de levantar el Jet, pero era ya demasiado tarde y aunque no pudo elevarlo, logró amortiguar destruyendo los obstáculos de las calles de la ciudad.

Karai disparo dos rayos, el Hombre Araña y Diana consiguieron esquivarlos mientras atacaban en conjunto a la monarca quien detubo sus golpes.

-Esta vez acabaré contigo maldita, no voy a dejar que te salgas con las tuyas después de lo que le hiciste a mi hogar-.

Diana lanzo un ataque con su espada, Karai se cubrio con un escudo y luego lanzó varios Shurikens contra ambos héroes quienes los esquivaron con agilidad.

-¡Oiga señorita, tranquilicese!-dijo Peter mirandola pero Diana seguía atacando.

-¡Maldita!-Diana apreto los puños.

-No entiendo por que tu frustración, deberías sentirte honrrada ya que uno de los heraldos del gran emperador acabo con la vida de ese patético reino-.

-¿Honrrada dices?-exclamó Diana con enojo-Tú miserable mataste a muchas amanzanos, e inclusive a mi madre-.

Peter ahora comprendió el por que la furia de Diana, el se ponía en su lugar ya que tampoco toleraría que algo le pasará a sus amigos o a su tía Mei.

-Ya basta de parloteos, vine aquí por la semilla y no le fallare al gran Tyranus-.

Diana lanzó un corte con su espada, Karai lo bloqueo con su sable y luego lanzó a Diana hacía atrás, después le dio una patada en la rodilla la tomo del cuello y la arrojo contra el suelo.

-No puedes ganarme, no por nada fui perfeccionada durante siglos para obtener la semilla, yo estoy en otro nivel-.

Karai iba a disparar contra Diana pero el hombre Araña utilizo su telaraña para atrapar su mano y arrojar a Karai contra un edificio.

-Se te olvidó que también peleas conmigo-.

Karai se levantó y arrojó dos rayos, el hombre Araña salto mientras los quivaba y luego descendio mientras que con su telaraña atrapaba un pedazo de escombro que arrojo contra Karai.

-¡Inútil!-.

Karai destruyo el ataque de Spider Man y de su armadura disparo dos misiles.

-¡Karen, necesito un poco de ayuda!-.

-Buenos días joven Peter-saludo Karen servicial.

-¡Buenos días Karen, ahora puedes ayudarme!-pidió Peter desesperado.

-Voy a matarte niño impertinente-.

Karai se lanzó contra Peter.

-¿En que necesita ayuda joven Peter?-pregunto Karen.

-¡Activa todas las modalidaded de telaraña y pronto!-grito Peter mientras veía como Karai se acercaba a el.

-¡Listo joven Peter!-.

En el visor de la máscara del Hombre Araña reaparecieron todas las modalidades de telarañas, Peter no pudo escojer a tiempo ya que Karai lo atrapo y lo estrello contra el suelo.

-Este lugar será tu tumba-.

Karai iba a clavar su espada en el abdomen de Peter-¡No lo creo, activa proyectil de telaraña !-.

Spider Man disparó de su lanzadoe, una rafaga de telarañas que golpearon a Karai, quien salió despedida hasta chocar contra un camión.

-¡Wow, que increíble!-dijo Peter mirando sus lanzadores imprecionado.

Pero Karai se levantó como si nada, mientras formaba un gran cañón con su brazo metálico.

-¿Piensas que con esos ataques tan patéticos me vas a vencer?-exclamó la monarca con maldad-Que ingenuo eres-.

Karai disparó varios rayos de energía, el Hombre Araña se columpio por varios puntos estrategicos esquibando los disparos hasta llegar con Karai.

-¡No lo aras bruja espacial!-.

Karai volvió a disparar, el Hombre Araña salto y la explosión lanzo varios escombros por el aire.

-¡Aquí tienes una cucharada de tu propia medicina!-.

Spider Man atrapo uno de los escombros y se lo regreso a Karai quien lo destruyo con un disparo.

-Tus trucos inutiles no serviran contra mi-declaro Karai.

-Yo no diria lo mismo-.

Spider Man disparo una granada de telaraña que atrapo a Karai en un capullo dejandola inmóvil.

Spiderman corrió con Diana y la ayudo a levantarse-¡Gracias denuevo, ahora hay que salir de aquí!-Diana se apoyo del hombro de Peter.

-Siempre es un placer ayudar señorita-.

Desde la Supernova Tyranus miraba la situación, con una mirada inexpresiva hasta que se levantó finalmente de su trono, sus soldados retrocedieron inmóviles y asustados pues ya sabían que significaba eso.

-Ya es hora-dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban con intensidad-Es momento de que esos humanos me enfrenten personalmente y conozcan lo que es el terror de verdad-.

Tyranus creo con la nanotecnología una poderosa espada, y no era una espada cualquiera, era una espada que solo un rey podía empuñar, era la espada de un dios.

-Los destructores ya estan listos mi señor-informo uno de sus soldados.

Tyranus se transporto al cuarto secreto de la Suoernova mientras una compuerta se habría.

El Hombre Araña y Diana llegaron al Jet el cual por suerte había sufrido solo unos pequeños golpes pero nada de gravedad

-¡Gracias por traerla niño, por sierto! ¿Tu eres?-pregunto Falcón.

-Oh, perdonen-racciono Peter-Yo soy el hombre araña, mucho gusto señor pajaro-.

-Solo llamame Falcon-pidió

-¡Tenemos que salir ya de aquí, no nos queda mucho tiempo!-dijo Natasha ayudando a Diana a subir al jet.

-¿Con eso que dijo se refiere, a eso de allá?señaló Spider Man.

Todos voltearon hacía arriba mientras veían como Tyranus emergía de la Supernova, montado sobre uno de sus 4 gigantescos perros asesinos, creados genéticamente solo para matar y destruir.

-¡Ya viene...finalmente ya viene!-dijo Falcon tragando saliva al ver la imponente figura que se posaba triunfadora por los cielos.

-Esto...no puede ser-Diana corrió hacía el Jet desesperada-¡Hay que salir rápido!-.

Los heraldos de Tyranus solo se arrodillaron mientras se reagrupaban sobre la cima del Empire State marcando el final de la Tierra.

-Ah llegado el momento humanos, el regerente del universo ah venido finalmente a declarar lo que es suyo, será mejor que acepten su rendición y enfrenten su destino, arrodillense y muestren respeto, el gran emperador ah llegado lo cuál significa que morirán en las manos del creador, sean testigos y sientanse orgullozos por que el dios Tyranus ah regresado-.

Desde los edificios las personas veían como Tyranus hacía acto de presencia, todos los héroes lo miraron de igual forma y un terror inexplicable invadio su cuerpo dejandolos atónitos.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Valquiria acercandose a Zatanna quién comenzó a sentirse mareada.

-Su presencia...el es maldad pura...su poder es...-Zatanna no pudo terminar.

Tyranus se reunió con sus heraldos mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-Ya es hora-dijo sonriendo con maldad.

**_Continuará..._**

**_Ya termino este capítulo el cual espero les haya gustado, bueno una terrible invasión a comenzado en todo Nueva York y aunque muchos héroes tratan de detenerlos, sus esfuerzos han sido frustrados, ahora Tyranus decidio atacar personalmente ¿Qué pasará?._**


	9. Capítulo9 ¡Tyranus! el monarca del mal

**_Comienza un nuevo capítulo el cual espero les guste, bueno la invasión continua en la Tierra y ahora nuestros heroés tendrán que enfrentar al temible emperador del Multiverso, Tyranus._**

**_Capítulo.9 ¡Tyranus! el monarca del mal._**

Todos los heroés estaban impactados y aterrerorizados a la vez, la presencia de ese ser era tal, que causaba un terror paralizante en todos los presentes que lo miraban con absoluto terror, sobre todo la Capitana Marvel, Nova, Valquiria y Korg quienes ya habían sido testigos del inmensurable poder que Tyranus enmanaba.

-Tenemos que reunirnos, no lo venceremos si peleamos por separado-dijo la Capitana Marvel temerosa.

Flash y Cyborg también notaron la presencia de Tyranus, sabían que tenían que darse prisa por que algo terrible se acercaba.

-No quiero apresurarte Vic, pero...el pez gordo ya llego-dijo Flash.

-¡Deja de hablar y dame los cables!-grito Cyborg desesperado.

En el Centro de los Nuevos Vengadores, Tony Stark y Bruce Banner también se percataron de lo que se aproximaba pues la densidad del aire cambió y el agua se agitaba constantemente, solo por la presencia del gran emperador.

-¡Viernes! ¿Qué estoy viendo?-pregunto Tony Stark poniéndose sus gafas mientras activaba una de sus cámaras en la ciudad para poder ver lo que ocurría.

-Algo grande se acerca señor...tal vez la cosa más poderosa que jamás haya registrado-.

-Es el-dijo Banner asustado-ese monstruo finalmente apareció-.

Los héroes se reunieron en el Centro de Nueva York, Tyranus por su parte solo vio a los defensores de la Tierra y sonrió con maldad.

-¡Tenemos que mantenerlo alejado del Jet, no podemos dejar que obtenga la semilla, esa es la misión!-dijo la Capitana Marvel con liderazgo.

-¡Capitana! ¿Ganaremos?-pregunto Korg.

Carol volteó a verlo-¡No, pero no podemos rendirnos ahora!-.

Todos se miraron entre si, sabían que no podrían ganarle a un ser de tales magnitudes cosmicas, pero no se darían por vencidos tan fácilmente.

-Ustedes regresen a la nave, apartir de ahora me encargaré yo mismo-ordeno Tyranus.

-Como ordene mi señor-.

El rayo transportador mando de regreso a la Supernova a los generales de Tyranus, quien luego de eso blandió su espada y subió arriba del destructor.

-Muy bien, comencemos con la diversión muchacho-.

El destructor asintió y se lanzó al ataque contra los heroés de la Tierra, quienes se pusieron en guardia listos para iniciar la contienda.

-¡Ataca!-.

El destructor genero en sus fauces una poderosa bola de fuego que lanzó contra los héroes quienes la esquivaron ágilmente, unos volando y otros rodando por el suelo.

-¡Mueran!- declaro Tyranus mientras saltaba del destructor y lanzó un corte con su espada, siendo la Capitana Marvel a la primera que ataco, la mujer por suerte reacciono al instante y se movió agilmente a la derecha y luego le disparó un rayo de energía que Tyranus detubo solo con su mano.

-¿Enserio me vas a desafiar Capitana Marvel? ¿Acaso no entiendes que no puedes ganar?-.

La Capitana Marvel aumento el poder de su rayo y Tyranus retrocedió un poco.

-Maldito, tu mataste a millones en Xandar, no dejaré que obtengas la semilla para que hagas una masacre en el Universo, yo soy tu talón de Aquiles, y yo te detendré-grito la Capitana Marvel con determinación.

-¡Tonta! ¿tú crees que yo tengo debilidades? Yo soy el ser más poderoso de todos, y mi destino es gobernar y obtener el poder máximo, y tu estúpida perra no te vas a interponer-.

Tyranus activo el poder de la semilla de la destrucción, y lanzó un rayo color rubí con relámpagos oscuros, el cual golpeó directamente a la Capitana Marvel y salió despedida hasta chocar contra un edificio.

Los demás heroes mientras tanto, se repusierón del ataque del destructor y se lanzarón contra Tyranus quien ya los estaba esperando.

-¡Sufrirás mi ira monstruo inmundo!-.

Valquiria trato de cortar a Tyranus con su espada pero el emperador repelió su ataque y sus armas chocarón con intensidad, mientras que Zatanna por otra parte le disparaba un rayo de magia que golpeó a Tyranus en su hombro.

-¡Insecto! ¡No estorbes!-.

Tyranus tomó a Valquiria del cuello y la lanzó contra Zatanna haciendo que ambas guerreras chocarán entre si y cayeran al suelo.

Nova fue el próximo en enfrentar a Tyranus sorprendiendolo con un golpe en la cara y luego le disparo energía fotónica al pecho.

-Pagarás por lo que le hiciste a mi planeta bastardo, eres un monstruo sin corazón-.

Nova comenzó a golpear a Tyranus a una increible velocidad obligandolo a retroceder, mientras que Korg se le unía disparando rafagas de energía con su Blaster que golpearon directamente al emperador.

-¡Esto va por Thorcito!-exclamo el Kronano sin dejar de disparar.

Tyranus solo se cubría con sus manos, fue hasta que sonrió con malicia y sus ojos brillaron.

-Pobres tontos, sus ataques insignificantes no me detendrán-.

Tyranus activo la semilla de la destruccion una vez más y lanzó una ráfaga de energía destructiva que golpeo a Nova y a Korg derribandolos sin problemas.

-Bien ya me diverti un poco, ahora es momento de ir por lo que es mío-.

Tyranus monto al destructor el cual comenzó a seguir al Jet buscando derribarlo con la asistencia de las naves y aniquiladores que aún atacaban la ciudad.

Cyborg y Flash por otro lado continuaban trabajando en el campo de energía electronagnetica para poder apagar los sistemas de las naves y los aniquiladores para que de esta forma le dieran tiempo a Diana y los demás para escapar.

-¡Bien ahora conecta estos cables al generador de energía!-indicó Cyborg-¡Cuando te diga que lo enciendas, lo enciendes, le vamos a pasar más de cuatricientos mil volteos a esta bellesa!-.

Flash miro a Cyborg-Vic enserió cuando eres inteligente, eres inteligente-dijo Flash-Te besaria si fueras mujer-.

Cyborg lo miro-Hoye eso fue extraño-.

-¿Qué? ¡Hoye enserio lo haría!-.

Flash corrió al generador de energía y conecto todos los cables al sistema de electricidad, conduciendo una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica hacía una bomba de tiempo que Cyborg había construido.

-¡Listo Vic!-grito Flash levantando el pulgar.

-Bien-Cyborg corrió al panel de control-Ahora solo tengo que activar los condensadores para generar la energía-.

Tyranus continuaba disparando contra el Jet el cual se movía velozmente por el cielo esquivando los disparos.

-¡Tienes que ir más rápido Nat, esa cosa ya nos esta pisando los talones!-dijo Falcón mirando atraves de su visor.

-Me pones nerviosa Sam, además el Jet no puede ir más rápido, el motor se dañó en la batalla-dijo Natasha con la mirada fija en el camino.

El Capitán Ámerica sabía que tenía que apoyar a Diana, pero le resultaba imposible ya que unos aniquiladores lo estaban atacando.

-No podrán escapar, no importa a donde vayan, esa semilla va hacer mía-grito Tyranus-¡Ataca!-.

El destructor disparo otra bocanada de fuego que por muy poco golpeó al Jet, la explosión agitó violentamente a la nave provocando que Sam y Diana chocarán entre si.

-No podremos escapar, no hay otra opción más que enfrentarlo-dijo Diana.

-Yo te sacaré de aquí Diana, peor es enfrentar a ese monstruo, tú no vas a bajar de esta nave-grito Natasha con liderazgo.

-¿Y tú crees que podremos escapar de ese monstruo?-exclamó Diana-Si algo es peor es huir de los problemas, y yo ya no quiero seguir huyendo-.

Diana se iba a lanzar del Jet contra Tyranus pero Falcón la detubo.

-Diana por favor, piensa las cosas dos veces, ese monstruo tiene todas las de ganar, recuerda la misión, y recuerda el juramento que le hiciste a tú madre-.

La princesa se quedo pensando por un momento, fue cuando un disparo golpeó el ala izquierda del Jet derribandolo.

-¡Mierda!-exclamo Natasha tratando de tomar el control del Jet pero aún así continuaban cayendo-¡Salgan todos de aquí! ¡Rápido!-.

Antes de que los héroes pudieran saltar, el Jet choco pesadamente contra un edificio quedando sepultado por los escombros y los héroes con ellos.

Tyranus sonrió malignamente mientras obligaba al destructor a detenerse y luego bajo de el.

-Parece que su patético intento por escapar de mi resulto ser un completo fracaso, eso demuestra nuevamente que yo soy un ser que es inevitable-.

Tyranus comenzó a caminar lentamente hacía aquella pila de escombros, mientras que sus ojos brillaban de un intenso color rojo, y una sonrisa maligna y desalmada se dibujaba en su rostro.

-¡Todos vayan con Diana!-grito el Capitán América desesperado atraves del comunicador.

Batman se percató de lo sucedido y sabía que tenía que asistir a su compañera, pero los aniquiladores les impedían el paso.

-No estorben-.

Batman golpeó a un aniquilador en el estómago y pateó a otro en la barbilla quitandoselo de encima, mientras lanzaba varías minas que estallaron sobre los aniquiladores habriendose paso.

-Tenemos que ir a...-El Doctor Strange recibió un golpe que lo derribo, mientras era sometido por un grupo de aniquiladores que comenzarón a dispararle.

-¡No! ¡Strange!-.

Wong trato de ayudar al Doctor extraño pero otro grupo de aniquiladores se le puso enfrente cerrándole el paso.

Por otra parte Zatanna, la Capitana Marvel, Nova, Valquiria y Korg se recuperaron de la paliza que Tyranus les había dado, mientras trataban de ir en la ayuda de Diana.

-Te...tenemos que ayudar a Diana-dijo aduras penas la Capitana Marvel intentando levantarse.

Tyrsnus finalmente había llegado hasta los restos del Jet, mientras usaba sus poderes de telequinesis para mover los escombros.

-Princesa de Temiscira, debo reconocer tú fiereza y perseverancia por mantener la semilla contigo-Tyranus tomó a una muy lastimada Mujer Maravilla del cuello-Pero lo único que has echo es adelantar un proceso que es inevitable, algo que nisiquiera tú puedes detener-.

Tyranus tomó la semilla que Diana llevaba en su cintura y arrojó a la princesa contra el suelo sin piedad.

-Tu...-Diana volteo a ver a Tyranus dedicandole una mirada de odio absoluto-Tú...nunca me...vencerás-.

Tyranus se río por eso último y se acerco a la princesa.

-¿Qué acaso no lo ves?-cuestiono-¡Yo, ya lo hice!-.

Tyranus miro la semilla de la luz y por un instante parecía que había ganado, fue cuando una telaraña lo golpeó justo en los ojos distrayendolo.

-¿Pero que?-.

Tyranus se quitó la telaraña de los ojos pero antes de poder reaccionar, recibió una patada del hombre Araña, quien no solo consiguió golpearlo si no también arrebatarle la semilla en un veloz y ágil movimiento.

-Lo siento señor cuernitos, pero este día no ganarás nada-dijo Spiderman burlandose de Tyranus mientras aterrizaba en el remolque de un camión.

Tyranus volteó a ver al joven superhéroe y gruño con molestia-Mocoso estúpido, será mejor que te largues, este es un conflicto del cual tú no entiendes sus maginitudes-.

-Claro que entiendo, es por eso que no voy a permitir que obtengas esta cosa, lo cual por sierto no sé que es-.

-No tengo tiempo para lidiar con un insecto-.

Tyranus levantó y arrojó una pila de escombros contra el hombre Araña utilizando su telequinesis, quien al verlos comenzó a saltar agágilmente esquivando los ataques de Tyranus.

-Pues verás que este insecto es...el que te pateara tú galáctico trasero-.

Spiderman sorprendío a Tyranus con una patada en la cara, el monarca del mal retrocedió un poco y trató de cortar a Peter con su espada, pero el arácnido dio maromas hacía atrás esquivando su ataque y luego con su teleraña atrapó dos escombros que arrojó sobre Tyranus.

-¡Esos ataques tan mediocres no van a detenerme!-.

Los ojos de Tyranus brillaron al tiempo en que transformaba en polvo, esas rocas que el hombre Araña había lanzado contra el, y luego le disparó un rayo de destruccion que golpeó al joven superhéroe justo en el pecho y lo estrello contra los muros de un edificio con violencia.

El hombre Araña cayó al suelo muy aturdido, mientras trataba de levantarse pero por más que quiso no lo consiguió.

-No importa lo que ustedes hagan por detenerme mortales, el resultado siempre va hacer el mismo, yo soy invencible-declaro Tyranus con grandeza.

El hombre Araña apenas y se levanto luego de ese ataque dejando un poco sorprendido a Tyranus quien sonrío divertido.

-¡No...niño!-dijo Diana tratando de detenerlo.

-Veo que tienes voluntad, pero hace falta algo más que una simple cualidad para vencerme- Tyranus blandio su espada y se lanzó contra Spiderman.

-No...no es una cualidad-Peter se puso en guardia-Es un don-.

Antes de que Tyranus pudiera cortar a el hombre Araña, un disparo combinado entre la Capitana Marvel, Nova y Zatanna lo derribaron levantando una fuerte explosión.

-¿Estas bien niño?-pregunto Valquiria acercandose.

-Si, gracias por salvarme señorita...por sierto soy el Hombre Araña-se presento.

-Esto no es momento para presentasiones-grito Nova con seriedad.

-Okey, okey tienes razón, soy nuevo en esto y...-.

Antes de que Peter pudiera seguir alardeando, un relámpago de energía rozó su rostro y estuvo apunto de golpear a los demás, por suerte todos consiguieron esquivarlo y mantenerse firmes.

-Tal como lo espere-dijo la Capitana Marvel-No le hicimos nada-.

Y efectivamente Tyranus apareció ileso luego de ese ataque el cual apresar de que fue muy poderoso al monarca del mal no le hizó nada.

-Si querían detenerme, debieron intentar algo mucho mejor que eso-dijo Tyranus sacudiendose el polvo de su armadura.

-¿Pero de que rayos esta hecho ese sujeto?-exclamo Peter asombrado-¡No le pasa nada, es raro y muy absurdo! ¿Por qué?-.

Tyranus tomó su espada-¡Es evidente!-dijo mirando su reflejo en ella-¡Es por que yo soy el mal supremo!-.

-Nova, ayuda a Diana y los demás a salir de los escombros, nosotros lo mantendremos alejado para que puedan huir-.

-¡Pero...Capitana yo...!-.

-¡Haz lo que te digo Nova!-regaño la Capitana Marvel con autoridad, Nova iba a protestar pero Carol lo miro detenidamente.

-¡Que hagas lo que te dicen!-replicó Peter gritandole.

-Araña trepamuros no te saldrás con las tuyas-musito entre dientes mientras volaba a ayudar a los demás.

-Veo que ustedes son más persistentes de lo que pense-Tyranus sonrió-Y eso lo hace más interesante-.

**_Espacio_**.

Thor, Rocket y Groot por otro lado iban en la cápsula de escape del Benatar hacía Nidavellir, ya hacía un día que habían partido para llegar a aqueya legendaria Fragua, en la cual Thor aseguraba estaba el arma que acabaría con Tyranus.

-¿Y cómo es Nidavellir?-cuestiono Rocket curioso activando el piloto automático mientras se acercaba a Thor.

-Jeje-se río un poco-Nidavellir es una fragua que es alimentada por el poder de una estrella moribunda, en ella se encuentran los enanos, los cuales se encargan de forjar las armas más poderosas del universo, pero cuando yo llegué ellos forjaran el arma más peligrosa y poderosa que jamás se haya creado-aseguro Thor ansioso.

-¿Y qué pasa si no es suficiente para detener a ese monstruo?-pregunto Rocket apagando la sonrisa del dios del trueno.

-Cla...claro que será suficiente, el aún no me ah enfrentado-dijo Thor volviendo a sonreír.

-Si ya lo hizó-le recordo Rocket apagando la sonrisa de Thor nuevamente-Te encontramos casi muerto por eso ¿Lo olvidas?-.

-Bueno si ya me enfrento...pero no...no lo ah hecho dos veces-excuso Thor-Además no olvides que ahora tendré un nuevo martillo-.

-Si pero...Tyranus es un ser sumamente poderoso, inclusive Thanos le tiene miedo y eso que el es uno de los más fuertes del universo junto con Darkseid-dijo Rocket.

-Eso no importa, Tyranus va hacer el último en conocer y recibir toda mi ira, el pagará por lo que hizó y se arrepentirá por ello-.

-¿Y si te equivocas?-Thor miro a Rocket

-Pues entonces, ya no tengo nada más que perder-.

Rocket miro el mapa dandole la espalespalda a Thor.

-En lo personal yo tengo mucho que perder-dijo mirando hacía el oscuro espacio.

**_Oa_**

El Benatar llego al planeta de los Green Lanters Corps donde planeaban resguardar la semilla y reparar el Benetar para seguir su camino.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-pregunto Peter Quill mirando hacía su alrrededor.

-Es el planeta de los Green Lanters Corps, desde aquí se monitorea y resguardan todos los rincones del universo-explico Jessica Cruz.

-Ya veo-dijo Quill.

-¿Qué vamos hacer con la semilla?-pregunto Gamora-¡Es muy peligroso si la llevamos con nosotros, pero tampoco podemos dejarla!-.

-Lo sé, es por eso que los traje hasta aquí ¡Siganme!-.

Jessica guió a los Guardianes de la Galaxia a la corte de Oa, donde se encontraban reunidos los Guardianes del Universo.

-¡Miren, pitufos!-grito Drax al ver a los Guardianes del Universo.

-¡Cayate!-regaño Gamora dándole un golpe en la cabeza-Ellos son una de las máximas autoridades, ten más respeto.

-¡Patrullera! ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita?-cuestiono el guardian Ganthet.

Peter le entrego la cápsula a Jessica, quien la habrió luego de eso mostrando la semilla a los Guardianes quienes mostraron una reacción de desagrado y a la vez de asombro.

-¿Pe...pero de donde sacaste esto?-cuestiono Sayd atónito.

-¿Entonces ya lo saben?-cuestiono Jessica-Un mal conocido como Tyranus las esta buscando pero me eh presentado ante ustedes para saber ¿Qué clase de poder contiene esta semilla?-.

Los Guardianes se miraron entre si, ellos sabían perfectamente que la presencia de las semillas era muy peligrosa, puesto a que su poder era inimaginable.

-Lo que ahora tu tienes en tus manos es la semilla de la mortalidad-comenzó a explicar el Guardian Hando Hu-Una de las seis semillas de la creacion, incomparables en su nivel destructivo-.

-¿Semillas de la creacion?-cuestiono Quill por debajo.

-¡Silencio!-regaño Gamora prestando atención a la explicación.

-Las semillas de la creacion son el máximo poder que existe en el Multiverso, superiores inclusive a las Gemas del Inifinito y a otras fuerzas de destrucción, estas semillas fueron las que se encargaron de darle forma y estructura a la vida como hoy la conocemos, su poder ocasionó el Big Bang, y es la que ocasiona todas los fenómenos astronómicos en el universo todo esto concebido por la mano del gran creador, el cual materializó su cuerpo, su energía y su esencia en 6 semillas que al estar juntas le darían a su portador el poder absoluto, un poder inclusive incompresible para seres multiversales como los Arcangeles o los Celestiales, y ahora que Tyranus el gran emperador ah regresado a reclamar lo que es suyo, nuestra era habrá terminado-.

Un escalofrío recorrio el cuerpo de todos los presentes los cuales compartieron miradas.

-Mire-interrumpio Quill groseramente-Se que ese tal Tyranus es muy poderodo y todo eso, pero no creo que sea un ser invencible, osea no hace mucho enfrentamos a uno de sus, amigos y no fue nada difícil de vencer-.

-¡Peter!-llamo Gamora haciendo una mueca.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto inocente.

-Niño, no sé de donde saliste, pero esto que esta ocurriendo esta fuera de nuestra imaginacion, y más de la tuya por que puedo ver que no eres muy inteligente, Tyranus es un mal sin presedentes, nisiquiera nosotros estamos seguros de lo que pueda ser capaz-.

-¿Entonces que podremos hacer con la semilla?-pregunto Jessica mirandolos.

-Lo...lo mejor será mantener la semilla en un pilar de contención hasta que hallemos una solución conveniente, entregamela por favor-pidio el Guardian tendiendo su mano.

Jessica miro a Peter y los demás, quienes tubieron dudas en hacerlo.

-¡Vamos, entregala!-replicó el Guardian.

-No es por ser groseros, pero creemos conveniente quedarnos con la semilla-dijo Gamora.

-¡Ustedes no comprenden la sitsituación, si Tyranus se apodera de todas las semillas todo dejará de existir, y siendo sincero no creo que un grupo de pandilleros pueda protejer un tesoro de tal magnitud!-dijo.

-Nosotros protegimos una gema del infinito, salvamos a la galaxia y enfrentamos a un Celestial ¿Cree que no estamos capacitados para poseer esta cosa?-cuestiono Peter Quill con desafío.

-Claro que no, un poder tan grande no puede andar a la deriba-Sayd miro a Jessica-Ahora entreganos la semilla-.

-Tal..tal vez sea lo correcto-dijo entregandoles la semilla a los guardianes.

-Has hecho una sabía elección Jessica, y serás recompensada por tu merito-.

-¡No se preocupen es un placer...ayudar!-.

Los Guardianes de la Galaxia junto con Jessica Cruz abandonaron la corte mientras se dirigían al centro de operaciones de los Linterna Verde para poder comer algo.

-No debiste entregarles la semilla Jessica, algo no me da buena espina en esto, y esos pitufos no son los mejores candidatos a Guardianes del Universo-grito Quill molesto.

-Lo siento, yo...solo hice lo creí combeniente-Jessica agacho la mirada.

-¡Ya basta Quill!-grito Gamora-Esta más que claro que Jessica lo hizó por cuestión laboral más que por cortesía, pero aún así hay algo que no me convenció en la actitud de esos guardianes-Gamora comenzó a pensar.

-¿Entonces que vamos hacer?-pregunto Mantis.

-Lo mejor será quedarnos aquí hasta que decidan que hacer con la semilla, en todo caso es mejor mantenernos cerca que lejos-dijo Gamora y todos la apoyaron.

**_Tierra._**

Tyranus golpeó ferozmente a el hombre Araña derribandolo, mientras se cubría de un disparo de energía de la Capitana Marvel que lo hizó retroceder un poco.

-No pueden hacer nada para determe, el destino soy yo y yo decido desde ahora que pasará y que no-.

Tyranus desvió el rayo de la Capitana Marvel y luego la tomó del cuelo apretandola con fuerza.

-¡Sueltala!-.

Zatanna utilizó su magia para generar una gran columna de hielo que lanzó contra Tyranus.

-Buen intento pero no es suficiente-.

Tyranus activo la semilla de la destruccion, mientras atravesaba la columna de hielo de Zatanna, quien salto para esquivar el ataque y lanzo varios rayos de energia que golpearon directamente a Tyranus levantando una cortina de polvo.

-¿Qué intentaste hacer con eso?-pregunto Tyranus con burla mientra que con la semilla del control invocaba una serie de raíces que atraparon a Zatanna inmovilizandola.

-¡Maldito monstruo!-.

Valquiria, Korg y el hombre Araña se lanzaron en un ataque combinado contra Tyranus quien solo sonrió desafiante.

-Veo que aún tienen una insignificante esperanza para detenerme, si que son molestos-.

Tyranus detubo el corte de Valquiria mientras giraba para darle una patada al hombre Araña, Korg disparó varías veces y todos sus ataques dieron en el blanco, pero Tyranus continuaba luchando contra Valquiria como si nada.

Nova por otro lado ayudo a Falcon y a la Viuda Negra a salir de los escombros los cuales estaban muy lastimos luego de ese ataque.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Nova auxiliandolos.

-¿Tu qué crees?-exclamo Falcon-¡Fue un ataque poderoso...tenemos suerte de estar vivos!-dijo el Vengador tratando de levantarse.

-Lo siento, fue muy tonta la pregunta-Nova ayudo a Diana y Natasha Romanoff a levantarse, esta ultima estaba muy lastimada de su pierna derecha por lo cual no podía moverse.

-¿Puedes pararte?-pregunto Diana ayudandola.

-¡No!-respondió Natasha adolorida-¡Tendrán...que... continuar sin mí!-.

-No te dejaremos Nat, todos llegamos juntos, y juntos nos iremos de aquí-Falcon trato de activar su Jetpack pero los circuitos se habían dañado por la caída-¡Esto no puede ser!-.

Diana tomo su espada y miro hacía Tyranus-No tenemos otra opción-dijo y todos voltearon a verla.

-¡No puedo dejarla ir!-dijo Nova poniendose frente a ella-¡Mi maestra me dio una tarea la cual es sacarla de aquí y no dejaré que enfrente a ese monstruo por nada del mundo!-.

-No hay otra manera-grito Diana-O peleamos, o le damos la semilla, yo no me quedare de brazos cruzados a ver como ese demonio destruye todo lo que amo, así que yo lo enfrentare-.

Nova comenzó a brillar-Entonces si quiere enfrentarlo, primero tendrá que pasar sobre mi-.

Antes de que alguno tomará una decisión precipitada, un portal se habrío y lo cruzaron el Doctor Strange, Batman, Aquaman, el Capitán América y Wong para sorpresa de todos.

-¡Bruce!-grito Diana.

-Rápido, todos crucen el portal ¡ahora!-indicó Batman.

-Gracias Bruce-.

Diana, Falcon y Natasha cruzaron el portal el cual los llevo al Centro de los Nuevos Vengadores.

-No olvidaremos tu ayuda Strenge, muchas gracias-se despidió Steve Rogers-¡Suerte a todos!-.

Aquaman se acerco a Batman-Sabes que me gustaria quedarme a enfrentar a ese infeliz, pero proteger la semilla es más importante ahora-.

-No tienes que decirmelo Arthur, ahora cruza ese portal y destruyan esa semilla-.

Arthur sonrió y junto con el Capitán América cruzaron el portal.

-¡No!-exclamo Tyranus con enojo mientras se quitaba a Valquiria, Korg, el hombre Araña y Zatanna de encima y después corrió al portal para cruzarlo.

-¡Cierralo, cierralo ahora!-grito Wong.

El Doctor Strange cerro el portal justo a tiempo, y cayo exhausto al suelo, Tyranus rugió con molestia y luego tomó a Strange de sus ropas.

-Mago de pacotilla, habre el portal o ellos moriran-advirtió Tyranus amenzante refiriendose a Batman, Nova, la Capitana Marvel y Zatanna.

-Buena suerte con ello, solo puedo abrir una vez el portal, jamás conseguirás la semilla-declaro Strange sonriendo.

-¡Tonto!-Tyranus arrojó a Strange contra el suelo y después invoco al destructor el cual apareció rugiendo ferozmente.

-¿Karai donde esta la semilla?-pregunto Tyranus comunicándose telepáticamente.

_-"Se encuentra a 600 metros al Oeste señor"-_ informo Karai viendo la informacion en la computadora principal.

-¡Perfecto!-Tyranus sonrió con malicia mientras que los héroes se reunían.

-No debemos permitir que lleguen con Diana-grito Batman-¡Hay que detenerlo ahora!-.

Batman, el Doctor Strange, Wong, Zatanna, la Capitana Marvel, el hombre Araña, Korg, Valquiria y Nova dispararon un ataque combinado contra Tyranus, quien lo recibió directamente y se levanto una gran exploción.

-Te lo merecías maldito-grito Nova contento pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver a un ileso Tyranus de pie.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Wong asombrado-¡No le hicimos ningún daño!-.

Tyranus sonrió con maldad-Naturalmente, no pueden destruir lo indestructible-.

-¡Tenemos que seguir intentandolo!-.

Batman arrojó varios batarangs contra Tyranus, todos golpearon su armadura y estallaron sobre el gobernante galáctico, pero al disiparse el humo el resultado fue el mismo.

-Patétco-.

La Capitana Marvel disparó un rayo de energía que Tyranus desvio sin problemas y tomó a la guertera del pie izquierdo mientras la arrojaba contra el suelo con violencia, Valquiria aprovechó la distracción y lanzó corte con su espada, mientras que Korg lo golpeaba con su Blaster, Wong le arrojó un rayo de magía, Zatanna le disparo dos rayos electricos, el hombre Araña lanzó sus granadas de teleraña, Nova disparo su rayo fotónico y el Doctor Strange arrojó las poderosas llamas de los Faltine, todos fueron ataques sumamente poderosos pero a Tyranus apenas y lograron hacerle un rasguño.

-¡Im...imposible!-grito Peter al ver el resultado.

-Lo que es imposible para ustedes, para mí es un simple juego de niños-el cuerpo de Tyranus comenzó a brillar de un intenso color purpura-¡Ahora admiren mi dominio sobre la gravedad gusanos!-Tyranus activo la semilla del control y con ella comenzó a jugar con la gravedad, atrapando a todos los héroes los cuales cayeron pesadamente al suelo debido a las intensas fuerzas de gravedad que Tyranus comenzó a ejercer sobre ellos-Con eso bastará-.

-¿Qué...qué esta pasando?-bramo Peter intentando levantarse.

-Ese...ese maldito utilizo la...semilla del control para manipular la gravedad a su...antojo-explico Capitana Marvel entrecortadamente.

-Te...tenemos que hacer algo...o no...tardará en llegar con Diana-Batman al igual que el resto de los demás trataban de levantarse pero sobre su cuerpo se ejercía una fuerza de gravedad muy alta haciendo sus cuerpos 20 veces más pesados.

El destructor comenzó a moverse por las calles destruyendo todo a su paso, ahora no había nadie que se interpusiera entre Tyranus y la semilla, solo un milagro podría salvar a los héroes de lo que se aproximaba.

En el Centro de los Nuevos Vengadores, la Mujer Maravilla junto con Falcón, el Capitán América, Aquaman y Natasha aparecieron, Bruce corrió rápidamente en su ayuda, mientras que Tony ponía en función un nuevo y mejorado Jet.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Banner ayudando a Falcon a cargar a Natasha.

-Ese maldito nos derribo-explico Diana-Por suerte conseguimos escapar gracias al señor Strange-.

Falcon y Bruce subieron a Natasha a una camilla-¡Su pierna esta muy mal, todos los escombros cayeron sobre ella, esta muy lastimada!-explico Falcón.

-No...yo estoy bien...ahora tenemos que sacar esa semilla de aquí lo más rápido posible-dijo Natasha intentando ponerse de pie.

-La rubia tiene razón-apoyo Aquaman-Estoy seguro que Tyranus no tardará en aparecer y ninguno de nosotros querremos eso-.

-No podremos, el Jet se destruyo, Tyranus no tardará en seguirnos ya no hay nada que hacer más que enfrentarlo-dijo Diana con aceptación.

-¿Estas loca?-exclamó Banner-¡Enfrentar a ese monstruo sería un suicidio total, te eliminará!-.

-Tal vez, pero por lo menos tendré la dicha de morir con honor-.

Tony apareció en ese momento-Aquí nadie va a enfrentar a nada-dijo-Ustedes cinco corran a la terraza hay una sorpresita preparada para ustedes-.

Todos se miraron sin comprender hasta que salieron a la terrasa donde los esperaba un nuevo Jet.

-¿Tony por qué no lo mencionaste antes?-exclamo Steve sorprendido.

-Tenía contemplado darselo a Peper como regalo de bodas pero bueno, ya le comprare algo más, ahora no hay tiempo que perder y suban, el Jet los llevará a su destino-.

Los cinco abordaron el Jet-¿Qué pasará con ustedes?-pregunto Natasha mirando a Diana.

-Si queremos ganar otros tendrán que perder, ese es el precio que sebe de pagar-dijo Tony encogiéndose en hombros.

-¡Gracias Tony, en serio estamos en deduda contigo!-dijo Steve con gratitud.

-¡Hum...ya luego me pagarán ahora vayanse!-.

El Capitán América tomó el volante y comenzó a pilotar el Jet-¡Bien no hay tiempo que perder!-.

El Jet despegó a una increíble velocidad, eso fue algo que Tyranus noto desde su posición y rugió con molestia.

-¡No puedo permitir que escapen! ¡Activen el arma!-ordeno.

En la Supernova los generales recibieron la orden y corrieron al área de control para cumplir la petición del emperador.

-¡Activen el arma!-ordeno Karai.

-Pero, general es muy...-.

-Solo háganlo o sufrirán la ira de Tyranus-.

Los soldados no tubieron de otra más que obeder y activar esa misteriosa arma a la cuál hasta ellos temían.

En el centro de aqueya fortaleza espacial comenzó a abrirse un mecanismo en forma de circulo, mientras se volvia cada vez más y más grande.

-Se que soy un bueno motivador Vic, pero creo que ahora debes apresurarte más que nunca-dijo Barry tragando saliva.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Cyborg al tiempo en que volteba y veía el tamaño de esa cosa quedando paralizado.

-¡Viernes! ¿Dime qué rayo es eso?-cuestiono Tony al mirar el tamaño de esa arma.

-No lo se señor, mi escaner no me permite analizar su función-.

-Sea lo que sea no es bueno-aseguro Banner temeroso.

-Si lo sé-Tony corrió a su laboratorio-¿Cuanto tiempo Viernes?-.

-¡2 minutos señor!-informo.

-Bueno solo espero que podamos sobrevivir 2 minutos más antes de que ese trasero gigante se active-.

Desde la cabina de mando los soldados se movian desesperadamente buscando accionar aquella terrible arma de la cual aún se desconocían sus habilidades.

-¿Qué pasa?-exclamo Karai pues el soldado estaba indeciso sobre activar el arma-¡Activala!-grito.

-Pe...pero general es muy...-.

Karai disparo contra la cabeza del soldado y arrojo su cuerpo contra el suelo.

-¡Incompetente quítate!-.

Karai puso sus manos en la palanca y con mucha fuerza activo aquella mortal arma la cual arrojo una corriente de energía contra Karai quien choco contra las paredes de la nave.

El mecanismo comenzó a abrirse lentamente, mientras que todos miraban atentos a la espera de lo que esa cosa pudiera hacer hasta que finalmente el mecanismo se habrió por completo pero no ocurrió nada.

Flash limpió el sudor de su rostro-¡Que alivio por un momento pense que...!-.

Flash no pudo continuar pues aqueya poderosa maquina comenzo a absorver todo lo que había a su paso con una fuerza colosal, atrallendo todo y a todos en un tipo de vórtice que destruía cualquier cosa con mucha facilidad.

El Jet se agito terriblemente mientras comenzaba hacer atraido por aquella mortal arma.

-¡No!-grito el Capitán América mientras activaba todos los propulsores del Jet y aumentaba la velocidad para evitar que fuesen consumidos por esa máquina.

Batman, la Capitana Marvel, Nova, Spiderman, Zatanna, Korg, el Doctor Strange, Wong y Valquiria también comenzaron a ser atraídos por esa poderosa maquina infernal, la cual estaba debastando la ciudad con un poder abrumador.

-¿Viernes, ves lo mismo que yo?-pregunto Tony impactado.

-Si...si señor Stark...esa cosa es un...-.

-¡Hoyo Negro!-descubrió Tony Stark quedándose sin palabras.

**_Continuará..._**

**_Bien ya quedo este capítulo el cual espero les haya gustado, el ataque de Tyranus a sido debastador para todos los héroes quienes no pueden hacer nada para detener a ese monstruo, sin embargo ahora las cosas se ponen peor pues Tony descubrio que aquella arma a la cual inclusive los propios soldados de Tyranus le tienen miedo se trata de un hoyo negro ¿Qué es lo qué pasará?._**


	10. Capítulo10 el poder de la magía

**_Comienza un nuevo capítulo el cual espero les guste, bueno, el terrible monarca del mal a aparecido y con ello una ola de caos, pues Tyranus a demostrado ser imparable, ahora nuestros héroes tienen que enfrentar el arma más poderosa de la Supernova, un hoyo negro, pero puede que suceda un milagro_** **_inesperado._**

**_Capítulo.10 el poder de la magía._**

Aquel poderoso hoyo negro continuaba absorviendo todo lo que había a su paso, desde personas, automóviles y hasta edificios completos destruyendolos todos sin problema alguno. Por otro lado Batman y el resto de superhéroes también comenzaron a ser absorbidos por esa arma mortal, la cual ya había destruido más de media ciudad y no se detendría.

-No podrán escapar jamás inmundos rastreros, el arma de la Supernova es infalible, ahora todos ustedes vivirán en un mundo lleno de oscuridad-condeno Tyranus victorioso.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo para salvar a los civiles o todos morirán!-grito la Capitana tomando el cargo del equipo.

-La corriente es muy poderosa...no podremos evadirla-dijo Valquiria clavando su espada al suelo para no se absorbida por ese vortice.

-Tal vez si-Batman tomó su garfio y consiguió engancharlo sobre una de las ventanas de los edificios-Todos sostenganse-.

Valquiria, Zatanna y Korg se sostubieron del garfio de Batma, quien comenzó a utilizar el cable para poder escalar a un edificio y mantenerse a salvo.

El hombre Araña por su parte comenzó a tejer una gran red de telaraña enmedio de dos edificios, con la intención de atrapar a los civiles para posteriormente mandarlos a diferentes lugares y ponerlos a salvo.

Batman y los demás consiguieron llegar hasta el edificio, donde se encontraban más personas reunidas tratando de salvar sus vidas.

-Aquí estarán a salvo, ahora tengo que ir ayudar-dijo Batman preocupado.

-¿Qué vas hacer?-exclamo Valquiria mirando al caballero de la noche.

-Tengo que ayudar a los demás-dijo Batman-No podemos sacrificar vidas inocentes-.

-¡Pero es muy peligroso...morirás!-dijo Zatanna preocupada.

Batman endureció la mirada y volteó a verla-Tal vez, pero no será hoy-.

La Capitana Marvel y su fiel discípulo Nova no tenían problemas en evadir ese hoyo negro pues su velocidad super sónica les permitía moverse rápidamente por toda la ciudad, mientras trataban de salvar a la mayor cantidad de personas posibles llevandolos a lugares seguros fuera de la ciudad.

Mientras tanto en el Centro de los Nuevos Vengadores, Tony Stark trataba de analizar aquel hoyo negro y buscar una debilidad para detenerlo.

-¿Qué has analizado Viernes?-.

-Se trata de un vortise transuniversal contenido en un mecanismo sintético, las propiedades y fuerzas gravitatorias no tatardarán en destruir la ciudad-.

-¿En cuanto tiempo?-cuestiono Stark mirando un esquema del hoyo negro en sus pantallas de realidad artificial.

-En menos de una hora-.

-¿Qué vamos hacer Tony?-exclamo Bruce asustado-No podremos detener una amenaza de tal magnitud, estamos hablando de un hoyo negro, nos destruirá-.

Tony corrió a su laboratario-No lo sabremos hasta que no lo intentemos ¿Cuánto tiempo Viernes?-.

-¡30 segundos!-.

-¿Tiempo? ¿tiempo para qué?-pregunto Banner sin entender.

-Ya lo verás-.

En el centro de Nueva York las cosas se ponían cada vez peores, ese hoyo negro estaba gravitando todo lo que estubiera a su paso, y aunque la prioridad ahora era salvar a las personas y sacar la semilla de ese terrible infierno, tampoco podían dejar que la ciudad se destruyera.

-Joven Peter la telaraña no resistirá mucho-informo Karen.

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Peter analizando la densidad de su telaraña desde su visor-Karen analiza los puntos más resistentes de ambos edificios-.

-Entendido joven Peter-.

Karen comenzó hacer un escaneo sobre los puntos más resistentes de los edificios donde Peter había tejido su teleraña y luego de unos segundos en su visor apreció el resultado final.

-Bien, vamos hacerlo Karen-.

Peter dio un salto y comenzó a tejer una red esta vez apoyando sus telerañas de los puntos más resistentes de ambos edificios, utilizando la velocidad mejorada que le brindaba el traje, Spiderman no tardo mucho en terminar de tejer la telaraña salvando de esta manera a las personas que el hoyo negro estaba absorbiendo.

-No podremos salvarlos a todos, tenemos que buscar una manera de apagar esa máquina-dijo Batman reuniendose con el Doctor Strange, la Capitana Marvel y Nova.

-¡Yo puedo intentar algo pero no sé si funcionará!-dijo el Doctor Strange y todos voltearon a verlo.

-Tiene que hacerlo Doc, la vida de muchos depende de ello-dijo Nova agotado.

-¡Muy bien, solo espero que esto funcione!-.

El Doctor Strange invoco los anillos de Raggador mientras realizaba unos veloces movimientos con sus manos, y de esta forma conjuro a los vientos de Watoomb los cuales arrojó contra aquella mortal arma buscando desactivarla, pero el hoyo negro simplemente los absorbió.

-¡Imposible!-grito el Doctor Strange asombrado-El ataque fue infalible ¿Por qué demonios no le hizó nada?-.

-En un hoyo negro cualquier cosa que entre allí va a perder su densidad, es por ello que ninguno de nuestros intentos funcionará para detenerlo-dijo la Capitana Marvel analizadora.

-¿Entonces que vamos hacer?-exclamo Nova preocupado-¡No podemos permitir que esa cosa destruya la ciudad, miles de vidas se perderán!-.

-Ahora solo nos toca esperar un milagro-dijo Batman mirando hacía el cielo.

Tyranus apareció en ese momento frente a los héroes quienes giraron rápidamente para confrontarlo.

-Intentan hacer lo posible para salvar a esas personas y llevarse la semilla-los ojos rojos de Tyranus brillaron-pero lo sierto es que no lograrán hacer nada de eso-.

Tyranus disparo un rayo de energía contra uno de los edificios donde el hombre Araña había tejido su red probocando que esta se rompiese y por ende que las personas que estaban en ella comenzarán hacer arrastradas por el hoyo negro.

-¡No, Peter!-grito Batman lanzando su gancho para tratar de atrapar a Peter quien quedo muy aturdido por la explosión y también comenzó hacer absorbido.

-No estorbes basura-.

Tyranus levantó una ráfaga de aire y derribó al Caballero de la Noche, quien se llevó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó inconsiente en el suelo. La Capitana Marvel gruño furia y junto con Nova se lanzaron contra el gobernante, pero Tyranus los inmovilizó utilizando su telequinesis.

-¿Eso es todo lo que saben hacer? Que lástima me dan-dijo Tyranus con frialdad

-Mal...maldito sueltanos y verás...de lo que somps capaces-rugió la Capitana Marvel apretando los puños con fuerza.

Tyranus la miro detenidamente-Veamos entonces-el malvado emperador arrojó a ambos héroes contra el suelo con violencia y después disparo un rayo de energía destructiva contra ambos.

El Doctor Strange por otro lado se transporto a la cima de un edificio usando su anillo de onda y luego invocó los lazos de Eldritch para atrapar a Peter y salvarlo de su mortal destino.

-Gra...gracias señor mago-agradeció Peter aliviado-La sentí serca, eso fue...aterrador-.

-Ni lo menciones chico Araña-.

-De hecho soy el hombre Araña-corrigió Peter levantándose.

-Aaah...¿okey?-.

-Bueno entonces ¿Qué vamos hacer?-cuestiono Peter y el Doctor Strange comenzó a pensar.

-O...okey, presta mucha atención-indico el hechicero-Yo voy a habrir varios portales, y tú, con tú telaraña vas a arrojar a todas las personas que puedas atrapar hacía los portales ¿entendido?-.

-Si, si okey, manos a la obra-grito el hombre Araña emocionado.

-Bien, entonces vamos hacerlo-.

El Jet por otra parte trataba de resistir y alejarse lo más pronto posible de la ciudad para no ser absorbido por ese hoyo negro, el cual poco a poco lo arrastraba, a él y a sus tripulantes hacía sus feroces fauses.

-Sigue intentando Cap, no podemos darnos por vencidos ahora que estamos tan cerca-grito Falcón.

-Es un hoyo Negro-grito Diana-Jamás podremos escapar de él-.

-Tenemos que intentarlo, todo nuestro esfuerzo se perderá si nos rendimos ahora-dijo el Capitán América con determinación.

-No traten de recistir humanos obstinados de igual manera el resultado será el mismo, no hay forma en que ustedes puedan evadir ese hoyo negro, es cuestión de lógica incultos-declaro Tyranus sonriendo con malicia.

Batman se recuperó del golpe en ese momento y se puso de pie para confrontar a Tyranus quien sonrió al verlo.

-¡Tyranus!-grito Batman-Deten esto ahora, ni tú puedes ser tan cruel como para causar una masacre, debes tener un poco de consideración, ni un ser como tú puede ser tan ambisioso y cretino-.

El aludo sonrió mientras se acercaba al murciélago.

-Te equivocas, yo no tengo límites, a diferencia de todos en este universo, yo soy el único que se ah encaminado para obtener el poder máximo, y obtener el poder máximo significa ser el más fuerte de todos-.

-¿Y a costo de qué? ¿De qué te sirve ser el más fuerte si nadie estará vivo para verlo?-.

-Claro que todos lo verán, por eso cuando obtenga todas las semillas voy a destruir cada átomo de este inservible e inmundo universo, para después recrear otro a mí imagen, un universo fuerte, poderoso sin debilidades, un universo perfecto, solo los más fuertes van a sobrevivir, y los débiles van a morir-sentencio el maligno emperador cerrando su puño.

-¡Eres un monstruo!-Batman se puso en guardia.

-Tal vez lo sea, pero esto es algo que tiene que pasar, y ustedes no podrán hacer nada para detenerme-.

La Capitana Marvel y Nova regresarom a la batalla en ese momento y arrojaron un rayo combinado que golpeo directamente al emperador, quien rodo por los suelos pero se levantó al momento y arrojó su espada como si fuese un boomerang y golpeo a ambos derribandolos.

-Solo están tratando de ganar tiempo para sacar la semilla de aquí, pero ni creean que podrán contrarrestar el poder de mí arma, sus esfuerzos son inútiles, no podrán hacer nada-.

Y erq cierto pues el Jet cada vez más se acercaba al centro de ese hoyo Negro donde las fuerzas de atracción eran aún más poderosas.

-Esa cosa nos esta absorbiendo cada vez más, no vamos a poder escapar a este rimo-grito Aquaman mirando atraves de las ventanas.

-Yo voy a sacarlos de aquí, esa es mi misión y no pienso fallar-dijo el Capitán América aferrado mientras accianoba todos los propulsores de la nave a su máxima capacidad.

-Eso es Cap, tú puedes, tú puedes-apoyaba Falcón pues el Jet comenzó a alejarse de aquel vortice, aunque fuera un poco.

Tyranus noto eso y con la semilla del control arrojo una ráfaga de aire atrapando a la Capitana Marvel y a Nova en un tornado, mientras que con su telequinesis levantaba un camión de gasolina que arrojo contra el Jet.

-¡No!-grito Batman tratando de detenerlo pero Tyranus simplemente lo golpeó con su brazo mandandolo contra el suelo.

-¡Insolente! ¿Como te atreves a dedafiar a un dios? ¡Tú dios!-.

El camión de gasolina choco contra la cima de un edificio levantando una cortina de fuego que estubo apunto de golpear al Jet, por suerte el Capitán América consiguió esquivarla pero eso le hizó perder el control, y el Jet fue arrastrado hasta el centro del hoyo negro.

Tyranus sonrió mientras que Batman a duras penas y se ponía de pie para confrontarlo.

-Tanto esfuerzo, pero ni aún así fueron capaces de detenerme, que perdida de tiempo ¿No lo crees?-.

En el Centro de los Nuevos Vengadores, Tony continuaba analizando aquel hoyo negro, mientras trataba de buscar un método para detenerlo.

-No podrémos detenerlo Tony, un hoyo negro es una fuerza de la naturaleza, esa cosa seguirá su curso hasta que destruya la ciudad-.

Tony miro a Banner-¡No mientras yo este aquí!-.

-¡Señor, el prototipo esta terminado y listo para su uso!-informo Viernes y Tony corrió hasta su estación de trabajo.

-¿Prototipo?-exclamo Banner con curiosidad.

Tony se abstuvo de responder y desactivo unas celdas de energía de lo que parecía ser un contenedor, el cual tenía adentro un nuevo reactor arc.

-¿Es un reactor Arc?-exclamo Banner asombrado.

-Esto no es solo un reactor Arc, este es el reactor Arc, un nuevo reactor, el más habanzado, poderoso y sofisticado de todos-explico Tony admirandolo mientras que en sus ojos se reflejaba el nuevo artefacto.

-¿Y que puede hacer?-.

Tony sonrió-Ya lo verás-.

Stark tomó el reactor y lo conectó en su pecho mientras lo activaba tan solo con presionarlo dos veces con sus dedos; rápidamente una gran unidad de nanopartículas comenzaron a cubrir todo su cuerpo, el cual en menos de 10 segundos terminó de cubrirse con las nanopartículas que el reactor había desplegado sobre Tony Stark brindandole un nuevo y más poderoso traje, el más impresionante que jamás había creado el famoso multimillonario.

Banner se quedo sin palabras, simplemente eso lo había dejado impactado y maravillado a la vez.

-¿To...Tony y eso de donde vino?-exclamo.

Tony deformo su casco dejando aún más asombrado a Banner -¡Nanotecnologia!- explicó el millonario con simpleza-¡Un pequeño regalo de nuestros amigos invasores! ¿Te gusta?-.

-Es...es asombroso Tony ¿Pero...cómo lograste alojar todas esas nanopartículas en el reactor?-.

-Atraves de micro capsulas de contención, cada capsula puede alojar más de un billon de nanoparticulas, no fue fácil pero trampoco imposible-explico Tony sonriendo.

-¿Y que piensas hacer ahora?-.

Tony volvió a formar su casco y activo todos los propulsores de su nuevo traje-¿Tú que crees? ¡Detener a esos malditos!-.

A una velocidad asombrosa, Iron Man salió volando del Centro de los Nuevos Vengadores, Banner solo lo miro por la ventana y corrió al laboratorio para poder observar la batalla a partir de las cámaras.

-¡Viernes, hechame poder!-.

Los propulsores de los pies de la armadura se deformaron para que se construyera un propulsor más potente, el cual incrementó su velocidad 10 veces más.

Por otro lado, Tyranus se mantenía al margen mientras sonreía por el hecho de que el Jet estaba apunto de ser absorbido por aquel hoyo negro, por lo tanto su victoria era indiscutible ahora.

-Tengo que hacer algo-dijo Batman levantandose con mucho esfuerzo.

-¿Hacer? ¿Qué vas hacer?-pregunto Tyranus con burla-No hay nada que tú hagas para detener lo que se aproxima humano, lo único que puedes hacer, es observar como triunfo ante todos ustedes-.

Batman miro a Tyranus y este le sostubo la mirada, en ambos se pudo ver una gran rivalidad creciente, eran dos bandos distintos que peleaban por el bien y otro por el mal, Tyranus era invencible, pero Batman era el único que se oponía ante el.

-Mientras tenga aliento-Batman se puso en guardia-Yo no permitiré que tú...ganes-.

Batman arrojó varios Batarangs contra Tyranus quien los desvió sin ningún problema y luego disparó un rayo de destruccion, el Caballero de la Noche lo evadió de un salto y luego con su garfio se columpio hacía un edificio para esquivar otro rayo destructor que venía hacía el, pero el ataque fue muy poderoso y arrojó una cortina de aire que derribo a Batman, afortunadamente el murciélago pudo mantenerse firme rodando por el suelo.

-¡Humano asqueroso, desaparece!-.

Tyranus arrojó mas energía, Batman rodó nuevamente para esquivarla y luego lanzó unas pequeñas minas que se adhirieron a la armadura de Tyranus y estallaron con intencidad levantando una gran cortina de fuego.

-Tú eres fuerte Tyranus, pero yo tengo determinación y voluntad y eso es algo con lo que tú no podrás jamás-.

Tyranus activo la semilla del control, para transformar todo el fuego que cubría su cuerpo, en una cortina de agua que arrojó contra Batman atrapandolo en una burbuja, luego con su telequinesis atrajo a Batman hacía él y lo tomó del cuello con fuerza.

-¡Debo decir que me impresionas humano!-reconoció Tyranus sonriendo-Nunca había conocido a un ser tan aguerrido por cumplir un objetivo, realmente me has motivado, dime ¿Quién eres?-.

El murciélago endureció la mirada y con una voz grave respondió-¡Yo soy Batman!-.

Tyranus sonrió con desafío-¡Me agrada!-.

Tyranus arrojó a Batman contra el suelo y luego disparó un poderoso rayo de energía destructiva, ya no había hacía donde correr y el murciélago estaba arrinconado, parecía que ese era el final del mítico caballero de la noche, hasta que Iron Man hizó acto de aparición, mientras que con su armadura creaba una barrera de nanotecnología que detubo momentaneamente aquel rayo de destrucción.

-¡Srtark!-exclamó Batman sorprendido.

Pero el rayo comenzó a desintegrar las nanoparticulas de la barrera que había cronstruido Iron Man, algo que sorprendió un poco a Tony Strak quien no se lo esperaba

-¿Qué esta pasando Viernes?-exclamo Iron Man asombrado por lo que sus ojos veían.

-Es energía pura señor, y esta desintegrando todas las nanopartículas a un nivel molecular-.

Tyranus cesó el ataque, mientras que Iron Man se ponía de pie para enfrentarlo.

-Bien, ya estubo bueno de que te estes luciendo, ahora tendrás que enfrentarme a mí-declaro.

-¿Y cuál será la diferencia?-Tyranus sonrió maquiavélico.

Iron Man construyó dos cañones de energía sobre sus puños apuntó con sus dos manos-La diferencia es que ahora enfrentarás a alguien igual a ti-.

Tyranus rugió con ferocidad mientras invocaba su espada y se lanzó contra Iron Man, quien al verlo venir hacía el, disparo multiples rayos de energía de los cañones que había construido, y aunque los rayos golpearon a Tyranus directamente, al emperador no le hicieron ningún daño, y después trato de cortar al hombre de hierro; Iron Man se movió rápidamente hacía la derecha, al tiempo en que formaba una cuchilla y lanzó un corte que Tyranus bloqueó sin problemas.

-¿Igual a mí? ¿Cómo te atreves a comprarte conmigo insignificante saco de basura?-.

Ambos chocaron sus armas con intencidad en repetidas ocasiones, hasta que uno de los impactos destruyo la cuchilla de Iron Man, quien cayo al suelo aturdido.

-¡No importa, quienes o cuantos sean los que me enfrenten, de igual manera van a perder!-.

Tyranus utilizó la semilla del control y manipuló la estructura molecular de las nanoparticulas que quedaron exparsidas y las transformo en pequeños picos cortantes de energía que lanzó contra Iron Man.

-¿Pero qué?-.

Iron Man aduras penas y alcanzó a bloquear los ataques con un escudo de mano, pero antes de poder reaccionar, recibió un mortal golpe en el rostro que lo derribó con violencia en el suelo.

-Debo decir que ese golpe...me hizó enfurecer-grito Tony mientras volvía a reformar su casco, y luego de eso se puso de pie aunque con mucho esfuerzo-Muy bien Viernes, hay que mostrarle de que somos capaces-.

Tyranus se puso frente a Iron Man quien esta vez reaccionó justo a tiempo y disparo una ráfaga de micro misiles, Tyranus los recibió todos y una gran explosión de fuego trapó su cuerpo completamente.

-¡Patético!-.

Tyranus controlo aquel fuego que lo rodeaba y después lo arrojó en un potente disparo contra Iron Man, quien se protegió con un escudo justo a tiempo, aunque el impacto del ataque lo obligó a retroceder.

-No podrá resistir por mucho tiempo jefe-informo Viernes.

-¡Si ya lo note!-.

Iron Man desvió el rayo con mucho esfuerzo hacía la derecha, mientras se lanzaba contra Tyranus y lo golpeó en conjunto con unos arietes que creo sobre sus manos empujando al maligno conquistador hacía un edificio.

-¡Es ahora o nunca! ¡Viernes!-.

Iron Man desplegó de su traje varios cañones que se formaron en fila a sus costados, luego de ello disparo un total de seis poderosos rayos laceres de color azul contra Tyranus, quien alcanzó a bloquear los disparos con su espada hecho que levanto un estallido de energía que arrojó una ráfaga de viento por todo el lugar.

Tony descendió mientras le pedía a Viernes analizar los resultados finales, aunque antes de que su inteligencia artificial respondiera, Tyranus apareció con su armadura un poco astillada.

-¿Te crees igual a mí humano?-cuestiono Tyranus saliendo de la cortina de humo-sí te has hecho con nuestra tecnología para crear un arma sofisticada, es un merito que debo de reconocer, pero tú, rastrero usurpador, estas muy lejos de ser igual de poderoso e invencible como yo-.

-¡Vaya mira que egocéntrico!-grito Tony sarcástico.

Tyranus sacudió las hombreras de su armadura-¿Egocéntrico?-Tyranus miro su espada-No, no soy egocéntrico-los ojos del emperador brillaron y una sonrisa psicópata se dibujo en su rostro-Yo soy un guerrero prodigio-.

Activando la semilla del control Tyranus gravito el cuerpo de Iron Man hacía el y lo recibió con un mortal puñetazo que destruyo parte del casco de su nuevo traje, luego de ello lo tomó de su pantorrilla y lo lanzó contra varios automóviles golpeandolo con fuerza.

-¡Morirás!-.

Tyranus dio un gran salto haciendo temblar el suelo, y luego de ello con la semilla del control manipuló la materia atrapando a Tony Stark en el suelo.

-¡Viernes! ¿Dime qué esta pasando?-exclamo Stark sin entender.

-¡Acaba de manipular la materia señor!-informo Viernes dejando atónito a Tony Stark.

Tyranus se acerco a Iron Man quien intentaba liberarse pero le era imposible.

-Lo hiciste bien, pero no puedes detener algo que lleva un curso natural, ese hoyo negro no solo matará a tus amigos, si no que también destruirá este mugroso e inservible planeta junto con todos ustedes-Tyranus sonrió con maldad-Pero lo más importante es que yo obtendré esa semilla, ahora dime ¿Todavía te crees igual a mí?-.

Banner mientras tanto observaba la pelea con mucha preocupación, sabía que todos estaban en un gran peligro y ese hoyo negro cada vez más destruía la ciudad consumiendolo todo.

-¡Tengo que ayudar!-dijo Banner desperado-¡Hulk, Hulk!-comenzó a llamar-¡Hulk por favor se que estas allí pero ahora más que nunca necesito que salgas, se que estas cansado de que te vean como un arma, pero...ahora todos te necesitan y tal vez tu seas el único que puede cambiar el rumbo de todo esto!-.

Banner comenzó a realizar un gran esfuerzo tratando de sacar a Hulk, pero lo único que consiguió luego de un frustrante y doloroso esfuerzo, fue el rechazó incondicional del gigante esmeralda.

-¡NO!-rugió con ferocidad.

-Maldito monstruo idiota eres un inútil, lo haré yo solo-.

Banner comenzó a buscar entre el laboratorio de Tony tratando de encontrar algo que lo ayudará para poder enfrentar a los imvasores.

-¡Tony debe tener algún arma sumamente habanzada por aquí para ayudarme a enfrentar a esos monstruos!-.

Un poderoso movimiento sísmico sacudió toda la ciudad de Nueva York, el cual causo un terrible desastre en el Centro de los Vengadores y derribó a Banner.

-¿Y ahora que?-exclamo Bruce levantandose.

-¿Qué pasa, qué pasa?-grito John Constantine despertandose de golpe.

-¡Oh, despertaste!-miro Banner.

-Si ¿Qué pasó? ¿Y en donde estan todos?-.

-Tal vez quieras verlo tú mismo-.

Banner llevo a John a la computadora donde el detective pudo apreciar todo lo que estaba pasando atraves de las cámaras.

-¡Hay no carajo!-grito John-¿Por qué no me despertaron?-.

-Es que...estabas durmiendo tan tranquila y angelicalmente que no quisimos interrumpir tú agradable siesta-.

-Mierda, tengo que hacer algo-John abrió un portal.

-Nadie ah podido detenerlos, nisiquiera Carol ¿Qué piensas hacer tú?-.

John sonrió y prendió un cigarro-Algo que no se le ocurrió hacer a nadie más-Con eso último el detective atravesó el portal dejando a Banner confundido.

Por otra parte en la planta de luz, Flash y Cyborg continuaban trabajando en el campo de energía electromagnética para apagar el sistema de la Supernova la cual estaba arrasando con toda la ciudad.

-Bien, los cables de tensión ya estan conectados, el cronómetro esta en marcha y los cables pasa corriente ya estan en su posición, ahora solo tenemos que poner la bomba en marcha-.

Cyborg tomó un pequeño control remoto conectado a la bomba de energía.

-¡Alejate Barry por que esto podrá quitarte hasta tus poderes!-advirtió Cyborg mientras Flash se lo tomaba con calma.

-¡Hay tranquilo!-dijo despreocupado pero luego de unos segundos reacciono-¿Qué?-exclamo habriendo mucho los ojos-¿Por que rayos no me dijiste que también me iba afectar a mí?-.

-Por que de habertelo dicho no ubieras aceptado-explico Cyborg con simpleza.

Flash le lanzó una mirada asesina-Buen punto, buen punto-dijo al analizar sus palabras.

-Bien si ya terminaste con tu escena varata de telenovela, ya es hora de accionar esta cosa--.

-Okey solo trata de mantener eso alejado de mí-.

Flash salió corriendo a toda velocidad alejandose de el radio de impacto de la bomba, mientras que Cyborg por otro lado espero unos cuantos segundos antes de detonar la bomba.

-Esto me dolerá y me dolerá mucho-.

Cyborg oprimió el botón para activar la bomba mientras apretaba los ojos con fuerza, pasaron unos segundos hasta que una poderosa onda de choque electromagnética, salió despedida desde la planta de luz de Manhattan, arrojando a Cyborg por los aires y comenzó ah extenderse por toda la ciudad a una velocidad imperceptible.

El Jet estaba a unos cuantos metros de ser absorbido finalmente por aquel hoyo negro, parecía que ya no había esperanza mientras Tyranus de posaba triunfal.

-Eso es, solo es cuestión de segundos para que sean absorbidos por el hoyo negro y finalmente la semilla será mía-declaro Tyranus victorioso.

Fue en eso, cuando la onda de choque lo golpeo directamente mandandolo a volar, Batman y el resto de héroes solo se cubrieron de aquella debastadora energía que no tardo mucho en apagar los sistemas de la Supernova incluyendo a los aniquiladores y naves que aún se paseaban por la ciudad. La onda de choque fue tan poderosa que estrello y rompio vidrios y ventanas de los edificios y automóviles, mientras agitaba ferozmente las olas del mar.

El mecanismo del hoyo negro se cerró y todas las cosas comenzaron hacer liberadas, entre ellas el Jet dándole tiempo a los héroes de escapar.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Diana sin entender.

-Algo o alguien acaba de apagar su sistema-informo Falcon.

-Eso nos da una oportunidad para escapar-grito Aquaman.

-¡Sacanos de aquí Steve, ahora!-grito Natasha.

El Capitán America activo todos los propulsores a su máxima capacidad y el Jet salió volando a una velocidad mayor a la del sonido, alejandose de la Supernova y de Nueva York.

Cyborg se lavanto luego de a ver activado su bomba mientras miraba el cronómetro, faltaban 30 segundos antes de que la Supernova y todo lo que había dentro de ella volviera a reactivarse.

-¡Funciono!-dijo cayendo al suelo agotado.

Dentro de la Supernova había un gran alboroto, los saldados trataban de tomar el control de la nave nuevamente pero aquella onda electromagnética había sido muy poderosa hasta para una forteleza como la Supernova.

-¿Qué esperan?-gritaba Karai con enojo-¡Activen la nave inútiles!-.

-Eso intentamos, pero el poder de ese campo de energía fue muy poderoso-informo uno de los científicos.

-¿Qué crees que haya sido eso?-pregunto Devastador mirando a Karai.

-Fueron los terrestres-respondió-No hay duda, esos malditos humanos apagaron nuestro sistema-.

Los 60 segundos pasaron finalmente y la Supernova junto con el resto de las naves y aniquiladores volvieron a reactivarse.

Karai y los demás generales corrieron a la computadora principal y rastrearon la señal de la semilla la cual ya estaba a más de un kilómetro fuera de Nueva York.

-¡Malditos, nos distrajeron para poder sacar la semilla!-dedujo Karai golpeando el monitor con furia.

-Esto no le va ah gustar nada al señor-dijo Angelei asustada.

-Lo sé-Karai trago saliva-Las cosas se van a poner feas ahora-.

-Siento lastima por los humanos, son juguetes muy divertidos-dijo Devastador sonriendo.

-Pero eso se acabo-aseguro Angelei-El señor destruirá este planeta y va a purificar su existencia con la muerte de los terrestres, el cosmos volverá a la gloria ahora-.

Los generales compartieron miradas entre sí, sabían perfectamente que Tyranus iba a desatar un infierno en la Tierra, una destrucción sin presedentes y que nadie iba a poder detener.

En la Ciudad, todos los héroes se reunieron, entre ellos Flash y Cyborg este último estaba un poco aturdido por la onda de choque que le había explotado justo en la cara dejandolo algo lastimado.

-Victor, Barry ¿Estan bien?-pregunto Batman ayudando a Cyborg.

-Lo estamos, no te preocupes-dijo Flash sonriente.

-¡Dilo por ti!-gruño Cyborg muy lastimado.

-Ustedes dos diganme ¿qué rayos fue eso que hicieron?-pregunto Tony acercandose a ambos.

-Apagamos su sistema con una onda de energía electromagnética-explico Barry.

-Ya veo-dijo Tony observador-Buen trabajo muchachos, eso estubo cerca-.

El hombre Araña, el Doctor Strange, Valquiria y Korg aparecieron y se reunieron con los demás.

-¿Vieron eso?-exclamo Peter emocionado-Esa cosa se detubo, no puedo creerlo-.

-No sé quien de ustedes lo hizó pero buen trabajo-felicito Valquiria mirando a Flash y a Cyborg.

-La mente brillante fue Victor, pero yo fui el asistente e ingeniero-dijo Barry luciendose.

-¿Estan bien todos?-pregunto Zatanna apareciendo.

-Descuida todos estamos bien-dijo Batman mirando al resto del equipo.

-Lo importante es que la semilla ya esta a salvo, eso nos quita un peso de encima-dijo el Doctor Strange.

Pero antes de que pudieran seguir festejando, Tyranus apareció arrojando la pila de escombros que lo habían sepultado por los aires.

-Aún no podemos celebrar-dijo Batman.

-Creo que ahora si hicimos enojar al cuernudo-dijo Peter mirando a Tony Stark.

-Y el también me hizó enojar a mí-dijo Tony formando su casco-¡Por sierto tu y yo vamos a hablar muy seriamente mocoso!-.

Tyranus miro a los héroes, ahora se veía bastante furiozo puesto a que había perdido la semilla y no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.

-Asquerosos terrestres van a pagar por lo que han hecho, me voy a encargar de hacerlos sufrir a cada uno y luego de eso voy a partir la Tierra junto con todos ustedes-.

Los héroes se pusieron en guardia.

-¡Hoye eso no fue muy amable!-dijo Peter-¿Qué paso con la clasificación para niños?-.

-¿No puedes ahorrarte los chistes de segunda?-exclamo Nova mirando al arácnido-¡Tus chistes estan totalmente fuera de lugar!-.

-Lo siento son parte de mi personalidad-dijo Peter divertido.

-Esa personalidad me gusta ¡Dame esos cinco!-grito Flash chocando las manos con el hombre Araña.

-Si ya luego se pintan y retocan el maquillaje-insulto Valquiria-Ese monstruo ahora si esta muy furiozo y no creo que vaya ah ser tan servicial como las otras veces-.

Tyranus tomo su espada-Voy a derramar su asquerosa sangre y coleccionare sus cabezas como trofeos-prometio mientras se preparaba para el ataque.

-Primero tendrás que vencernos-dijo Batman poniéndose al frente de todos.

Tyranus sonrió con frialdad-Eso no será difícil-.

Tyranus se lanzó al ataque contra los defensores de la Tierra, quienes de igual manera corrieron hacía el, e iniciaron un feroz enfrentamiento.

**_Espacio._**

En la cápsula de escape del Benatar, Thor, Rocket y Groot continuaban viajando hacía Nidavellir la cual estaba cada vez más cerca de ellos.

-Estamos a 800 metros de distancia de Nidavellir-informo Rocket mirando el mapa.

-Gracias amiga liebre, no hubiera llegado hasta aquí sin su ayuda-dijo Thor refiriendose a Rocket y Groot.

Rocket camino hacia Thor-Bueno, si estas muy seguro de enfrentar a ese imbécil de Tyranus, vas a necesitar más que un estúpido ojo para vencerlo-.

Rocket tomo un ojo biónico que llevaba en uno de sus bolsillos y se lo dio a Thor.

-¿Esto es un ojo?-exlamo-liebre ¿tú traficas con ojos?-.

-Claro que no, un inútil perdió una apuesta conmigo en Contraxia-explico Rocket sentandose en el asiento del piloto.

-¿Y te dio su ojo?-pregunto Thor mirandolo.

-No, me dio cien credidos, esa noche entre a su cuarto y le robé el ojo-respondió Rocket sonriendo divertido por esa anécdota.

-Pues gracias amiga liebre, te lo agradezco otra vez-.

Thor se quitó el parche y comenzó a ponerse el ojo mientras trataba de hacerlo funcionar, luego de darse unos cuantos golpes y parpadear 3 veces, finalmente el ojo se activo.

-Yo lo ubiera lavado-dijo Rocket-El único modo de sacarlo de Contraxia fue dentro de mis pantalones-.

-Pues se ve muy bien, increíblemente bien y muy brillante-grito Thor sonrriendo,

-Pero no es el ojo, hemos llegado-informo Rocket.

La cápsula finalmente había llegado a la fragua de Nidavellir, un imponente y esplendoroso lugar el cual se encontraba iluminado por una gran estrella en el centro de unos anillos que giraban en conjunto. Rocket y Groot miraron imprecionados atraves de la cápsula esa increíble vista mientras sus ojos se iluminaban con el brillo de la estrella.

-Eso de allí es Nidavellir-presento Thor sonrriente y emocionado.

-Es...es...asombroso-dijo Rocket maravillado y sin plabras.

-¡Yo soy Groot!-grito mientras apagaba su videojuego y veía con asombro aquel lugar.

-Tienes mucha razón tronco, Nidavellir es un lugar inigualable-.

La cápsula finalmente aterrizó en uno de los anillos de Nidavellir, allí los recibieron Eitri junto con otro grupo de enanos al servicio de Asgarg.

-Thor vienbenido-recicibio Eitri servicialmente.

-Hola Eitri es un gusto verte de nuevo después de tanto tiempo-saludo Thor-Por cierto ellos son dos amigos míos, la liebre-Rocket saludo-Y mi amigo tronco que es ese de allí-Groot continuaba jugando sin despegar la mirada de su videojuego-Chicos el es Eitri y es el jefe de la fragua y del resto de los enanos-presento Thor y Eitri correspondió al saludo.

-¿Enanos?-cuestiono Rocket-Pero si miden más de dos metros, los enanos somos nosotros-.

Thor y los demás caminaron por la fragua mientras charlaban entre ellos.

-Bueno Thor me da gusto que finalmente estes aquí-decía Eitri algo que llamo la atención de Thor.

-¿Finalmente? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿A caso sabías que vendría?-.

-No pero ya lo veía venir-Eitri miro a Thor-Nos informaron que Asgarg fue destruido ¿Eso es verdad?-.

Thor se quedo callado por un momento y bajo la mirada-¡Vas a tener que decirles Thor!-dijo Rocket haciendo una referencia.

-¿Thor es cierto?-cuestiono nuevamente el enano.

-Es cierto-Thor suspiro-Mi hermana Hella tomo el poder del trono una vez que mi padre murió, yo...trate de detenerla pero mis esfuerzos no fueron suficientes, así que tube que probocar el Ragnarok para poder pararla y con ello...le puse fin a Asgarg-.

Eitri comprendió lo que Thor le había dicho, sabía que estaba pasando por algo difícil y que eso significaba tener que apoyarlo.

-Thor, Asgarg era el único reino que nos brindaba su protección ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros ahora?-.

-No lo sé, ahora mismo esta ocurriendo algo mucho más grave, es por eso que eh venido hasta aquí-.

-¿Grave? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Eitri sin entender.

-Tyranus, el mal supremo a regresado, y necesito que forjen el arma más poderosa en toda la historia de esta fragua para poder detenerlo-.

Eitri se quedo paralizado, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, su color de piel se volvió palido como si ubiese visto un fantasma, mientras trataba de hablar, aunque lo hacía entrecortadamente -¿Dijiste...dijiste Tyranus?-pregunto con un tono lleno temor.

-Si ¿Ocurre algo?-cuestiono Thor sorprendido al ver la reacción del enano.

-Esto no es bueno-dedujo Rocket.

Eitri volteo a ver a Thor-Una...una época oscura se acerca...Thor...un mal...que nisiquiera tú...podrás detener-.

Thor y Rocket se miraron consternados por lo que Eitri acaba de decir-¿Qué?-exclamo el dios del trueno frunciendo el ceño sin entender.

**_Tierra._**

Tyranus bloqueo un rayo de magía de Zatanna y luego la arrojó contra el suelo con violencia, por otro lado Valquiria, Korg y el hombre Araña trataron de golpearlo en conjunto, pero el temible emperador los evadió sin problemas.

-Veamos como te defiendes de mí velocidad-.

Flash comenzó a correr alrrededor de Tyranus, mientras que le lanzaba rayos de energía electrica que lo golpearon directamente.

-Alardeas demasiado velocista engreido, ninguno de tus inútiles trucos funcionarán contra mí.

Tyranus activo la semilla del control y habrió una grieta en el suelo, de donde surgieron poderodas raíces que atraparon a Flash dejandolo inmóvil.

-¡Me atrapo!-grito Flash asustado.

-¡Descuida Barry!-.

Cyborg disparó un rayo de su cañon pero Tyranus lo bloqueó con una barrera de rocas que levantó frente a el, y después las arrojó contra Cyborg golpeándolo violentamente con las rocas.

-¿Crees que por que eres un componente de las cajas madre puedes siquiera oponerte a mí?-exclamo Tyranus malignamente-Tú aún no conoces lo que es el verdadero poder insecto-.

Nova aprovechó que Tyranus estaba distraido, y le disparó un rayo de energía en la espalda, sin embargo al maligno emperador no le hizó nada, y después derribó al héroe galáctico con una cortina de viento que lo golpeó directamente.

-¿Pero qué rayos fue lo que hizó?-exclamo Zatanna impresionada.

-El maldito utiliza la habilidad de la semilla para manipular el ambiente a su favor-explico Doctor Strange-Esta usando las semillas y fuerza bruta para combatirnos a la vez, es muy astuto-.

-¿Cómo es posible eso?-grito Cyborg levantandose.

-Ese monstruo posee la semilla del control, la cual le da un dominio total sobre la gravedad, los elementos naturales del universo, la realidad y de la materia, la semilla del control es un poder muy grande y quien lo sepa utilizar correctamente puede combertirla en un arma infalible y muy peligrosa-explico la Capitana Marvel.

-Pues yo no voy a quedarme a ver como ese tipejo destruye todo lo que me importa ¡Ahora Viernes!-.

Iron Man comenzó a acumular energía en su reactor Arc y luego de unos instantes disparó su poderoso UniRayo, la Capitana Marvel, Nova y el Doctor Strange también lo atacaron y sus ataques se combinaron consiguiendo lastimar a Tyranus aunque el daño fue mínimo.

Tyranus salió de la cortina de humo para sorpresa de todos apenas y había recibido daño en su armadura.

-Insectos insignificantes, morirán por eso-.

Tyranus arrojó una ráfaga de energía contra Iron Man, la Capitana Marvel, Nova y el Doctor Strange quienes salieron volando a distintas direcciones al recibir tal poderosa energía.

-No pueden detenerme mortales, mi poder es sumamente superior a todas sus habilidades juntas, será mejor que me digan ahora donde esta la semilla antes de que destruya este planeta junto con ustedes con el-advirtió Tyranus mientras sus ojos brillaban con maldad.

-¡No vamos a poder detenerlo!-dijo Wong reuniendose con Batman, Zatanna, Valquiria, Korg y Spiderman.

-Pero no podemos rendirnos, ese monstruo amenaza con destruir la Tierra, debemos detenerlo-grito Zatanna.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer, ninguno de nuestros ataques puede detenerlo-exclamo Wong preocupado.

-Debe de a ver alguna forma-dijo Batman manteniéndose analizador-Inclusive los más fuertes tienen debilidades, solo debemos encontrar la suya-.

Tyranus arrojó a sus enemigos por los aires y después con la semilla de la destrucción lanzó una onda de energía destructiva que golpeó a Korg, Valquiria, Zatanna, Wong y Nova derribandolos sin problemas.

-Eh llegado al límite de mi piedad y ya es hora. de que este planteta pague el precio de sus actos, voy a destruir la Tierra y a todos ustedes-.

-¡No lo harás!-Iron Man trato de golpear a Tyranus quien detuvo su ataque y luego le dio un cabezazo mandandolo al suelo.

-Yo creo que si-.

Tyranus comenzó a brillar de un color rubí mientras habría sus manos, la Capitana Marvel reconoció esa pose, sabía lo que significaba, la Tierra iba hacer destruida y todos juntos con ella.

-¡Imposible!-grito la mujer asustada.

Tyranus sonrió maligno y comenzó a cerrar sus puños, la Tierra rápidamente comenzó a sacudirce con violencia, abriendo gigantescas grietas de donde emergieron columnas de laba ardiente, en los mares se crearon grandes tsunamis y tornados, el cielo se nublo completamente y relámpagos comenzarán a caer, y los vientos se volvieron tan poderosos que destruyeron edificios completos ante la mirada atónita de los héroes que no podía hacer nada, y mientras que Tyranus más cerraba sus manos, los daños ocasionados en la Tierra aumentaban.

-¡Viernes! ¿Qué esta pasando?-exclamo Tony Stark mirando a su alrededor.

-El poder de la semilla esta aumentando a niveles incalculables señor, esa energía destrozará la Tierra-.

Los héroes trataban de mantenerse en pie, pero ese terromoto era tan poderoso que inclusive levanto extensiones de tierra.

-Aún puedo parar Carol, solo tú puedes hacer que me detenga, solo tienes que decirme donde esta la semilla y voy a dejarlos vivir unos días más- chantajeo Tyranus sonriendo con maldad.

-Nunca...-grito la Capitana Marvel ponirndose de pie-Si obtienes la semilla el daño será peor, jamás te diré donde esta-.

Tyranus cerro más sus puños y el daño en la Tierra aumento-Decepcionante, pero no inesperado, al parecer voy a tener que buscar la semilla en los restos de la Tierra entonces-.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Batman empujando a Valquiria de unos escombros que estubieron apunto de aplastarla y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-¡Gracias Batman!-Batman ayudo a Valquiria a levantarse.

-¿Qué vamos hacer?-exclamo Flash-Ese imbécil esta por destruir la Tierra tenemos que hacer algo-.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer-grito Nova-Ese mismo poder fue el que Tyranus empleó para destruir mi planeta, todo lo que esta ocurriendo le pasó a mi hogar, ese infeliz va a destruir la Tierra-.

-Ya es momento de que enfrenten a su creador, ustedes mortales sufrirán el peor de los castigos, ahora rindanse y encomienden sus almas para que sean purificadas y reciban el perdón de su dios-.

Tyranus estaba por cerrar sus puños y ponerle fin a la Tierra con ello, pero antes de que eso sucediera, John Constantine apareció oportunamente, cargando un pergamino en su mano izquierda y una caja de sal en su mano derecha junto con un extraño talisman.

-¡Strange!-llamó Constantine y el aludido lo miro-¡Abre tu hermoso juguetito y deten el tiempo ahora!-.

-¿Pero qué?-exclamo el hechicero sin entender.

-¡Solo hazlo!-grito John-¡Ven conmigo!-John tomó a Zatanna-Tu también ven Wong, te necesitaré-.

-Al menos lo pide-dijo Wong corriendo hacía Constantine.

El Doctor Strange por otro lado habrió el poderoso ojo de Agamotto, donde se encontraba la gema del Tiempo, el hechicero supremo rápidamente creo un bucle de tiempo encerrandose junto con Jonh Constantine, Zatanna, Wong y Tyranus, por lo cual todos los demás quedaron varados en la existencia espacio tiempo.

Tyranus miro hacía los lados y se dio cuenta que todo a su alrrededor se había detenido, el comprendió que había sido encerrado en un bucle de espacio temporal por lo cual no podría continuar con su cometido.

-¡Hey tú!-llamo Jonh Constantine poniendose frente a Tryranus.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-exclamó Zatanna mirando a Constantine.

-Veo que tienes las agallas de enfrentarme humano pero...¿en verdad crees que podrás encerrarme en un bucle de tiempo para siempre? que ingenuo eres-.

-No vine a encerrarte en un bluce, iluso-John sonrió confiado-Biene a encerrarte en la dimensión de la nada- reveló levantando las cejas en un gesto de victoria.

Tyranus abrió muchos los ojos, puesto a que la dimensión de la nada, era el lugar donde había sido sellado hace millones de años atrás.

-Un mortal como tú no tiene el suficiente poder como para habrir una puerta hacía esa dimensión-declaro Tyranus-Necesitas una gran cantidad de magía para hacerlo y tú no cuentas con ella-.

John prendió un cigarrillo-No, tal vez yo no, pero ellos sí-.

Tyranus arrojó un rayo de destrucción contra Jonh Constantine, pero el Doctor Strange se puso frente y utilizando la dimensión espejo pudo contener el ataque de Tyranus aunque tubo que ejercer mucho esfuerzo para no caer por el impacto.

-¡Wong necesito que ttú Strange lo distraigan!-.

-O si claro-exclamo Wong-Que nosotros dos nos sacrifiquemos y que el jefe John solo mire el espectáculo, mira pero que ingenioso-.

-¿Siempre tienes que cuestionarme?-.

-Okey esta bien-.

Wong y Doctor Strange arrojaron dos rayos de magía, Tyranus los detubo y luego atrapo a Wong del cuello y le lanzó una patada al Doctor Strange quien se protegió utilizando los anillos de Raggador y luego utilizo el látigo de Eldritch para golpearlo justo en el rostro probocandole un pequeño corte.

-Vaya, vaya-Tyranus sonrió y luego atrapo el látigo y haciéndolo girar arrojó a Strange contra el suelo, Wong por otro lado se levanto y conjuro una espada con la que comenzó a combatir contra Tyranus.

Jonh por otro lado comenzó a formar un círculo alrredor de Tyranus con la sal que había llevado, Zatanna aún no comprendía lo que Constantine planeaba conseguir aunque por algo lo estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué planeas Jonh? ¿Qué es todo esto?-cuestiono Zatanna confundida.

Jonh terminó de crear el circulo y luego tomo una navaja de su bolsillo derecho y dibujo una estrella de siete picos en su mano derecha.

-¡Toma, hazte una igual pero en tu mano izquierda!-indicó mientras ponía el talisman sobre la sal.

-Jonh no se que estes planeando pero más te vale que funcione-.

Zatanna tomó la navaja y de igual forma se dibujo una estrella en su mano izquierda, luego de eso Jonh tomó su mano y la sangre de ambos se combino dejando caer una gota sobre el talisman el cual comenzó a brillar intensamente de un color purpura.

-Para abrir un portal hacia el reino de la nada, se necesita combinar el poder de la magia oscura y la magia blanca, ambos tendremos que recitar este conjuro al mismo tiempo para que funcione ¿Entiendes?-.

-Okey entiendo, ¿Pero cual conjuro?-.

John materializó un pergamino astralmente frente a ellos el cual se encontraba escrito con una extraña simbología que por suerte ambos hechiceros podían entender.

Tyranus libero una corriente de energía destructiva que lanzó al Doctor Strange y Wong contra el suelo, dejandolos aturdidos y algo lastimados.

-Ustedes no van hacer nada insectos-Tyranus se lanzó contra John Constantine y Zatanna intentando detenerlos.

Jonh y Zatanna se miraron entre si y comenzaron a recitar el conjuro que enviaría a Tyranus a la dimensión de la nada, de nuevo.

**_Por todas las fuerzas del mal/ Rod sadot sal sazreuf led lam_**

**_Por todos los entes ocuros del universo/ Rod sodor sol setne soruco led sorevinu_**

**_Por la máxima magia que protege este mundo/ Rod al amixam aigam euq egetorp etse odnum_**

**_Te pido talisman del destino que me habrás las puertas del infierno/ Et odip namsilat led ontised euq em sarbah sal satreup led onreifni_**

Una poderosa columna de fuego purpura se creó alrredor de Tyranus conteniendolo, el maligno gobernante trato de liberarse utilizando la semilla de la destrucción, pero sus ataques eran inútiles dentro de ese circulo.

-¡No!rugió-Ustedes no pueden, no tienen el poder para habrir la puerta a la dimensión de la nada, solo son seres débiles y patéticos-.

John miro a Tyranus quien le regreso la mirada-¿Entonces por que tienes miedo? monstruo infeliz tu regresarás al lugar al que perteneces-.

Zatanna apretó más a John quien comprendió lo que le quería decir y ambos asintieron.

**_Abre tus puertas a las energías corrosivas del universo/ erba sut satreup a sal saigrene savisorroc led osrevinu_**

**_Y llévate el mal para que pueda purificar su espiritu/ Y etavell le lam arpa euq adeup racifirup us utiripse_**

Un portal dimensional se habrío a espaldas de Tyranus mientras que en el suelo se dibujaba un pentagrama, el portal rápidamente comenzó a atraer a Tyranus hacía la dimension de la nada.

-¡No, no regresaré denuevo aquí insectos!-.

Tyranus trataba de resistirse aferrándose a los extremos del portal pero cada vez más la energía de esa dimensión lo consumía atrayendolo.

-No va a irse por su voluntad ¡Wong tenemos que ayudar!-indicó el Doctor Strange y el aludido asintió.

Wong arrojó un rayo de magia contra Tyranus dándole en una de sus manos obligándolo a soltar uno de los extremos del portal, mientras que el Doctor Strange le arrojaba las poderosas llamas de los Faltine dandole en la otra mano por lo cual Tyranus finalmente entro en el portal.

-¡Cierrenlo!-grito el Doctor Strange.

John y Zatanna se miraron y resitaron el último parrafo de aquel conjuro.

**_Deja que la nada te consuma/ Ajed euq al adan et namusnoc_**

**_Deja que la nada te destruya/ Ajed euq al adan et ayurtsed_**

**_Deja que tu nombre sea olvidado/ Ajed euq ut erbmon aes odadivlo_**

**_Vuelve al lugar de dónde has llegado/ Evleuv la ragul ed ednod sah odagell_**

Finalmente el portal se cerró encerrando a Tyranus en el, John y Zatanna cayeron exhaustos al suelo pues la energía mágica que habían ocupado para abrir ese portal había sido devastadora.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto John respirando agitadamente mientras veía a Zatanna.

-Si...solo tengo que...descansar un poco-dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

El Doctor Strange junto con Wong ayudaron a Zatanna y John a levantarse.

-¿En donde demonios encontraste ese conjuro Constantine?-exclamo el Doctor Strange mirando al detective quien solo prendió otro cigarrillo.

-El infierno es un lugar que guarda muchos tesoros mi estimado Strange, terosos milenarios que permanecen ocultos ante los ojos de los insensatos, pero para aquellos que son conocedores de lo oculto son tesoros y secretos nada fuera de lo normal-explico John.

-¿Estas diciendo que ese conjuro lo sacaste del infierno?-exclamo Zatanna sorprendida.

-El infierno es un terreno que conozco perfectamente, y por el aura que ese sujeto enmanaba me di cuenta que pertenecía a esa dimension, su olor y su alma aún estan infestadas en gran medida por el poder de esa dimensión, cuando se es encerrado en un lugar por mucho tiempo es difícil cubrir el olor, además conozco a muchos mas sujetos que estubieron en ese lugar y todos desprendían el mismo hedor que ese tipejo-.

-Creo que respeto tus artes oscuras por primera vez Constantine-reconoció Wong muy a su pesar.

-Aunque-interrumpió el Doctor Strange-No creo que pueda permanecer en ese lugar por mucho tiempo-.

-¡Explica tu punto!-pidió Zatanna sin entender.

-Lo que quiero decir es que si ya logro escapar de esa dimensión una vez, podrá volver hacerlo, utilizando el mismo punto de escape por el que se libero de su dimensión-explicó el Doctor Strange con seriedad.

-¿Y como lograría eso?-exclamo John.

-Atravez del reino cuántico-dedujo Wong.

-¿Reino cuántico?-Zatanna miro al Doctor Strange.

-El reino cuántico es el punto débil entre los reinos y las dimensiones del Multiverso, es la única forma en que Tyranus puede volver a esta dimensión-.

-Entonces tenemos que estar preparados, ese maldito no tardará en regresar y puede que ahora no tengamos tanta suerte-Zatanna miro a los demás.

El Doctor Strange rompió el bucle temporal volviendo todo al punto en que Tyranus estubo apunto de destruir la Tierra, y luego utilizando el ojo de Agamotto, retrocedió en el tiempo saltándose el momento en el que encerraron a Tyranus en la dimensión de la nada, el punto en que apagaron el arma de la Supernova y el punto en que Diana y los demás escaparon, mientras reconstruía la ciudad tal y como lo hizó en su pelea contra los fanáticos de Dormammu cuando este trato de invadir la Tierra.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-exclamo Flash sin entender.

-Esta regresando todo a su punto de origen utilizando la Gema del tiempo-explico la Capitana Marvel.

-¿Y el cuernudo?-grito el hombre Araña buscando a Tyranus.

-Descuida, el permanecerá fuera de esta dimensión, aunque no sabemos por cuanto tiempo-dijo Zatanna preocupada.

Finalmente la ciudad se reconstruyó hasta el punto de la llegada de Tyranus a la Tierra, todos los héroes estaban muy cansados y lastimados mientras que la Supernova se retiraba de la Tierra junto con los monarcas.

Batman se acerco a John quien se mantenía fumando como siempre.

-No se qué fue lo que hiciste John, pero eso nos salvó la vida-dijo Batman mirándolo seriamente.

-Pude dejarte morir murciélago pero no tendría con quien lidiar después-John sonrió un poco.

-Se que lo que hiciste fue por una buena causa-Batman miro a los demás-Descuida no se lo dire a nadie para no dañar tu "reputación"-.

-Como sea-John terminó su cigarrillo-Será mejor que planeen un contraataque pronto, ese monstruo no tardará en volver-.

Con eso ultimo John Constantine invocó la casa del misterio y se marcho, Zatanna se acerco a Batman quien se mantubo serio en todo momento.

-John puede ser un idiota, pero hasta un idiota como el sabe lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal-Zatanna suspiró.

-Lo sé-Batman regreso con el resto del equipo-Bien es momento de planear nuestra jugada-.

**_Continuará..._**

**_Ya quedo este capítulo el cual espero les haya gustado, bueno Tyranus y sus tropas al fin fueron detenidas pero eso no significa que fueron derrotados puesto a que la búsqueda por las semillas apenas inicia y la batalla también._**


	11. Capítullo11 Estrategia maestra

**_Comienza un nuevo capítulo el cual espero les guste, bueno Tyranus finalmente fue detenido por los héroes de la Tierra, pero eso no significa que el temible emperador haya sido derrotado puesto a que muy pronto el temible Tyranus regresará y eso no será bueno para ninguno de los defensores de la Tierra._**

**_Capítulo.11 Estrategia maestra._**

Los héroes se reunieron en el Centro de los Nuevos Vengadores para discutir las cuestiones sobre la problemática que se acercaba, ya que sabían perfectamente que Tyranus regresaría y tenían que estar listos ahora.

-Esta más que claro que Tyranus posee un asernal muy superior al nuestro-decía la Capitana Marvel-Es por ello que debemos de reclutar a todos los héroes y defensores de la Tierra para igualar las posibilidades de ganar-.

-Aún tengo que reclutar algunos miembros de la Liga, ellos serán parte clave en las misiones-dijo Batman con seriedad.

-Bien Batman, tenemos que mantenernos reunidos y trabajar en equipo, esta es una guerra que no ganaremos solos-dijo Carol con liderazgo.

Peter levantó la mano y Capitana Marvel le dio la palabra.

-¿Con eso último que dijo se refiere a que moriremos?-cuestiono Peter mirandola con disgusto.

-Lamento decir que sí-respondió la Capitana Marvel con tristeza-Pero será por un bien mayor-.

-Okey-Peter se cruzo de brazos-¿Por que nadie me dijo que siendo un superhéroe iba a tener que morir?-se cuestiono por debajo.

-¿Asustada araña?-cuestiono Nova con burla.

-Hay no como crees-grito Peter sarcásticamente-Mira como estoy bien feliz al enterarme que tal vez pueda morir en esta misión suicida-.

-Esta bien, esta bien ya fuiste muy claro-grito Nova con enojo.

-Yo me encargaré de informarle a SHIELD sobre lo que esta ocurriendo, Nick Fury va hacer un aliado muy importante-aseguro la Capitana Marvel.

-A ver, a ver-interrumpio Tony Stark-¿Enserio?-.

-¿Enserio qué?-exclamo el Doctor Strange.

-¿En serio aún hablan de ganar?-Tony se río un poco y se levantó-Ese monstruo transportaba un maldito agujero negro en su nave ¿y aún piensan que les ganaremos? es ilógico, cuando enfrentamos a ese tal Tyranus nisiquiera peleamos, lo único que hicimos fue poner la cara y resivir los golpes de ese monstruo, tuvimos suerte de no morir, pero cuando el regresé, no creo que tengamos la misma oportunidad-.

-Se que tienes miedo Stark-dijo el Doctor Strange-y yo supongo que todos aquí tenemos, pero si no hacemos nada para detenerlo ahora, cuando obtenga las demás semillas no habrá nada que se interponga entre su objetivo y el-.

-¿Y que proponen que hagamos entonces?-exclamo Stark-Por que hasta ahora no eh escuchado una solución conveniente, sin que se arriesguen vidas-.

-Siempre se tiene que hacer un sacrificio Stark-grito la Capitana Marvel-Si queremos ganar, otros tendrán que perder, es el precio que debe pagarse-.

-¿Entonces tú me estas diciendo que tenemos que participar en una masacre?-Stark se acerco a Carol-Por que es lo que esos monstruos harán y nosotros estaremos concientes de eso-.

-No será una masacre, creeme que no estoy deacuerdo, pero es lo que debe hacerse-grito Carol Danvers un poco alterada.

-Yo se los dije-grito Stark-Tenemos que llevar la pelea hacía ellos, es algo que no se esperarán nunca, pero en cambió prefirieron dejar que esos invasores vinieran hasta aquí y nos dieran una paliza-.

Banner interrumpió-Tony puede que tenga razón-dijo llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Esta deacuerdo en que sería un suicido tatal verdad doctor Banner?-cuestiono el Doctor Strange haciendo un recordatorio.

-Tal vez, pero las posibilidades que tenemos de morir son menores que la de los civiles, además como Tony dice, es un golpe que jamás se esperarían, o por lo menos podríamos debilitar sus defensas eso nos pondría en un plano equilibrado, tanto como ellos pueden perder, como nosotros también-explico Banner con inteligencia.

-¡Ahí está!-grito Tony Stark-Eso es a lo que me refiero, nosotros ya vimos de que son capaces, ahora es momento de que ellos vean de lo que nosotros podemos hacer también-.

-¡Como una advertencia!-analizó Batman entendiendo el punto de Tony Stark.

-Aún así sería muy arriesgado, necesitaremos ayuda, y mucha-dijo Zatanna.

-¿Te refieres a un ejercito de superhéroes?-exclamo Flash emocionado.

-No claro que no-dijo Zatanna pensando-Bueno si-.

-¿Y tú crees que después de eso querrán desistir en su objetivo?-grito Carol Danvers-Tú no conoces a Tyranus, lo que ustedes ven como peligro para el solo es un simple reto, eso somos nosotros para el, juguetes con los que puede divertirse y luego desechar cuando se aburre, el no nos mato por una cuestión y tal vez su plan sea más peligroso de lo que imaginemos-.

-Tienes razón Carol, pero como tú lo has dicho, para el somos simples juguetes, y si el quiere jugar ese juego, nosotros también-Batman se puso de pie.

Carol suspiro y miro al resto del equipo quienes parecían estar de acuerdo con el plan de Stark-Bien, lo haremos-acepto muy a su pesar-Aunque no creo que sea la mejor de las ideas-.

**_Nidavellir._**

Eitri se veía bastante agitado, la noticia de que Tyranus había regresado lo había tomado por sorpresa, algo que Thor, Rocket y Groot aún no entendían.

-¿Qué es lo qué ocurre Eitri?-cuestiono Thor-¿Acaso ya conocías a Tyranus?-.

Eitri volteó a ver a Thor-La historia de esta fragua es tan vieja como la del mismo universo, por lo cual pasó por muchas guerras, guerras sangrientas, pero ninguna comparada con la guerra del Multiverso-.

Thor y Rocket se miraron sin entender-¿Guerra del Multiverso? ¿Qué es eso?-exclamo Rocket interesado.

-La guerra del Multiverso fue la guerra, o más bien dicho la masacre más grande que jamás se haya registrado en la historia de la misma existencia, y el culpable solo tiene un nombre-Eitri trago saliba mientras que su cuerpo temblaba de terror-Tyranus de Monarchia-.

Thor, Rocket y Groot abrieron los ojos impactados-Cuentame Eitri por favor, necesito saber más sobre esa guerra para poder detener a Tyranus-pidió Thor.

**_Pov Eitri._**

-Yo era muy pequeño en ese entonces, la fragua de Nidavellir estaba apenas floreciendo como muchos otros planetas. Mis padres junto con mil enanos más se encargaban de forjar armas para todos los reinos, pero especialmente para el reino de Monarchia-Eitri pauso por un momento-No sé bien la historia de ese polémico planeta y como fue que Tyranus tomo el poder, lo que si sé, es que fue lo que hizó después de tomarlo-.

**_Flashback_**

Tyranus junto con los generales de Monarchia llegaron a la fragua de Nidavellir, donde los elfos trabajaban ahora bajo las ordenes del temible dictador.

-Muevanse sirvientes-ordenaba Karai usando un látigo para golpear a los enanos-Quiero que las armaduras esten listas para mañana, ya que será un día glorioso para todos nosotros-.

Se podía ver como los enanos eran obligados a trabajar arduamente y sin descanso, sometidos ahora bajo el gobierno de Tyranus sin poder revelarse ante sus ordenes.

-¡Pe...pero señor!-dijo el padre de Eitri temeroso-Lo que usted nos pide es imposible, esa arma esta fuera de nuestro alcance-.

Tyranus sonrió un poco mientras bajaba de su trono flotante.

-¿Acaso te atreves a cuestionar mis ordenes?-exclamo el emperador utilizando su espada para amenazar al padre de Eitri.

-Cla...claro que no mi señor...solo digo que...-.

Tyranus silencio al enano.

-Ese no es problema mío, lo que yo ordeno se tiene que obedecer, y por tu bien y el de todos los enanos de esta fragua será mejor que así sea, recuerda que así como tienen mi protección también puedo quitarsela y destruirlos-.

Con esas últimas palabras Tyranus regreso a su trono el cual abordó una de las naves de la Supernova marchándose de Nidavellir.

**_Fin Flashback._**

-Mi padre junto con todos los enanos trabajaron por semanas enteras sin descanso, sin agua, sin comida, solo para cumplir las ordenes de ese...de ese domonio-contaba Eitri mientras que en su voz se notaba la tristeza y la irá que sentía en su interior-Y cuando finalmente terminaron esa maldita arma-Eitri apretó los puños con furia-El maldito los mato sin compasión, según el para purificar la existencia-.

-Lo siento mucho Eitri-dijo Thor apenado.

-Lo peor es que cumplieron sus ordenes y el maldito los mató, los mató frente...frente a mis ojos-Eitri golpeó un panel de energía que estaba frente a el.

-¿Qué fue lo qué hicieron Eitri?-El enano volteó a ver a Thor-¡Dime Eitri! ¿Qué hicieron?-.

Eitri tomó aire profundamente-Crearon el arma más poderosa y peligrosa de toda la galaxia-Eitri se levantó y miró hacía el oscuro espacio-Creamos su armadura-.

Thor se quedo paralizado con esa revelación, pues recordo que cuando Tyranus los había atacado en Arcadia, su armadura no solo había resistido a sus ataques más fuertes, si no también le había dado acceso al poder de las semillas.

-¿Qué tiene de especial una armadura?-exclamo Rocket sin entender.

-Esa armadura es especial, por que no es una armadura cualquiera, esa armadura fue forjada por la combinación de los metales más resistentes de todo el universo, el Vibranium, el Adamantium y el Uru, dando como resultado una armadura indestructible, esa armadura podría soportar la explosión de una galaxia y apenas resivir unos cuantos rasguños, pero lo más terrible es que le da acceso y dominio total al poder de las semillas-.

-Allí estan, esas dichosas semillas de nuevo ¿Y qué es lo que pueden hacer?-gruño Rocket.

-Desconozco el poder de esas cosas, pero si alguien como Tyranus las apreciaba con tanto anhelo, es por que deben ser muy poderosas-supuso Eitri.

-Y lo son-reconoció Thor levantandose-Esas semillas destruyeron un planeta 3 veces más grande que la Tierra sin el mayor esfuerzo, estoy seguro que debe de ser un poder inmenso lejos de nuestra propia imaginación-.

-¿Aún así planeas enfrentarlo Thor?-interrogó Etri mirandolo seriamente-¿Estas de acuerdo en que sería un suicidio? ¿Cierto?-.

-Lo sé, pero si yo no lo detengo entonces no habrá nadie que lo haga-grito Thor con valentía.

-Pero ya lo escuchaste-reclamo Rocket-Su armadura es indestructible, no puedes vencer lo que no sé puede vencer-dijo Rocket con obviedad.

-Si, si podre-Thor se acerco a la estrella de Nidavellir-Por que tú Eitri vas a crear un arma con los mismos metales con la que forjaron esa armadura...-indicó Thor mirando a Eitri detenidamente-Mí destino es destruir a ese maldito y por Odín juro que lo voy hacer-.

Eitri miro a Thor y le sonrió-Sí así lo quiere así será-aceptó el enano-Solo recuerda, que para vencerlo debes destruir su armadura, si destruyes su armadura el perderá el poder de las semillas-.

**_Tierra._**

Habían pasado ya dos días desde que Tyrannus había sido encerrado en la dimensión de la nada, los héroes se reponian poco a poco luego de su feroz enfrentamiento contra los monarcas y por ahora se estaban encargando de reclutar a todos los superhéroes para iniciar su ofensiva y atacar la Supernova-.

-Tu conoces perfectamente los pasillos de esa fortaleza Carol-dijo Batman con seriedad-tú conoces los mecanismos de defensa y de igual manera por donde podemos entrar y por donde podemos salir así que tú serás nuestros ojos-.

-Lo mejor será ser sigilosos, solo hasta que estemos dentro de la nave-opino Valquiria.

-No será necesario-dijo Batman con misterio-A veces no es tan necesario ocultarse-.

Tony sonrió al comprender las palabras del murciélago.

-La nave de Tyranus es una fortaleza llena de pasadizos con trampas muy peligrosas-explicaba Carol Danvers-Pero nuestros pincipales puntos de ataque van hacer 3, el salón del trono, el salón de armas, y el lado exterior de la nave donde se encuentra sus rastreadores y toda su tecnología, deben tener cuidado por dónde pisan o esas trampas terminarán matándolos antes de que puedan siquiera cumplir su objetivo-explicaba Danvers mostrando un esquema con el poder de su energía.

-Esto me recuerda a esas viejas películas de momias y pirámides-susurro Barry emocionado-¿no sientes una sensación de adrenalina en tu espalda? estoy muy emocionado-.

Cyborg volteó a ver a Barry-Creo que aún te tengo que recordar que este nos es un viaje de vacaciones a la playa, y que vamos literalmente a morir-grito Cyborg haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra morir.

-Siempre tienes que arruinar la diversión Víctor, ahora veo por que dicen que los robots no tienen sentimientos-Barry se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero.

-Bien el equipo de Carol Danvers, se encargará de destruir las armas de la nave, el equipo de Batman luchará contra los guardias y soldados de la Supernova, y mí equipo y yo les haremos frente a los generales de Tyranus-indicaba Tony Stark atravez del esquema holográfico.

-¡Una pregunta Tony!-Banner levantó la mano.

-Dime Bruce-.

-¿Por que yo no estoy en ningún equipo?-cuestiono-Se que Hulk no quiere aparecer, pero por lo menos podría utilizar la Hulk Baster para ayudar ¿no lo crees?-.

-Es sierto-dijo Tony-Hombre gótico pon a Banner en tu equipo-.

Batman endureció la mirada.

-Los equipos ya estan formados, ahora solo hay que rastrear la ubicación de esa nave y podremos iniciar con el ataque-indicó Tony Stark con mucho entusiasmo.

-No será necesario-todos voltearon a ver a Batman-La Supernova se encuentra a 100 kilometros de distancia de la orbita de la Tierra, a permanecido allí por los últimos dos días-informo.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?-exclamó Tony Stark acercándose a Batman.

-Mi satélite los a rastreado durante estos días, Oracle mi sistema me ah mantenido informado al tanto de cualquier movimiento extraño que pueda significar una amenaza-explico Batman sin inmutarse.

-¡Guau eso es increíble!-grito Peter y Tony volteo a verlo con una mirada amenazante-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no le parece increíble que alguien tenga un satélite propio como si fuese un Smartphon?-.

-Y eso no es nada chico-dijo Cyborg-Batman a diferencia de todos los gobiernos y organizaciones internacionales del mundo, no necesita la jurisdicción para portar equipo increiblemente peligroso, ese murciélago es su propio jefe y nadie puede pisarle los talones-.

-Presumido-dijo Tony Stark dándose la vuelta.

-Si Stark, si yo quiero puedo poner a SHIELD bajo mis pies, así que ten cuidado- le susurro Batman regresando a su asiento.

-Como sea, estos comunicadores nos ayudarán a tener una mejor comunicación entre nosotros en caso de que suceda algo imprevisto-dijo Tony Stark-Mañana a medio día partiremos hacía la nave, descancen y prepárense por que mañana será un día muy largo y agotador-.

Los héroes se miraron entre sí, sabían perfectamente que ese plan era muy arriesgado, pero tenían que hacer algo para detener a esos conquistadores por el bien del universo.

**_Supernova._**

En la Supernova los generales se encontraban en el salón del trono tratando de localizar a Tyranus atraves de los radares de la nave, sin embargo todos sus intentos resultaron en fracasos ya que Tyranus había desaparecido sin dejar ningún rastro.

-General Karai, los rastreadores aún no han podido localizar al señor, hemos realizado un escaneo completo pero parece como si se lo haya tragado la tierra-.

Karai apretó los puños con fuerza y se acercó a la computadora principal-Esto no puede ser posible-rugió-Unos seres tan patéticos como los humanos no pudieron haber sido capaces de habrir un portal hacía la dimensión de la nada-.

-Pero al parecer lo lograron-dijo Angelei con molestia.

-Eso quiere decir que son adversarios que no debemos de tomar a la ligera-penso Devastador muy serio-Cualquiera que sea capaz de habrir un portal hacía esa dimensión es muy peligroso para nosotros-.

-Fue solo suerte-dijo Karai con superioridad-No volverá a pasar denuevo, cuando el señor regresé esos humanos se arrepentirán por habernos desafiado-.

En ese instante la Supernova comenzó a sacudirse con violencia, alarmando a los generales y a todos los que estaban dentro de ella.

-¿Qué esta ocurriendo?-exclamo Karai escandalizada.

-Una gran energía ah golpeado a la nave, su poder es muy grande, los rastreadores no pueden...-.

Los rastreadores de la Supernova se destruyeron en grandes explosiones, pues aquella energía había sobrepasado sus capacidades.

-¿Qué podrá ser?-exclamo Angelei tratando de mantenerse de pie.

-No lo sé, pero sin duda es algo grande-grito Devastador formando un gancho para sostenerse de los paneles de las paredes.

Finalmente todo cesó luego de unos minutos y un portal comenzó habrirse en el salón del trono, los generales y el resto de soldados miraron atónitos a la figura que estaba cruzando ese portal.

-¡Emperador!-grito Karai arrodillandose, mientras era seguida por los generales y por los demás soldados.

Se trataba nada menos que de el maligno emperador Tyranus, quién había conseguido escapar por segunda ocasión de la dimensión de la nada.

Tyranus apareció con una enorme sonrisa cruel y desalmada en su rostro, sus ojos eran tan rojos como la sangre, mientras sostenía su gloriosa espada empuñandola con fuerza.

-En nombre de sus generales, le pido nos disculpe por haberle fallado-grito Karai-Sus generales aceptamos nuestro castigo, y le aseguramos que nada nos llenaría de orgullo que ser purificados por su justicia divina-.

Tyranus uso su espada para levantar la mirada de Karai-¡Ponganse de pie!-ordeno y sus heraldos asintieron aunque en sus rostros había un poco de inseguridad.

-Pe..pero señor, nosotros fuimos débiles y merecemos morir, usted...-.

-Eso no importa ya-Tyranus se sentó en su trono, sus heraldos se miraron entre si desconcertados ya que jamás hubiesen esperado esa reacción de Tyranus.

-Hemos planeado un nuevo contraataque excelencia-informo Devastador-Le aseguramos que esta vez no le fallaremos-.

Tyranus miraba su reflejó en la espada que empuñaba en sus manos, sin prestar atención a lo que Devastador le había dicho y luego de unos segundos volteó a verlos.

-Saben-comenzó a hablar-Ahora que estube por segunda vez dentro de la dimensión de la nada, me di tiempo para meditar-una sonrisa homicida se dibujo en la cara de Tyranus-Me eh dado cuenta que cometí un gran error-.

-Señor, usted es perfecto y jamás comete errerores, los que fallamos fuimos nosotros-corrigió Karai y Tyranus se acercó a ella.

-Hemos subestimado a los humanos, eso fue un error que nos costo perder la semilla, pero ahora, ya se que es lo que debo hacer-Tyranus regresó a su trono.

-¿Y cuál es su plan?-pregunto Angelei.

-Existen muchas formas de acabar con el enemigo saben, pero la mejor manera de hacerlo, es sometiendolo sin la necesidad de luchar-.

-¿Quiere decir entonces que ya no pelearemos contra los terrestres?-exclamo Devastador.

-Lo haremos-dijo Tyranus-Pero de manera sofisticada, primero vamos a separlos, ya nos dimos cuenta que juntos son poderosos, pero separados serán presas fáciles en mi cacería, segundo dejaremos que nos guíen hacía las semillas y por último cuando ya no tengan voluntad para seguir peleando, los destruire, a ellos y a este universo-.

Sus generales sonrieron triunfales, no había duda alguna que Tyranus aparte de ser poderoso y aterrador, también era un estratega muy peligroso e inteligente.

**_Metrópolis_****_._**

Esa noche los generales de Tyranus llegaron a la ciudad de Metrópolis, lugar que había sido escenario de batallas aterradoras, pues aún quedaban las secuelas de las peleas del Hombre de Acero y el General Zod que habían marcado un antes y un después para todo el mundo pero especialmente para la gente de Metrópolis.

La nave descendió en la isla abandonada de Stryker la cual había quedado debastada luego del paso de Domsday por Ciudad Gótica y Metrópolis.

-Es aquí-dijo Karai mientras bajaba de la nave junto a los demás generales.

-El amo nos dijo que teníamos que resitar el conjuro a la medianoche así que tenemos que esperar-indico Devastador.

-Este tipo de magia me aterra mucho-dijo Angelei-Jamás creí que el amo utilizaría un conjuro como el de Insurrection contra unos seres inferiores como los humanos-.

-Pero al parecer tiene que ser necesario, si queremos ganarles vamos a tener que usar todo nuestro acernal-dijo Karai.

El tiempo paso finalmente y los generales ya estaban listos para completar la misión.

-Bien, ya es hora-.

Los tres generales se levantaron mientras tomaban un extraño pergamino que contenía un ritual mágico escrito con jeroglíficos griegos en el suelo, luego de eso se tomaron de las manos formando una especie de triángulo alrrededor del pergamino.

-Hay que comenzar-.

**_Poder oscuro ven a nosotros y envuelvenos en tus fauces eternas, contamina la luz y a la vida y resucita a todos aquellos caídos por las manos de los insensatos pecadores que se han encaminado en desafiar tu reinado._**

El suelo comenzó a agitarse mientras que unas nubes oscuras cubrían la isla de Stryker dejando caer multiples relámpagos sobre ella, unas poderosas corrientes de aire envolvieron el lugar con fiereza probocando un oleaje masivo de hasta 8 metros de altura.

**_Gran Tyranus, permitenos ejercer tu venganza y traer a la vida a uno de tus muchos soldados caídos, extender tu eterna maldad en estas tierras habandonas, estos emisarios del mal te ofrecemos un sacrificio pactado por nuestra sangre, prometiendo traer la devastacion a este mundo y guiar las almas pecadoras para que sean juzgadas en tus sabias manos y así decidas su único destino, la muerte._**

Con eso último los 3 generales derramaron su propia sangre sobre el pergamino y en cuestión de segundos una grieta se habrió en el suelo y de ella un polvo de color verde espectral comenzó a emerger tomando la forma de un monstruo de unos 3 metros de altura, su piel era rocosa muy musculosa con cuernos que salían de diferentes partes de su cuerpo, pero lo más impresionante era que en su mirada solo se reflejaba una sola cosa, la destrucción.

-Es el-dijo Karai mientras ella y los demás generales se apartaban un poco de aquella imponente criatura que acababa de aparecer-El monstruo Doomsday, el juicio final de este mundo ha regresado-declaro.

Nota:(pueden ver la apariencia de Doomsday en mi cuenta de DeviantArt, me encuentran como Francisco.A.C.C).

Doomsday miro a los generales y lanzó un potente rugido que partió la tierra en varías grietas, algo que asombro un poco a los 3 heraldos del temible Tyranus.

-Impresionante-reconoció Angelei emocionada.

-¡Neutralizalo!-ordeno Karai.

Devastador arrojó un extraño aparato de control mental que le dio una descarga de energía eléctrica de más de cienmil volteos a Doomsday mandandolo a dormir.

-Hay que ir a la nave, no debemos levantar sospechas-.

Con la misma velocidad con la que llegaron, los generales se retiraron del lugar mientras activaban el modo sigiloso de la nave para evitar ser rastreados por los terrestres.

**_Otro día._**

Al día siguiente los héroes se levantaron muy temprano, ya era el día en que llevarían acabo su ofensiva y todos tenían que estar listos para poner en marcha su plan.

-Viernes ¿Como va el modelo del traje 17A?-cuestiono Tony Stark haciéndole unos ajustes a su nuevo traje.

-El modelo estará terminado en 2 horas señor Stark-respondió Viernes servicialmente.

-Perfecto, es tiempo suficiente para ponerlo en marcha, inicia el cronómetro-.

-¡Entendido!-.

Banner entro al lavoratorio en ese momento-Tony-llamo y este último lo miro-Durante la invasión de Tyranus a la Tierra ya no pudimos ver cual sería el resultado de la destrucción de la semilla, eso es algo que me ah incómodado por estos ultimos días-.

-Es sierto-grito Tony levantándose-¿Viernes aún tienes los archivos de esa simulación?-.

-Si señor Stark, aunque tardaré 30 minutos en recuperar esa información-.

-Aún no sabemos cuales serían los riesgos de tomar esa medida, espero que Diana no haya destruido la semilla aún-dijo Banner preocupado.

-Descuida Banner, de haberlo hecho Viernes ya me hubiera informado, aunque me pregunto ¿Por qué todavía no han terminado el trabajo?-.

**_Atlantis_**

En el famoso reino de Atlantis, el Jet finalmente había llegado al legendario reino que yacía en el fondo de los mares. Gracias a la tecnología Atlanteana Diana, el Capitán América, Natasha Romanoff y Falcón podían respirar bajo el agua, utilizado un aparato que colocaron detrás de su cabeza que creaba una burbuja invisible.

El Jet aterrizó en el palacio real de Atlantis, allí los recibieron los soldados de la Atlantida junto con la princesa Mera.

-Llegaste Arthur y veo que con compañía-noto Mera mirando a los demás.

-Ella es Mera-presento Arthur-Una de las guerreras más formidables de los 7 reinos de la Atlantida-.

-Impresionante-expreso Falcón con asombro-Es un lugar increíble-.

-Pasen adentro por favor-pidió Arthur guiando a Diana y los demás al palacio.

-Mi reino les brindará el apoyo de todas sus tropas incluyendo al ejercito de la Salmuera-dijo Arthur caminando junto con los demás.

-¿Acaso no estaban en guerra?-cuestiono Diana sorprendida.

-Si, pero gracias a Mera, pudimos firmar un convenio que beneficio a todos los reinos-explico Arthur.

-No fue fácil debo decirlo, pero les hice una oferta que no pudieron rechazar-dijo Mera aludida.

-Gracias por brindarnos tu apoyo Arthur, creeme que es un gesto que te vamos a pagar-dijo el Capitán América con gratitud.

-No será necesario Capitán, de igual manera esto es una guerra que también nos pertenece, y vamos hacer todo lo posible en colaborar con ella-dijo Arthur.

-¿Guerra?-exclamo Mera sorprendida-¿De qué guerra estas hablando Arthur? ¡Tú no mencionaste ninguna guerra!-.

Arthur sonrio nervioso mientras miraba a Mera.

-Las Atlanteanas los llevaran a la enfermería para atender sus heridas-indicó el rey mientras que un grupo de Atlanteanas aparecían para dirigir a los héroes al área de enfermería.

-¡Por aquí por favor!-.

Los héroes siguieron a las Atlanteanas-¡Creo que esta en problemas!-dijo Natasha por debajo.

-Si lo esta, pero el podrá con ello-dijo Diana sonriendo.

Una vez que estubieron solos Mera comenzó con los reclamos.

-Tú nunca me dijiste nada sobre una guerra ¿En qué rayos estas metido ahora? ¿Eh?-exclamo la princesa Xebelliana con enojo.

-Tranquilizate Mera por favor- suplicó Arthur tratando de serenarla-No estoy metido en nada-se queda pensando por un momento-Bueno si, si estoy metido en algo, en algo muy grande-.

Mera se acerco más a Arthur-¿De qué se trata ahora Arthur?, sabes muy bien que los reinos aún no se han repuesto luego de la guerra que causo tu caprichoso hermanito, y ya quieres causar otra-.

-Mira-Arthur tomó aire-Es algo difícil de explicar, pero Diana...-.

-La princesa de Temiscira-completo Mera.

-Si ella, trae consigo una semilla-Mera volteó a ver a Arthur-Una semilla de la creación, u algo así-.

-¿Qué?-grito Mera y su grito se escucho por todo el palacio.

-Creo que no le esta yendo muy bien-dijo Falcon con burla desde el sexto piso del palacio.

-¡Por todos los mares Arthur! ¿Trajiste una de esas cosas aquí?-.

-Lo siento, lo siento pero no supe como reaccionar, se que los libros sagrados advierten indiscutiblemente sobre el poder de las semillas, pero creí que era lo combeniente para todos-.

Mera volteó a ver a Arthur con una mirada asesina.

-Sabes muy bien que esas semillas son el poder más grande jamás visto en la historia, y que una enorme carga de peligros vendrán con ella-.

-También lo sé-Arthur volteó a ver al castillo-Pero Diana esta sola ahora, su reino fue destruido por unos terribles invasores que quieren obtener las semillas para sus malvados planes de conquista y esas cosas, ponte en su lugar Mera por favor y en mí lugar-.

Mera rodeo los ojos-Esta bien, protegeremos esa cosa, pero no me agrada nada que Diana Prince este aquí-.

-¡Uuuuh!-grito Arthur sorpresivo y con una sonrisa-Ya veo lo que pasa-el rey se hecho a reír burlesco.

-¿Y según tú que pasa?-exclamo Mera confrontandolo.

-Estas celosa-dijo apuntandola con su dedo índice.

-¿Celosa yo? ¡Por favor!-dijo Mera sonrrojada y nerviosa-Yo soy una guerrera...y no tengo tiempo de...de pensar en esas cosas-.

-Hay si claro, la orgulloza guerrera Mera-remedo Arthur infantil-Aceptalo Mera estas celosa, pero esta bien fingiremos que no lo estas, aunque los dos sabemos que si-.

-¡Ash no se puede razonar contigo!-.

Mera se marcho del palacio mientras Arthur negaba con la cabeza cruzando los brazos y sonriendo.

-Jaja, no cabe duda que soy irresistible-suspira-cosas de reyes-.

**_Centro de los Nuevos Vengadores._**

En cuanto a los héroes ya faltaba una hora para que partieran hacía su misión de ataque a la Supernova, mientras entrenaban y comían un poco para estar listos.

Batman se encontraba en el balcón mirando hacía el cielo, mientras que la Capitana Marvel se le acercaba.

-Bruce-llamó y Batman giro la cabeza al verla.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó.

-Tú, tú sabes más que nadie lo peligroso que es Tyranus, tú viste en sus ojos la destrucción que se aproxima, es por eso que no debemos hacer esto-dijo la Capitana Marvel pues ella se dio cuenta de la visión que tubo el Caballero de la Noche cuando se enfrento a Tyranus.

-¿Cómo sabes que yo vi eso?-exclamo Batman sorprendido.

La Capitana Marvel agacho la mirada-Por que yo también lo vi-revelo-Y no sé por que, pero presiento que es lo que va a pasar-.

Batman tomó la mano de Carol y se quitó su máscara-Si algo eh aprendido de mí interminable lucha contra el crimen, es que es mejor ir de frente, que esperar, esa visión que tubimos es un posible resultado de lo que se aproxima, pero también podemos cambiarlo, Tyranus es fuerte pero si no lo detenemos ahora, menos lo haremos después cuando ya haya obtenido todas las semillas y no haya nada contra lo que pelear-.

Antes de que la Capitana Marvel pudiera decir algo, Viernes informo sobre un ataque en una de las ciudades del continente europeo.

-¿Qué es eso?-exclamo Barry sin entender.

-Es una alarma, algo esta pasando-grito Bruce Banner levantandose.

Todos corrieron a la sala de estar reuniendose.

-¿Qué esta pasando Viernes?-exclamo Tony mientras la pantalla principal se encendía.

-Hay un ataque en la ciudad de los Ángeles señor, la frecuencia de energía es la misma que la de hace dos días-.

-Son ellos-averiguo Batman con seriedad.

-¿Pero cómo?-exclamo Peter asustado-Se supone que su satélite estaba vigilando los pasos de esos tipejos ¿No me diga que fue hecho en China?-cuestiono-Señor murciélago las cosas hechas en China son las peores-.

-Dejate de bromas estúpidas Araña-grito Nova-¿No vez que esto es una emergencia?-exclamo-Aunque yo igual me pregunto ¿Cómo es que no nos dimos cuenta?-.

-No nos dimos cuenta por que apagaron nuestra sisma por la noche-descubrío Tony Stark mirando la base de datos de sus comoutadoras.

-Hicieron lo mismo que nosotros les hicimos, bastardos-gruño Cyborg molesto-Pero inteligentes a la vez-.

-¿Qué pasará con la misión ahora?-exlamo Nova.

-Algunos tendremos que quedarnos a pelear-dijo Tony.

-Mi equipo y yo seguiremos con la misión-dijo Batman cuando su comunicador comenzó a sonar-¿Qué pasa Alfred?-cuestionó Batman acudiendo al llamado.

-Señor Wayne, los criminales del asilo Arkham han escapado-informo Alfred con preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa Bruce?-pregunto Zatanna alarmada.

-¿Cómo fue posible eso Alfred?-exclamo Batman.

-Sucedio por la noche, ubo una redada masiva en todo el asilo, el comisionado Gordon junto con el cuerpo de policías trataron de detenerlos, pero calleron esta mañana y los criminales amenazan con tomar el dominio de la ciudad si tú no te entragas en las próximas 24 horas-.

-Voy para allá trata de recistir Alfred por favor-Batman cortó la comunicación.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Stark mirando a Batman.

-Los criminales de Arkham han escapado y quieren tomar el control de Ciudad Gótica si yo no me entrego, tengo que ir a defenderla-.

-Fueron esos malditos-dedujo la Capitana Marvel-Solo ellos pudieron hacer algo así-.

-Tengo mis dudas-sospecho Batman-Mi equipo y yo tendremos que ir a ayudar-.

-Descuide señor murciélago, le aseguramos que detendremos a esos dementes-dijo Peter mientras que el quipo de Batman lo apoyaba.

-Estan consientes de que es una maldita trampa ¿Verdad?-exclamo Tony.

-Lo sabemos-dijo Batman con seriedad.

Los equipos se dividieron hacía los distintos puntos de ataque, con el equipo de Iron Man y la Capitana Marvel yendo hacía los Ángeles a detener la invasión de los generales, y el equipo de Batman yendo a Ciudad Gótica para luchar contra los peores criminales del Asilo Arkham.

-¡Los pescados mordieron el ansuelo señor!-informo Karai mirando desde su nave la cual se mantenía en modo sigiloso.

Tyranus recibió el mensaje mientras sonreía malignamente y se levantó de su trono-Perfecto-dijo con una siniestra sonrisa psicópata-Que comience el espectáculo-.

**_Continúa..._**

**_Ya quedo este capítulo el cual espero les haya gustado, bueno Tyranus regresó y ahora con un nuevo plan el cual promete ser el que lo llevará a la victoria, mientras que Thor comienza a forjar su poderosa arma, ahora los héroes van a tener que separarse_** **_y hacerle frente a las diferentes amenazas que los están acechando._**


	12. Capítulo12 Doomsday el monstruo del mal

**_Comienza un nuevo capítulo el cual espero les guste, bueno Tyranus ah regresado de la dimensión de la nada, y ah demostrado su peligrosa mente estratega al idear un plan con el cual promete vencer a sus enemigos, la pregunta es ¿Lo logrará?._**

**_Quiero agradecer a todos los que comentan y siguen la historia, enserio me motiva mucho saber que les esta gustando, y no me queda más que darles las gracias por su apoyo._**

**_Capítulo.12 Doomsday el monstruo del caos._**

Los Vengadores llegaron a la ciudad de los Ángeles donde a lo lejos pudieron ver la nave de los generales causar destrucción concentrando su ataque en el centro de la ciudad, por lo cual el Jet en donde iban los héroes aterrizó unas calles antes de llegar al centro de los Ángeles para no llamar su atención.

La gente corría desesperada por las calles tratando de huir del terrible ataque que los generales estaban causando, probocando un enorme caos en todo Downtown.

-Wong, Valquiria y el monstruo de piedra encarguense de evacuar a los civiles-indicó Tony Stark con liderazgo.

-No te preocupes nos encargaremos-grito Valquiria ayudando a los civiles a escapar de la ciudad.

-Cyborg y yo formaremos un perimetro de defensa-dijo el Doctor Strange poniéndose deacuerdo con Cyborg.

-Bien, entonces Stark y yo enfrentaremos a los generales-.

Tony Stark y la Capitana Marvel se miraron entre sí y volaron hasta el centro de la Ciudad, donde los ataques se intensificaban por parte de los generales de Tyranus.

-Hay vienen-grito Devastador observandolos con su visor.

-¡Perfecto!-Karai alzó su espada al cielo indicando que habrieran las compuertas de la nave de donde surgieron un grupo de Aniquiladores que comenzaron a atacar a los héroes quienes tubieron que dividirse para no ser arrinconados.

-¡Viernes detecta sus puntos débiles y ataca!-indicó Iron Man y en menos de 5 segundos en el visor de su casco aparecieron los puntos debiles de aquellos aniquiladores.

-Listo señor-informo Viernes.

-Entonces hay que abrir el fuego y empezar con la diversión-.

Iron Man disparó sus poderosos micro misiles contra los aniquiladores y todos fueron destruidos en una gran explosión de fuego que arrasó con cientos de ellos, pero apesar de que muchos habían caído, por la ciudad aún quedaban mas ordas que se lanzaron sobre él.

-Necesitaremos el armamento pesado Viernes-dijo Iron Man mientras formaba un par de cañones en sus manos-¡Ahora!-.

Iron Man disparó dos rayos de energía contra los aniquiladores, los cuales estallaron en una gran explosión que lanzó una columna de fuego por toda la ciudad.

Mientras tanto la Capitana Marvel se deshizo de los aniquiladores disparando sus rayos de energía fotónica, los cuales destruían a esos malignos soldados sin problemas.

-¿Cómo vas Carol?-cuestiono Iron Man volando hacía la nave.

-Adelantate, en un momento estoy contigo-grito la Capitana Marvel arrancandole la cabeza a un aquilador con sus manos.

-¡Vaya pero que agresiva!-dijo Tony levitando muy serca de la heroína-Recuerdame no hacerla enojar Viernes

Iron Man creo unas alas y aumento más su velocidad para llegar mas rápido a la nave de los generales, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, un rayo transporto a los generales a las calles de los Ángeles.

-Bien, parece que nuestros amigos han decidido venir personalmente, eso nos facilita el trabajo-Iron Man descendió quedando frente a los generales.

-Humano, has venido a enfrentar a la muerte-declaro Karai mientras formaba su sable de nanotecnología.

-Yo no diría lo mismo, más bien, biene a detenerlos-Iron Man creo un cañon de plasma en ambas manos y apunto contra los generales.

-No quieras lucirte solo por que has copiado nuestra tecnología, te destruiremos y aremos polvo ese patético traje-amenazo Angelei lista para el ataque pero Karai la detubo.

-¡Recuerda la misión tonta!-grito Karai y Angelei se tranquilizó, algo que Tony notó a simple vista.

-No sé que es lo que esten planeando-sospecho Iron Man-Pero de una vez les digo que su plan no va a funcionar conmigo-.

Karai se río un poco con burla, mientras que la Capitana Marvel se incorporaba para apoyar a Tony Stark.

-Vaya, veo que trajiste compañía-dijo Karai observadora-Pero aún así será el mismo resultado, ustedes morirán en este lugar, eso puedo prometerselo-.

-Debes estar muy confiada en tu plan para afirmar eso-grito la Capitana Marvel-Pero aún así no podrán detenernos ¡Hagámoslo Stark!-.

-Esperaba a que lo dijeras-.

Iron Man y Capitana Marvel se lanzaron contra los generales, quienes los esperaron con un porte tranquilo y muy confiado.

-¡Despiertenlo!-indicó Devastador desde un comunicador en su muñena.

-Despierten al monstruo-grito uno de los soldados de la nave mientras corría al panel de control.

-¡Ahora Stark!-.

Iron Man desplegó los cañones centinelas de su espalda mientras que Capitana Marvel reunía energía en todo su cuerpo, ambos estaban listos para lanzar sus ataques cuando Doomsday hizó su aparición, poniendose frente a ambos héroes mientras lanzaba un poderoso rugido que destruyo vidrios de edificios y automóviles por igual

El rugido llamo la atención de los demás héroes, quienes se encontraban dispersos por la ciudad evacuando a los civiles.

-¡Algo esta pasando!-dijo el Doctor Strange alarmado.

Doomsday estaba frente a Iron Man y la Capitana Marvel, quienes quedaron perplejos al ver a tal imponente criatura la cual se veía amenazante y muy agresiva.

-¡Viernes!-llamo Tony Stark-¿Dime qué es esta cosa?-.

-No lo sé señor, es una criatura que no esta archivada en mi base de datos-.

-Les presento al monstruo Doomsday-dijo Karai mientras sonreía junto con los otros generales de manera triunfal-La poderosa criatura encargada de traer la destrucción a este y a todos los planetas del Universo, en ser nacido de la muerte para cumplir su misión, hundir a este mundo y todo lo que se mueve en una destrucción eterna, la máxima deformidad Kryptoniana-.

-¿Kryptoniana?-exclamo Carol sin entender-Pero ese planeta se extinguió hace mucho tiempo ¿Como es posible que aún queden sobrevivientes?-.

-Hay eres tan ingenua querida-se burlo Angelei-Doomsday es una criatura que no puede ser destruida, el fue creado para destruir y para matar, por lo tanto todos todos ustedes morirán en sus manos-.

Iron Man se puso en guardia-No nos importa de que planeta sea esa cosa...vamos a detenerlo y luego los detendremos a usteses también-Iron Man se iba a lanzar contra Doomsday pero Danvers lo detubo

-¡Espera!-grito la Capitana Marvel en un tono revelador-Ya entiendo...ustedes nos trajeron hasta aquí, con el propósito de que enfrentaramos a esta...cosa y así poder sacarnos del camino ¿verdad?-.

Los 3 generales se rieron con malicia.

-Bueno, creo que ya lo descubrieron, eres muy astuta Danvers-reconoció Karai-es una lástima que tengas que morir aquí, el emperador aún quería divertirse un poco más contigo, pero bueno que se puede hacer-Karai se encogió en hombros y regreso a la nave.

-Espero que se diviertan con Doomsday, el estará muy contento por volver a las andadas-dijo Devastador mientras regresaba a la nave de igual forma.

-No, no escaparán-.

La Capitana Marvel se elevó y luego voló hacía la nave de los generales para destruirla.

-¡Acabalos!-ordeno Karai utilizando el control mental para manipular a Doomsday quien rugió en cuestión de obediencia.

El temible monstruo dio un gran salto mientras que con ambos puños impactaba el cuerpo de la Capitana Marvel arrojando una rafaga de energía que se extendió por toda la ciudad causando grandes destrozos, mientras que la mujer chocaba contra el suelo pesadamente.

-¡No!. ¡Danvers!-.

Iron Man formo una cuchilla y se lanzó contra Doomsday quien antes de poder seguir golpeando a la Capitana Marvel, recibió un feroz corte en su mejilla derecha haciéndolo retroceder.

-Tu no vas a matar a nadie monstruo horrendo-.

Iron Man disparo sus rayos repulsores contra Doomsday quien se cubrió con sus manos mientras retrocedía.

La Capitana Marvel se puso de pie mientras trataba de reponerse luego de ese mortal golpe que la había dejado muy aturdida y por lo tanto no estaba muy consciente sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo

-¿Qué...qué pasa?-se pregunto desconcertada, su mirada se veía borrosa y sentía como si su cabeza fuera a estallar por el dolor-¿Stark?-.

Iron Man consiguió acorralar a Domsday entre los muros del Music Center de los Ángeles, pero antes de que el monstruo chocará contra ellos, golpeo a Iron Man con los restos de un automóvil derribandolo sin problemas.

-¡Pero que fuerza!-grito Iron Man levantándose a duras penas.

Doomsday rugió furiozo y se lanzó en una violenta embestida contra Iron Man, quien se elevó justo a tiempo para esquivarlo y luego le arrojó varios miseles que estallaron sobre el monstruo arrojandolo metros hacía atrás.

-Criatura descerebrada tragate esto-.

Iron Man volvió a desplegar los cañones centinelas de su espalda y arrojó sus poderosos rayos contra Doomsday, quien apenas y los vio venir y por lo tanto fue golpeado directamente cayendo al suelo.

Por otro lado el Doctor Strange, Wong, Cyborg, Valquiria y Korg se reunieron en la Grand Avenue después de evacuar a los civiles.

-¿Dónde estan Carol y Tony?-cuestiono Valquiria mirando al Doctor Strange

-Estan enfrentando a los generales, tenemos que reunirnos con ellos-dijo el hichezero mientras habría un portal con su Anillo de Onda hasta la batalla.

Doomsday se levantó luego de ese poderoso ataque de parte Iron Man, y para su sorpresa el temible monstruo estaba como si nada, es más se veía más furiozo.

-Viernes, creo que lo hicimos enojar-dijo Tony al ver a Doomsday correr hacía ellos.

Doomsday dio un gran salto y antes de que Iron Man pudiera escapar fue atrapado por el monstruo, quien lo tomó de una de sus pantorrillas y lo estrello en repetidas ocasiones contra el suelo destruyendo parte de su traje, luego de eso lo arrojó contra un edificio haciendo que lo atravesará por completo.

Los demás héroes aparecieron llamando la atención de Doomsday en el momento justo cuando le iba a lanzar un rayo de sus ojos a Iron Man.

-¿Pero qué rayos es esa cosa?-exclamo Wong asustado.

-No lo sé, pero es horrenda y debemos destruirla-dijo Valquiria con desprecio.

Doomsday rugió con fiereza y se lanzó contra el grupo de superéroes quienes se prepararon para enfrentarlo.

-No creo que ese monstruo venga con intenciones de platicar-comento Cyborg mientras apuntaba con su cañón.

-Y no sotros tampoco-.

La primera en enfrentar a Doomsday fue Valquiria quien lanzó un mortal ataque con su colmillo de dragon cortando a Doomsday antes de que este pudiera golpearla.

-¡Toma esto monstruo horrendo!-.

Valquiria salto sobre Doosmday enterrando su colmillo en la espalda del monstruo quien rugió con ferocidad al momento en que tomaba a Valquiria y la arrojaba contra el suelo quitándosela de encima.

-¡Tenemos que ayudar!-.

El Doctor Strange realizó una invocación obteniendo la sagrada espada de los Vishanti.

Los héroes se lanzaron contra Doomsday, quien continuaba golpeando a Valquiria com fuerza, fue cuando recibió un disparo por parte de Cyborg que lo hizó retroceder, Korg lo golpeó con su blaster mientras que Wong y el Doctor Strange lo atacaban con sus armas al mismo tiempo.

Carol Danvers por otra parte se repuso luego de ese mortal ataque, mientras se ponía de pie.

-Maldito monstruo-gruño la heroína con furia-Voy a destruirte-.

Doomsday tomó a Wong del cuello y lo arrojo contra el remolque de un camión dejándolo inconsciente, mientras lanzaba una patada contra Doctor Strange quien se cubrio utilizando sus Tao Mandalas y luego invocó los latigos de Eldritch para tratar de someter al monstruo.

-¡Ahora Cyborg!-.

Cyborg asintió y acumuló una gran cantidad de energía en su cañón, la cual disparo en un potente rayo que golpeó directamente a Doomsday derribandolo.

-Eso debió bastar-dijo Cyborg cuando vio que Doomsday se puso de pie sin ningún tipo de problema.

-¿Pero qué...?-exclamo Valquiria con una expresión de asombro.

Doomsday lanzó un potente rugido al momento en que sus ojos brillaban y disparó un rayo similar con el que Cyborg lo había golpeado.

Los héroes se lanzaron contra el suelo para esquivar el ataque, el cual derritió al mismo acero dejando atónitos al grupo de superhéroes.

-¿Cómo diablos hizó eso?-exclamo Valquiria sin entender.

-Esa cosa duplicó mi rayo-grito Cyborg con enojo-¿Lo vieron? ¡Duplicó mi rayo, que poco original!-.

-Claro que no-dijo Valquiria levantándose.

-Si lo hizó, yo le arroje un rayo de energía y ese farsante me arrojo el mismo rayo a mí-dijo Cyborg histérico.

-No no lo hizó-todos vieron al Doctor Strange-Esa cosa, no duplico tu ataque...-.

-¿Cómo dices?-cuestiono Cyborg sin entender.

-El no duplicó tu ataque... él...él se adaptó a él-explico el Doctor Strange comprendiendo la anatomía de Doomsday.

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir o hacer algo, apareció la Capitana Marvel volando contra Doomsday mientras era envolvida por sus llamas de energía cósmica.

-¡Espera Danvers!-grito el Doctor Strange tratando de detenerla pero fue muy tarde.

Doosmday se preparó para golpear a la Capitana Marvel pero cuando lanzó su golpe, la Kree le dio un feroz puñetazo en la barbilla, luego le dio una patada en el abdomen mandandolo a volar metros de distancia haciendo que chocará contra varios edificios que atravesó por completo.

-Si sigue utilizando ese poder, destruirá la ciudad-aseguro Cyborg.

-Peor aún-grito el Doctor Strange preocupado-Alimentara más el poder de ese monstruo haciéndolo más fuerte-.

-¡Hay que detenerla!-grito Valquiria.

El Doctor Strange habrió otro portal para seguir a Carol Danvers por la ciudad.

**_Ciudad Gótica._**

Mientras tanto el Batwing llego a Ciudad Gótica, la cuál se veía devastada, como si un terremoro hubiese pasado por la ciudad, las calles y edificios destruidos, y los criminales saqueando tiendas, bancos y casas, Batman tubo que ocultar el Batwing para no ser descubierto por sus enemigos.

-¿Esta es ciudad Gótica?-exclamo Peter mirando la ciudad detenidamente con una expresión de terror.

-¿Es hermosa no?-cuestiono Barry sarcástico-La ciudad más tranquila y segura para vivir-.

-Bastante hermosa-dijo Nova chiflando impresionado.

-¿Bruce cuál será el plan?-preguntó Zatanna mirando al caballero de la noche.

-Yo creo que deberiamos infiltrarnos como ninjas a esa prisión-propuso Barry.

-No será necesario-dijo Batman llamando la atención de todos-Nos entregaremos a ellos, o al menos yo lo haré-.

-¿Qué? ¿Entregarte? ¿Acaso te volviste loco?-exclamo Barry.

-No, pero tengo mis razones-dijo Batman con seriedad-Ahora iremos a la Baticueva, apartir de allí seguiremos por tierra-.

Los demás a excepción de Zatanna no estaban muy convencidos con el plan de Batman, aunque la hechicera sabía perfectamente que Bruce era un gran estratega por lo tanto no dudaba en que su plan funcionaría.

Finalmente el Batwing llegó a la mansión Wayne, los 5 héroes bajaron y caminaron hacía la Baticueva.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-exclamo Nova asustado.

-Es la mansión de nuestro querido Batsi-explico Barry sonriendo.

-Sin duda alguna uno de los mejores paisajes de esta ciudad-dijo Peter habriendose paso entre Alexander y Barry.

Batman guió al resto del equipo hasta la Baticueva y al llegar se llevaron una gran sorpresa. Todo estaba destruido, desde el salón de entrenamiento, hasta la sala de trofeos de Batman, y lo único que estaba intacto era la Batcomputer.

-Malditos-rugió Batman corriendo a la computadora principal-Consiguieron infiltrarse a la Baticueva, Alfred esta en peligro-.

-¿Pero cómo fue eso posible?-exclamo Zatanna con asombro-La Baticueva tiene una seguiridad infalible, no entiendo como consiguieron llegar hasta aquí-.

-Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar-Batman activó una compuerta secreta dentro de la Baticueva la cual lo llevaba a un salon de armas muy sofisticadas.

-¡Mira estas cosas!-grito Peter asombrado-Hay todo tipo de armas, que nisiquiera los gobiernos mas poderosos tienen en sus manos-.

-Son armas de un ninja-reconoció Nova mirando un par de Shurikens-Sigilosas pero mortales, me gustan-.

-Eso solo es parte de mi asernal-presumio Batman tomando un nuevo Baticinturon junto con unos Batarangs-¡Hay que irnos!-.

Los héroes salieron del cuarto secreto y se dirigieron a la salida de la Baticueva, aunque hubo un pequeño detalle que Zatanna noto enmedio de todo el desastre, un par cintas de video con un mensaje escrito en ellas

-¡Para Batman!-leyó la mujer-¡Bruce tienes que ver esto!-llamó Zatanna y Batman corrió hacía ella-¿Estas cintas de video son tuyas?-pregunto.

Batman no respondió al momento y solo se concentro en leer la nota que estaba escrita sobre ellos.

-El, o los que atacaron la Baticueva al parecer querían dejarme un mensanje-descifro Batman con astucia.

-¿Y qué querrán?-se preguntó Peter con curiosidad.

-Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar-.

Batman decodifico las cintas de video pasandolas a una memoria USB, que luego conecto a su computadora y abrió el archivo de los videos los cuales comenzó a reproducir.

Los primeros 30 segundos de la primera grabación comenzó con una pantalla borrosa, después de eso la imagen se fue aclarando mostrando a dos hombres amordazados de la boca, pies, y manos sobre unas sillas

-Son Alfred y Gordón-reconoció Batman mirando atentamente el video.

La imagen cambió y mostro a unos de los villanos más peligrosos de Batman, quien pudo reconocerlos a simple vista.

-Son Killer Croc y el Espantapajaro-grito Barry sorprendido.

-Silencio Barry-regaño Zatanna tratando de poner atención a la cinta.

Otro tercer miembro manipulaba la cámara alejandola y acercandola al rostro de Alfred y del comisionado Gordón quienes se veían bastante golpeados gimiendo de dolor.

Nuevamente la imagen cambió y ahora mostro al más temible de todos los enemigos de Batman, el principe payaso del crimen, el Guason.

-¡Hola, hola mi querido Bruce Wayne!-saludo el siniestro payaso con una gran sonrisa desquiciada-Antes que nada quisiera disculparme en nombre de mis secuaces por causar estos desostros en la Baticueva, realmente estoy bastante avergonzado-dijo con un tono de sinismo fingiendo tristeza-Trate de buscarte Bruce y así que como no te encontré, te dejé este pequeño video, espero puedas verlo, y bueno el motivo de esta...inesperada visita es por que tu y yo tenemos cosas de que hablar Batsi, y si no quieres que tu servicial mayordomo y el honorable comisionado Gordón continuen sufriendo, será mejor que te des prisa, por sierto...-el video termino y comenzó a reproducirse el segundo, pero Batman apagó la computadora.

-¿No piensas ver el video Batman?-exclamo Zatanna.

-Ya vi suficiente, hay que irnos-.

Los héroes salieron de la Baticueva a toda prisa, mientras subían al Batimóvil moviendose por la ciudad estratégicamente para no llamar la atención.

-¿Entonces que planeas hacer Bruce?-exclamo Zatanna interrogativa-El Guason fue claro con sus instrucciones, el te quiere a ti y por lo que veo no va a parar hasta destruirte-.

-El Guason es una mente criminal muy astuta, pero hasta sujetos como el tienen fallas en sus planes-explico Batman con seriedad-Lo que me resulta sospechoso es ¿cómo el Guason consiguió poner bajo sus ordenes al Espantapajaros y a Killer Crow? hasta donde yo sabía eran rivales y ahora estan juntos, eso quiere decir que hay algo mucho más grande en todo esto-.

-¿Quiere decir que detrás de ese tal Guason hay alguien más?-exclamo Peter sin entender.

-Solo son sospechas, no lo sabré hasta no estar frente al Guason por eso necesito llegar hasta el-.

-¿Y nosotros que haremos?-exclamo Barry.

-Ustedes se van a infiltrar en el asilo 0y serán sigilosos, quiero que se mantengan serca de mí pero sin que llamen la atención hasta que lleguemos con el Guason, utilizaremos la táctica del caballo de Troya ¿Comprenden?-.

-Nuca me gusto esa película-dijo Peter negando con la cabeza.

-A mi tampoco pero su táctica si-Batman piso el aceletador aumentando la velocidad del Batimóvil.

Finalmente los héroes llegaron hasta el asilo Arkham, donde varios de los criminales lo vieron llegar y comenzaron a arrojarle piedras y a abuchearlo, aunque Batman no prestaba la menor atención, mientras que el resto de su equipo se veía muy nervioso.

-¡Si que te aman Batman!-dijo Barry con sarcasmo.

-Esto es una mala idea señor murciélago-grito Nova con pánico-Lo van a matar-.

-Solo deben seguir su juego-dijo Batman misterioso.

El Batimóvil se detuvo en la entrada del asilo, mientras que el murciélago bajaba del vehículo y le indicaba a los demás que se fueran.

-¿Estas seguro Bruce?-pregunto Zatanna un poco insegura.

-Descuida estaré bien, ahora vayanse-Batman camino a la terraza del acilo, acercándose a la puerta principal.

-Debemos irnos-dijo Zatanna subiendo al Batimovil mientras se marchaban del lugar.

Batman tocó la puerta unas dos veces, hasta que aparecieron el Sombrerero y el Ventrilocuo junto a Scarface y Killer Croc para recibirlo.

-Miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí-dijo el Sombrerero sonriendo con malicia-El mítico caballero de la noche ¿No es un honor tenerlo de invitado?-.

-Sin duda el mayor de los honores-dijo Scarface.

-El jefe te esta esperando, y no querrás hacerlo enojar-El Sombrerero aplaudio dos veces en cuestion de mandato mientras que los hombres del Guason esposaban a Batman de sus pies y manos como si se tratara de un prisionero.

-¡Esto me lo quedo yo!-dijo Harley Quinn apareciendo mientras tomaba el cinturón de herramientas de Batman-A donde vas no vas a necesitarlo, suerte Batsi-Hayley Quinn le cerró un ojo a Batman.

-Bien,hay que entrar-.

Batman fue obligado a entrar y en el asilo pudo ver a todos los villanos y criminales que había atrapado a lo resto de su lucha contra el crimen, los cuales le gritaban amenazas y lo abucheaban, pero aún así el caballero de la noche se mantenía serio y calmado, apesar de que la situacion se veía bastante crítica para el.

El Batimóvil se estaciono en un callejón que aparentemente se veía despejado mientras que todos bajaban y entraron a un edificio.

-Batman dijo que esperaramos 30 minutos antes de actuar-indicó Zatanna.

-Esto no me parece una buena idea, es muy peligroso que él este solo en ese lugar lleno de...dementes...lo matarán-exclamo Nova muy preocupado.

-Por algo Batman sembró el terror en todos los villanos de ciudad Gótica, el siempre tiene un plan para todo, estoy segura que esto funcionará-dijo Zatanna con seguridad.

-Espero que tenga razón-dijo Peter.

En ese momento un estruendo llamó la atención de los héroes y de todos los criminales de ciudad Gótica, mientras volteaban a ver hacía el cielo descubriendo la nave de los generales de Tyranus.

-¡Esto no puede ser!-grito Barry mirando la nave con asombro.

-Son ellos, los generales de ese...monstruo-Nova apretó los puños con furia.

-¿Pero que diablos hacen ellos aquí?-se pregunto Zatanna sin entender-Se supone que ellos estaban en Los Ángeles peleando con Stark y su equipo-.

-Tal vez fue una trampa-supuso Peter.

-No lo creo, sucede algo muy extraño aquí, será mejor que entremos al asilo ahora, algo más grande se aproxima-.

Zatanna uso su magía para abrir un portal directo al asilo Arkham-¡Entremos!-.

-Espere-llamo Nova.

-¿Qué pasa Sam?-preguntó Zatanna deteniéndose.

-Yo me quedaré aquí a pelear, por alguna razón los generales de Tyranus vinieron hasta aquí, y tal vez puede que...-.

-Se encuentre una semilla-termino Zatanna comprendiendo a Samuel-Esta bien Nova solo, ten cuidado-suplicó.

-Despreocupese, estaré bien, aunque voy a necesitar un poco de ayuda-dijo mirando a Barry.

-Bien, yo ayudaré al niño espacial y ustedes vayan por Batman-acepto Flash uniendose a Nova-¡Suerte!-les deseo levantando un pulgar.

-Cuidense mucho, y no mueran-Zatanna abrazo a ambos.

Barry se río un poco-Descuida Zatanna, aún viviré para molestarte-.

Zatanna y Peter entraron al portal mientras que Nova y Barry salían del edificio.

-¿Estas listo?-pregunto Nova mirando a Flash-Por que ahora no será igual a Nueva York, esta vez no tendremos más apoyo-.

-Descuida niño-Barry trono sus nudillos-No será fácil, pero tampoco imposible-.

**_Nidavellir_**

En la fragua de Nidavellir por otro lado, los enanos comenzaron a forjar el hacha de Thor, quien junto a Rocket y Groot, les ayudaban a crear aquella legendaria arma.

-El metal tiene que derretirse a más de diezmil grados, solo el calor místico de esta estrella puede pulverizar metales tan poderosos como el Uru, el Vibranium y el Adamantium-Eitri camino a un cuarto donde se encontraban los moldes de todas las armas que habían fabricado.

-¿Qué es esete lugar?-exclamo Rocket.

-Este lugar es donde guardamos los moldes de las armas que se han creado en esta fragua-explico Eitri guiandolos por la habitación.

-¿Y como será el arma de esta bestia? ¡Espero que sea algo que valga la pena!-grito Rocket impaciente.

-Su nombre es Rompetormentas-respondió Eitri-Estaba destinada hacer el arma más poderosa de todo Asgard, el arma suprema, el arma de un rey, su poder es tan grande que puede invocar inclusive al Bifrost-.

-¡Increíble!-grito Thor emocionado-¿Cuanto tiempo tardarás en terminarla?-.

-Forjar un arma con ese poder requiere mucho tiempo, recuerda que mezclaremos los metales más poderosos y recistentes del universo-le dijo Eitri con calma.

-Esta bien, esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario-dijo Thor con firmesa-Estoy seguro que cuando tenga esa hacha en mis manos, ese imbécil de Tyranus se arrepentirá por lo que hizó-.

-¡Esa es la actitud Thor!-Eitri tomo el molde de la rompe tormentas-¡Andando no hay tiempo que perder entonces!-.

**_Los Ángeles._**

La Capitana Marvel continuaba golpeando a Doomsday quien no tenía como defenderse ante la increíble velocidad y la brutal fuerza de la heroína, quien lo atacaba sin detenerse.

-No permitiré que ttú i nadie lastime a las personas de este planeta, monstruo maldito-.

La Capitana Marvel le dio un mortal golpe en la cara a Domsday, luego le dio una patada en su pierna derecha junto con un puñetazo en la mandíbula obligandolo a retroceder al mismo tiempo en que le lanzaba una veloz ráfaga de puñetazos en el abdomen arrojandolo contra un edificio.

El Doctor Strange, Valquiria, Cyborg y Korg aparecieron en ese momento para alertar a Carol Danvers sobre la habilidad de Doomsday de adaptarse.

-¡Espera Danvers!-grito el Doctor Strange llamando su atención.

-¿Qué pasa?-exclamo la mujer deteniendose cuando le iba arrojar un rayo fotónico a Doomsday.

-No lo ataques, ese monstruo tiene la capacidad de adaptarse a la energía, y si lo atacas solo lo volverás más fuerte e inmune-explico el hechicero.

-¿Estas diciéndome que no podemos matar a este monstruo con energía?-.

-Con energía no-respondió Cyborg-Pero con fuerza física si-.

Antes de que alguno dijera algo, Doomsday apareció y para su mala suerte se había adaptado a la super velocidad de la Capitana Marvel, quien recibió un feroz puñetazo que la mando a volar hasta chocar contra un edificio.

-¡Todos a sus puestos!-grito Valquiria tomando su espada.

-Por dios, justo ahora me dieron ganas de orinar-se quejo Korg corriendo junto a Cyborg.

-Pues tendrás que aguantartelas por que no creo que esa cosa te de tiempo para que te pongas a orinar tan tranquilamente-.

Doomsday rugió con ferocidad y se lanzó contra el Doctor Strange, quien se cubrio de su ataque utilizando los anillos de Raggador, y luego utilizó su anillo de onda para transportarse a diferentes direcciones confundiendo a Doomsday.

-¡Ahora Valquiria!-.

Valquiria asintió mientras aprobechaba la distracción del Doctor Strange para cortarlo justo en su pierna derecha haciendo que callera apoyado sobre su pie izquierdo, luego de eso Valquiria salto y clavo su espada en el pecho de Doomsday quien rugio adolorido.

-¡Korg, Cyborg su turno!-.

Ambos asintieron y lanzaron un puñetazo combinado, arrojando al monstruo contra los muros de un edificio.

-Bien, así hay que mantenerlo-.

Pero Doomsday se levantó nuevamente y se lanzó contra Valquiria, quien se agacho para esquivarlo y luego lanzó un corte a uno de los brazos del monstruo Kryptoniano el cual fue certero probocandole un enorme daño.

-¡Cyborg, Korg!-.

Cyborg arrojó varios misiles que golpearon a Doomsday por la espalda, mientras Korg lo recibia con un golpe de su blaster.

-¡Esta funcionando!-grito Korg alegre cuando Doomsday se lanzó sobre-¡No no esta funcionando! ¡Ayuda!-.

El Doctor Strange habrió un portal justo detrás de Korg y lo cerró antes de que Doomsday lo golpeará, quien lanzó un rugido de ira y volteó a ver al Doctor Strange.

-¡No lo harás!-.

Wong apareció e invocó los lazos de Eldritch y atrapó uno de los brazos de Doomsday deteniendolo pero el monstruo lo arrojo contra el suelo dejandolo inconsiente.

-¡Wong!-.

El Doctor Strange le disparó un rayo de magia a Doomsday golpeandolo en su hombro derecho, mientras que Valquiria le daba un puñetazo en la cara.

-Vas a caer monstruo infernal-.

La valiente Asgardiana lanzó una patada pero Doomsday la detubo y luego la arrojó contra unos escombros.

-Maldición-.

Cyborg volo hacía Doomsday y le dio un puñetazo en la cara llamando su atención, la temible bestia quedo algo aturdida pero se recupero casi al instante, y antes de que Cyborg pudiera escapar, Doomsday lo tomó de uno de sus pies y lo estrelló contra el suelo.

-¡Cyborg!-.

El Doctor Strange utilizó las poderosas Bandas Carmesí de Cyttorak para contener a Doomsday antes de que continuará golpeando a Cyborg dejandolo inmóvil.

-¡Maldición es muy fuerte!-el Doctor Strange cerró su mano para fortalecer el agarre de las Bandas.

La Capitana Marvel hizó su aparición nuevamente y golpeó a Doomsday con un gran rayo de pura energía fotónica, el cual arrojó a Doomsday contra varios edificios de la Grand Avenue los cuales atraveso por completo.

-¡Guau que fuerza!-grito Korg emocionado.

-Por lastima no creo que eso lo vaya a detener-aseguro el Doctor Strange preocupado, y sus palabras eran ciertas pues el temible monstruo se levanto como si nada luego de ese ataque.

-¡Maldito!-.

La Capitana Marvel lanzó un puñetazo pero esta vez Doomsday la esquivó mientras que reunía energía en sus ojos y boca y le descargo un poderoso rayo de energía fotónica que mando a la mujer a volar hasta chocar contra el ayuntamiento de los Ángeles en la calle Spring.

Doomsday lanzó un rugido de ira total y comenzó a causar destrozos por toda la ciudad.

-Ese monstruo va destruir la ciudad si no hacemos algo-grito Cyborg ocultandose detrás de un edificio junto a Valquiria, Korg, el Doctor Strange y Wong.

-Pero no podemos detenerlo, ninguno de nuestros ataques le hacen algo a ese monstruo-dijo Valquiria angustiada.

-Ese monstruo no pertenece a este mundo, fue creado especialmente para destruir-dijo el Doctor Strange.

-¿No sabes cómo lo vencieron la última vez?-pregunto Wong mirando a Cyborg.

-No tengo idea-dijo Cyborg-Yo no estube involucrado en esa pelea, tendríamos que contactar a Diana o a Batman que son los que lo enfrentaron-.

-O en dado caso-el Doctor Strange comenzó a pensar.

-¿En dado caso qué?-preguntó Valquiria intrigada.

-Distraiganlo, tengo un plan-.

Iron Man por otra parte se repuso del ataque de Doomsday, mientras se ponía se pie aunque le costó mucho trabajo hacerlo.

-Viernes ¿Qué...qué pasó?-pregunto Stark un poco aturdido.

-Señor...esa critura sigue causando destrozos-informo Viernes alarmada.

Tony tosio un poco-Esto no se va a quedar así-Tony Stark volvió a formar su traje mientras se elevaba para tener una mejor vista sobre lo que estaba pasando y pudo ver como Doomsday causaba destrozos en la Ciudad.

-Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí o va a matar a todos-.

Las personas que quedaban aún en el centro de los Ángeles trataban de huir del atros ataque de Doomsday, quien se paseaba por la ciudad destruyendolo todo.

-¡Alto allí!-gritó un policía, mientras que varias patrullas le cerraban el paso a Doomsday quien rugió furiozo y se lanzó contra los policías-¡Disparen!-.

Los policías abrieron fuego contra Doomsday quien recibió todos los disparos pero su cuerpo simplemente rechazó las balas enviandolas a diferentes direcciones.

-¡Oh no! ¡Corran!-.

Doomsday disparo un rayo de energía fotónica el cual levanto un gran estallido, por suerte la Capitana Marvel pudo rescatar a todos los policías y llevarlos a lugares seguros.

-Vayanse de aquí, esta no es su pelea-grito Carol Danvers con autoridad.

-Si...sí señorita-.

Los policías huyeron del lugar, Danvers suspiró y se dio la vuelta para regresar a la batalla pero fue sorprendida por Doomsday quien la aplastó con una gigantesca roca que había desprendido del suelo, la Capitana Marvel se cubrió con sus brazos pero aún así el impacto fue muy grande y la hizó caer arrodillada.

-Esto...esto no puede ser-Carol intento levantarse pero Doomsday le dio un puñetazo que la mando contra el suelo, donde continuó agolpeandola ferozmente.

**_Secretaria de defensa._**

Por otra parte en el departamento de la secretaria de la defensa de la nación, el secretario Ross junto con sus hombres se mantenían al tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo en los Ángeles y sabía que tenía que actuar para resguardar la seguridad pública.

-Los ataques se intensifican señor, tenemos que intervenir o toda la ciudad se convertirá en un sementerio-dijo uno de sus hombres.

-Envien 4 aviones de combate Rockwell B-1 y helicópteros Boeing AH-64, no voy a permitir que seres asquerosos vengan a nuestro territorio a querer hacer de las suyas-Ross apretó el puño.

-Pero señor, aún hay muchos civiles en la ciudad, además detectamos la presencia de los Vengadores-.

-Ya estoy arto de que esos supuestos héroes se esten luciendo, hace algunos años fueron salvadores, pero al día de hoy se han convertido en una amenaza para el mundo, si tienen que matarlos, matenlos-ordeno Ross con dureza.

-¡Como diga señor!-.

En la pista aterrizaje de las instalaciones del departamento de defensa despegaron varías aviones y Helicópteros de combate con destino a los Ángeles.

**_Los Ángeles._**

Doomsday seguía causando destrozos por la ciudad, y para mala suerte de los héroes, nadie podía detenerlo.

Iron Man se reunió con el Doctor Strange, Wong, Korg, Valquiria y Cyborg quienes intentaban idear un plan para detener al monstruo.

-Tony ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Valquiria mirándolo.

-Con varios huesos rotos, pero aún sigo vivo-Iron Man se acercó al Doctor Strange-¿Donde esta Danvers?-.

-Ese monstruo consiguió someterla, ninguno de nuestros esfuerzos pueden detenerlo, es una criatura creada para destruir-explico el Doctor Strange muy agitado.

-Lo sé-dijo Tony-Le pedí a Viernes que investigará al respecto, este monstruo ya había atacado antes-.

-Lo hizó, Batman, Diana y él lo enfrentaron-les contó Cyborg.

-¿Él?-pregunto Wong-¿Quién es él?-.

-El hombre de acero-respondió Cyborg.

-Si claro-dijo Wong sonriendo nervioso.

-El chiste es, que ellos lo enfrentaron y lo vencieron, nosotros tenemos que averiguar que fue lo que hicieron para poder detenerlo-dijo Tony Stark con inteligencia.

Pero antes de que pudieran siguir hablando, un estruendo llamo su atención, se trataba de Doomsday quién había arrojado un camión de gasolina contra un edificio levantando una gran exploción.

-¡Señor, hay civiles dentro de ese edificio!-informo Viernes.

-Cyborg, encárgate de ellos, nosotros lo distraeremos-.

-¡Okey!-.

Cyborg volo hacía el edificio mientras que el resto de Héroes volvían a enfrentrar a Doomsday quien era un ser imparable y aterrador.

Iron Man formo dos cañones repulsores en sus manos y disparo multiples rayos contra Doomsday llamando su atención.

-Hola monstruo horrendo, y adiós-.

Iron Man disparo un misil de su hombro izquierdo el cual impacto a Doomsday directamente levantando una exploción.

-¡Por Asgard!-.

Valquiria entro al combate y enterro su espada en el estómago de Doomsday quien lanzó un terrible alarido de dolor pero ni ese ataque consiguió detenerlo así que golpeó a Valquiria justo en el rostro mandandola contra el suelo.

-Nuestro turno-.

El Doctor Strange y Wong utilizaron su magia para disparar un rayo combinado contra Doomsday quien lo recibió directamente y salió despedido hacía atras.

La Capitana Marvel apareció volando velozmente mientras recibía a Doomsday con un golpe que lo derribó hasta chocar contra la fuente de agua en el Music Center de los Ángeles.

-Danvers ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Stark acercándose.

-Descuida, no hay nada que este monstruo inmundo pueda hacer para detenerme-respondió la mujer con firmeza.

-Bueno, si es así hay que destruirlo entonces-.

Ambos héroes se lanzaron contra Doomsday quien se puso de pie luego del golpe de la Capitana Marvel y esquivo a los dos héroes de un salto, luego habrió su boca y lanzó un rayo de energía fotónica que golpeo a Iron Man derribandolo.

-¡Bastardo!-.

La Capitana Marvel le dio un golpe a Doomsday en la cara, Valquiria apareció y corto una de sus piernas, mientras que Korg le arrobaja rayos laceres con su Blaster.

Doomsday cayo pero pero antes de recibir otro golpe se puso de pie y tomo a Valquiria, a quien golpeó ferozmenge contra el suelo dejándola bastante lastimada y luego la arrojó contra Wong derribando a ambos, para terminar con el castigó arrojando un rayo de energía que estubo apunto de golpearlos pero la Capitana Marvel se interpuso recibiendo el ataque que la dejo algo lastimada.

-Esa cosa no va a detenerse, y mientras más lo ataquemos su nivel de adaptación aumenta-dijo el Doctor Strange observando la situación muy preocupado.

-La única forma de detenerlo es enfrentandolo con alguien igual a el-dijo Cyborg-¿Pero en donde hayaremos a alguien similar?-.

Doomsday atrapo al Doctor Strange y lo llevó al suelo mientras lo aplastaba con su pie haciendo que el hechicero escupiera sangre por la boca, Cyborg por otro lado le disparo dos rayos de energía en la cara y después le arrojo un par de misiles que hicieron retroceder a Doomsday.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí Strange-.

Cyborg ayudo al Doctor Strange a levantarse pero Doomsday salió de la cortina de polvo y lo atrapo, mientras arrojaba a ambos contra una pila de escombros.

-Maldito bastardo-.

Cyborg trato de golpear a Doomsday quien esquivó su atraque y luego atraveso su pecho con uno de sus picos causándole un corto circuito en su sistemas.

-¡Cyborg!-grito Strange pero antes de poder hacer algo más Doomsday le dio un mortal puñetazo dejando al hechicero inconsiente.

Doomsday estaba apunto de atravesar al Doctores Strange también, pero en ese instante la capa de levitación del hechicero se lanzó sobre el monstruo atrapando su cabeza para asfixiarlo. Doomsday comenzó a rugir furiozo mientras trataba de quitarse la Capa de encima pero por más que lo intentaba la fuerza de la capa era formidable.

Iron Man aprovecho la distracción y arrojó arios misiles que impactaron el pecho de Doomsday quien rodo por el suelo pero se levanto sin ningún problema, más furiozo consiguiéndo quitarse la capa de levitacion de la cara y rugió mirando a Iron Man

-No te saldrás con las tuyas infeliz-.

Iron Man golpeó a Doomsday con uno de sus arietes justo en la cara y luego le arrojó energía con sus rayos repulsores haciéndolo retroceder aunque eso solo aumento la furia del monstruo quien comenzó a acumular energía en sus ojos.

-¡Viernes, activa el Reactor Arc!-El reactor Arc de Iron Man comenzó a brillar y en cuestion de segundos disparo su poderoso UniRayo el cual brillaba intensamente con un aura de color azul que salió disparada contra Doomsday.

La terrible criatura Kryptoniana arrojó un poderoso rayo de visión calorífica y su ataque chocó contra el disparó de Iron Man quien incremento más el poder de su UniRayo para igualar a Doomsday.

-Esto...no esta...funcionando-dijo Iron Man retrocediendo.

Finalmente la visión calorífica de Doomsday venció al UniRayo de Iron Man quien recibió el ataque directamente y lo mando a volar, varios metros de distancia haciendo que rodará por el suelo.

Doomsday lanzó un feroz rugido dando a entender que era invensible, las personas de la ciudad solo lo miraban aterradas tratando de ocultarse para no ser asesinadas por ese monstruo el cuál continúo destruyendo la ciudad sin compasión.

-¡Esto no esta bien!-dijo Iron Man mientras se levantaba.

La Cpitana Marvel ayudo a Valquiria, Cyborg y a Wong a levantarse mientras los llevaba a un lugar seguro.

-Aquí estarán a salvo-dijo el Doctor Strange.

Valquiria sonrió un poco-Ese... monstruo maldito...nos dio...una paliza-.

-No hables-recomendo Strange-Quedense aquí, nosotros seguiremos peleando-.

Valquiria sonrió mientras cerraba sus ojos para poder descansar, ese golpe la había dejado bastante lastimada y ahora ya no podía hacer más para ayudar.

-¿Qué a estado haciendo?-pregunto Carol reuniéndose con Tony Stark en la cima de un edificio.

-Sigue atacando-dijo Tony mirando la situación-ellos tenían razón Danvers, es una criatura creada para destruir-grito Tony Stark refiriéndose a lo que los generales de Tyranus habían dicho.

-Debe de a ver algún modo para detenerlo-dijo Carol Danvers-Cyborg dijo que Batman y Diana lograron destruirlo, debemos descubrir como lo hicieron-.

-Pero no tenemos muchas opciones Danvers, mientras más transcurre el tiempo, ese monstruo se vuelve más fuerte, tenemos que encontrar un modo de detenerlo y que sea rápido-.

El Doctor Strange apareció en ese momento-Yo se como-revelo y Tony tanto como Danvers se acercaron a el.

-¿Doc acaso dijiste que sabes como detenerlo?-.

-Así es, ese monstruo es una criatura que solo piensa en destruir y causar pánico, es su naturaleza y nosotros no podemos ir encontra de ella, pero en este mundo solo existe alguien con una caracteriztica similar a esa-explico Strange dejando confundida a Danvers pero pensando a Stark.

-¿Qué quieres decir Strange? explicate-pidió Carol Danvers cuando Tony la interrumpió.

-Espera-dijo Tony antes que nada-Ya...ya comprendo a lo que te refieres Doc, hay que ir con Banner-.

Antes de que alguno hiciera algún movimiento, Banner apareció, armado con la poderosa Hulk Baster, el traje que había sido capaz de someter al mismo Hulk.

-¡Oh no!-dijo Tony Preocupado.

Doomsday miro a la Hulk Baster y lanzó un rugido en tono desafiante, al tiempo en que se acercaba.

-Ahora si horrenda abominación, pobraras los puños de esta poderosa armadura-grito Banner preparandose para pelear.

**_Continuará_****_..._**

**_Ya quedo este capítulo el cual espero les haya gustado, bueno Doomsday ah demostrado ser un monstruo realmente imparable, pues consiguió vencer sin ningún problema a Valquiria, Wong y Cyborg y recistir a todos los ataques del Doctor Strange, la Capitana Marvel, Iron Man y Korg, ahora Baner esta dispuesto a enfrentar al temible monstruo con la Hulk Baster mientras que los generales de Tyranus han llegado a desatar el caos en Ciudad Gótica ¿Qué pasará?._**


	13. Capítulo13 Pesadilla en Arkham

**_Comienza un nuevo capítulo el cual espero les guste, bueno las cosas se ponen más tensas ahora, pues los héroes han tenido que dividirse y enfrentar a distintas amenazas que los ponen cada vez más contra las cuerdas ¿podrán superar esos dificiles desafios?_**

**_Capitulo.13 _****_Caos en Ciudad Gótica._**

Doomsday rugió ferozmente al ver a la Hulkbuster frente a él, mientras que Tony, él Doctor Strange y la Capitana Marvel trataban de detener a Banner para que no luchará contra Doomsday.

-¡Espera Banner, no lo hagas!-grito Tony volando hacía el.

Benner se preparó para enfrentarse a Doomsday, quien no tardo mucho en lanzarse sobre el tratando de embestirlo.

-¡Ven aquí criatura desagradable!-desafió Banner listo para atacar-¡Toma esto!-.

Banner utilizó los propulsores de la Hulkbuster para esquivar la embestida de Doomsday y ponerse detrás de el, dándole un golpe en la cara y una patada en el abdomen; Doomsday retrocedió un poco pero se mantubo firme y trato de atrapar a Banner quién dio un salto hacía atrás y respondió con dos rayos repulsores que mandaron a Doomsday a volar hasta la entrada de un edificio.

Iron Man por otra parte se detubo al ver la pelea y se mantuvo distante-¡Viernes, signos vitales!-pidió Tony mientras que los signos vitales de Doomsday aparecian en su pantalla de visualización.

-Ese monstruo sigue con...-Viernes no pudo terminar pues Doomsday apareció dando un enorme salto y golpeó el suelo con violencia, probocando una terrible sacudida que habrió grietas y hundió el suelo atrapando a Banner.

-Esto no es bueno-grito Banner mientras caía junto con la Hulkbuster-No es...bueno-.

Doomsday rugió con ferocidad y arrojó una enorme roca contra Banner, quien se cubrió con ambos brazos para tratar de resistir el ataque.

Una vez que la roca golpeó a Banner, este se puso de pie rápidamente-Ese monstruo esta loco, tengo que salir de aquí-Banner trato de activar el mecanismo de escape pero antes de hacerlo, Doomsday lo golpeó justo en el casco de la armadura dañando su visor, luego de eso le dio una feroz patada en el pecho, mientras lo mandaba a volar llevándose varios automóviles.

-Lo va a matar, tengo que hacer algo-.

Iron Man voló hacía Doomsday y le dejo caer una serie de poderosos misiles que estallaron sobre el monstruo levantando una gran columna de fuego que dejo atrapado a Doomsday.

Tony llego hasta Banner quien aún se encontraba atrapado dentro de la Hulkbaster sin poder salir.

-¿Banner estas bien?-pregunto Tony tratando de habrir el mecanisco de la armadura.

-Si Tony estoy bien-grito Banner desesperado-Pero no lo estaré si continuó dentro de esta cosa-.

-Descuida Banner te sacaré de aquí en un momento-Iron Man disparó un rayo láser sobre la armadura para formar un conducto por el que Banner pudiera escapar, pero antes de que pudiera terminar fue derribado por Doomsday quien le arrojó un camión de carga que aplasto a Tony dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡Señor Stark despierte!-grito Viernes tratando de hacer reaccionar a Tony.

-¡Hay no!-Banner se puso de pie-Esto me va a doler y mucho-.

Doomsday estaba apunto de golpear a Banner, cuando aparecieron la Capitana Marvel y el Doctor Strange atacando simultáneamente, la heroína espacial con un rayo fotónico y el hechicero con un rayo de magía, sus ataques se combinaron y consiguieron derribar a Doomsday haciendolo rodar por el suelo.

-¡Ahora Danvers!-.

El Doctor Strange habrió dos portales con su anillo de honda y transporto a la Capitana Marvel frente a Doomsday, quien antes de que reaccionará recibio un potente golpe que lo hizó caer sobre su espalda.

-Esto va por lo que le hiciste Cyborg-declaro la heroína lanzando un golpe al estómago de Doomsday, el monstruo apretó los puños y dientes con furia hasta que consiguió quitarse a la Capitana Marvel de encima mandandola a volar con una patada.

El Doctor Strange apareció en ese momento mientras realizaba un veloz moviento con sus manos-¡Aún quedo yo criatura deserebrada!-.

El poderoso hechicero invocó las Imagenes de Ikonn para crear multiples ilusiones que clonaron su apariencia y rodearon a Doomsday al tiempo en que lo atacaban simultáneamente con los lazos de Eldritch y aunque el monstruo trataba de defenderse los ataques eran poderosos y de todas direcciones.

Banner solo observaba inmóvil lo que pasaba, sabía que tenía que ayudar pero ese monstruo era invencible y mientras más lo atacaban más fuerte se volvía.

-No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzasos en este momento-se dijo Banner corriendo hacía Doomsday.

Doomsday se cubría de los ataques del Doctor Strange, quien lo golpeaba sin detenerse, por un momento parecía que iba lograr someter al temible monstruo, fue hasta que Doomsday proboco un estallido de energía fotónica, el cual se extendió en un radio de 60 metros alrrededor de el, y por lo tanto destruyó todas las réplicas del Doctor Strange dejándolo solo a el.

-¿Qué?-bramo asombrado al ver lo que había ocurrido-¡Imposible!-grito pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, recibió un disparó de la visión calorífica de Doomsday y Strange salió disparado contra un edificio.

-¡No! ¡Strange!-.

Banner activo los propulsores de su armadura y embistio a Doomsday terriblemente, logrando derribarlo, luego lo cargo sobre su cabeza y lo estrello contra el suelo.

-Maldito monstruo infernal, te voy hacer pagar por lo que has hecho-.

Banner comenzó a golpear a Doomsday quien se cubrió con sus manos para tratar de resistir los puñetazos de la Hulkbuster hasta que luego de unos segundos, el monstruo respondió con un su visión de calor arrojando a Banner muy lejos de él.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamo Bruce asombrado.

Banner se levantó con algo de dificultad luego de recibir se ataque, mientras que Doomsday se lanzaba sobre el a toda velocidad.

-Esa maldita cosa me va a matar-.

Banner activó todos los propulsores de la Hulkbuster y se lanzó contra Doomsday quien le arrojo un automóvil para golpearlo, Banner se detubo por un momento y cortó el automóvil a la mitad utilizando un rayo repulsor, y luego atrapó a Doomsday arrastrandolo de frente por el concreto de la calle hasta que lo arrojo con todas sus fuerzas contra el Aon Center.

-Eso es-grito Banner contento, pero su felicidad duro poco cuando se dio cuenta que en el edificio había civiles que ahora estaban en peligro-Esto debe de ser un maldito chiste-.

Banner voló hacía el edificio, donde Doomsday comenzó a destruir todo asesinando cruelmente a los civiles con su visión de calor, y causando destrozos por todo el edificio, fue hasta que Banner llego y lo neutralizó con un golpe en la cara.

-¡Todos salgan de aquí ahora!-grito Banner disparando un rayo repulsor que obligó a Doomsday a retroceder .

Las personas asintieron y comenzaron a huir aterradas del edificio, utilizando principalmente las escaleras de emergencia y los ascensores para escapar de las terribles manos de Doomsday, quien estaba contenido gracias a los rayos repulsores que lo mantenían distraído.

-Eso es-gritó Banner al ver que Doomsday estaba muy serca del borde del edificio así que aumentó la potencia de los rayos para mandarlo fuera del rascacielos-¡Cae, Cae!-por un momento parecía que el monstruo iba a caer del edificio, hasta que Doomsday opuso resistencia y después con su habilidad de adaptación, duplicó el ataque de Banner y le arrojó un par de rayos repulsores de sus ojos, que golpearon el reactor principal del traje dejando la armadura muy lastimada.

Banner estaba un poco agitado dentro del traje, mientras trataba de ponerse de nuevo en pie, fue cuando Doomsday le dio un feroz golpe que destruyo parte del casco de la armadura, Banner grito adolorido ya que el puñetazo había sido muy poderoso apesar de que el no lo había recibido directamente.

-Tiene una fuerza descomunal-dijo Banner mientras pateaba a Doomsday en el abdomen y el monstruo cayó hasta el otro lado del edificio-¡No tendré otra opción más que huir de aquí!-.

Banner tomó a Doomsday de uno de sus cuernos, y después le dio un gran golpe en la cara que lo estrello en el suelo con fuerza, después de eso, tomó impulso con las plantas de sus pies, y dio un gran salto con el que aplastó al monstruo justo en el estómago haciéndolo caer hasta el piso de abajo.

-¿Qué te pareció eh? ¿Ya no eres tan rudo verdad?-.

Banner lanzó otro golpe pero esta vez Doomsday lo detubo con mucha facilidad mientras rugia ferozmente señalando el final de Banner, quien trato de someterlo con una patada pero el monstruo lo esquivo y luego respondió con un cabezazo que dejo muy aturdido a Benner dentro del traje.

-Que...que fuerte-dijo el científico delirante.

Doomsday arremetió nuevamente y lanzó un feroz puñetazo que destruyó otra parte del casco de la armadura, luego le dio una patada con la planta de su pie en el estómago y terminó el castigo con un martillaso que hizó caer a Banner al piso de abajo donde aún había civiles tratando de huir de la ballata.

Tony por otro lado comenzó a reaccionar pues los estruendos y explosiones de la batalla lo despertaron. Stark se levantó con un poco de esfuerzo mientras miraba hacía el edificio donde Doomsday y Banner estaban luchando, del cual salían rayos disparados hacía distintas partes de la ciudad.

-Esto...esto no puede ser...-Tony se recargo sobre una pila de escombros mientras trataba de reponerse-¡Viernes informe de daños!-.

-La batalla ah destruido una gran parte de la ciudad señor, si no detenemos al atacante no tardará mucho en destruirla toda-informo Viernes atravez de varios análisis y escaneos

-Tenenos que...tenemos que sacar a esa criatura de la ciudad lo más antes posible-Tony trato de regresar a la batalla pero el golpe que Doomsday le había dado, lo había dejado muy aturdido y aún no se había recuperado al cien.

En el Aon Center Banner y Doomsday continuaban con su enfrentamiento, en esta ocasión el cientifico consiguió empujar a Doomsday hasta una de las paredes del edificio donde lo acorraló y comenzó a golperlo con el guante retráctil de la armadura en todo el cuerpo.

-¿Qué te parece esto eh maldito?-.

Doomsday se veía sometido por los veloces ataques del guante retráctil de la armadura, hasta que consiguió quitarse a Banner empujandolo con ambos pies hacía atrás, probocando que la Hulkbuster perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre su espalda.

Doomsday rugió con intencidad y después salto sobre la Hulkbuster aplastandola con sus pies haciendo que cayera 3 pisos más hacía abajo.

-No-grito Banner asustado mientras chocaba con fuerza contra el suelo.

Bruce trato de quitarse a Doomsday de encima pero el monstruo comenzó a golpearlo con violencia dañando más la armadura hasta dejarla totalmente destruida e inutilizable, mientras arrojaba un rayo de calor para terminar con su cometido enviando a Banner junto con la armadura por todos los pisos restantes del edificio.

Tony pudo observar como el Aon Center se derrumbaba completamente ante sus ojos, en los cuales se vio reflejada la impotencia ya que no solo Banner había sido víctima de ese terrible derrumbe, si no también los civiles inocentes que fueron totalmente aplastados por el edificio, mientras que los que lograron salir a tiempo, trataban de huir de la cortina de polvo que se esparció en un radio de más de 40 metros.

Las demás personas que se encontraban escondidas en edificios vecinos y en las calles, miraban con horror la escena, pues muchos habían perdido familiares que no lograron salir del edificio. El resto de héroes también miraron la escena muy impactados, pues ninguno había podido hacer algo para salvar a esas inocentes víctimas que ahora se habían perdido.

-Esto...esto no puede ser-dijo Carol Danvers cayendo resignada al suelo al ver lo que había ocurrido.

Valquiria y Cyborg se abrazaron entre si compartiendo su tristeza, mientras que Wong y Korg se miraban con decepción.

El Doctor Strange se acercó a Tony quien se mantenía inmóvil al ver lo que había ocurrido.

-Hemos fallado...Stark-dijo Strange preocupado.

-Esto...esto no debió haber pasado-dijo Tony volteando a ver al hechicero-No solo cientos de civiles murieron, si no también...Banner, esto será...una enorme perdida para el equipo-.

Las ambulancias no tardaron en llegar junto con el escuadrón de bomberos para iniciar las labores de busqueda de los civiles que fueron víctimas del derrumbe. Los héroes por otro lado se reunieron en el jet, los animos estaban por los suelos, sabían que sus actos tendrían consecuencias muy severas para todo el equipo.

-Tenemos que irnos ahora-dijo Tony preocupado-si nos quedamos seremos arrestados y llevados a una prisión para... para sujetos altamente peligrosos, y eso no será bueno para ninguno de nosotros-.

-¿Arrestados?-exclamo Carol confundida

-Es, por unos tratados-explico Cyborg-Los tratados de Sokovia, los cuales estipulan que solo utilizaremos nuestros poderes en algún caso extremo, y solo si el gobierno lo considera necesario-.

-Este es un caso extremo-justifico Carol Danvers-esta clase de amenaza esta fuera del control de cualquier gobierno mundial, nosotros no hacemos el mal como ellos dicen, esto es hacer el bien-.

-¿Hacer el bien?-grito Tony-¿Tú crees que esto es hacer el bien? nosotros acabamos de derribar un maldito edificio sobre cientos de personas ¿y tú crees que hemos hecho el bien?-.

-Te dije que para toda victoria había un sacrificio Stark, y este es el sacrificio, por mala suerte no pudimos llevar acabo tu plan, pero ahora ya no hay nada que hacer para remediar lo que paso, y todos aquí tenemos que aprender a vivir con eso-Carol miro a los demás-No quiero justificar nuestros actos, pero siempre que se gana, otros tienen que perder, y esta es la muestra de ello-.

Antes de que alguno hablará o dijera algo, un estruendo llamo su atención, mientras que todos volteaban a ver hacía donde se había escuchado el estruendo y los primeros en correr fueron Tony Stark y Carol Danvers.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Cyborg tratando de levantarse.

-Esperen aquí-dijo el Doctor Strange y corrió junto a sus compañeros.

En los restos del Aon Center comenzó a notarse mucho movimiento, pues el suelo comenzó a sacudirse terriblemente, causando pánico en los bomberos y rescatistas que trabajan en el lugar.

-Apartence-grito uno de ellos-Algo esta ocuerriendo, todos apartence-.

Por un momento el movimiento dejo de presentirse, hasta que luego de varios segundos, Doomsday apareció lanzando todos los escombros por los cielos, mientras comenzaba a atacar a todas las personas que estaban a su alrrededor.

-Esto no puede ser, esa cosa sigue con vida-gritó Strange realmente asombrado por lo que estaba viendo.

-Tenemos que sacarlo de la Ciudad-Tony volvió a formar su traje de nanotecnología-¿Podrás hacerlo Danvers?-.

-Dejalo en mis manos-.

Los tres superhéroes se lanzaron contra Doomsday para tratar de detenerlo, ahora que conocían las habilidades de ese terrible monstruo, debían de ser cautelosos y muy inteligentes, ya que de no ser así, el peligro y el caos iban hacer mayor.

**_Ciudad Gótica..._**

Mientras tanto en ciudad Gótica, las tropas de los generales comenzaron con el ataque, cuasando aún más destrozos de los que ya habían causado los criminales de Arkham los cuales se unieron a los soldados de Tyranus para causar una destrucciones aún mayor en toda la ciudad.

-¡Oh no, esto no luce bien!-grito Nova nervioso y preocupado.

-¿Porr qué lo dices? ¿Por los criminales trastornados o por las calaveras robóticas?-pregunto Flash.

-Por ambos, este lugar es una ciudad demencial ¿No se como alguien puede vivir aquí?-.

-¿Tú por qué crees? Tienen a Batman, aunque no lo creas el es el mayor orden en esta ciudad y es el verdugo de los criminales-explico Flash preparándose para correr.

-En este caso no lo parece-.

Nova y Flash se miraron entre si, al momento en que ambos se lanzaron contra los aniquiladores los cuales ya se encontraban exparsidos por la ciudad.

-¿En donde dijo el señor qué se encontraba la semilla?-preguntó Devastador bajando de la nave.

-Dijo que estaba en un asilo de máxima seguridad, por suerte el amo nos facilitó el trabajo, lo único que tenemos que hacer es llegar hasta allá, allí uno de sus peones nos entregará la semilla-explico Karai caminando por la ciudad.

-Parece un trabajo sencillo, esperaba un poco de diversión-se quejo Angelei decepcionada.

-Tendremos toda la diversion que queramos cuando el señor obtenga las semillas, ahora hay que concentrarnos en seguir sus ordenes-.

Los generales continuaron caminando por la ciudad dirigiendose especialmente al terrible asilo Arkham donde las cosas cada vez más se salían de control.

En el manicomio Arkham, Peter y Zatanna aparecieron en uno de los almacenes del asilo, mientras habrían la puerta suavemente para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie por el pasillo.

-¡Todo esta despejado!-grito Peter lanzando un veloz vistaso hacía ambos lados.

-Bien, apartir de ahora tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos, recuerda que Batman dijo que teniamos que manternos a distancia y así lo así lo vamos hacer-indicó Zatanna con autoridad.

-Descuide, tengo instintos de araña, eso será fácil para mí-Peter le sonrió a Zatanna.

-Antes de irnos quiero proteger el lugar con un hechizo-dijo Zatanna y Peter se detubo antes de salir.

-¿Cómo dice? ¿Un hechizo? ¿Por qué?-cuestiono el chico con inocencia.

-La llegada de los generales me dejo pensando...-explico Zatanna-Por algo ellos se deshicieron del equipo de Stark y vinieron hasta aquí, hay algo que deben estar buscando y será mejor mantenernos prevenidos-.

-Tiene razón señorita-grito Peter comprendiendo el punto de Zatanna.

-No tardaré mucho, espera-.

Zatann se quitó el collar que llevaba en su cuello y lo agarró con sus dos manos poniéndolo muy cerca de su pecho, mientras lo apretaba con fuerza y cerraba sus ojos.

**_Fuerzas del bien, denme su protección y no permitan que la oscuridad se apodere de mí alma, proteje a los nobles inocentes y no dejes que sean consumidos por el mal, te lo ruego/sazreuf led neib, emned us noiccetrop y on natimrep euq dadirucso es eredopa ed im amla, ejetorp a sol selbon setmeconi y on sejed euq naes sodimusnoc rop le lam, et ol ogeur_**

Alrrededor del Acilo se extendió un gran campo invisible de energía mágica que rodeó todo el lugar, protegiendolo de una posible amenaza o desastre.

-Listo-dijo Zatanna poniéndose su collar-Ahora hay que irnos-.

Ambos héroes salieron del almacen y comenzaron a caminar tan sigilosamente como pudieron en el pasillo, el cual no estaba tan vacío como creían pues tanto dentro de las celdas como fuera de ellas había criminales muy peligrosos.

-¿Qué vamos hacer?-exclamo Peter-Este lugar esta lleno de maniáticos, nos descubrirán-.

-Tal vez no-Zatanna comenzó a pensar-Ya sé tengo una idea, sígueme-.

Zatanna camino hacía unos criminales que se encontraban jugando cartas dentro de una celda.

-¿Qué esta haciendo?-pregunto Peter mirando a Zatanna.

-Si queremos ganarle al enemigo, tenemos que ser como ellos, quítate tu traje, hoy nos convertiremos en criminales-.

Peter asintió mientras guardaba su traje, aunque aún no se veía muy convencido.

-Esto es una mala idea-susurro Peter por debajo.

Zatanna se acercó a los criminales, quienes la miraron detenidamente y se levantaron.

-Mira nada más-grito uno ellos-Parece que tenemos carne fresca el día de hoy-dijo mientras olfateaba a Zatanna como si se tratara de un sabueso-Creo que nos divertiremos mucho esta noche-.

Otro reo se acercó a Peter quien se veía muy nervioso, tanto que hasta unas gotas de sudor comenzaron a caer de su frente.

-Que bien 2 por uno, es una oferta que no podremos rechazar-.

Zatanna sonrió y se habrió paso entre ambos reos mientras se recostaba sobre una de las camas de una forma muy sexi y probocativa.

-¿Con que quieren divertirse? ¿eh?-pregunto Zatanna levantando una ceja, mientras que los dos reos se emocionaban.

-Si, si, queremos-gritaron al unísono.

-Muy bien-Zatanna se acercó a ambos reos y los miró directamente a los ojos, por unos segundos no paso nada hasta que ambos cayeron al suelo inconsientes.

-¿Pero que fue lo que hizó?-grito Peter habriendo los ojos con mucho asombro.

-Facil, simplemente los mande a dormir-explico Zatanna con naturalidad-Ahora hay que quitarles sus uniformes-.

Por otro lado Batman había sido llevado a la cafetería donde lo amordazaron con una camisa de fuerza como si se tratara de un lunático en una de las sillas del lugar.

-Espero que te sientas cómodo Batman-dijo el Espantapájaros mientras apretaba más el agarre de la camisa de fuerza para someter aún más al murciélago-Por que vas a estar aquí por mucho tiempo-.

-Aunque no estará solo, en unos momentos le traeremos compañía-el Sombrerero sonrió-Después de todo el también merece ver a sus seres queridos por una última vez-.

Batman se mantenía callado sin decir o hacer nada, no podía perder la razón ahora que sabía que tenía todas las de perder, aunque después de unos minutos decidió hablar.

-¿Acaso planean matarme?-preguntó Batman muy serio-¿Ese es su plan?-.

Harley se acercó a Batman quedado frente a el y le mostro una gran sonrisa-Digamos que el señor G tiene preparada un sorpresa muy especial para ti, ya sabes como es el de servicial y amable con todos, así que no seas impaciente Batsi-dijo mientras se sentaba en sus piernas y comenzaba a acariciarlo.

En ese momento entro Dos Caras sonriendo con misterio, Batman lo miro detenidamente con disgusto pues las cosas cada vez se ponían más extrañas.

-Hola Bruce, espero te alegre verme denuevo-saludo Harvey mientras tomaba una de las sillas y se sentaba frente a Batman.

-¿Con que el Guason también te convirtió en uno de sus perros falderos?-exclamo Batman mientras entrecerreba los ojos-No me sorprende en lo absoluto-.

Dos Caras se río por eso último-Hay Bruce ¿Enserio crees que estoy trabajando para el Guasón por gusto?-Harvey sacó una moneda de sus bolsillos y comenzó a jugar con ella-La explicación es más sencilla de lo que parece-suspira-El Guasón nos propuso aliarnos, sabes en este manicomio aunque exista mucha rivalidad entre nosotros, hay algo que une a cada uno de los prisioneros...y eso es el odio que compartimos hacía ti, nos dimos cuenta que separados éramos inferiores eso esta claro, pero unidos formariamos la mente maestra perfecta para hundir a Ciudad Gótica en la peor era de crimen que jamás haya visto-.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que lograrán tal cosa?-pregunto Batman de forma psicológica-Si te recuerdo aún no me han vencido y eso es algo que pueden lamentar-.

-¿Vencerte?-Dos Caras se río gracioso-Pero si eso ya lo hicimos, hemos hundido a Ciudad Gotica, esparcimos el crimen en todas sus calles, tenemos a la policía bajo nuestros pies, el alcalde declaro nuestros actos como un golpe de estado ¿Y aún crees que no te hemos vencido? Bruce date cuenta, ya no hay nadie que te apoye o que este de tu lado, Gordon, Alfred y hasta la Batifamilia fueron vencidos y muy pronto también tú lo serás-.

-¿Qué dices?-exclamo Batman con asombro al escuchar la última revelación.

-Jaja ¿Pues qué creías? ¿Qué ibamos a dejar aliados de tu lado? No Bruce, esto es algo que prevenimos desde hace mucho tiempo, esperando el momento indicado en que bajaras la guardia y así poder hacer nuestra jugada...claro, con un poco de ayuda porsupuesto-.

-¿Ayuda? ¿ayuda de quién?-.

Dos Caras se levantó-Eso lo sabrás en su debido momento, por ahora te traeré un poco de compañía-Dos Caras chasqueo sus dedos y entraron Killer Kroc y el Sombrerero arrastrando al comisionado Gordon y a Alfred a los cuales amarraron en unas sillas que pusieron al lado de Batman.

-Espero que se diviertan por última vez-dijo el Sombrero en tono burlón-bueno no por última ya que todos se volverán a ver pero en el infierno-.

Los criminales salieron de la cafetería dejando solos a Batman, Alfred y al comisionado Gordon.

-¿Señor Bruce se encuentra bien?-preguntó Alfred volteandolo a ver.

-No te preocupes por mí Alfred, la prioridad ahora es saber que es lo que traman estos dementes-dijo Batman con seriedad.

-¿Y como piensas hacerlo?-exclamo Gordon-Esos malditos nos atraparon a los tres, no hay nadie que nos ayude ahora-.

-No te preocupes Gordon, la ayuda esta en camino, además esto es algo que planee antes de llegar aquí-explico Batman.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Alfred sorpresivo-¿Usted planeó entregarse? ¿Qué clase de estrategia es esa?-.

-Una estrategia que el Guason y ninguno de sus hombres esperaría-respondió Batman- ahora que Dos Caras dijo que tenían ayuda extra mis sospechas fueron confirmadas, así que es mejor seguirles el juego hasta que estemos frente al Guason-.

Por otra parte en la ciudad, Flash tanto como Nova estaban enfrentandose a los aniquiladores que rondaban por la ciudad, tratando de destruirlos y llegar hasta los generales para descubrir su maligno plan.

-Malditas máquinas horrendas, no volverían a salirse con la suya esta vez-.

Nova arrojó un rayo de energía contra un grupo de aniquiladores levantando una gran explosión, mientras volaba hacía arriba esquivando los disparos de otros aniquiladores que venían por detrás.

-No debo dejar que me rodeen-pensó Nova mientras se detenía en el aire y acumulaba energía en ambas manos-Si me quieren aquí me tienen desgraciados-.

Nova arrojó dos rayos de energía contra los aniquiladores los cuales recibieron los ataques directamente y fueron destruidos enmedio de la explosión.

Flash por otro lado, se paseaba por todo el lugar corriendo a una velocidad incluso mayor a la del sonido, por lo tanto los aniquiladores no tenían como defenderse de los veloces ataques del velocista.

-Que lentos, deberían tener el hábito de correr más seguido moscas asquerosas-.

Un grupo de aniquiladores se puso frente a Flash cerrandole el paso, mientras habrían el fuego disparando rayos con sus armas.

-Bueno, eso lo hace más complicado-dijo Flash mientras se detenía y sonrió-Y más divertido también-.

Flash se lanzó sobre los aniquiladores mientras esquibava todos sus disparos sin ningún tipo de problema, y luego los golpeó a todos a una velocidad que cuando los aniquiladores se dieron cuenta, sus circuitos ya estaban averiados.

-No creo que puedan moverse sin esto, maquinas molestas-dijo Flash sosteniendo sobre sus manos, cables y piezas mecánicas.

Los aniquiladores voltearon a verlo y antes de poder hacer algo, estallaron en varias explociones.

Karai y los demás generales notaron lo que ocurría, así que rápidamente tomaron sus posiciones de batalla.

-¿Enserio? ¿Estos gusanos no se cansan de fastidiar?-exclamo Angelei furiosa.

-Creo que no, pero esta vez nos encargaremos de eliminarlos de una buena vez-prometió Devastador cargando su arma.

-Recuerden que no debemos subestimarlos, ellos son muy astutos así que no hay que confiarnos-indicó Karai.

Los 3 generales se miraron entre si y se lanzaron contra los héroes los cuales se encontraban en su disputa contra los aniquiladores.

Devastador se puso frente a Nova, quien no tardo en notar su presencia y hacerle frente.

-Mocoso insolente-insulto Devastador forjando una cuchilla con su armadura mientras reunía energía en su cañón-Ya es momento de que te rindas y encomiendes tu sucia alma ante nosotros-.

Nova se detubo hasta quedar frente a Devastador.

-Y ya es momento de que tú pagues por lo que le hiciste a mi planeta-.

Nova no tardo mucho en iniciar el combate, lanzando un rayo de energía, Devastador se cubrió con un escudo con el cual desvió el ataque aunque se vio que le costó un poco de trabajo.

-¿Eso es todo?-exclamo Devastador mientras formaba un gran martillo-Ya veo por que tú raza se extinguió...y es por que son débiles-.

Devastador dio un salto y trato de golpear a Nova con su martillo, el chico giro por el suelo para esquivarlo y volvió a arrojar más energía que golpeo al general obligándolo a retroceder hasta chocar contra las paredes de un edificio.

-No te atrevas a insultar el honor de la gente de Xandar, yo me encargaré de destruirte a ti y a tu malvado emperador-.

Devastador se levantó mientras limpiaba la sangre de su labio y sonrió-Mocoso estúpido, ninguno de ustedes jamás podrá derrotar al gran Tyranus, su fuerza no se compara ni un poco a la del gran emperador-.

-Eso ya lo veremos-.

Nova se elevó en el aire mientras acumulaba energía que libero en una lluvia de disparos que se dirigieron contra Devastador.

-No me hagas reír-Devastador desprendió de su espalda varias columnas de matal que lo rodearon formando una especie de escudo que desviaron los ataques hacía diferentes direcciones ante la sorpesa del chico-Tienes que hacer algo mucho mejor si intentas detenerme-.

-Pues entonces veamos que te parece esto-.

Nova se lanzó sobre Devastador a una gran velocidad mientras su cuerpo se envolvía en varias capas de energía cósmica.

-Sigues siendo un gusano patético-.

Devastador disparo varios rayos de su cañón, y aunque todos los ataques golpearon a Nova, este simplemente los atravesó.

-¿Pero qué?-exclamo el general impresionado.

-¿Qué te parezco ahora maldito?-.

Nova golpeó directamente a Devastador, quién recibió el ataque justo en el estómago y salió despedido hacía atrás, atravesando varios edificios debido a la intensidad del ataque.

Devastador cayó sobre una pila de automóviles, pero se incorporó casi al momento y rugió furiozo.

-No sé como hiciste eso mocoso infeliz, pero de una vez te digo que no te funcionará para derrotarme-.

Devastador dio un salto y descendió tratando de cortar a Nova con una cuchilla retráctil, por suerte el chico consiguió esquivar todos sus intentos y luego con un rayo de energía estrello a Devastador contra una de las paredes del banco central de Ciudad Gótica.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No que eras muy rudo?-.

Nova le disparo otro rayo a Devastador, quien apenas y pudo reaccionar y el ataque lo derribo hasta la entrada del banco. Allí Nova le dio un puñetazo en el estómago y una patada en el pecho que estrello al monarca contra una gran caja fuerte de acero.

-Chiquillo insolente-gruño Devastador levantándose-voy hacerte pagar por tus actos rebeldes-.

Devastador disparó un rayo de energía al techo haciendo caer una pila de escombros sobre Nova.

-¡Maldito!-Nova extendio una gran barrera de energía que detubo los escombros dándole tiempo a los civiles de escapar-¡Salgan de aquí rápido!-grito Nova tratando de recistir.

-Oh no lo harás mi querido amigo-.

Devastador disparó otro rayo que destruyo la entrada principal del banco, la cual quedo bloqueada por los escombros atrapando a todas las personas.

-¿Qué vas hacer ahora chiquillo?-pregunto Devastador con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro-tienes dos opciones, o dejas caer los escombros sobre ellos para que su muerte sea rápida, o los mato yo, lenta y dolorosamente-.

Nova no sabía que hacer, sabía que si se movía siquiera un centimetro, todos esos escombros sepultarian a los civiles, pero de igual forma Devastador amenazaba con asesinarlos.

-Bueno, la verdad no tengo todo tu tiempo, hay una semilla que nos esta esperando y no pienso fallar esta vez-.

Devastador comenzó a disparar contra las personas, las cuales simplemente apretaron sus ojos con fuerza esperando su final.

-¡**NO**!-.

Nova arrojó la pila de escombros contra Devastador, quien los recibió directamente y fue arrastrado hasta atravesar las paredes del banco y caer en la calle de atrás. Después de eso el chico voló a toda velocidad y se puso frente a los civiles, creando otra barrera de energía que por mucha suerte consiguió detener todos los disparos.

Devastador se levantó luego de recibir esos ataques y le dedico una mirada de ira a Nova.

-Maldito mocoso-.

El general disparó una gran ráfaga de energía que atravesó la barrera de Nova destruyendola, el chico cayo boca abajo y antes de que reaccionará, Devastador lo atrapó del cuello con un gancho y lo arrojó fuera del banco contra un edificio que atraveso de lado a lado.

-Ya es momento de que dejes de existir y te unas junto con tu asquerosa raza-.

Devastador apuntó con su cañón pero antes de que pudiera arremeter contra Nova, el chico le arrojó un rayo de energía que lo mando contra el suelo.

-Te dije que no insultaras el nombre de mi gente-.

Nova lanzó un puñetazo pero Devastador lo detuvo y luego le rompió la muñeca, Nova lanzó un grito de dolor pero antes de poder hacer algo más, el maligno general le dio un golpe con su rodilla en el estómago y terminó el castigo con un cabezazo que mando a Nova contra el suelo.

-Al final de cuenta terminaste siendo un mocoso débil, pero eso no me sorprende, después de todo siempre fuiste un mocoso cobarde e inutil, por eso no pudiste salvar tú mundo de su perdición-.

Nova trato de ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas ya no respondían y apretó los puños con fuerza.

-No intentes levantarte, después de todo, tu fin ya esta escrito-sentencio el monarca con maldad.

Devastador volvió a formar su poderoso cañón de hadrones y disparo un poderoso rayo que golpeó directamente a Nova dejándolo inconsiente.

-Con eso bastará-.

Mientras tanto Angelei se interpuso en el camino de Flash, quien se detubo al verla quedando frente a frente con la maligna monarca.

-Velocista, has llegado al final de tu carrera por que hoy vas a caer-sentenció Angelei blandiendo su espada.

-¡No me digas!-grito Flash sonriendo-Mira, yo no soy un..."guerrero" como los que tú estas acostumbrada a pelear-explico el velocista-Pero tampoco creas que me vencerás tan fácil, durante todo este tiempo eh entrenado para mejorar mi habilidad-.

Angelei sonrió divertida-Bien, entonces eso lo hará más interesante-Angelei sonrió con desafio-después de todo quiero divertirme antes de que destruyamos este insignificante planeta-.

-Okey-Flash suspiro y se puso en posición para correr-Esa tipeja es muy sádica y macabra, no creo que vaya a tener buenos modales conmigo-.

-Preparate humano-Angelei construyo una lanza con su nanotecnología-por que ahora mismo me voy a encargar de matarte-.

Angelei disparó dos rayos de energía con su lanza, Flash los espero y en el momento indicado se movió para esquibarlos.

-¡Muy lentos!-grito Flash y eso solo fue algo. que emociono aún más a la monarca.

-Vaya que eres rápido-Angelei sostuvo su lanza con fuerza-Pero tampoco quieras lucirte infeliz-.

Angelei entro en combate lanzando cortes con su lanza, tan veloces que Flash apenas y los podía esquivar, mientras que ambos comenzaban a correr por toda la ciudad en una batalla de astucia y velocidad .

-Hoye nisiquiera me diste tiempo de reaccionar-grito Flash molesto esquivando los ataques de Angelei.

-Humano ¿Qué creés que es esto? ¿Un juego?-.

-A decir verdad lo es para mí-explico Flash mientras giraba su dirección hacía un edificio-Se que las consecuencias de esta batalla son muy grandes, pero aún soy un novato en esto y debo decir que me emociona enfrentar cosas que antes no me había arriesgado hacer-.

La Monarca sonrió y lamió sus labios-¡Interesante!-dijo con un gran brillo en sus ojos-Entonces yo me encargaré de que sientas en carne propia la más peligrosa experiencia de tú vida-.

-¿Y cuál sería?-pregunto Flash sin entender.

Angelei sonrió maligna y ambos se detubieron en la cima del edificio.

-¡La muerte!-declaro y Flash habrió los ojos con asombro.

Angelei disparo una ráfaga de ataques contra Flash, el velocista se movió de derecha a izquierda esquivando los ataques y se después se cercó a la monarca.

-Hoye dije que quería experimentar cosas intensas, pero tampoco quiero morir-grito Flash tratando de golpearla con sus puños.

-Pobre tonto-dijo Angelei mientras bloqueaba uno de los golpes de Flash, y despues lo barrió con su piernas estrellandolo contra una de las antenas de comunicaciones del rascacielos-¡Muere!-.

Angelei intento atravesar a Flash con su lanza, pero por suerte el velocista consiguió esquivarla al tiempo en que lanzaba una patada contra Angelei, quien se cubrió con su lanza y retrocedió un poco, pero se recupero al momento, mientras lanzaba otro corte a la pierna izquierda del velocista quien por muy poco consiguió esquivar el ataque.

-Creeme querido que la muerte es una experiencia que no olvidarás jamás-prometió Angelei maligna.

-¿Por qué lo dices con esa seguridad?-pregunto Flash curioso mientras esquivaba otro de sus ataques-Lo dices como si ya hubieses estado muerta-.

Angelei se cubrió de una veloz combinación de puñetazos de Flash y luego retrocedió.

-Yo lo estube una vez-revelo Angelei para asombro de Flash.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices...entonces tú eres un...? ¡Hay madre santa!-grito Flash como niña asustada-Estoy peleando contra un fantasma entonces-.

Angelei rodeó los ojos con fastidio-No soy un fantasma estúpido-bramo Angelei con molestia-Yo estube muerta una vez, pero el gran emperador Tyranus me regresó a la vida utilizando el poder de las semillas-explico-Es por eso que estoy agradecida con el, por que apesar de que le falle al gran Tyranus, él me dio una nueva oportunidad, me ofreció una nueva vida, el me salvó-.

Flash comprendió lo que Angelei le había dicho entonces, aunque también descubrió un secreto misterio que la monarca le había revelado sin querer-¿Es por eso qué estas de su lado verdad?-preguntó Flash de forma interrogativa-Por qué el te salvo y ahora sientes la necesidad de servirle...aunque sabes que esta mal-.

Angelei se quedo en silencio por un momento, como si esas últimas palabras la hubieran dejado pensando.

-El...el señor Tyranus es el salvador de este universo, el es el rostro de un nuevo mundo que florecerá, después de que purifique la existencia, es por eso que él es el que esta por encima de dios-.

Flash se quedó pensando-¿Entonces por que lo dices con esa inseguridad?-cuestiono .

-¿Insegura?-Angelei rugió molesta-Pobre no digas estupideces y muere de una buena vez-.

Angelei golpeó el suelo con su lanza y esto produjo un pulso electromagnético que levantó varios escombros a su alrrededor-¡Muere!-Angelei arrojó todos los escombros contra Flash, el velocista comenzó a esquivarlos y después pateó a la monarca justo en el estómago, el golpe la empujo hacía atrás, estrellandola contra uno de los conductos de aire del edificio.

-No quiero lastimarte, ahora comprendo que tú no quieres hacer esto, deja de fingir ser quien no eres y sé quien verdaderamente debes ser-Flash se quitó su máscara para asombro de Angelei quien lo miró detenidamente-Se que todo esto apesta, pero si algo eh aprendido es que no debemos fingir ser alguien que no somos, yo era inseguro hasta que encontre a quienes me comprendían, tú no quieres esto, y se que piensas que no hay esperanza pero...si te nos unes, tendremos una oportunidad de ganar-.

Barry le tendió su mano a Angelei en señal de paz y amnistía, la monarca se quedo paralizada al ver eso, mientras que por su cabeza pasaron miles de pensamientos asta que reacciono-¡NO!-grito la monarca con firmezs-...no me engañaras con absurdas palabrerias humano...yo...yo soy fiel a mis principios y mí lealtad ante Tyranus es inquebrantable, así que ahorrate tus patéticos discursos y preparate a morir-.

La monarca apuntó con su arma-Bien, debo decir que me aterra morir, pero ahora se que tu no te atreverías hacer algo tan cruel, pero si quieres hacerlo, hazlo, aquí estoy-.

Angelei miro a Barry quien se mantenía tembloroso pero firme en su decisión, y algo le decía que no iba a retroceder.

-Lo haré si así lo quieres-Angelei le disparo un rayo a Barry quien lo recibió justo en el pecho y golpeo una de las antenas que estaban en el edificio cayendo al suelo muy lastimado.

Barry volteó a verla-Se...se muy bien que... cambiarás-dijo sonriendo aunque se veía que le costaba mucho hacerlo.

Angelei volteó a verlo antes de marcharse y luego saltó del edificio volando hacía el asilo Arkham para reunirse con sus compañeros.

-Tú no entenderás humano-susurro Angelei para si misma sin dejar de volar.

En la entrada del asilo ya se encontraba Karai sonriendo con malicia, Devastador no tardó en unirsele y ambos caminaron hacía la entrada.

-¿Y Angelei?-cuestiono Karai con frialdad.

-Esta enfrentando al velocista, aunque no se por que tarda tanto si solo es un gusano-explico Devastador.

-Pobre tonta-dijo Karai maligna-No cabe duda que aún queda mucho de su vida pasada dentro de ella, aunque muy bien sabe que no puede revelarse ante el gran Tyranus, hacerlo significaría su fin-.

-Ella lo sabe perfectamente eso tenlo por seguro-.

Angelei se incorporó a los generales en ese momento.

-Disculpen la tardanza, pero tenía que asegurarme que ese velocista no interfiera más en nuestro camino-dijo Angelei.

-¿Eso quiere dicir que lo mataste?-pregunto Devastador.

-Algo así-explico Angelei dudosa.

-¡Tonta!-grito Karai-Tubiste la oportunidad de eliminarlo y la dejaste ir, por tú bien será mejor que el señor no se enteré, recuerda que la piedad es para los debiles y nosotros no debemos tenerla-.

-De eso nos encargaremos luego-dijo Devastador-ahora hay que asegurarnos de que el humano haya cumplido con su parte del trato-.

-No entiendo por que el gran Tyranus confío en un mediocre payaso de segunda para que cumpliera una misión tan importante, cuando nosotros somos cien por ciento más eficaces-se quejo Karai molesta.

-Por algo debió ser, recuerda que cuando el señor se propone algo, lo cumple, sus métodos son infalibles-dijo Devastador haciendo una reverencia.

Los 3 generales llegaron hasta la entrada del asilo, pero cuando se dispusieron a entrar, el campo de energía mágica de Zatanna los repelió.

-¿Pero que rayos?-Karai utilizó su escaner para analizar el ambiente descubriendo el escudo de Zatanna rodeando todo el asilo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-cuestiono Angelei.

-Esos malditos humanos construyeron un campo de energía invisible alrrededor para que no pudiéramos entrar-gruño Karai con enojo-Ya veo por que el señor dijo que tubieramos mucho cuidado con ellos-.

-Eso no será problema-dijo Devastador apuntando con su arma-Apartence, volare este campo de energía hasta reducirlo a cenizas-.

-No seas tonto-regaño Karai con rudeza-Es un campo de energía mágica, lo cual significa que solo se destruirá si quien lo creó, revierte el hechizo-.

-Parece que tendremos que recurrir al humano para que obligue a la mujer a que deshaga el hechizo-supuso Angelei.

-Odio decir que sí-aceptó Karai con frustración-por el momento mandaré a traer la nave, debemos estar listos para recibir la semilla cuando el humano la traiga-.

Mientras tanto, Peter y Zatanna se paseaban por los pasillos del asilo tratando de buscar a Batman, aunque les era difícil actuar como maleantes, después de todos ellos eran protectores del bien.

-¿En donde podrá estar?-exclamo Peter nervioso y preocupado-Llevamos más de 30 minutos caminando y no podemos encontrarlo-.

-Debemos seguir buscandolo, en este momento puede estar en problemas y eso no será bueno para nosotros-.

Ambos héroes continuaron caminando por todo el asilo buscando a Batman por varios minutos, hasta que llegaron a una celda donde se encontraban reunidos varios villanos.

-Espera-llamó Zatanna acercándose sigilosamente a la celda.

-Dicen que Batman esta aquí y que finalmente cayó ante el Guason-decía uno de los reos.

-Eso es una buena noticia, ya que ese murciélago ya no volverá a interferir en nuestros planes-grito otro con mucha felicidad.

-El Guason esta loco, pero nunca creí que sería capaz de vencer al murciélago-.

-Batman esta con el Guason-dedujo Zatanna.

-¿Eso quiere decir que...?-.

-No, aún no esta muerto, si hay algo que distingue al Guason del resto de estos maníaticos es que el suele hacer sufrir a sus víctimas antes de ejecutarlas, así que Batman aún sigue con vida, pero no por mucho-penso Zatanna.

-Pues entonces será mejor que lo encontremos rápido, por que tal vez no pueda quedarle mucho tiempo-aseguro Peter.

-Tienes razón hay que irnos-.

Antes de que los héroes pudieran seguir caminando, a sus espaldas se escuchó una voz desquiciada que llamó la atención de Peter y Zatanna.

-Sabía perfectamente que el murciélago traería ayuda, después de todo sus amigos no iban a dejarlo morir tan fácil-.

Peter y Zatanna voltearon, encontrándose con el Sr. Frío quien apuntaba contra ambos usando su pistola de hielo y junto a el estaban Killer Croc y el Espantapájaros.

-Será divertido ver como Batman se vuelve loco al ver que atrapamos a sus amigos, y peor aún que los eliminamos-el Espantapájaros se río con maldad.

-Dense vuelta-exigió Killer Croc con mandato-Y prepárense para su final-.

**_Continuará..._**

**_Ya quedo este capítulo el cual espero les haya gustado, bueno las cosas se ponen cada vez más tensas, pues no solo Batman esta en peligro, si no que tambien Peter y Zatanna, mientras que los generales estan apunto de conseguir una semilla más para Tyranus ¿qué pasará?_**


End file.
